Kingdom Hearts: One More Adventure
by Lord Moldybutt
Summary: Volume II. Two months after Sora's wedding, he is plunged into yet another adventure. He must travel across many worlds and face many foes before confronting the greatest Disney villain of all! Contains violence.
1. A Party Here in Agrabah

**A/N: I lied again! I said I'd be taking a week or so off, but I just can't stay away! Now, as a little warning, these updates will take a bit longer than the ones for my last story, maybe a chapter every three days or so. Thank you to everyone who's reading my stories! **

**Disclaimer: This fanfiction uses characters and plot elements from Kingdom hearts, as well as from numerous Disney movies including (but not limited to) Aladdin, The Jungle Book, and The Black Cauldron. These belong to Square Enix and Disney Studios, respectively. I own nothing except this story and any OCs I decide to use. Don't use them without my permission! I beg of you!**

**And here we go!**

* * *

**_One More Adventure_**

**_a Kingdom Hearts novel_**

**_Takes place two months after The Taste of Darkness

* * *

_****__**

**Chapter 1: A Party Here in Agrabah**

"Pooh-koo! Pooh-koo!"

In the world of Radiant Garden, Queen Kairi Hikari opened her eyes lazily. _Stupid clock_. she thought. The Pooh-koo clock, a gift from the Hundred Acre Wood, was set to go off every morning at nine o'clock sharp, much to the chagrin of Kairi's husband; who, speaking of which, was dozing very peacefully beside her. Kairi looked him over once, taking in the now familiar sight of a man with spiky, caramel-colored hair and nicely toned muscles sleeping next to her. _He's cute when he's asleep_. Kairi thought. _Who would ever ruin something that sweet_? The answer came to Kairi before the question even formed in her head. She smiled devilishly. _I would_! She tapped her husband on the head softly. "Sora! Time to get up, lazy bum."

King Sora Hikari's eyes flew open, instantly meeting the indigo orbs of his wife. She was the most beautiful thing Sora could hope to see, with her shoulder-length auburn hair and her bright smile... and those aforementioned indigo eyes. He inhaled once, taking in the mixture of strawberry and honeysuckle that was Kairi's scent. Sora donned is trademark goofy grin as he said, "All right already, Kairi. Do we have to go through this every day?"

"You know it, Mister Keyblade Master." Kairi retorted before they kissed.

A moment later, once the kiss broke, Sora rolled over and looked upon his dresser, where he kept his very short To-Do list. Today, he noticed only one item: _Go to Aladdin + Jasmine wedding_. "Uh-oh." he muttered as he read.

"What?" Kairi asked. She never bothered to read Sora's To-Do list--she thought Sora would warn her if something important was happening.

"Kairi, remember a few days ago when Genie popped up here and invited us to Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded, still not quite sure where this was going.

"It's today." Sora told her.

Kairi instantly leaped out of bed. "We gotta get ready!" she exclaimed. She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him out of bed.

Sora only rolled his eyes. He would never understand what the big deal was when it came to women and parties. _Oh well_, he thought, _I guess some things are better left a mystery_.

* * *

A few hours later, Sora's private Highwind Lv. 8 class Gummi ship--appropriately named _My Dinghy_--descended into the world of Agrabah and landed a few hundred yards away from the city. By this time, the afternoon sun beat down upon the desert sand. Although she wouldn't admit it, Kairi was grateful that Sora had talked her out of wearing a dress. She was hot enough in her usual clothing, which was of Destiny Islands make (being a queen hadn't affected her fashion sense much). She had never been to Agrabah before, and felt all the excitement of visiting a strange--and potentially dangerous--new place.

Sora led Kairi to the city gates, where a guard named Razoul was watching camels and people come in by the ton. Sora pointed out one short, elderly gentleman carrying a heavy pack upon his back, who was talking to Razoul. "Ooh," the old man exclaimed, "in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion."

"Our princess is to be wed." Razoul grumbled. Apparently, he wasn't very happy.

"Oooh, wonderful!" the old man marveled. "And who's the lucky prince?"

"He's not a prince at all." Razoul grumbled. "Just a no-account street rat."

Suddenly, the old man disappeared, replaced by a large man with blue skin. It was Genie! "No way!" Genie cried, piling the very heavy pack upon Razoul's shoulders, squashing him beneath the weight. Genie grew to the size of a house, then lifted Razoul into the air. "It's... _Aladdin_!" Large, floating neon lights spelled out Aladdin's name into the sky, but they quickly blinked out. "Aww," Genie sighed, "some of you don't believe."

The lights disappeared. Genie began to parade through the streets, magically decorating the entire city of Agrabah. "Come on, Kairi." Sora told his wife before they followed Genie to the wedding pavilion.

What everyone failed to notice was the bunch of twenty camels, each carrying two large baskets. In each basket was a thief from the notorious Forty Thieves. Their leader, a man wearing a blue cowl named Cassim, was to sneak into the pavilion from behind while the other thirty-nine thieves rushed into the pavilion to create a diversion.

Ignorant of the impending danger, Sora and Kairi walked into the wedding pavilion. They were instantly greeted by a short, fat, bearded man wearing a large turban. "Hello! You must be Sora! I thought you might drop by. Princess Jasmine has told me a lot about you."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

The man chuckled. "Oh forgive me! I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am the sultan of Agrabah, as well as Princess Jasmine's father."

Sora and Kairi both quickly bowed. "We're sorry!" Sora cried. "We didn't know!"

Sultan (the only name I know to give him) smiled warmly. "Oh, no need for all that formality! After all, _you_ are the hero of Agrabah! Along with Aladdin, of course."

Sora and Kairi resumed their original postures. "Thanks." Sora said with a grin.

Sultan waddled closer to Kairi. "And who might you be, my dear?"

Kairi smiled. "My name's Kairi." she answered. "I'm Sora's wife."

Sultan laughed warmly. "We're very glad you could make it. Unfortunately, we have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Sora asked.

"You see," Sultan said sadly, "I'm afraid the groom has gone missing."

Sora's and Kairi's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a pretty big problem, don't you think?" Kairi questioned.

Sultan nodded, then smiled. "But not to worry! I'm sure Genie will find him with plenty of time to spare. Now if you'd care to take your places over there, I have many other guests to attend to."

Sora and Kairi nodded and took their places.

* * *

Aladdin was in his old home in an abandoned attic overlooking the palace. He was dressed not as a royal groom, but as a street rat. Abu, his faithful pet monkey, followed him. Aladdin reached into a hidden hollow of the stone floor and removed from it an old chest. Abu, having never seen the chest before, scratched his head in confusion.

Suddenly, Genie's enormous eye peeked through the large window of the attic. He was again as big as a house. "Hello?" he called inside. "Somebody's about to be late for his own wedding!"

"Hold on, Genie." Aladdin told his friend as he glanced at the chest. "There's something I need."

"Oh, I got'cha." Genie said with a wink. He disappeared, and a large cake appeared in the attic. Genie burst from the cake, dressed like a belly dancer. "It's a bachelor party, big boy!"

Carpet, the flying carpet who had accompanied Genie, snatched a mug of beer in one of his tassels. Genie quickly took it away. "None for you! You're the designated flier."

"No." Aladdin said with a weak chuckle. "It's for the wedding."

Aladdin opened the chest to reveal a small dagger, the symbol of a golden hand emblazoned upon the handle. "Uhh, that's..." Genie said awkwardly, "that's a nice dagger. Interesting nuptial accessory. It's... uhh... a bit sharp."

"It belonged to my father." Aladdin sighed.

"Your father?" Genie repeated. "You never said a word about your father! I gotta let the caterer know!" Genie, of course, teleported in front of Aladdin, dressed as a waiter. "Chicken or sea bass?"

"He's not coming to the wedding." Aladdin chuckled weakly. "He died a long time ago."

Genie backed off, his waiter uniform disappearing. "Sorry." he whispered sheepishly.

"That's okay." Aladdin assured him with a shrug. "I never knew him." Aladdin sighed and looked out the window. "Maybe if I did I'd feel ready for this."

"Al!" Genie cried, transforming into a pair of bunny slippers. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"No, Genie." Aladdin sighed. "It's just that... I've always been a street rat: stealing what I need to survive, running from the guards... I lived my life alone. I'm taking a big step today... into a new _world_."

A headset appeared atop Genie's head and the mist of his lower body now ended in a microphone. "Today's topic: fears of a future family man, Al from _Agrabah_. Share with us."

"I never had a father to show me how to _raise_ a family!" Aladdin cried.

"No role model." Genie murmured. "Get a little deeper."

"What do I know about families?" Aladdin questioned, taking Genie by surprise and causing his headset and microphone to disappear. "Genie, what if I'm no good at it? If he _were_ here..."

"Al, little buddy," Genie assured his friend, "if your father were here he'd be just as proud of you as I am."

Aladdin nodded and looked out the window again. "I just wish he could see this."

"Well," Genie said, "I know somebody _else_ who came by to see you."

"Who's that?" Aladdin asked.

"Why, it's Radiant Garden's own Sora Hikari, part-time keyblade master and full time pal!" Genie exclaimed in an announcer-like voice.

"Sora's here?" Aladdin cried. "We gotta go!"

"Hold it, little mister." Genie stopped him. "You can't go anywhere dressed like that." Genie pointed at Aladdin, and the street rat was now dressed in robes fit for a prince. "You look _fabulous_!" Genie exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the camels loaded with thieves made their way through the back entrance of the pavilion. Once they reached a secluded location, from one of the baskets burst forth three golden claws, which proceeded to tear the basket neatly in two. From the basket stepped a pale-skinned, muscular man with a bronze knuckleduster to which the claws were attached. His name was Sa'luk.

Sa'luk placed a hand angrily on Cassim's shoulder. "Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?"

"Someone has to keep a cool head, Sa'luk." Cassim retorted, casually brushing Sa'luk's hand away.

"Someone will have _no_ head if this is another wild goose chase." Sa'luk growled, brandishing his claws.

"The Oracle _is_ the real thing." Cassim urged. "This time, I'm sure."

* * *

Aladdin walked into the auditorium and was surprised to find how many people had appeared at his wedding. He spotted a familiar face and rushed over to greet him. "Sora!" he called. "You made it!"

Sora nodded. "Sure I did. You didn't think I'd miss anything _this_ big, would you?"

Aladdin smiled too before averting his gaze to look at Kairi. "I guess you're Kairi." he said. "Sora wouldn't shut up about you last time he came."

Kairi laughed, making Sora blush. "Nice to meet you, Aladdin." she said, shaking his hand. "And good luck."

Aladdin nodded and grinned before walking up the stairs at the frontmost end of the hall and standing before the altar.

Genie stepped through the doors at the opposite end of the hall, bearing a trumpet. As he made his way up the aisle, he was followed by three women casting flower petals in their wake. Behind them were four guards, each bearing the end of a pole upon which a litter sat. Upon the litter was a throne, and upon the throne sat Sultan. All the people in the audience bowed before him until he got to Sora. Sora smiled and waved at Sultan. Kairi was quick to pull his hand down, but Sultan only smiled and waved back.

The guards lowered the litter and Sultan sprang to his feet. He waddled beside Aladdin, who bowed humbly. Sultan nudged Aladdin with his elbow. "Don't look so solemn, dear boy." he said. "This is a happy day."

Genie waved his hands and four doves appeared, each carrying the corner of a long white carpet. The doves stretched the carpet across the aisle. Everyone turned to look at the doors at the end of the hall. There stood two peacocks, one on each side. As the peacocks folded up their large tails, Princess Jasmine finally came into view. On her face was a rather shy smile. "Wow." was all Aladdin could say.

"Oh _yeah_!" Genie added, pumping his fist.

"She looks beautiful." Kairi commented.

"Maybe so," Sora said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "but _I've_ got the prettiest woman in the room."

Kairi smiled up at Sora and watched as Jasmine proceeded up the aisle. She stopped at the foot of the stairs, where Sultan was waiting. "I never thought this day would come." Sultan sighed. "Now I'm afraid it's come all too soon."

"Oh, father." Jasmine said, giving Sultan a warm hug.

Jasmine took Aladdin's arm as they walked up the stairs together. "Well," Aladdin said thoughtfully, "we're here."

"Together forever." Jasmine added.

**A/N: There it was! The first chapter! But not to worry, dear readers. This is but a small taste of the tale about to unfold. This story should be quite a bit longer than my last one, and much better. I really wanted to end the first chapter here, so all the scenes that followed the movie (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) quote for quote were used as filler space. It gets better as it goes on! Trust me!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	2. The Forty Thieves

**A/N: Hi! It's the weekend, so I got to post another chapter. Don't look for updates this soon again (or at least not until next weekend).**

**On your mark, get set, go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Forty Thieves **

Cassim and Sa'luk were standing in a quiet corner just outside the pavilion. "You distract the guards." Cassim ordered.

_"_Part of your_ plan_?" Sa'luk retorted with a hint of contempt.

Cassim approached an elephant hitched nearby and patted its trunk. "A large part." Cassim then strode over to the nineteen remaining camels and rapped on one of the baskets it carried. "It's time."

Suddenly, from the baskets emerged thirty-eight thieves. Their numbers, when added to Cassim and Sa'luk, equalled forty.

Forty thieves.

Cassim climbed to the top of the pavilion and scouted out a safe entrance. Once he found one, he drew his sword and angled it so that it would gleam in the sunlight.

Sa'luk, who was waiting below, saw the signal and approached the elephant. A muscular thief was trying to get it to move, but to no avail. Sa'luk pushed the guard out of the way and brandished his claws. "Let _me_ be the point man." he said as she shoved the claws into the elephant's backside. This effectively caused the elephant to charge forward, trumpeting in pain.

* * *

Suddenly, in the wedding pavilion, the ground began to shake. Kairi nearly fell, but Sora caught her and held her upright. He was used to the ground moving as a result of countless fights with giant Heartless, and could easily stand in the earthquake.

Genie was also upright, and flinched as a few pieces of rubble fell from the roof. "I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." he commented.

Sultan, on the other hand, was bouncing on the ground, desperately trying to regain his balance. "My word!" he cried.

Suddenly, something caught Sora's eye: elephants! Three of the large, tusked beasts were headed toward the pavilion with a crazed look in their eyes. "Stampede!" Genie exclaimed as the elephants crashed through the pillars of the pavilion, sending large chunks of stone roof raining on the guests.

Sora summoned his keyblade, the Oathkeeper, in his right hand and held Kairi close to him with his left. "Sora, what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora admitted as he sliced a falling chunk of roof in half, narrowly avoiding getting crushed, "but it can't be good."

The elephants continued to charge through the pavilion, threatening to trample the guests. Sora took Kairi by the hand and led her away from the thundering pachyderms. "Find somewhere safe." he instructed her. "I'll come for you as soon as everything's under control."

Kairi nodded and ran. Sora brandished the Oathkeeper keyblade and charged toward the elephants. They had just run over Carpet. "Oh, they trampled the carpet!" Genie lamented. "That's a little redundant. So this isn't a bad day for you really, is it?"

At that point, a hulking bull elephant charged into the pavilion, shattering the smaller structure under which Aladdin and Jasmine had been standing a moment before. Razoul heard the commotion and led his guards into the pavilion to see what all the fuss was about.

What they failed to notice was the figure in a blue cowl crouching in the shadows.

As the guards ran toward the commotion, they found the castle being invaded by thieves! "It is an attack!" one guard exclaimed.

"Not in _this_ palace." Razoul growled. He drew his scimitar and rushed at the thieves, signaling for the other guards to follow.

Meanwhile, an elephant knocked over another pillar, knocking loose a large boulder that once made up part of the ceiling just above Kairi. Kairi didn't have time to move before the boulder began its descent. Genie quickly swooped down and moved her to safety. "Careful, there." Genie warned. "I didn't bring enough syrup for Kairi pancakes."

Kairi thanked him and tried to avoid more falling chunks of roof. "I think we're gonna have a little problem with leaks." Genie murmured before flying to the collapsing ceiling and using his body to hold most of it together.

The thieves were skillfully fighting off guards and robbing the frightened guests. one thief, upon seeing the guards returning, delivered a precise chop with his hand to the nearest pillar, sending it crashing down. This successfully halted the guards, but only hurt the already straining roof.

* * *

"It _must_ be here somewhere."

Cassim searched through the large room containing various wedding gifts, most of which were gold. Although there were enough riches in the room to buy the palace of Agrabah, Cassim shoved them all aside. There was something in particular he wanted.

Cassim was torn from his thoughts by a large golden plate sailing toward his head. "Meet your match, Zorro!" squawked a voice.

Turning around and finding no one, Cassim scanned the room until he found a red parrot named Iago. Iago was another of Aladdin's friends, and was wielding a candlestick (also gold). "Good birdie," Cassim told Iago, "Polly want a little--"

"Say _cracker_ and I'll let you have it on principle!" Iago shouted. He began to swing the candlestick threateningly at Cassim.

Cassim easily seized the candlestick and grabbed Iago by the wings. "You have a lot of spirit." Cassim said as he stuffed Iago into a vase. "And a lot of mouth."

* * *

The guards were losing.

In the main part of the pavilion, the walls were crumbling and the thieves were securing every last bit of wealth in the building. Sora's keyblade was locked with Sa'luk's claws, and they struggled to gain ground. One of the guards came to help Sora, but Sa'luk punched the guard with his left fist, sending him to the floor. "They fight like demons!" the guard shouted.

"Worse than demons!" another guard replied as he came to retrieve his comrade. "These are the Forty Thieves!"

"Really?" Genie questioned from his vantage point just below the roof. "I get thirty-nine."

Aladdin scanned the room, counting the thieves himself. Sure enough, one was missing. He found the missing person crouching down and going through more of the wedding gifts. "Forty." he muttered.

Sora finally worked up enough strength to push Sa'luk away. "Aladdin!" he called to his friend. "Where do you think you're going?"

But Aladdin was already gone.

* * *

"Where is it?"

Cassim searched frantically through the wedding gifts. The thieves would only hold out for so long, and he needed to find his desired object quickly. Although, truth be told, he was about to give up. But suddenly, there it was!

It was a golden rod, no more than three feet long. At the head sat a perfectly round emerald. Cassim held up the rod to affirm that it was _really_ the one he was searching for. But before he could get a good look at it, he was ambushed!

Cassim was thrown to the ground. He looked up at his attacker to find a lad in his early twenties, who somehow reminded Cassim very much of himself. It was Aladdin! "Did I see your invitation?" he asked with a smug grin on his face. He had the rod! The poor fool probably had no idea of the power it held.

"Stay out of my way, boy." Cassim warned Aladdin, reaching for a nearby statue of a cat. "You won't get _hurt_!" Cassim flung the cat statue at Aladdin, hitting the boy in the gut. Aladdin fell to the floor, but kept his grip on the rod. He tried to strike Cassim with it, but Cassim caught his wrist. "You don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves." the thief warned the boy.

Apparently, Aladdin wasn't going to listen. "When I get up, I'll bow to you." he grunted as he kicked Cassim away and rose to his feet.

Cassim and Aladdin struggled with each other, each keeping a firm grip on the rod. Cassim glared at Aladdin, but the boy was determined. _He _is_ a lot like me_. the King of Thieves reflected as he fought for control. _But if he keeps this up I might be forced to hurt him_.

* * *

Now that Sora had finally gotten away from Sa'luk, he could help deal with the other thieves. Although the thieves were being driven back, the pavilion continued to collapse. Genie finally realized that his method wasn't helping, and floated away. "I guess there's really no point to this now." he sighed as he joined his friends.

He found Sora surrounded by no less than twenty of the Forty Thieves. "Oh, Sora!" he called. "Need any help?"

Sora nodded, blocking a sword strike from one of the thieves. "If you've got time."

Genie floated down to Sora transformed into a giant floating head and hands, commencing to zap the thieves with blasts from his fingertips. Sora continued to battle the now frightened thieves until they began to flee the pavilion.

Sa'luk watched the spectacle and snarled. "Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a genie! Get the others out of here!" he ordered one of his fellow thieves. "We'll leave the _king_ to his plans."

* * *

Cassim finally wrested the rod free form Aladdin's grip and turned to flee, noticing his men doing the same. But before he could get away, Aladdin leaped and grabbed onto his ankles, sending the King of Thieves crashing to the ground. Aladdin again grabbed the rod, and Cassim struggled to get it back. During this skirmish, Aladdin kicked over a vase--the one that held Iago. The parrot was freed and immediately flew off to find a nice hiding place.

Suddenly, a renegade elephant crashed through the wall, catching both combatants off guard. Each leaped in an opposite direction. Aladdin had the rod. Cassim, on the other hand, had only a means of escape. He leaped onto the elephant and rode it out of the palace and into the city streets. "I'll see you again, boy." he muttered before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

Sora and Genie looked around. The remaining pillars of the pavilion collapsed into a mound of rubble. Kairi emerged from her cover and rejoined her husband. The Sultan and Jasmine came into view a moment later. Iago was perched on Sultan's shoulder. "Good luck gettin' back the catering deposit." he squawked.

"Oh my." Sultan sighed as he looked around at the mess.

"Is there any way you can fix it, Genie?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"Not to worry, little lady." Genie assured her. "I've fixed messes _way_ bigger than this one. And I would like to reopen the issue of adding _swimming pools_!"

Sora shook his head and smiled. "_No_, Genie. Please just fix it."

"Good grief! You people have _no_ vision!" In a puff of blue smoke, Genie transformed into a construction worker (complete with hairy chest and beer gut, no less). "All right, a wedding pavilion it is, my man."

In another poof, Carpet, Abu, and Iago were also given hard hats and tools. "Hey!" Genie whispered to Sora and Kairi. "I wanna see some résumés on these guys, and don't let the one with the beak near any power tools."

Kairi giggled. That was good--it showed Sora that whatever was going on, it wasn't affecting her too much. Sultan, on the other hand, remained quite serious. "I _am_ sorry about all this, Jasmine."

Sora, Kairi, and Sultan looked around. "Daughter?" Sultan called. But Jasmine was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"What were they after, the gifts?"

Jasmine was standing with Aladdin, going through the large pile of wedding gifts scattered about on the floor. Jasmine tried to hide her disappointment that the wedding for which these gifts were given had failed to take place.

"Not all the gifts." Aladdin explained. He held up the rod he'd managed to secure from Cassim. "This is what the King of Thieves wanted."

At this point, Sora and Kairi entered the room, followed closely by Iago and Genie. "With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Iago asked as he perched upon the rod.

Suddenly, the rod began to glow with a strange white light. "Your question is mine to answer!" a feminine voice called from it as the rod floated from Aladdin's hand to the center of the room. From it sprang the spectral form of a woman wearing a ceremonial robe and headdress. "The King of thieves sought my sight to find the ultimate treasure." the woman explained.

"Did someone say _treasure_?" Iago repeated.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Sora asked plainly.

Genie put on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes from the brightness of the woman's spectral image. "Ooh. Looks like an Oracle."

"I see all that has been and all that will be." the Oracle stated.

"Uh-oh. Uh-oh. Definitely an Oracle. Tells the future. Uh-oh." Genie muttered.

"Okay, so where is the treasure?" Iago demanded. He had no need for talk of Oracles and such, but he _did_ have a need for wealth. "You know... the ultimate one."

"I am bound by the Rule of One." the oracle told him promptly. "One question, one answer."

"I only _want_ one answer!" Iago pleaded. "_Where is the ultimate treasure_?"

"You have already asked your one question." the Oracle told him.

Iago wasn't finished. He flew up into the Oracle's face. "You mean before? That wasn't a question, that was... uh... _thinking out loud_."

Genie reached up and yanked Iago from the air. "_Very_ loud."

While everyone else had been talking, Jasmine had been trying to examine her possibilities. The answer to any question she could think of? The possibilities were _endless_! "Aladdin, we could learn _anything_." she told her fiancé. "About our lives... our _future_!"

"You have but to ask." the Oracle affirmed.

"I know what my future is." Aladdin told Jasmine. "My future is _you_. But my past... is a blank. My mother died when I was just a kid, and I never even _knew_ my father. I have no idea where I come from!"

"The question is your choice," the Oracle reminded him, "but remember the Rule of One: one question, one answer."

"Oh _sure_, she warns _him_ about the 'one question' thing." Iago grumbled.

"I don't think you could help me." Aladdin sighed. "My past isn't just one question, it's a million."

"Ah," the Oracle observed, "but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father."

Aladdin's eyes went wide in shock. His father was supposed to be _dead_! If he were really alive...

The Oracle left no room for doubt. She spread her arms, and an image appeared inside her spectral form. The image was of a man with black hair and graying temples, sporting a full moustache and goatee. Everyone examined the image carefully. The man _did_ resemble Aladdin in a few ways. But how could they be sure?

Aladdin didn't share the others' doubt. He took one look at the image, and he knew. "My father is _alive_?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. I know this is a lot like the movie right now, but these are just the first two chapters. Keep reading and a big thank-you to those two people who reviewed my first chapter. **

**A message to LoriMina: You were really hooked from the first word? 'Cause the first word was "Pooh-koo," and I don't know if I'd be hooked from there. Thanks for your support!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	3. Finding a Father

**A/N: Blasted weekend! It let me get another chapter done early! Oh well. I've also noticed that although this is the third chapter, I've not heard from anyone lately (except for Artisan Monkey, but more on him later). Hope you guys aren't mad at me! I told you it gets better! Read and see!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Finding a Father**

Sunset. Aladdin sat by the window of his old attic home, deep in thought. His father was alive. What was his next move? He had to find his father, of course... didn't he? Wasn't this what he'd always wanted--to find the answers to his troubled past? But then again, what if his father turned out to be some sort of monster? He _had_, after all, left poor Aladdin and his mother to fend for themselves. The latter hadn't survived very long afterward. What if the truth was an unspeakable horror that would leave Aladdin scarred forever? Maybe Aladdin was better off not meeting his father at all.

Carpet and Abu paced anxiously below. Sora and Kairi had decided to stay and help out, and they were still at the palace with Genie. That was probably for the best. There was only one person Aladdin needed to see.

And that person walked right through his door. "Aladdin? Are you all right?"

Jasmine stepped into Aladdin's home. She knew how he must have been feeling. She knew how _she_ would feel if anything happened to _her_ father. As she approached Aladdin, something caught her eye--the rod containing the Oracle. She picked it up--after all, it might help to solve Aladdin's problems.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked plainly as she sat down beside Aladdin.

"I always wanted to know about my father," Aladdin explained with a sigh, "but now I'm not so sure. What kind of man leaves his son?" Aladdin got up and looked out the window, a look of such dejection on his face it broke Jasmine's heart. "Did he even _care_?" Aladdin went on. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"Yes you do." Jasmine assured him as she rose to join him.

"How can you be so sure?" Aladdin questioned.

"Because I already know him." Jasmine answered. When Aladdin only looked at her in confusion, she explained, "because I know _you_. People like you don't come out of thin air."

Aladdin sighed. "How can you _say_ that? There's so much I want to know!"

"You have the chance to learn." Jasmine reminded him.

"But..." Aladdin argued. "What if it means I have to leave?"

Jasmine placed a hand on his cheek. "I'll be right here waiting. Wouldn't it be worth it for your father to see our wedding?"

"Maybe you're right." Aladdin agreed. He took the rod of the Oracle from Jasmine.

The rod instantly glowed with a white radiance and rose high into the air. From the rod appeared the Oracle. "Have you chosen your question?"

"I have." Aladdin stated as firmly as he could, though his voice was still a little shaky.

"Then ask." the Oracle commanded.

Aladdin slumped. Did he _really_ want to go through with this? He knew that if he _did_ go in search of his father, he'd need Sora's help. What would the keyblade master say to this? Couldn't he have a little time to think this through? But when he saw the Oracle staring at him impatiently, he found that there was no more time. he had to go through with it. "Where is my father?"

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves." the Oracle told him, waving a hand toward the setting sun. "Your father is trapped within their world."

"The Forty Thieves?" Aladdin repeated. Great. Now he _definitely_ needed Sora's help. Still, he could scarcely believe it. _The_ Forty Thieves? The very same who had crashed his wedding not four hours ago? Forgetting the Rule of One, Aladdin began bombarding the Oracle with questions. "Is he hurt? How long has he been their prisoner?"

"I am sorry," the Oracle apologized, "I can only answer _one question_." With this, the Oracle disappeared in a flash of white light and the rod drifted back into Aladdin's hand.

Aladdin clutched the rod in his hand, and the weight of all his unanswered questions seemed to rest upon it. "It's up to me." he decided.

"Take as long as you need." Jasmine consented.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Jasmine, taking in the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body one last time before he set off. "I'll be back in time for our wedding. I promise."

"So where are we going?"

Aladdin's head whipped around. Sora and Kairi were standing in the doorway! The former had been the one to ask the rather blunt question. Aladdin smiled and shook his head. "How long have you two been standing there?"

"Not long." Sora informed him. "Just enough to hear about the Forty Thieves having your father."

"Then you know where we're going." Aladdin replied. "We have to find the Forty Thieves. They'll lead us to my father."

"All right, then. When do we set off?" Sora questioned.

"We have to go _now_!" Aladdin said decisively. "Who knows what they're doing to my father right now?"

"Then let's go." To everyone's surprise, the query had come from Kairi!

Sora shook his head and raised his hands. "No no no no no! You're not coming!"

Kairi crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Why not?"

Sora did his best to ignore how incredibly _cute_ Kairi looked when she pouted like that. He couldn't let her manipulate him into going with them. "Look, Kairi," he tried to explain, "do you know what would happen if we let a beautiful woman like you into a den full of _thieves_? I don't think even _I_ could protect you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sora." Kairi giggled. "Fine. I'll stay here. But I hope you feel really guilty."

Sora caught Kairi up into a warm embrace, looking down into her indigo eyes with his own cerulean orbs. "I won't be gone long. I promise."

"Just please be careful." Kairi pleaded, pecking him softly on the lips.

Sora flashed her that irresistible grin of his. "I'll be fine. Try not to let Genie put in those swimming pools."

Kairi had to laugh. "I'll do my best."

Sora and Kairi let go of each other. Sora ran to the window and leaped from it, with Aladdin close behind. Both were caught by Carpet, who also carried Abu and Iago to follow the trail of the Forty Thieves, just as the Oracle had instructed.

Kairi and Jasmine watched their lovers fly off into the distance. "And here we go again." Kairi muttered.

Jasmine smiled. "Don't worry. If I know those two, they'll be back before we know it. _With_ Aladdin's father."

Kairi shook her head. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"I shoulda stayed with the Genie!" Iago whined. "Manual labor beats _danger_ any day!"

Sora and Aladdin glanced at each other and sighed. They had only been flying for fifteen minutes, and already Iago was complaining. How were they supposed to stealthily follow the Forty Thieves if the noisy parrot was going to squawk all the way there?

By now, the sun had sunk below the western horizon, and the dunes of Agrabah's deserts were blanketed by the darkness of night. Sora noted how quickly the temperature dropped after nightfall in the desert, and on more than occasion had caught himself _shivering_. Still, the stars shone brightly and the trail would not be hard to miss... if they could _find_ it.

Soon, Carpet flew them toward a narrow beach, flanked by the sea on one side and a rocky cliff on the other. Sora thought he could make out what appeared to be hoof prints in the sand. As Carpet drew closer, his suspicions were confirmed. "Good." Aladdin said, as much to himself as to anyone. "The trail's still fresh."

"Look over there!" Sora whispered. Just ahead, the Forty Thieves were riding on horseback, no doubt headed back to their lair.

Aladdin pulled up on Carpet slightly, and the flying rug began to pick up speed. "_Definitely_ should've stayed with the Genie!" Iago moaned.

Carpet and his passengers followed the Forty Thieves closely, only to watch them stop a moment later. They were trapped between the sea and the cliff! The thieves only stared out to sea, so Carpet hastily retreated behind a large rock. Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "We got 'em trapped." Aladdin said confidently.

"_We_?" Iago repeated. "We are you guys, a rug, a monkey, and me. Wait--don't count me."

Sora peeked around the rock. The Forty thieves still hadn't moved. "Why are they just standing there?" he asked.

Before anyone could issue a response, Aladdin recognized the blue-cowled form of the King of Thieves as his horse took a step forward. He outstretched a hand toward the open sea and issued a single command: "Open sesame!"

Instantly, the waters of the ocean began to bubble and foam, glowing a strange orange color. Smoke rose from the sea, clouding everything from view for a moment. When the smoke cleared, a strange sight met Sora's eyes. The waters had parted! The sea had opened up to reveal a path from the beach to a hidden cave.

Cassim yanked hard on his horse's reins and the stallion galloped forward. The rest of the Forty Thieves followed. "Come on!" Sora whispered as the last thief began to ride along the path. "We gotta catch up before the walls cave in again!"

"Let's move!" Aladdin agreed, leaping onto Carpet. Sora and Abu followed suit, and Iago flew as fast as he could behind them.

Sora risked a glance back, only to see the sea closing up behind them! "Faster!" he begged Carpet. "Faster!"

Carpet picked up speed and zoomed through the cave. It slammed shut behind the flying rug as he and his passengers crashed into a large rock. "Nice job." Sora grunted as he stood up. When he took a look around, he was awestruck. The Forty Thieves' stronghold was a massive complex, lined with many elaborate stone carvings--stolen goods, no doubt.

Aladdin was amazed as well, and was still in awe when he felt Carpet's tassel patting him on the shoulder. "I know, Carpet." he told the rug. "It's incredible!"

To get Aladdin's attention, Carpet yanked on Aladdin's collar and pointed him in the direction of Iago, who was covering his eyes with his wings. "How bad is it?" the parrot whined.

Sora glanced down at the bird and saw that his tail feathers were caught in the sealed cave door. Sora grinned and shook his head before pulling Iago free. Iago took a look at his tail feathers--or rather, his lack thereof. "Oh, _this_ is attractive." he squawked sarcastically as he yanked his tail feathers from the crevasse and stuck them back into their proper place.

Aladdin watched the spectacle with a warm smile before instructing his friends, "Come on."

As Sora, Aladdin, and their companions trekked through the loot-ridden lair of the Forty Thieves, they soon found themselves on the edge of a wall overlooking a very large room. Instead of a west wall, however, the room was situated next to an enormous cliff. In the center of the room was a wooden table surrounded by the Forty Thieves. Sa'luk was leading a discussion among them, and he was obviously not happy. Everyone did their best to stay quiet and listen as the thieves argued.

"But _we_ followed the _king's_ plan." Sa'luk complained. "_This_ is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah." Sa'luk slammed his fist into the table, splintering it on impact. "_Nothing_!" Sa'luk stepped over the shattered remains of the table and glared hard at Cassim. "Your time draws to a close, Cassim."

Aladdin's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Sora took notice of his friend's shock. "What is it, Aladdin?"

"Cassim." Aladdin repeated. "My _father_."

Sora looked from Cassim to Aladdin and back again. Cassim's blue cowl was now down, and he was revealed to be the man the Oracle had shown them. "Well, that was easy. Now all we have to do is kick thirty-nine butts and go home."

"Don't you mean forty?" Iago questioned.

"No." Sora replied. "I counted."

Below, Cassim remained calm and collected. "If you're talking about spilling my blood," he told Sa'luk, "I just don't see that happening."

"Then let me open your eyes!" Sa'luk shouted as he raised the hand which sported his clawed knuckleduster.

Sora had no time to protest before Aladdin jumped from the wall and tackled Sa'luk. Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, there goes our element of surprise." he sighed before summoning the Oathkeeper keyblade and joining Aladdin. He pointed his blade at Sa'luk's head.

Aladdin kept a firm grip on Sa'luk's clawed hand. "Run!" he shouted to Cassim. "We've got him!" When Cassim only raised an eyebrow questioningly, Aladdin added, "I'm Aladdin! You're my father!"

Cassim let out a gasp. Could it be? The son he'd searched so long and hard for had been the very boy he'd fought at the wedding?

Sa'luk wrestled Aladdin from his body and leaped to his feet. As he did so, Cassim noticed a small dagger clatter to the floor from Aladdin's belt. The King of Thieves picked up the dagger and eyed it carefully. "I don't know about your father, boy," Sa'luk growled, "but I'll send you to meet your other ancestors!"

Sa'luk aimed a slash at Aladdin, but Sora intercepted it with his keyblade. It took all his strength to push against Sa'luk's immense muscles, and he found the entire situation a repeat of the wedding. "I'm getting tired of this." he grunted.

"Let them go." Cassim ordered, grabbing Sa'luk's wrist. "The boy... he is my son."

Aladdin smiled in relief. Sora's keyblade disappeared, and he wiped the sweat from his brow. Fighting Sa'luk took a toll on him, even if it was for only a moment. Sora didn't know how a man so brutally strong could be considered _human_.

Cassim held up Aladdin's dagger. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago." he explained. "I told her to give it to our newborn son... Aladdin."

The thieves whispered among themselves. "Ooh," one mused, "the boy _is_ the son of the King of Thieves."

Aladdin couldn't believe it. He looked at Cassim questioningly as he picked up his father's dagger. "_You_ are the King of Thieves?"

Sora nodded, crossing his arms in thought. "That explains how he kept a leash on Grizzly Adams over there."

"Watch it." Sa'luk hissed. "The boy may be the son of Cassim, but _you_ have no such immunity."

"Like it or not, boy," Cassim told Aladdin, "we're blood." Cassim approached his only child and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Look at you! I thought I'd never see you again! Has it been so long?"

"Blood or mud," Sa'luk interjected, "the boys are intruders. That _Sora_ has no ties to you at all! And we have _rules_ about intruders." As the thieves began to murmur in agreement among themselves, Sa'luk continued, "They have found our secret lair! They have seen too much." Sa'luk paused emphatically, glaring at Cassim for a moment. "They must die."

"_Die_?" Iago repeated as thieves snatched him, Carpet, and Abu from their hiding places. "_He's_ your son! _I'm_ his friend! Cast a vote for mercy here!"

"Yes, Cassim," Sa'luk said, "mercy would be _so_ like you: soft... and _weak_."

Cassim glared angrily at Sa'luk. He knew that Sa'luk was trying to pressure him into voting for death, but there was no way around it. He would have to watch his only son and his friends be brutally murdered. Sora seemed to be the strongest of the group (even Cassim could see that Sora's powers were not of that world) but not even a Keybearer stood a chance against forty thieves, one of which included a very angry Sa'luk.

Unless, of course, Cassim stooped to the same coercive techniques as his rival.

"Kill them." Cassim said with a dismissive shrug, as though he'd just told them the time. Sa'luk raised his claws and angled them toward Sora. The Keyblade Master was getting on his nerves.

Sora tried to pull free of the thieves holding him long enough to summon his blade, but their grip was strong. _I'm so sorry_,_ Kairi_. he thought as he shut his eyes, preparing to be gutted like a trout.

"Or..." Cassim added just before Sa'luk struck. "The boys _could_... yes! The boys could... no."

Cassim's plan was working. Several of the thieves began to beg their leader to finish his suggestion. "What? What? The boys could what?"

"Nothing." Cassim shrugged. "Probably a bad idea."

"Let's hear it!" three thieves (triplets, no less) pleaded in unison.

"Well it seems to me that... oh, never mind." Cassim sighed.

"What?"

That was when Cassim _knew_ his plan had worked. The question had come from Sa'luk himself. He had them hooked. They would listen to anything he suggested now. "The boys could face... the _challenge_." Cassim said at last.

Al of the thieves murmured in praise of their leader's idea. "There." Cassim said triumphantly. "The boys shall face the challenge."

"Not _both_ of them." Sa'luk protested. He pointed at Sora. "Let's make this interesting. I say we let _him_ do it. He is obviously the stronger of the two. If he wins, your son and his friends all go free. If he loses... they all die."

Cassim knew he had no choice. That trick of his only worked once. He would be forced to let his son's fate rest in the hands of a boy he hardly knew. But, as previously stated, Cassim recognized the power the boy held. Perhaps he stood a chance against anyone except...

"And _I _shall be the one to test him." Sa'luk demanded. Cassim slapped his forehead. The one person he _didn't_ want to face Sora was the very one who volunteered.

Cassim spotted only one loophole. "It can't work." he stated firmly. "The rule says there are only forty thieves in our guild. If Sora passes your challenge, we'll have too many. The Forty-One Thieves doesn't exactly strike fear into the hearts of men."

Sa'luk did not answer with words, but proceeded to stab a lesser thief in the gut with his claws. As the thief fell to the ground, Sa'luk kicked him off the nearby cliff. "Look, Cassim." he said with a sinister laugh. "We seem to have lost a thief."

Cassim crossed his arms. "Now if you win, as you think you will, we'll be one thief short. How terrified would _you_ be of the Thirty-Nine Thieves?"

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" Sa'luk growled impatiently.

"Since you seem to hold such a grudge against young Sora, let him be tested. But my son must be inducted into the Forty Thieves now."

"Inducting a thief without properly testing him?" Sa'luk shouted in protest. "It's never been done!"

"Who was it that threw one of our brothers off a cliff?" Cassim retorted. "Aladdin is my son. He will prove himself some other way."

Sa'luk was about to say something more, but he knew when he'd been outsmarted. He _hated_ being outsmarted, _especially_ by Cassim. He turned to Sora. "You heard the man, boy. _You_ will be tested."

"So what's the challenge?" Sora asked.

"It's simple enough." Cassim assured him. "Only one man survives."

"Oh." Sora gulped as Sa'luk brandished his knuckleduster. "Poop."

**A/N: Finally! The chapters are getting longer and the suspense is building! And it diverges from the movie a little bit! We all know Aladdin can face the challenge, but what about Sora? That answer and more when the next chapter arrives! And a big thank-you to Artisan Monkey for reviewing. Glad you like it!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off!**

* * *


	4. Family Ties

**A/N: It's me again. This chapter is dedicated to Artisan Monkey, since I know him in person and I know for a fact he's going through a bit of a rough spot. **

**I have decided that the Agrabah section will be six chapters long in total, so after you read this you're 2/3 done. This isn't my favorite world in this story (actually, it's my LEAST favorite) but try to bear with me.**

**Let's get this party started!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Ties**

Abu and Iago found themselves locked inside a small wooden cage. A particularly fat thief was sitting on Carpet, and Aladdin stood next to Cassim. Abu chattered something to Iago. "Escape?" the parrot translated. "Not likely. Our ride home is grounded, and Sora... well, it's been nice knowin' him."

Aladdin felt no better about the situation. "How could you do this,_ Dad_?"

"I don't see why you're complaining." Cassim retorted. "You're in either way."

"But Sora's my friend!" Aladdin protested. "He wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"His loss." Cassim shrugged. He turned to Sora. "Knock 'em dead, kid. Seriously."

Sora took his place at one end of the room, and Sa'luk took his position at the other. A thief stood between them, bearing a long scimitar. He raised it into the air, then brought it down again. And so the challenge began.

The thief with the scimitar barely had time to scramble out of the way before Sa'luk lunged at Sora. He swiped at Sora with his clawed knuckleduster, but Sora evaded the swing in the nick of time. Sora knew that Sa'luk was too strong to go toe-to-toe with, but Sora had the advantage of speed. He dodged another of Sa'luk's swipes before the thief used his unarmed hand to punch Sora hard in the gut.

Sora flew toward the nearest wall. He quickly reversed his position and kicked off from the wall, using his momentum to crash into Sa'luk, sending the thief toppling to the floor. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Sa'luk's head.

With reflexes that surprised everyone present (Sora most of all) Sa'luk swatted the keyblade aside with his claws. In a flash, Sa'luk was on his feet and gripping Sora by the collar! Sora struggled helplessly in the larger man's grip as Sa'luk led him toward the cliff. But just before Sa'luk threw Sora over the edge, Sora kicked Sa'luk in the stomach and flipped over the thief's head! During the brief second that Sa'luk was stunned, Sora kicked slammed a blunt part of his keyblade into the brute's back. Sa'luk plummeted over the cliff and into the awaiting sea.

Or so Sora thought.

As Sora looked down to see where Sa'luk had landed, he found the thief's claws dug into the cliff's craggy face. Just below Sa'luk was a narrow path along the cliff. Sa'luk removed his claws from the cliff and landed with a thud onto the path. Sora jumped after him.

Before Sora landed, Sa'luk's claws were poised for the kill. Sora twisted in midair, saving his guts from being spilled by the unforgiving blades of Sa'luk's knuckleduster. He could not, however, prevent the three long gashes in his shoulder where the claws _had_ connected.

Ignoring the burning in his shoulder, Sora swung the Oathkeeper keyblade hard at Sa'luk. Sa'luk caught the keyblade with his claws. This battle of strength had been tried twice already, and Sora knew he could not win. Instead, he broke contact with the knuckleduster and rolled backward. Sa'luk, still pushing his entire weight onto his arm, suddenly fell forward. Sora took the opportunity to trip Sa'luk up with his keyblade. He'd intended for Sa'luk to land harmlessly onto the path, but the thief had leaned just a little too far to the right.

He was sent plunging over the cliff.

Before Sora knew what had happened, he heard a great splash as Sa'luk met the sea a hundred feet below. The Keyblade Master looked down to find only ripples in the water left of Sa'luk's fall. Sa'luk did not resurface. He must have been dead.

Sora lowered his head in regret for having killed this man, but he had little time to reflect on it. A long coil of rope descended from the cliff, obviously waiting for him to climb it. Sora obliged.

As Sora reached the top of the cliff, he was surprised by what he saw. The Forty Thieves (well, thirty-eight now) were all glaring at him. "I thought our side won!" Iago cried upon seeing the malicious looks of the thieves.

Sora raised his hands defensively. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! He just kinda _fell_!"

Before Sora could protest any more, the thieves were leading him, Aladdin, and the newly freed Iago and Abu to Cassim. The King of Thieves stared harshly at Sora, his arms crossed. "You killed Sa'luk. The code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point." Sora looked up at Cassim, expecting the worst. Instead, Cassim told him, "You're in. Welcome to the Forty Thieves."

* * *

Jasmine was in the palace, gazing out into the stars. She couldn't sleep knowing that Aladdin was out there somewhere, risking life and limb to find his father. The Princess of Agrabah was so deep in thought, she didn't hear Genie's approach until he whispered to her, "Boy. And I thought I was blue."

Jasmine didn't seem at all surprised by Genie's sudden appearance. "You _would_ know if Aladdin was in trouble, wouldn't you?" she asked her magical friend. "I thought he'd be back by now."

"Wow." Genie commented. "You and Kairi must have a special Princess of Heart mind link or something. She asked me the same exact thing... but with Sora instead of Al."

"I guess we're both worried." Jasmine mused.

Genie placed his hands on Jasmine's shoulders and gave her a warm, friendly smile. "I'm gonna tell you exactly what I told her: they _will_ be back."

Jasmine only sighed as she looked out into the night sky. _I miss him already_. she thought. As good as the Genie's intentions were, the magical comedian wasn't the first person on her mind. She wondered if Kairi was taking this as hard as she was.

* * *

"I find my son and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud."

Cassim was walking with Aladdin, Iago, and Abu through hidden catacombs of the Forty Thieves' lair. Sora had stayed above, bandaging his wounds and helping Carpet get ready for the trip home.

"To be fair, Dad, it was Sora who killed Sa'luk. I just watched." Aladdin corrected his father.

"A technicality." Cassim shrugged. "You led him here. And if he hadn't fought, he would've been killed."

"Does this code have any rules that _don't_ end in death?" Iago asked.

"It's a strict code." Cassim replied. Apparently, no such rule existed. "But there _is_ one thing that I added: we never hurt the innocent."

"Uhh... for future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched." Iago said with the best innocent face he could manage.

It wasn't very convincing. Abu made a noise that very much sounded like, "Oh brother."

Cassim ignored this as he removed a small medallion from his blue cape. The medallion depicted what appeared to be a golden hand--the very same hand depicted on Aladdin's dagger. Cassim placed the medallion into a matching indent in the wall, and the wall slid back to reveal a hidden room. "My men don't even know about this place." he told Aladdin.

Cassim took a torch from just inside the wall and began to light several fires around the room to see by. The room was instantly illuminated enough for Aladdin and his companions to see the assorted knickknacks strewn about. "Listen, boy." Cassim told his son. "There is a treasure... the _ultimate_ treasure. Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave; a sultan's fortune nothing but... _lunch money_! And I am _this close_ to it."

"That's tantalizingly close." Iago commented. Aladdin only frowned and crossed his arms.

"But it's on an island that's never in the same place twice!" Cassim added as he dug through a large cupboard nearby. At last, he removed from the cupboard a very large scroll. "The Vanishing Isle."

"_That_ would be a problem." Iago observed.

"What is this 'ultimate treasure'?" Aladdin asked skeptically. He could hardly believe it! His father had left him and his mother all alone to find some silly treasure that couldn't be found? It was ridiculous!

"The big one, boy." Cassim replied as he unfurled the scroll. "The Hand of Midas."

The scroll depicted what appeared to be a large turtle. On the turtle's back was a large, golden hand very similar to the one on Cassim's medallion. It was the most vague treasure map Aladdin had ever seen. "It's just a myth!" Aladdin said indignantly.

"It's not a myth, boy!" Cassim argued. He approached a curtain at one end of the hidden room and pulled it back. Beyond it was a narrow stone staircase leading to an underground inlet of the sea. "It was once right here! Look, boy! There's your proof!"

Aladdin descended the stairs and looked down into the water. What he found shocked him. It was a sunken ship, seemingly made form solid gold! "From stem to stern!" Cassim shouted. "Every piece of railing, every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold!"

"Adopt me, daddy-o!" Iago squawked. The little red parrot was in heaven! He'd never seen so much gold in one place before, not even in Jafar's service!

"Touched by the Hand of Midas." Cassim explained.

"And sunk by it." Aladdin added angrily, ascending the stairs again.

"You don't understand!" Cassim argued. "You don't know what it's like to have nothing! To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more! To be called... street rat."

Aladdin's heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar words. "Yes." he sighed, remembering the countless times he'd been forced to outrun the sultan's guards and resort to petty theft just to survive. "I do."

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family." Cassim told Aladdin, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "The best. I couldn't give up and go back empty-handed! But weeks turned into months and months turned into years..." Cassim took a deep breath. "I came back to Agrabah one night. But I couldn't find my wife." For the first time in a very long time, the King of Thieves had to fight back tears as he told his painful tale. "I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would've traded _anything_ to get your mother back."

"We never wanted gold." Aladdin told his father. "We wanted _you_." Aladdin too fostered painful memories. His, however, involved watching children come home to their fathers each night as he wandered the streets, knowing he didn't even _have_ a father to come home to. It was very hard for him to bear such a burden, but bear it he did--for over two decades, in fact. "I wanted a _father_. I still do. Come to my wedding! This time, you have an invitation."

"Aladdin," Cassim said, staring at the ground, which had now become inexplicably fascinating. "I just don't know."

"Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning." Aladdin assured the now self-conscious King of Thieves. "At least think about it."

Aladdin left the secret room to check on Sora and Carpet. Abu followed close behind, but Iago stayed with Cassim. "Aladdin doesn't understand," Cassim told the parrot, "it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world."

"The Oracle doesn't belong in his world, either." Iago pointed out as he perched on Cassim's shoulder. Now that Aladdin and Sora were elsewhere, the greedy bird could revert to his old, selfish ways. A plan had been concocted in his brain ever since Sora passed the challenge, and he intended to enact it now. "It belongs in the hands of two enterprising treasure hunters: _you_ and _me_."

"The Oracle." Cassim hissed as he waved Iago away. "It's probably just another dead end."

"It _works_!" Iago protested. "That's how the kid found you! It knows _everything_!"

Cassim's face lit up. "_Everything_?"

"And _I_ know where they stashed it." Iago bragged. "Cassim, we are talking about the wedding of your only son. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Cassim smiled thoughtfully. "How can I pass it up?"

* * *

The beach outside of Agrabah was peaceful. The night sky was beautiful to gaze upon, and the water was as smooth as glass.

Suddenly, a bubble broke the stillness of the water, followed by another. More bubbles ensued, followed by a great rippling. As the bubbles and the ripples increased in number, an earth-shattering splash echoed throughout the desolate beach.

Sa'luk was wrestling with a shark.

The strongest member of the Forty Thieves had survived his fall down into the ocean below, and now struggled to come ashore again. He was currently grappling with a large shark. At last, he plunged the brazen claws of his knuckleduster into the thick hide of the shark and made a deep slash in its back. As the life drained from the shark, Sa'luk hurled it onto the beach and stepped ashore. Only one thought remained in his mind: he _must_ exact revenge on Sora.

* * *

In Agrabah, Razoul was making his nightly rounds. It was a routine patrol... except this time, he was scheduled to meet an anonymous informant who'd recently appeared in the city.

"Captain."

Razoul turned to find his informant, a muscular man with skin as pale as the moon that illuminated the night. It was Sa'luk! "You're alone," Sa'luk continued, "good."

"So _you_ are the one with information about the Forty Thieves?" Razoul asked. The poor fool of course had no way of knowing that Sa'luk was a prominent member of the Thieves--that is until a certain Keyblade Master sent him hurtling of a cliff.

"What would you say if I handed you the King of Thieves?" Sa'luk questioned.

"I'd say what's in it for you?" Razoul returned.

"I'll just sleep better knowing he's off the streets... and on the executioner's block." Sa'luk chuckled.

"Everyone knows the King of Thieves cannot be caught." Razoul said matter-of-factly. He didn't like it when people knew more than he did, and he often acted smarter than he truly was (not all that difficult to do, actually). "What miracle do _you_ possess?"

"Two words that will make you Agrabah's greatest hero: _open sesame_."

* * *

It was dawn. When Aladdin had told Sora that they weren't leaving for Agrabah until morning, Sora had taken the words to heart and forced Aladdin to be ready as soon as the sun peeked out of the eastern horizon. He was so _anxious_ so be with Kairi again! He knew Aladdin was a little less rushed to reunite with his own lover since he had been reunited with his father. Still, when dawn came, everyone was ready to leave, Cassim included.

Aladdin was currently showing Cassim how to ride on Carpet. "Hop on, Dad!" he shouted.

"Oh no." Cassim argued. "It's a rug. You sweep dirt under it, you don't fly on it. At least _I_ don't"

"Don't be afraid! It's fun!" Aladdin protested.

"I am _not_ afraid." Cassim huffed. "Now get off that thing before you break your neck!"

"I trust Carpet with my life!" Aladdin pleaded.

"We'll take _horses_." Cassim insisted. "Horses were good enough for my father, and his father before him, and they have always been good enough for me."

"He sounds like a father all right." Aladdin sighed.

Sora grinned and patted Carpet's head (a term I use loosely). Due to his fight the previous night, the shoulder of Sora's jacket was torn so that his shoulder was completely exposed. Although he was skilled at using Curaga magic, three long scars ran across Sora's shoulder. It would heal in time, and Sora was sure Kairi would be able to fix his jacket... as soon as she stopped fussing about how much danger he could have gotten into. "I guess it's just you and me, buddy." he told the animated rug.

Carpet flattened out so that Sora could hop on. "See ya, Aladdin." Sora told his friend before Carpet set off for Agrabah at top speed.

* * *

As expected, Carpet was much faster than any horse, and Sora made it to the palace in only fifteen minutes. He had just finished thanking Carpet for the ride when Sultan waddled up to greet him. "Oh! Hello there, Sora! Quite a nasty cut you have there!"

"Yeah." Sora shrugged. "It'll heal."

"Sora, you wouldn't happen to have Aladdin with you, would you?" Sultan asked.

Sora shook his head. "No. He had to take a horse, so he shouldn't get here for another half hour or so."

Sultan's face fell. "I see. And Jasmine was so excited, too. Well, I'll be the one to deliver the bad news. Do make yourself at home, Sora."

Sultan was about to scurry off, but Sora stopped him. "Do you know where Kairi is?"

Sultan nodded and smiled warmly. "She's sound asleep in the guest bedroom. She stayed up most of the night waiting for you, but exhaustion finally got the better of her. She looked dreadfully uncomfortable, but no one had the heart to wake her. The guest room is up the stairs and to the left."

Sora nodded and raced up the stairs to find Kairi.

Sure enough, Sora found Kairi fast asleep on her bed in the guest room. She was still dressed in her daytime clothes (even her shoes), and she looked like she had simply passed out and collapsed onto the bed. She looked peaceful even then, and Sora himself barely found it in him to wake her. So he settled for a compromise.

Sora stretched out onto the bed beside his mate and began to gently stroke her hair, tucking stray strands behind her ears. "Sora..." he heard her moan softly, but she did not wake right away.

A moment later, Kairi's eyes flew open and she stared into the cerulean orbs of her husband. "Sora!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. After a while, she rose from the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?"

Sora stood up too. "I'm sorry, Kai. I would've been here earlier, but Aladdin wanted us to stay until his father agreed to come with us."

"Was he that stubborn?" Kairi wondered.

"Let's just say I know where Aladdin gets it from now." Sora said with a grin.

"That bad, huh?" Kairi giggled. Suddenly, she caught sight of Sora's wound. "You're hurt!" she cried, placing her hand ever so gently over the claw marks.

"Just an unfriendly reminder to keep up with my keyblade practice." Sora shrugged. "I haven't trained with it since we got married. But it'll heal soon. I was actually hoping you could fix my jacket later. It _is_ my favorite, and you're the best at sewing stuff."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Sora Hikari, I can't believe you! You come back to me with three giant scars on your shoulder and your biggest concern is whether or not I can fix your stupid jacket?" Kairi lost control of her emotions and threw her arms around Sora again. "Do you have any idea how _worried_ I was?"

Sora was a little confused, but returned Kairi's embrace nonetheless. "Why were you worried? It was just a little rescue mission, that's all. Did you not think I could handle it?"

Kairi hugged Sora tighter. "I think you can do _anything_." She looked up at her mate sternly, but never loosened her grip. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I love you too much!"

Before Sora could protest, or even promise Kairi that he _wouldn't_ scare her like that again, he found his lips locked with hers. He shrugged and gave in to the kiss...

Until a voice from downstairs called, "Welcome, Aladdin! And you must be Aladdin's father! So glad you could come! Jasmine will be anxious to hear this news!"

Kairi and Sora parted. "Wanna go down and watch the fireworks?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean?" Kairi replied.

"I'll tell you on the way." Sora assured her. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Again, the quote-for-quote movie lines were used for filler space, and they DO help the story along a little. **

**Thanks to Shire Folk and Syrena Li for reviewing my story! This is Shire Folk's first review for this story, even though he reviewed every hapter faithfully in my previous one. I always enjoy feedback, even if it's criticism (except flames. Flames are bad.)**

**You will receive charming gift baskets... unless of course I can't find you or if I forget. I hope the fight with Sa'luk didn't disappoint anyone, but the one in the movie was even shorter! **

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	5. No Honor Among Thieves

**A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm getting a lot done in a shorter amount of time than I thought I would. But enough of me. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: No Honor Among Thieves**

"My boy Aladdin must have been born under a lucky star to find such a treasure."

Sora and Kairi had made it to the throne room of Agrabah's palace. As promised, Sora filled in the details about Aladdin's father being the King of Thieves and the origin of his nasty cut. They spoke in whispers to avoid being heard by any palace guards or (heaven forbid!) the Sultan himself.

Cassim was currently inspecting his son's bride-to-be. Judging from his poetic flattery, he approved of the marriage. "You are most definitely Aladdin's father." Jasmine said with a smile toward Aladdin, who was standing beside Genie at one side of the room. Cassim no longer wore the raiment of the King of Thieves, but rather the finery of a noble. Judging from this, Sora assumed that Genie knew about Cassim and had provided the clothes.

"It must have been dreadful!" Sultan exclaimed. "Trapped by the Forty Thieves!"

"Uh-oh." Kairi whispered to Sora.

"What did I tell you?" Sora replied. "Fireworks."

Fortunately, Cassim displayed the same shrewdness he had used when getting Aladdin out of facing the challenge in the Forty Thieves' lair. "I try to block out the memories." he told Sultan with a false gleam of lament in his eye.

Sultan believed every word. "Say no more." he told Cassim. "Not another word on the subject."

"Yes." Cassim agreed. "Let's turn to happier thoughts--the blessed union of our children!" To emphasize his happiness, he wrapped his arms around Sultan's waist and picked him right up off the floor!

Sultan was not used to being picked up, but he understood Cassim's sentiment. "Indeed." he managed to gasp through his constricted lungs. Cassim laughed and set Sultan down.

"It worked, Genie! They love him!" Aladdin whispered to his magical companion.

"It was the hat." Genie replied. "Nothing does the trick like a smart chapeau."

"It's more than that." Aladdin corrected him. "All he needed was a second chance."

* * *

Sa'luk clenched his fists in anger. He was standing in front of a cell filled to the brim with thirty-seven of the Forty Thieves.

The three he wanted were nowhere in sight.

Sa'luk had given Razoul the tip-off so that the greedy captain would capture Cassim, Aladdin, and the very person who had taken Sa'luk's own place: Sora. Any other thieves captured were mere gambits in a much larger game. When Sa'luk eyed everyone he _didn't_ need captured in that cell, to say that he was angry would be a gross understatement.

"He's not in there!" Sa'luk growled as he burst through the door of Razoul's quarters. "You didn't capture the King of Thieves?"

"Because he was not at the hideout!" Razoul argued.

"He _had_ to be there!" Sa'luk exclaimed. "Where else would he be?"

Suddenly, a lesser guard appeared in the open doorway of Razoul's quarters. "Apologies, Captain Razoul." he stuttered.

"What?" Razoul and Sa'luk barked simultaneously.

"The sultan said," the lesser guard explained, "he will not be able to sentence your prisoners until tomorrow."

"What's more important than sentencing my prisoners?" Razoul howled. Carrying out Sultan's sentences made him feel important; to delay them would be to delay his brief moment of power.

"Why, the wedding!" the guard pointed out. "Princess Jasmine and Aladdin are finally getting married! Even Sora--the savior of Agrabah _himself_--is to attend!"

"_What_?" Sa'luk roared, seizing the guard by the collar. "You didn't capture those two with the others?"

"Why would _they_ be with the Forty Thieves?" Razoul questioned.

"Don't you understand?" Sa'luk growled, dropping the other guard. "Aladdin's father is the King of Thieves! Sora is his _accomplice_! They must all be hunted down and executed!"

Razoul smirked. Aladdin was a street rat, something that the captain of the guards despised with a passion. Sora was also on Razoul's bad side. As the savior of Agrabah, Sora's skill and courage were hailed the highest in all the kingdom--even over Razoul's. Now he had the chance to get rid of both his enemies in a single, perfectly legal stroke. _He_ would finally be hailed as a hero! Razoul couldn't wait.

* * *

Cassim carried on slowly--almost _regretfully_--as Iago led him to where the rod of the Oracle was stored. Above, everyone was preparing for the second attempt at Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding. Cassim _hated_ betraying his son like this, but he couldn't help himself. As the saying goes, "once a thief, always a thief."

"Here's the monkey's lock picks." Iago said, handing the simple device to Cassim. Abu had always carried several lock picks on hand since his early life as Aladdin's partner in crime, and Iago had little trouble in procuring one. "You know how to use 'em?"

Cassim nodded and picked the locks the doors behind which the wedding gifts lay in wait. "I promise you, bird," Cassim assured his parrot companion, "after this, I go straight."

Suddenly, Razoul burst forth from behind a rather large chest near the Oracle! "Straight to the dungeon." he told Cassim.

Cassim quickly reached for a sword he found in a pile of gold and aimed it toward Razoul. The captain of the guard wasn't fazed. "We've been expecting you."

Cassim heard the horrible sound of no less than twenty bowstrings being pulled back. When he looked around, he found that he was surrounded by guards! Each one held a bow with an iron-headed arrow aimed straight at him! The King of Thieves lowered his head in defeat and threw down his sword. He allowed the guards to take him away. He probably deserved it after what he'd done to Aladdin.

* * *

Kairi and Sora were waiting for Cassim too. They had come to Agrabah _yesterday_ to see the wedding of their friends. "Sora, do you think something's wrong?" Kairi asked. "We've been waiting a long time."

Sora glanced toward where Aladdin and Jasmine were standing. Apparently, they were just as worried. "I know how to find out." Sora assured Kairi. "Genie, could you do me a favor?"

Genie instantly appeared before Sora. "Sure thing, ol' buddy ol' pal!"

"Can you find Cassim?" Sora asked. "He's been gone a long time."

"I'll sniff him out!" Genie affirmed, transforming into a blue dog that reminded Sora and Kairi very much of King Mickey's dog, Pluto. In this form, Genie began to sniff the ground. "I need a scrap of his clothes or a lock of his hair." he called to Sora. Suddenly, his nose bumped into a shoe with Cassim's distinct scent. "Or a shoe." Genie amended. "A shoe's goo--AAAH!"

Genie reverted to his original form and let out a gasp. He'd sniffed Cassim out, all right. The King of Thieves was shackled and in the custody of the palace guards!

Everyone present (Aladdin most of all) let out a gasp of surprise. Sultan, on the other hand, seemed very upset. "Razoul, what is the meaning of this?" he exclaimed.

"Your Majesty," Razoul said with a smirk, "meet the King of Thieves. We seized him in the treasury. He was after this." Razoul presented the rod of the Oracle to Sultan. "Again."

"_What_!" Sora shouted. He had half a mind to summon his keyblade and free Cassim right then and there. There was no way Aladdin's father could be so _selfish_... was there?

Sora got his answer when Razoul presented a red parrot, also shackled. "This is his accomplice."

Sure enough, Iago was in custody as well. "This is a big misunderstanding!" he pleaded. "It's a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing!"

"Now I know why you _really_ came back." Aladdin fumed. Cassim hung his head in shame.

"_Your_ father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" Sultan gasped. "Th-this is most..." Sultan could not finish his sentence. He was in disbelief! _His_ daughter, the princess of Agrabah _and_ a Princess of Heart, was going to marry the spawn of a _crook_!

"Aladdin," Jasmine addressed her fiancé, "did you know?"

"I thought I could change him." Aladdin sighed. "I had to _try_."

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin." Cassim told his only child, "but you can't change who I am."

"And the law is crystal clear on what we must now do." Razoul added.

"Father, isn't there another way?" Jasmine asked. She didn't support Aladdin's choice to try to change Cassim, but she _did_ support Aladdin. It would break his heart to see his father incarcerated.

"I'm afraid there is not." Sultan said sadly. "Take the prisoners to the dungeon."

"_Dungeon_?" Iago repeated.

"For life." Sultan continued.

"_Life_?" Iago managed to yelp before the guards placed another clamp on Iago's beak.

Sora summoned his Oathkeeper keyblade and pointed it at Cassim's locks. Razoul shot him a glare. "Don't try it, boy. We already have enough evidence to implicate you _and_ Aladdin in this. Push your luck and I'll make sure you all end up on the executioner's block."

Sora tightened his grip on the Oathkeeper, but Kairi gently pushed his hand down. "Please don't, Sora." she begged. "This is bad enough."

Sora nodded with a dejected look on his face and the Oathkeeper vanished. He looked over at Genie. "Genie, can you do anything?"

"There are some wishes even _I_ can't make come true." Genie told him sadly.

* * *

That night, Aladdin sat in the abandoned attic he once called home, joined by Sora, Kairi, and Genie. "The Oracle was right." Aladdin sighed. "My dad _was_ trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves... trapped by his own greed. I was so _stupid_ to think I could change him!"

"Trying to help your dad wasn't stupid!" Sora protested.

"Leaving him alone with the parrot, that was stupid." Genie murmured.

"Everything was _perfect_ before he came into my life!" Aladdin shouted. "I just want things the way they were." Suddenly, he got an idea. He knew Sora would be very reluctant to help, but Aladdin needed a keyblade. "Genie," he said, "I need my father's clothes."

"Al, did you wrap the turban too tight?" Genie argued. "Come on! Why would you wanna dress in the King of Thieves ensemble? Might I suggest something that doesn't say ARREST ME?"

Aladdin, regardless of Genie's warning, proceeded to put on his father's cape and cowl. "It fits. Good."

Sora's eyes went wide. "_Whoa_, no! I know where this is going!"

"What?" Kairi asked. "Where is this going?"

"Aladdin wants to break his dad out of jail, and he needs my keyblade to unlock the doors." Sora explained.

"You can't agree to that!" Kairi insisted.

"Come on, guys!" Aladdin told them. "The guards will never know I was there. You and Sora don't belong in this world anyway, so you can just help Dad to escape and then get away from here."

"Absolutely not!" Kairi contended. "We came here to see you and Jasmine get married! We can't do that if you're in prison and we're in a different world! Sora, tell him you're not helping!"

Sora thought long and hard. At last, the Oathkeeper keyblade appeared in his hand. "I'll do it."

"_What_?" both Genie and Kairi shouted.

"It's partially my fault Cassim's in this mess anyway." Sora explained. "I'll help get him out."

"Great." Aladdin affirmed. "Let's go."

Kairi stopped Sora before he could walk out. "Sora, you can't be serious!"

"I _have_ to go." Sora told his wife. "I'll come back to you either way--either with Aladdin's father or with chains and a bunch of guards. Hope you can forgive me." Sora pecked Kairi on the lips and ran after Aladdin. "I love you, Kairi!" he called back to his mate one last time.

* * *

Cassim sat in a lonely cell in the deepest of Agrabah's dungeons, mulling over how far he'd fallen. In less than two days, he'd gone from the King of Thieves to a proud father... and now he was a common piece of prison scum. Seeking conversation from Iago was more than useless--the bird's beak had been clamped shut.

Suddenly, Cassim was jolted from his laments by the distinct sound of a lock opening. The door to his cell swung open and, to his surprise, he found Aladdin standing in the threshold. "I've come to say goodbye." the boy hissed. Obviously any father-son bond Cassim had forged with Aladdin had disappeared.

Sora was also present, and was descending the steps with keyblade in hand. He pointed it at Cassim's chains, which instantly sprang open of their own accord. Cassim was still confused. "Why are you--"

"We don't have much time." Aladdin prompted. "While the guards chase me, you guys get out."

Cassim's tone changed from confused to commanding. "I can't let you--"

"Forget it." Aladdin cut him off. "They can't catch me." With this, Aladdin threw the blue cowl over his head and ran down one of the corridors of the prison.

"He even sounds like me." Cassim chuckled as Sora freed Iago. Unfortunately, Sora made the unhappy mistake of releasing Iago's beak first. The parrot instantly began to squawk, "What took you so long, Sora? I'm dyin' in here!"

"Shut up." Sora snapped at the parrot as he unlocked the remaining shackles.

Cassim, in a much lower tone that could not be heard by the guards outside, asked, "What's your part to play here?"

Sora shook his head. "Aladdin needed me to break in. But that's the easy part. The _hard_ part's getting out."

"Well," Cassim informed Sora, "the guards should be alerted to Aladdin's presence right about... now."

Right on cue, Sora heard several guards shouting to each other and scrambling around outside. "Come on." he told Cassim and Iago. "We'll have to take the long way."

Sora and the escaping convicts found getting out of the dungeon to be extremely easy. The guards were chasing after Aladdin, and the dark corridors provided convenient cover from any remaining security. Once they got _outside_ the dungeon, however, it was a different story. "Where is Aladdin?" Cassim asked.

"Well heck if I know!" Sora retorted. "Come on! And Iago, _try_ not to attract attention."

Sora and his companions did not run very far before they spotted Aladdin on the roof of a nearby building. "Hey!" Iago called. "Down here!"

"Shut _up_!" Sora told the bird, but it was too late. As Aladdin leaped to join his friends, his ankle was seized by an arm that had suddenly appeared from the shadows. It was Razoul! The guard towered over Aladdin, his scimitar raised high. The sword came down, but Aladdin rolled away in the nick of time. This could not, however, prevent Aladdin's cape from getting caught. As Aladdin rolled, his cowl was torn off, revealing Aladdin underneath.

Razoul seized Aladdin by the collar. Sora turned to Cassim. "You guys find a way up."

"What about you?" Cassim replied.

"I _have_ a way up." Sora told him before leaping a full twenty-five feet up to the rooftop. He crashed into Razoul with a loud thud. "I thought you said they couldn't catch you." Sora told Aladdin.

"I was doing fine until _you_ showed up." Aladdin argued.

"It looked like it." Sora retorted.

"Boys, stop arguing like children." said the voice of Cassim, who emerged on the rooftop a moment later. He had apparently found a ladder on the other side of the building. "We must move before more guards arrive."

Cassim headed for the city gates and Aladdin followed. Sora turned the other way. "Where are you going, lad?" Cassim asked.

"I'm going back to the palace." Sora replied.

"You can't go _back_!" Cassim argued.

"Watch me." Sora rejoined. "I can't leave Kairi. If someone's gonna punish me for it, I'll take it."

Sora began leaping from rooftop to rooftop, headed straight for the palace.

Aladdin stared after him. "Come on, son!" Cassim ordered Aladdin. "We must leave Agrabah! Let Sora do what he wants."

Aladdin shook his head. "No. He's right. I'm going back too."

"You can't!" Cassim entreated. "The moment they saw your face, your life in Agrabah was over!"

"I _have_ to go back." Aladdin replied. "For the same reason as Sora."

"Kid, it's over." Iago told Aladdin. "You're a criminal now."

"I won't do what he did!" Aladdin shouted, referring to Cassim. "I won't run away."

"I never ran away from anything in my life!" Cassim rejoined.

"You ran away from you family!" Aladdin snapped.

"I told you what happened!" Cassim cried in self-defense. "What else could I do? What else can _you_ do?"

"The right thing." Aladdin riposted. He removed his father's dagger from his belt and threw it at Cassim's feet. "You should take this back."

"You can't!" Cassim pleaded.

Aladdin turned his back on his father. "I won't walk out on Jasmine. I'm your son, but I can't live your life."

"We have the Oracle!" Iago implored his friend. "The treasure's just waitin' for us!"

"The Oracle?" Aladdin asked, raising a brow.

Cassim lowered his head. Why did Iago have to mention _that_ old thing? "I had nothing left to lose." he offered.

"Yes," Aladdin said coldly, walking away from his father for what he hoped to be the last time, "you did."

"This was supposed to be a father-son outing!" Iago begged.

Aladdin took Iago from his perch atop his shoulder. "Go with him, Iago."

Iago stared at Aladdin as though he were crazy. "What? You mean it? Seriously?"

"Go." Aladdin repeated.

"Good luck, kid." Iago shrugged before going off with Cassim.

Cassim descended the ladder and began to slip out of Agrabah. Aladdin also descended the ladder, but _his_ intention was to turn himself in to the guards. He sighed as he wondered how Sora was doing.

* * *

Sa'luk stepped into the abandoned lair of the Forty Thieves to find it completely deserted. All the stolen merchandise was confiscated by the guards, and every last thief was now imprisoned _except_ the ones Sa'luk wanted. His future looked bleak unless he could find accomplices _somehow_.

Suddenly, a noise reached Sa'luk's' ears. It was not a particularly loud or sinister noise, but it was a little unnerving nonetheless.

_Click_. _Click_. _Click_.

"Who's there?" Sa'luk called as he brandished his knuckleduster. There was no answer, but the clicking grew faster. Sa'luk stepped cautiously through the Forty Thieves' lair. In all his years as one of the thieves, he had never experienced anything remotely like this before.

Sa'luk finally found a dark, shadowed place likely to hold any number of intruders. "Show yourself!" he called into the dark. A moment later, he regretted making such a statement.

Scores of glowing yellow eyes were staring back at him.

* * *

**A/N: Suspenseful, eh? In case you couldn't figure it out, the "scores of glowing yellow eyes" were Heartless--Shadows, to be exact. I know in the Kingdom Hearts games they don't make any noise at all, but I thought the clicking could be the tiny sound they made when they adjusted their antennae. I think it adds even MORE suspense. If you hate the idea, bear with me. It doesn't happen THAT often.**

**My apologies, Shire Folk, but I'm oriented in the exact opposite direction that you are. I prefer physical combat over magic, but I'll be sure to keep magic in the story. And I don't dislike the Aladdin portion, I just thought it was short. **

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	6. Heartless and a Vanishing Isle

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I didn't update sooner, and I'm also sorry the last chapter sucked. It was necessary to move the story along, and there wasn't much else I could do with it. Hope this one's a little better (if anyone's bothering to read this story anymore, that is).**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Heartless and a Vanishing Isle**

"I _know_ the treasure's limitless! But I'm not crazy about a forty-way split. If it was just, uh... _you and me_."

Cassim and Iago were beginning the trek back to the Forty Thieves' lair, discussing just what would be done with the treasure once they found it. Iago, of course, wanted as much for himself as he could get. Cassim disagreed. "I would never cut my men out of the deal!" he protested. "They're my family. My _only_ family." After Aladdin had run away, Cassim had tried to forget about the entire ordeal. He could start back at the beginning... before Aladdin came into his life. The Thieves would understand. "I can always count on them."

Cassim's attitude did not change as he entered the Forty Thieves' lair, calling, "I'm home!"

Suddenly, the lair was filled with a horrible, steady clicking noise. Cassim looked around in shock as dozens of black creatures erupted from the ground! They were a type of Heartless known as a Shadow. Their round heads jerked around attentively and their antennae flicked about, trying to obtain any and all information about Cassim and his parrot friend. It drove Cassim mad.

Iago was obviously worried also. "Is it just me, or did the Forty Thieves all lose weight? And turn black? And get big yellow eyes? And--"

"Quiet, Iago." Cassim shushed the bird. "Look."

Iago did as he was told, and he soon found Sa'luk grinning maliciously at them. The Shadows parted for him as he made his way toward the King of Thieves. "Why doesn't he look happy to see you?" Iago questioned nervously.

"I am." Cassim replied. "I'm _thrilled_."

Cassim glared at Sa'luk. "What are you doing? What are those black creatures?"

"I don't have a clue." Sa'luk growled. "But I believe your parrot friend does."

Cassim's eyes shifted to Iago, but remained wary of Sa'luk's knuckleduster. Iago shifted uncomfortably on Cassim's shoulder for a moment before crying, "Okay! They're called Heartless! Jafar used 'em a few years ago! They're dark monsters that steal people's hearts! That's all I know, I swear!"

Sa'luk grinned. "Good. Even these monsters know who the better man is, Cassim. Do _you_?"

Cassim lowered his gaze, but said nothing. He felt a growing wet patch on his left shoulder, no doubt from Iago soiling himself. Sa'luk seized the leaky parrot with his left fist and grabbed Cassim's collar with his right. "Let's go for a little trip, Cassim." Sa'luk growled. To his new Heartless minions, he called, "Follow me!"

The Heartless wordlessly obeyed.

* * *

Cassim found himself tied to the mast of a small wooden ship in the middle of the ocean. Sa'luk had stolen it with the help of the Heartless, and he'd set off with every intention of finding the Vanishing Isle. Although the ship was rather diminutive, Sa'luk had managed to fill it with no less than thirty Heartless minions. Iago was also tied to the mast of the vessel, and was struggling to get free of his ropes. "Hurry, my little friend!" Cassim urged him on.

"I'm wriggling! I'm wriggling!" Iago grunted.

Sa'luk stood at the bow of the craft, looking out across the turbulent waters. "I'm growing impatient, Cassim!" he called to his prisoner. "Ask the question!" With this, Sa'luk presented the rod of the Oracle to Cassim.

"A little further." Iago whispered, still struggling with the ropes.

"Further out to sea!" Cassim told Sa'luk.

"No!" Sa'luk roared. "Ask it _now_!"

Iago finally took a deep breath, sucked in his gut, and felt the ropes loosen. "Now's good."

Cassim sighed in defeat. "Where can we find the Hand of Midas?"

Instantly, the rod began to glow with a holy white light. Just as the spectral image of the Oracle appeared, Iago managed to free himself and flew on to get help. Sa'luk was too distracted by the Oracle to care, and the Heartless were only concerned with obeying the strong heart of their new master... and eventually consuming it.

"The Vanishing Isle will appear at dawn." the Oracle told Sa'luk. "I will show you the way!"

The Oracle transformed into a beam of light and flew like a bullet toward the exact location where the Vanishing Isle would appear. Once it reached this location, the beam of light shot straight into the sky, clearly marking the site. "There's your setting, _captain_." Cassim hissed mockingly. He hoped Iago would find help in time... and that Aladdin would find it in his heart to forgive him.

* * *

To say that the sultan of Agrabah was angry would be an underestimation of the highest possible degree. He was angry with Aladdin, of course, but his _true_ anger lied with Sora. Aladdin had done what he'd done out of an act of love for his father--_his_ actions could be dealt with later. Sora, on the other hand, had no real excuse. "Sora, your actions are a great disappointment." he told the Keyblade Master.

Sora and Aladdin stared at the ground. But the _real_ pain was felt by their lovers: Kairi and Jasmine. Particularly Kairi. Jasmine had received no word of what Aladdin was planning, and what he'd done could not have been helped. But Kairi had _been_ there! She could have _stopped_ Sora! But instead, she had let him win her over with a kiss and a promise. That had always been enough before, and Sora had always come back to her without difficulty. But this time was different, and it broke Kairi's heart.

"It is unfortunate, Your Majesty," Razoul agreed with Sultan, "but it seems the so-called savior of Agrabah cannot be trusted after all. I told you from the very beginning."

"That you did, Razoul." Sultan conceded. "And in due time, you shall be commended for your insight."

_That slimy, pompous jerk_! Kairi thought regarding Razoul. _He must have planned this ever since he arrested Aladdin's father in the first place_! Alas, arguing would not help Sora now--in fact, it would probably make things worse.

Genie, on the other hand, instantly leaped to Sora's defense. "Your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity... 'cause I'm just crazy about this kid! Ha ha ha ha!"

Kairi slapped her forehead. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

Sora stepped forward and looked down at Sultan pleadingly. "Please, Your Highness..." he began. He would not call Sultan _Your Majesty_. In his view there was only one _Your Majesty_ in all the worlds, and it was a mouse many worlds away from Agrabah. "I know we shouldn't have broken Cassim out of prison, but he's Aladdin's _father_! It was really Iago's fault he went to steal the Oracle anyway."

"It was _my_ fault!" Aladdin amended. "_I_ tried to change him, and _I_ talked Sora into coming with me to bust him out. I just thought if he had a chance... maybe it'd be better if I'd never known him."

"Aladdin, you found your father!" Jasmine protested. "A father who risked everything to see your wedding. And _you_ risked everything to help _him_. Just as I would for my father."

Kairi did not speak to Sora or Aladdin, but directly to Sultan. "Please, Your Highness. All any of us wanted was for Aladdin to get his father back."

Sultan mulled it over for a bit before answering, "Aladdin, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what you've done... well, you did it out of love. _And_ you came back to take responsibility for your actions. And Sora... what you've done for Agrabah in the past far outweighs anything that happened here today, and I believe the kingdom owes you a favor. Let us put these matters behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough."

Sora's and Kairi's faces both lit up as they embraced each other. "Finally, after _two days_, we get to see what we came to this world for." Sora laughed.

"Sora," Kairi addressed her mate as sternly as she could manage, "remember when I told you not to scare me like that again?"

Sora blushed sheepishly. "Uh-huh."

"I meant it." Kairi replied. "Please don't just go running off again."

Sora was about to make the promise that he'd never leave Kairi again when a little red meteor flew from the sky and landed right on top of Carpet. The meteor was breathing hard, desperately trying to fill its lungs with enough air to speak. It wasn't really a meteor at all--it was Iago! "Al's... dad..." he managed to wheeze.

Jasmine rushed to Iago and scooped him up into her arms. "Take a deep breath, Iago." she told the parrot. "What _about_ Aladdin's father?"

"It's Sa'luk!" Iago gasped. "The guy Sora beat... he ain't beat! He's _back_! The Heartless are on his side now... and he's got Cassim!"

"That's _his_ problem!" Aladdin fumed. "He _chose_ to go back to that life."

"Al, I know your dad made a lot of bad choices," Genie reasoned, "but that doesn't mean _you_ have to."

"He is your _father_!" Jasmine added. "How could you do anything else?"

Aladdin stepped away from his friends. "I'm being as stubborn as _he_ was." he muttered. "Show me the way."

Sora stepped forward to join Aladdin. "If the Heartless are back, I'm coming with you."

Kairi crossed her arms. "Sora, you just got back!"

Sora grinned. "You can come too if you want."

Kairi smiled back. "Okay, so when are we leaving?"

"Right now." Aladdin told them. "All of us."

* * *

Dawn. The beam of light indicating the Vanishing Isle's next appearance was not hard to miss, and Sora and company soon found themselves near the ship where Cassim was being held captive. Aladdin and Jasmine were riding Carpet, while everyone else was in a hovercraft that Genie had transformed himself into. "Thank you for flying Air Genie," Genie announced as their goal became closer, "please keep your tray tables up and your seats in the full upright position until the vehicle comes to a complete stop."

Genie, Carpet, and their passengers soon arrived near the ship where Cassim was being held captive. Sora looked down at the vessel, noting the swarm of Shadows crawling around on its deck. "Yup. The Heartless are back all right." he told Kairi. "Sure you wanna go down there?"

"I'll have you to protect me, won't I?" Kairi retorted. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Sora nodded and watched the small Heartless-ridden boat as it drew nearer to where the Oracle hovered in the air. "You have arrived." the Oracle announced before disappearing. Sa'luk's stolen vessel was rocked from side to side in a sudden rush of undersea turbulence, and then...

Nothing.

"I've had enough of your trickery, Cassim!" Sa'luk growled, holding his knuckleduster at his captive's neck.

"No," Cassim replied. "This is it... the Vanishing Isle. Watch."

Just then, another violent surge rocked the ship, and something that appeared to be a rock rose from the depths of the sea. But as the rock continued to climb, one could see that it was not a rock at all... but a building! More buildings followed, until an entire city emerged. The city was seemingly on a small island, until a _head_ poked out from the water! The Vanishing Isle was on top of a giant sea turtle! _That_ was why it was never in the same place twice.

Sa'luk and a few Heartless left the boat before it fell back into the sea. Some of the Heartless stayed with the ship to prepare for Sa'luk's escape. Sa'luk dragged Cassim along while his Heartless kept their antennae perked. They sensed something. Something they had not sensed in a very long time...

_Sora_.

Sora and Kairi leaped from Genie before their blue friend swooped down and created a false keyblade with which to fight. Carpet swooped down beside Sora and Kairi and unloaded his passengers. When Aladdin saw Sa'luk dragging Cassim away, he whispered to Genie, "Genie! We need a distraction!"

"Survey says..." Genie shouted, "show me _turtle_!" Genie then turned to Kairi and presented his false keyblade ."Hold this for me, would ya?" No sooner did Kairi take the keyblade than Genie shouted, "Yeeee-haw!" and flew inside the turtle's mouth. Sora though he could make out a muffled "Tickle tickle tickle!" from inside the turtle before a large tremor shook the entire Isle. Aladdin took advantage of the opportunity and leaped down to where Sa'luk and Cassim were standing.

Sora took a last look at Kairi. She was knocking Shadows aside left and right with the false keyblade... just like she had done three years ago in The World That Never Was. Sora grinned and shook his head before leaping down to join Aladdin.

Sora landed just in time to hear Cassim ask, "You came to help me?" Sa'luk, Sora noticed, was unconscious.

"How could I do anything else?" Aladdin answered. "Now let's get that treasure of yours."

* * *

The walk to the Vanishing Isle's central chamber was relatively easy--Sa'luk had control of the Heartless, but could by no means summon _more_. Kairi, Jasmine, and Carpet were doing most of the fighting.

The central chamber was an enormous room, decorated with enormous granite statues of griffins. Near the doorway, a large statue of the rod of the Oracle presided over the room. But the real eye-catcher was a floating golden hand, suspended fifty feet in the air and rotating slowly.

Suddenly, another tremor shook the entire Vanishing Isle, knocking everyone off their feet. "Remind me never to let Genie be the distraction again." Sora grumbled as he rose to his feet.

"No!" Cassim shouted. "It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is _diving_! We must climb higher!"

This was not a problem for Sora--he could simply leap to higher ground--but the Keyblade Master's concern rested with his wife. "Do you guys think Kairi got out okay?" he asked Aladdin and Cassim as he jumped from wall to wall in an attempt to head higher.

Cassim and Aladdin, who were not gifted with the abilities of a Keybearer, were forced to climb up the old fashioned way. "We'll worry about your spouse when the time comes, boy!" Cassim shouted over the sound of rushing ocean water that was beginning to fill the room. "Right now we must save _ourselves_."

_In the name of Kingdom Hearts, if anything happens to that woman I'll never forgive myself_. Sora thought as he landed on the head of one of the stone griffins and pulled his friends up. When they were up and began looking around, they saw that they were only ten feet away from the floating golden hand! Now they could see that the hand held in its palm a statue of what appeared to be the Oracle, holding the Hand of Midas in its stony grip.

"A pity I didn't find this place years ago." Cassim commented. "This would be much easier if I were much _younger_."

"Oh, please." Sora yawned. "Check _this_ out." With this, Sora leaped high into the air and somersaulted before landing gracefully beside the statue.

Aladdin crossed his arms and grinned. _Showoff. _he thought.

"Be careful!" Cassim warned. "Don't touch the golden hand!"

Sora nodded and picked the Hand of Midas up by its wooden handle. "Catch!" he called to Cassim, who caught it with his cape. Instantly, the cape turned to gold on contact with the Hand.

"Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!" Cassim laughed and touched the Hand to the griffin statue beneath his feet. Instantly, the entire room--even the _water_--was turned to gold. But then, water began to break through the walls of the room as the turtle dove deeper into the abyss. "Time to go, boys!" Cassim called.

Suddenly, Sa'luk appeared seemingly from _nowhere_ and landed beside Sora. "Nobody's going _anywhere_." To Cassim, he called, "Give me the Hand of Midas, Cassim! Or this boy dies!"

Cassim would have thought about just leaving Sora to Sa'luk, but he had learned about compassion and friendship from his time in Agrabah. "Sa'luk, your battle is with me!" he shouted.

"Just go, you guys!" Sora yelled. "I can beat him!"

Cassim looked from Sora to Aladdin, then finally back to the Hand. At last, he reached his decision. "You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk?" he called. "Take it!"

Cassim tossed the Hand across the room. Sa'luk instantly pushed past Sora and seized the golden hand.

"The Hand of Midas is _mine_!" Sa'luk cackled. "And also the life of your friend."

No one moved. Their eyes were fixed upon the Hand of Midas. "What are _you_ staring at?" Sa'luk demanded.

He found out far too late.

Sa'luk watched in horror as his entire body slowly turned to gold, beginning where his hand touched the Hand of Midas. In another second or two, his entire body was a golden statue, frozen with its last horror-stricken expression on its face. The statue fell from the large hand and into the amber-colored waters below.

Sora held tightly to the Hand of Midas and leaped to where Cassim and Aladdin stood. Aladdin tore off one of his sleeves and used it to wrap the Hand before tucking it into his belt. The trio then began to work their way out of the flooding room, making for what appeared to be a skylight at the very top of the spire.

* * *

Sora was the first to leap out of the skylight, with Aladdin and Cassim close behind. Aladdin removed the Hand of Midas from its makeshift wrapping and handed it to Cassim. "After all these years, you finally have your treasure."

"No." Cassim amended. "This wretched thing almost _cost_ me the ultimate treasure. It's _you_, son. _You_ are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. The Hand of Midas can take its _curse_ to the bottom of the sea!"

To emphasize his point, Cassim hurled the Hand angrily out to sea.

Sora looked around. Where was Kairi? Was she lost to the ocean depths, along with Jasmine and the others? No! Sora caught her sweet scent upon the sea breeze and a moment later caught sight of her auburn hair. She was on top of a lower tower along with Carpet, Jasmine, Abu, and Iago. Sora leaped down to her, and Aladdin and Cassim followed. It was only then that Sora noticed that he would have no place to land safely! He was going to die!

"Come up here, you blasted rug!" Cassim shouted.

_Duh_! Sora found himself thinking. _Carpet_!

Carpet heard the command and caught Sora first, quickly followed by Aladdin and Cassim. He then swooped back around and caught Jasmine, Kairi, Abu, and Iago. It was a bit of a tight squeeze on top of Carpet, but everyone was just happy to be alive.

Suddenly, the giant turtle's head surfaced once more and Genie flew out of it, again transforming into a hovercraft. Sora, Kairi, and Cassim took seats inside Genie's admittedly roomy cockpit. "Let's go home." Aladdin sighed, turning toward Jasmine. "_We_ have some unfinished business."

There was a total of twenty Shadows aboard Sa'luk's stolen vessel when Cassim hurled the Hand of Midas into the sea. But the Hand did not land in the ocean--rather, it landed onto the deck of the Heartless-ridden vessel.

The Heartless crowded around the Hand, flicking their antennae frantically. They instinctively knew not to touch the Hand, and this was confirmed as the entire ship began to turn to gold! The Shadows fled from the Hand, but it was too late. The golden ship sank into the abyss, taking the Shadows with it.

* * *

That evening, the wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine _finally_ went without a hitch. But it was _afterward_, when it was time for goodbyes, when the tears came.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Cassim, and Iago stood outside Sora's Gummi ship, which was already primed and ready to take off. "Do you really have to go?" Aladdin asked. "Why don't you stick around for a while? You might finally get rewarded for the whole _savior of Agrabah_ thing."

Sora shook his head. "With the Heartless back, no place is safe for long. We have to get going."

While Aladdin and Sora talked, Jasmine turned to address Kairi. "It was great to finally meet you. Sora _has_ talked about you a lot."

"All good, I hope." Kairi giggled.

Jasmine laughed too. "He really loves you." she informed Kairi.

"I know." Kairi agreed as she looked at her husband. He was currently saying his goodbyes to Cassim, who was apparently going to ride off on his own--with _Iago_ in tow. "Sora's the best man I could ever hope for," Kairi continued, "but it's a little hard being married to him sometimes. I worry about him too much."

"I can only imagine what it'll be like for me and Aladdin." Jasmine concurred.

"It should be easy for you." Kairi assured her. "Your adventure's over. But I think ours is just beginning."

At last, after all goodbyes were said, Sora and Kairi boarded the Gummi ship and headed for their homeland of Radiant Garden.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! We're finally out of Agrabah! in the next chapter, you'll be introduced to a new world as well as the villains Sora will have to face. And you'll get to meet "the greatest Disney villain of all" that I promised in this story's summary. Hope you guys don't hate me that much anymore! Stay tuned!**

**A note to Shire Folk: HOW THE CRAP IS SORA SUPPOSED TO DO ALL THAT? The magic thing painted a very pretty picture when you described it in your review, but SERIOUSLY! And I apologize again for making Chapter 5 so much like the movie. FORGIVE ME!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	7. A Meeting and a New World

**A/N: Did ya miss me? Apparently not, since I haven't been getting much feedback recently. I'm beginning t wonder if you people like my stories anymore (sigh). But here's a chapter for you anyway. Enjoy... I hope.**

**Things you need to know:**

**The Horned King is from _The Black Cauldron_**

**The Headless Horseman is from _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_**

**Cardinal Richelieu is from _The Three Musketeers (1993 film)_**

**Emperor Zurg is from _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_**

**Shere Khan is from_ The Jungle Book_**

**Madam Mim is from _The Sword in the Stone_**

**Don Karnage is from the animated series _Tailspin_**

**If you dont know who some of those characters are, you might want to look them up somewhere before reading this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Meeting and a New World**

The world of Prydain was a cold, dismal place on the very edges of any celestial map. Within this world was a dark castle called Annuvin, which was eternally blanketed by storm clouds. Annuvin was nearly as old as the world itself, and it was in a horrible state of disrepair. Nevertheless, it was the perfect gathering place for a certain six off-worlders. They were standing in a very small room with an enormous cauldron in the center.

The first off-worlder was Cardinal Richelieu, who looked about the room to observe the others: Madam Mim, Emperor Zurg, Shere Khan, Don Karnage, and the Headless Horseman. Cardinal Richelieu had no idea how he had come to Prydain, and had only a letter of explanation (which wasn't much of an explanation at all). The letter read:

_You have been selected to participate in an undertaking by my master that requires your specific areas of influence and expertise_. _Should you choose to accept, the rewards of participating in this endeavor will be great. If you are interested, step through the door that appears as soon as you finish this letter._

It was very vague, and Cardinal Richelieu could only assume that everyone else in the room had been summoned in a similar manner. Being the man of business that he was, he assumed the responsibility of becoming acquainted with his peers. "Hello," he told them with a smile, "I am Cardinal Richelieu. I wonder, what draws such... _diverse_ creatures into a place such as this?"

Shere Khan the tiger paced about, shaking his head. "I haven't the slightest idea what I'm doing here. I simply walked through a strange door that appeared in my jungle and here I stand. Among _men_."

"Hey!" Don Karnage protested. "I am offended of that, kitty-cat whose breath smells like the backside of the trout! I am _not_ one of the person-like peoples!"

"I agree." Richelieu added. "You're _worse_."

"At least I'm not like the headless hooligan over there!" Karnage shouted, pointing at the Headless Horseman. "He's got no head! How is he supposed to wear the hats?"

The Headless Horseman drew the iron sword hanging at his side and stormed toward Don Karnage. Don Karnage drew his own sword, but the Horseman's blade quickly slashed right through it. "On second thought," Karnage whimpered, "he who runs away lives to steal another day! Goodbye, scary one!"

Don Karnage sprinted away from the Headless Horseman as fast as his legs could carry him. Emperor Zurg scoffed at the display. "Oh, _please_." he muttered, producing a triple-barreled blaster cannon from beneath his robes. "Let me show you a _real_ weapon!"

Zurg fired the weapon at the Headless Horseman. The Horseman slashed at the plasma bolt with his sword, causing the energy blast to diminish completely. "So much for _my_ plan!" Zurg murmured, holstering his blaster and raising his mechanical hands defensively.

Shere Khan turned to Cardinal Richelieu. "So tell me, _man_, what weapon do _you_ possess?"

Richelieu removed a small French pistol from his robe pocket. "This." he said with a menacing glare.

Shere Khan backed away, but was intercepted by Madam Mim, who had changed herself into an obese pink tiger. "You want to pick on someone your own size, big boy?" the old hag cackled.

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone in the room froze. The noise like thunder had been enough to stop even the Headless Horseman in his tracks. Everyone looked toward the solitary doorway of the small room.

Smoke billowed from just outside the doorway, and tiny cracklesf of electricity were still surging through the thick blanket of miasma. As the smoke cleared, the hazy silhouette of what appeared to be a man began to come into focus. But this man had _horns_--and not the neat, clean horns of a cow or bull, either. As the figure's image became clearer through the haze, everyone could see how its horns erupted from its head like gnarled tree trunks made of solid bone. And now the man's (_hopefully_ it was a man!) eyes could be seen, solid pools of red with feral slits for pupils.

Now the smoke had mostly dissipated into the air, but several wisps still swirled around the figure's feet. It was definitely _not_ a man. Its flesh was a sickly green and its face looked to be nothing more than a skull... except for those _eyes_! The figure was dressed in a burgundy-colored, hooded robe, with its nasty horns poking through crudely made holes in the hood. The creature's name was never spoken, not even by his own minions, for fear that he hear it and answer the call. But even the name_ they_ used for him struck fear into every heart:

The Horned King.

The Horned King looked around, his crimson eyes piercing like a lance through the hearts of the other six beings present. He stepped slowly toward the cauldron in the center of the room, allowing everyone to get a good look at him. He knew from their wide eyes and silent mouths that each and every one would do _anything_ he told them.

When the Horned King reached the cauldron, he fingered its rim with his putrid hand. "You have been in my realm for only a moment, and already you fight like dogs." he said. His hoarse voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was louder than a thunderclap in the silent atmosphere the Horned King's presence created. "That is _not_ why I summoned you."

No one spoke. That was good, the Horned King reflected. He could feel their fear as tangibly the cauldron he fingered as he spoke. "I summoned you," he continued, "because I wish for us to _ally_ with one another. Together, we shall rule all worlds."

The Headless Horseman finally achieved the courage to stand up to the Horned King. The Horseman was dead already, so what did _he_ have to fear? He angled his sword at the Horned King's throat.

The Horned King let out a raspy chuckle before gripping the sword. It melted in his clutch. "Horseman," the king said, "there are far worse things in the worlds than purgatory. Would you like to see them?"

The Horseman took a step backward. Everyone else was still frozen with fear. "Now," the Horned King began, "what you see before you is the Black Cauldron. With it, I am given the ability to control creatures called the Heartless. I at first tested their power upon a lesser man named Sa'luk... but his own avarice and hate consumed him. I offer you all power enough to control your worlds as well as others. But be warned: the Heartless consume the careless."

Cardinal Richelieu finally worked up the nerve to speak. "And what keeps us from ending up like Sa'luk? What keeps _you_ from his fate?"

The Horned King looked around the room, again studying the six beings before him. "I will admit, you are all in danger if you accept this gift. I am immune. I lack a heart to be consumed. But each and every one of you is in danger of losing your hearts. But won't it be worth the risk to control the universe? And besides..." The Horned King glared hard at Cardinal Richelieu. "You are in danger if you _refuse_ to join me. And then you will be in danger of losing far more than your hearts."

Shere Khan stepped forward. "I will accept your _gift_."

The Horned King gestured, and Shere Khan was surrounded by a deep purple glow. After a moment, the glow vanished. "There," the Horned King said, "you now have the power to control the Heartless. Now return to your world. You should know what to do then."

"Indeed I do." Shere Khan agreed. The Horned King created a corridor of darkness for him to return to his world, and Shere Khan stepped through.

Everyone else followed Shere Khan's lead and received the gift of controlling the Heartless. But when they asked to return to their own worlds, the Horned King stopped them. "Shere Khan's progress will be another test," he explained, "to observe how easily hearts are corrupted by the Heartless."

* * *

_My Dinghy_ rocketed at a great pace toward the world of Radiant Garden. Sora was slumped forward in his chair, a slight frown on his face. Kairi, who sat in the adjacent seat, placed her hand on top of Sora's. "What's wrong, Sora? I thought you'd be happy to be going home. We _have_ been gone an extra two days."

"Yeah," Sora sighed, "but since the Heartless are coming back... I don't know what to do. We can't send a transmission to Disney Castle until we get back home, and who knows what'll happen by then?"

Kairi was about to argue when something enormous appeared on _My Dinghy_'s radar. "What is _that_?" Kairi asked.

Sora transmitted the image from the radar to his view monitor. It was a lush jungle world called Madhya Pradesh. And Sora was getting a very dark reading on his radar. "It looks like the Heartless are invading another world." Sora commented. "Kairi, I know you were looking forward to going home, but--"

"We can go see what's going on." Kairi cut him off. "On one condition: you can't leave me behind like you did in Agrabah. Deal?"

Sora nodded. "Deal. Thank you, Kairi. Now buckle up! It's gonna get bumpy! Whoo!"

This was another time that made Kairi both love and hate Sora. He was selfless and brave... but at the same time, he put himself in far too much danger to save even complete strangers. _At least I'm coming too_, Kairi thought as Sora brought his ship just above the world.

On jungle worlds like Madhya Pradesh, there was nowhere safe to land the Gummi ship. To answer this, Sora had programmed _My Dinghy_ to be able to maintain an orbit just inside the world's atmosphere, where it would drop Sora and any other passengers off. It was a good system, and were it not for its fuel consumption, Sora would use the system all the time.

Sora unfastened his seatbelt and bade Kairi to do the same. "Now," Sora told her, "we have to change ourselves so we can fit in with the people of this world."

"How are we gonna do that?" Kairi asked.

"Our crown pendants were enchanted by the Three Good Fairies, remember?" Sora reminded her. "All we have to do is focus on changing, and they do the rest."

Kairi closed her eyes and focused. She instantly fell onto all fours and felt an odd sensation near her hindquarters. When she opened her eyes, she found that Sora had changed into a brown wolf, with traces of his darker, spiky hair sticking out of his head. His golden crown pendant still hung around his neck. Although Sora was a full-grown wolf, and as such was large and appeared somewhat dangerous, Kairi thought him to be very cute. "Sora!" she exclaimed. "You're a wolf!"

"So are you." Sora laughed. Kairi looked down onto the polished floor tiles of the Gummi Ship's cockpit. It was true! She was a wolf with pink fur and traces of auburn hair on her head. That was why she was on all fours! And that odd sensation at her rear end was her _tail_!

Sora easily walked toward the Gummi ship's open hatch, but Kairi was having trouble walking on four legs. "Sora," she said, "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Sure you can!" Sora assured his mate, padding to her side once more. "I had to learn too. But there's a trick to it. Watch." Sora put his right forepaw in front of him first, then his left, then his right hindpaw, and then his left. "One two three four." he counted. "Come on and try it!"

Kairi put her right forepaw forward... and fell on her face. Sora nudged her side with his muzzle and helped her to stand. Kairi tried again and again until she was finally able to walk. "You're doing great, Kairi." Sora reassured her. "Now for your next lesson: jumping."

With this, Sora leaped from the Gummi ship's door and down to the world below. Kairi was hesitant, but she could not let the ship wander too far before she lost sight of Sora. She shut her eyes tightly and jumped.

She landed a few yards below, right on top of her husband. Sora had been so anxious to ensure her safety, he had run right under the ship until she'd jumped. He reminded himself not to do _that_ ever again.

Kairi quickly leaped off of Sora. "Sorry," she apologized, "did I hurt you?"

Sora got up and shook himself off. "Maybe." he answered.

Kairi smiled (a feat not easy with a wolf's muzzle). "Thanks for breaking my fall."

"Welcome." Sora replied. "But remind me not to do that ever again."

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. "Are you calling me fat?"

Sora shook his head. Even with a wolf's features, he managed to flash Kairi a giant grin. "No, it's just that I wasn't expecting a pink wolf to come falling on top of me."

"Whatever you say, Mister Keyblade Master." Kairi retorted jokingly. "Now what are we here for again?"

"I don't know exactly," Sora admitted, "but it's getting dark. Let's try to find a place to sleep."

Sora and Kairi began trekking through the dense jungle.

* * *

When nightfall arrived, they came across a large clearing. In the center of this clearing was a stone plateau no more than twenty yards in diameter, with a natural path of rock leading up to its top. At the top of the plateau, a solitary tree was visible. As Sora led Kairi up the plateau, they saw it was being used as a sort of meeting place by a pack of wolves! Sora and Kairi slipped quietly to a corner of the plateau and listened.

The alpha male of the pack, an older wolf named Akela, began the meeting. "Shere Khan will surely kill the boy, and all who try to protect him. Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?"

Several of the wolves nodded. _What are they talking about_? Kairi wondered. _Who's Shere Khan? And who's this boy they're talking about?_ She shot a look at Sora, who appeared equally confused.

"It is now my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father." Akela continued. "Rama, come over here please."

Everyone in the pack looked toward a dark-furred wolf near the edge of the plateau. "Yes, Akela?" he addressed the alpha male as he made his way toward the center.

"The council has reached a decision." Akela explained. "The man cub can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once."

"_Leave_?" Rama repeated, obviously hurt by the news.

"I'm sorry, Rama." Akela apologized, hanging his head. "There is no other way."

"But..." Rama objected. "But... the man cub--he's like my own son! Surely he's entitled to the protection of the pack."

"But Rama," Akela argued, "even the strength of the pack is no match for the tiger."

"But the boy cannot survive alone in the jungle!"

"Akela," said another voice from high in the lone tree. A moment later, a black panther leaped from one of the branches and approached the alpha wolf. "Perhaps I can be of help."

"_You_, Bagheera?" Akela questioned. Kairi assumed that panthers and wolves did not normally socialize. "How?"

"I know of a man village where he'll be safe." the panther (whose name was indeed Bagheera) elaborated. "Mowgli and I have taken many walks into the jungle together. I'm sure he'll go with me."

"So be it." Akela decided. "Now we have more immediate matters to deal with. It seems that _spies_ from another pack have wandered into our midst."

Sora and Kairi both stared wide-eyed as every single member of the pack--and Bagheera too--stared at them with teeth bared. Sora tried to summon his keyblade, but even after he nearly gave himself a headache from such intense concentration, he found he was unable to do so. He was limited to only his claws and teeth, which were not exactly his strong points. Kairi was even worse off; she had only just learned to _walk_, let alone _fight_! Nevertheless, Sora stepped in front of Kairi and eyed the wolf pack. "We're not from another pack!" Sora protested. "We don't even _have_ a pack! We're all alone! I swear!"

Rama took a few steps closer to Sora and sniffed him. He did the same to Kairi. "Their scent is new to me. If they belong to a pack, I've never smelled it before."

"Please!" Kairi insisted. "We just want to help!"

Akela thought long and hard. "As it seems you have no pack of your own, you are free to join ours. No wolf deserves to be alone while Shere Khan is in the jungle."

"We've been wondering," Sora said hesitantly, "who's Shere Khan?"

Akela shook his head reproachfully. "You don't know? Shere Khan is a man-eating tiger. The only things he fears are man's gun and man's fire. He is a threat to all who come into his path. And now he is in this part of the jungle, rumored to be more powerful than ever. He is especially dangerous to Mowgli, a man cub adopted by the pack ten rain seasons ago. Bagheera has just volunteered to take the boy back to a man village where he'll be safe. So will you join the pack?"

Sora turned to Kairi. "How about it, Kairi? Can we? We _do_ need all the friends we can get."

Kairi nodded. To Akela, she said, "We will."

"Very well." Akela declared. "Then it will be your task to accompany Bagheera and become acquainted with this part of the jungle--and with Mowgli."

Sora and Kairi both nodded and followed Bagheera through the jungle to where Mowgli slept back at the wolves' den.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! In this author's humble opinion, the Horned King is the greatest Disney Villain of all time (don't try to argue with me--it's not really worth it). The dude scared the dootie out of me when I first watched that movie. I AM fudging the parts where he displays supreme magical talent, but COME ON! He makes a really cool and magical-looking entrance at some point in the movie, and I think that deserves expansion. If you don't like it, feel free to complain. At least you'd be reviewing.**

**I'm sorry if Don Karnage or Emperor Zurg seem out of character. I've only seen a few episodes of Tailspin, and I only saw the original Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie (as evidenced by one of Zurg's quotes early in the chapter). Constructive criticism is helpful, even if it's an "(Insert character here) would never do that!" kind of thing.**

**The next world I'm doing is the Jungle Book (Madhya Pradesh). I named the world that because it's supposed to be where the movie takes place, and I'm horrible with creating names for worlds. If you'd like to help me think of a world name for The Three Musketeers, that would be super cool of you.**

**I apologize to Shire Folk for not putting in that scene. But once you think about it, would Sora really burst out laughing, or would he wonder why Genie knew what King Mickey looked like back then? Probably some mixture of the two (since the Kingdom Hearts franchise, once you think about it, has conspiracy after conspiracy in it). I couldn't write that!**

**One more thing: Why can't Sora use his keyblade? I'll let you ponder on that until I update again.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	8. Jungle Dangers

**A/N: Did anyone miss me? I didn't update yesterday 'cause I gots a cold, and it's affecting my morale as far as writing goes. AND MY LACK OF REVIEWS IS NOT HELPING! But here's a chapter for you anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jungle Dangers**

Only an hour after the meeting, Sora, Kairi, and Bagheera were already walking with Mowgli through the jungle. The moon shone brightly overhead, so Sora and Kairi--who retained their human senses despite being in a wolf form--could see just as well as Bagheera.

Mowgli had turned out to be a ten-year-old boy, who reminded Sora very much of Tarzan. They had both been raised by animals and had a similar fashion sense, at least. This time, Sora was grateful to be able to understand what the animals were saying.

The walk had gone well at first. Mowgli had taken an instant liking to Sora and Kairi and accepted them as members of the pack that had raised him. Bagheera trusted the two off-worlders as well, but their limited knowledge of the jungle made the panther question just _where_ the two were from.

The relatively fun walk through the jungle ended when Mowgli yawned, "Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home?"

"Mowgli," the panther explained, "this time we're not going back. I'm taking you to a man village."

"But why?" Mowgli demanded.

"Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle." Bagheera elaborated. "And he's sworn to kill you."

"Kill me?" Mowgli repeated. "Why would he want to do that?"

"He hates man." Bagheera insisted. "And Shere Kahn is not going to allow you to become a man--another hunter with a gun."

"But Mowgli doesn't have guns or fire." Kairi pointed out. "Can't we tell Shere Khan that?"

"No one explains _anything_ to Shere Khan." Bagheera said sadly. "Anyone who has tried did not live to tell how the negotiations went."

"I know the type." Sora said thoughtfully. In fact, nearly everyone he'd faced in battle was of that type, including the latest casualty: Sa'luk.

"Well maybe so," Mowgli grumbled, "but I'm not afraid. And besides I--"

"That's enough." Bagheera cut him off. "Mowgli is going to the man village, and that is final. We'll spend the night here. Things will look better in the morning."

Sora followed Bagheera without hesitation, but he noticed that his mate had fallen behind. He backtracked to where Kairi was standing and nuzzled her neck with his nose. "What's wrong, Kai?" he asked.

Kairi shook her head and looked toward Mowgli, who was even further behind. "I just don't think it's fair that Mowgli should be separated from the family that raised him."

"But he's not a wolf, Kairi." Sora observed. "He won't be able to fight a _tiger_. Trust me. I've fought hyenas before, and if it wasn't for my keyblade I would've been killed. Tigers are like twice as big! There's no way a ten-year-old kid can fight off a tiger! Maybe it's for the best."

"Can't we help to protect him or something?" Kairi insisted. "You have a keyblade!"

"Actually..." Sora admitted, lowering his head. "I don't."

Kairi's eyes went wide. Sora without a keyblade was like an artist without a paintbrush or a writer without a pen. It was a part of who Sora was, and he was considerably vulnerable without it. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Sora sighed. Kairi had every right to be nervous. Without his keyblade, Sora was unsure of his ability to protect her. What if Shere Khan _did_ show up along the way? Would a wolf and a panther be able to stand up to him while protecting another wolf and a little boy? Sora doubted it. "Remember back at that big rock?" Sora asked Kairi. "When all the wolves turned on us at first? I tried to use my keyblade, but nothing happened. Something's messing around with this world, and I don't think it's Shere Khan. That's why we need to get Mowgli to a man village--whatever that is. Maybe they can keep him safe. And if Mowgli isn't with the wolf pack anymore, _they_ should be safe too."

Kairi thought for a moment, then nodded. "I guess you're right." she sighed. "I just don't feel comfortable with it."

"I know how you feel." Sora agreed. "I used to feel that way a lot when I was chasing after Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas. But sometimes it's the best we can do. Come on. Bagheera said we were gonna sleep here tonight, and I'm really tired."

Kairi shook her head and smiled. "Lazy bum."

"Hey!" Sora protested. "You'd be tired too if you stayed up all night in Agrabah."

"Whose fault is _that_?" Kairi asked playfully.

"Aladdin's." Sora retorted.

By the time Sora and Kairi had finished their discussion, Bagheera and Mowgli had climbed a nearby tree. Sora tried to clamber after them, but only succeeded in falling flat on his lupine face. "Wolves can't climb, Sora." Kairi reminded her mate.

Despite being covered with fur, Sora still managed to visibly blush. "I knew that." With this, he lay down upon the soft grass beside the tree. Kairi curled up next to him and rested her head upon his back (after all, she was not yet used to sleeping without some sort of pillow). Both soon fell asleep.

Bagheera was half asleep, and no one bothered to notice an Indian rock python poke its head through the branches of the tall tree. The python, named Kaa, maneuvered his head close to Mowgli's and hissed, "Say now, what have we here? It's a man cub! A delicious _man cub_."

Mowgli shoved Kaa away. "Oh, go away and leave me alone." he muttered.

Bagheera was still half asleep and was unaware of Kaa's presence, so he naturally thought Mowgli was yelling at him. "That's what I should do, but I'm not. Now _please_ go to sleep." he entreated.

Kaa nodded in agreement. His eyes locked with Mowgli's. "Yes, man cub." he crooned. "Please go to sleep, go to sleep little man cub. Rest in peace."

Mowgli was entranced by Kaa's hypnotic serpentine gaze. He put forth no resistance as Kaa wrapped his coils around his body, squeezing tighter with each passing second. "Sleep." Kaa asserted. "_Sleep_."

Mowgli was almost completely under Kaa's power, but the man cub mustered enough force of will to weakly moan, "B-ba-Bagheera."

"There's no use arguing anymore." the dozing panther yawned. "Now no more talk till morning."

"He won't be here in the morning." Kaa chuckled. Mowgli was now powerless in his coils. He was just about to work his jaws over the man cub's head, when...

"Kaa! _Hold it_, Kaa!" Bagheera practically screamed.

At the base of the tree, Sora jolted awake. He liked to sleep and did so often, but his years of combat experience had trained him to wake at the first possible sign of danger, and Bagheera's exclamation was more than enough to rouse him.

Kairi opened her eyes a little more slowly. "Sora, what's going on?" she asked automatically.

Sora looked into the tree. Kaa was obviously angry at Bagheera, and the poor panther was being placed under a trance similar to Mowgli's. But in doing so, Kaa had released the man cub. His tail now hung low, only a few feet above the ground. Sora winked at Kairi. "Watch this." he told her. He approached the tail, clamped his jaws around it, and yanked hard. Kaa was forcibly unwound from the branches of the tree and crashed to the ground in front of Sora.

Kairi and Mowgli both giggled. "Look, Bagheera." the latter chuckled. "_Look_! Bagheera!" When the man cub received no answer, he slapped Bagheera on the face several times. That was enough to free the panther from his trance.

Kaa slowly slithered away from Sora and looked up at Mowgli. "Just you wait till I get you in my coils!"

Suddenly, Kaa caught on something. "Sora, he's got a knot in his tail!" Kairi laughed.

"_Tee hee hee, he's got a knot in his tail_." Kaa mocked before pulling free and slinking into the jungle.

Mowgli was still having giggle fits before he caught Bagheera's stern stare. "So you want to stay in the jungle, do you?" he said sarcastically.

Sarcasm may as well have been a foreign language to the man cub. "Yes. I want to stay in the jungle." he huffed indignantly.

Bagheera shook his head. "Now for the last time, _go to sleep_."

Not wishing to cause any more confrontation than necessary, Sora and Kairi resumed their original positions and drifted into a relatively peaceful slumber. Mowgli huddled as far away from Bagheera as possible and pouted until he too fell asleep.

* * *

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Kairi's eyes opened and she looked toward Sora. The Keyblade Master (although currently keyblade-less) was watching the distance with perked ears and a raised brow. "Good morning, Sora." Kairi yawned. "Why is the ground shaking?"

"Look over there." Sora told his mate.

Kairi looked to find a procession of Indian elephants! "I thought we were done with elephants when we left Agrabah." Kairi groaned.

"Sorry to disappoint." Sora apologized. "I wonder why they're marching like that."

"Oh no!" they heard Bagheera cry from the tree above. "The Dawn Patrol again."

While Bagheera tried in vain to go back to sleep, Mowgli swung down from the tree and joined the Dawn Patrol on its march. Sora turned to Kairi. "Come on." he told her. "We better make sure the little guy doesn't get too far."

Sora and Kairi ran after Mowgli. This was Kairi's first experience running in a body faster than a human, and she found it to be exhilarating. Eventually though, she and Sora had to reduce their run to a sort of trot to maintain pace with Mowgli.

The elephants did not seem to mind the additional company, and continued to sing a marching song as they ambled over the underbrush of the jungle. Mowgli even seemed to have made friends with one of the elephant calves at the rear of the marching line. But just when the pair of wolves had adjusted to the pace of the march, the procession turned around! They continued for a few more steps, then they turned around again! "Good grief," Sora sighed, "this Dawn Patrol is gonna drive me crazy."

"Sora, look!" Kairi shouted, still facing the rear. Mowgli was apparently unaware of the change in course and was now walking away from the elephants. Sora and Kairi quickly ran in front of him and corrected his mistake. But by the time they had caught up with the march, the elephants had come to a complete stop.

The lead elephant, a pachyderm by the name of Colonel Hathi, stepped to the left of the line. "Company, left face!" he shouted. All the elephants turned to the left to face their leader. Hathi began to inspect his troops, finding something wrong with nearly each and every one of them. It turned out that the young calf Mowgli had befriended was Hathi's son, but even then the little elephant received reproach.

At last, Hathi came to Mowgli. "Uh-oh." Sora whispered to his mate.

Hathi at first did not seem to mind the man cub. "Well, a new recruit eh?" he chuckled. Upon further inspection, however, Hathi began to realize Mowgli's true nature. "I say, what happened to your trunk?" For emphasis, Hathi poked Mowgli's nose with a small bamboo stalk.

"Hey, stop that!" Mowgli shouted, shoving the bamboo away.

"What?" Hathi exclaimed, seizing the boy in his trunk. "A _man cub_? This is treason--sabotage! I'll have no man cub in my jungle!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Sora protested, leaping in front of Hathi. "Who said it was _your_ jungle?"

"Put Mowgli down." Kairi agreed, stepping beside Sora. "He never did anything to you."

"And now _wolves_!" Hathi shouted in disbelief. "What's next, a panther?"

"Hold it, hold it!" shouted the familiar voice of Bagheera. The panther was still perched on a tree branch to be eye-to-eye with the elephant. "I can explain, Hathi."

"_Colonel_ Hathi if you please, sir." Hathi retorted as he set Mowgli back on the ground, apparently undaunted by the fact that his exasperated exclamation had come true.

"Oh yes, yes," Bagheera grumbled, "_Colonel_ Hathi." Bagheera was in a great hurry, and didn't quite feel like addressing minor details of that kind. "The man cub is with me. I'm taking him back to the man village. The wolves--Sora and Kairi--are helping me."

"To stay?" Hathi questioned. Since his war days, Hathi harbored an extreme distrust of man. He wasn't too fond of wolves either, for obvious reasons.

Fortunately for Hathi, Bagheera nodded. "You have the word of Bagheera." he promised.

"Good." Hathi replied a little haughtily. "And remember: an elephant never forgets."

Sora finally got the chance to speak. "So, what are you guys doing marching around all day?"

Hathi looked down at Sora indignantly, as though it were the worst possible question to ask. "If you _must_ know," the elephant barked, "we are patrolling the jungle for Shere Khan. And word in the jungle has spread that strange creatures have appeared under the tiger's control. We must be on our guard. Now if you will excuse me, I have a Dawn Patrol to lead."

Hathi walked away and led his patrol into the jungle again. Bagheera led Mowgli in the opposite direction. Sora and Kairi followed along behind. "Strange creatures?" Kairi whispered to Sora. "Do you think it's the Heartless?"

"Most likely." Sora sighed. "But how am I supposed to fight if I can't use the keyblade?"

"We'll find a way." Kairi assured him. "We _have_ to."

The conversation was interrupted when Mowgli asked the worst question possible: "Bagheera, where are we going?"

"You're going back to the man village _right now_." Bagheera replied as he began to walk across a thick log above a wide stream.

Mowgli planted his feet firmly on one side of the log. "I'm not going!"

Bagheera turned around and began walking the other way. "Oh yes you are!"

Mowgli wrapped his arms tightly around the trunk of a narrow tree. "I'm staying right here!"

"Mowgli," Sora pleaded, "we know how you feel, but you really have to go. What if Shere Khan found you?"

"I'm not afraid of some stupid old tiger!" Mowgli insisted.

"You're going if I have to drag you every step of the way!" Bagheera growled before latching his jaws onto Mowgli's loin cloth in an attempt to wrest him from the tree. All he succeeded in doing, however, was launching himself into the stream and hitting his head on the log.

"Oh, that does it!" Bagheera shouted as he emerged from the stream and stormed away. "I've _had_ it, man cub! From now on, you're on your own."

"Bagheera, wait!" Kairi beseeched. But Bagheera was already gone. Kairi turned to Sora. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll go with Mowgli." Sora decided. "You try to talk some sense into Bagheera. We need him if we're ever gonna get out of this jungle."

Kairi nodded and sprinted after Bagheera. Sora went the other direction and stalked after Mowgli. He knew the man cub was not in the mood for conversation, so he decided to keep a reasonable distance.

It wasn't long before Mowgli became lost. Sora, who was lost already, could only stop to rest as Mowgli slumped by a nearby rock. But suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes! Sora instantly leaped to his feet (paws?) and thought, _Heartless_?

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Is it Heartless? Is it Shere Khan? Is it a bear who constantly sings about the "Bare Necessities"? You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Where did Shire Folk go? He's been my most faithful reviewer, and now he's GONE! I blame the internet. But thank you to Artisan Monkey (my second most faithful reviewer) for reviewing. And sorry pal, but Albion and Oxbay sound British, and I'm looking for French stuff. Good tries, though.**

**I still need names for the Three Musketeers world! My last chapter had over twenty hits, and only one person has even TRIED to help. If you don't help me, I'll have to come up with a name myself (and we all know how horribly THAT always goes). **

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	9. Heartless in the Jungle

****

A/N: I'm back! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long, but I've been MAJORLY busy lately (e.g., I got a new video game and I've been playing it nonstop). Hopefully the next update will be quicker. on to the long overdue Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Heartless in the Jungle

Cardinal Richelieu looked into the Black Cauldron, where an image of Sora standing in the jungle began to form. "I do not understand," he told the Horned King, "why Sora can no longer wield his blade."

"Yes," Emperor Zurg agreed, "and as deliciously evil as it sounds, how do we know this advantage is permanent?"

The Horned King shook his head, silencing the two. "Unfortunately, it is not permanent. The magic of the cauldron was able to taint the boy's pendant, rendering him unable to use the keyblade while in a different form. But the boy's heart cannot be tainted. He will regain his keyblade upon his return to human form."

"What good is _that_?" Don Karnage demanded. "I thought the point of this exercising was to chop Sora into teeny tiny pieces without getting bonked on the head by giant keys!"

"That's what _I_ thought!" Madam Mim concurred. "This old goat's madder than I am... regrettably."

"Silence!" the Horned King growled. The room fell into a deathly hush. "I am doing all in my power." the king continued. "The Keybearer must be at his weakest if my experiment is to be carried out successfully."

"Well that's just jim-crackin' dandy!" Zurg exclaimed. "But what happens if this experiment of yours fails? What if Shere Khan is consumed by darkness?"

"That is my intent." the Horned King replied with the faintest trace of a hiss in his voice. "Will there be any other questions?"

Everyone in the room shook their heads (except for the Headless Horseman, of course). They had no desire to be part of the same experiment as Shere Khan.

* * *

Sora's muscles relaxed, but only slightly. The creature ambling through the jungle was about as far from a Heartless as could be. It was even singing to itself as it plodded along. It was a large bear named Baloo.

Sora stalked through the jungle undergrowth as the bear came closer to Mowgli. If Baloo so much as laid a paw on the man cub, he was as good as dead. Fortunately, the bear didn't seem to even take notice of the man cub as he went about his merry way. He was just about to pass Mowgli by when...

"Well now," Baloo chuckled as he stooped down to investigate the man cub he'd found, "what have we here?" He sniffed Mowgli carefully. "Hey! What a funny little bit of a--"

Baloo's words were cut off as Mowgli slapped him on the nose. "Go away!" Mowgli shouted.

"Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods." Baloo muttered as he twitched his sore nose.

The bear continued mumbling until Sora finally deemed it safe to emerge from his hiding place. "Sorry," he apologized for Mowgli, "but you showed up at a bad time."

"I stand corrected." Baloo amended. "_Now_ I've seen everything in these woods." Baloo stooped down to examine Sora as well. "You don't smell like any wolf I've ever seen before. Where you from?"

"I'm... from a different part of the jungle." Sora lied quickly. "I'm kinda lost."

"Yeah, so just go away and leave me alone... both of you!" Mowgli exclaimed as he began pounding on Baloo's chest.

Baloo sat there for a moment, shaking his head and tsking. "Pitiful." he sighed as he effortlessly picked Mowgli up by the waist. "Look kid, you need help. And old Baloo's gonna learn you to fight like a bear."

Sora backed away a few feet and took a moment to rest. _This oughtta be good_. _And if Mowgli needs help, I think I can take a fat bear._

Baloo and Mowgli began to walk around in circles in a manner that reminded Sora either of championship boxing or square dancing. He couldn't decide which.

After a moment of this, Baloo prompted, "Now give me a big bear growl--scare me!"

"Rrrr."

The tiny sound that escaped Mowgli's lips was about as frightening as Goofy's bunny slippers. Sora was on the ground roaring with laughter, while Baloo only shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Oh boy." the latter sighed. "I'm talkin' about like a _big_ bear!_** RAAAAAAAARRRGH**_!"

The powerful noise jolted Sora from his giggle fits and sent Mowgli backward several paces. _Well,_ Sora thought as he resumed his earlier position, _at least it's interesting_.

* * *

"Come on, Bagheera!"

In another part of the jungle, Kairi was trying her best to persuade Bagheera to go back for Mowgli. Her persuasive power was limited, however, because Bagheera was in a tree far overhead.

"For the last time," Bagheera told Kairi, "I'm not going back for that foolish man cub. Shere Khan can _have_ him for all I care!"

"_**RAAAAAAAARRRGH**_!"

Both Kairi and Bagheera nearly leaped out of their fur as they heard the powerful growl. "Bagheera," Kairi whispered, almost afraid to breathe, "that wasn't Sora, was it?"

"Wolves _howl_, Kairi." Bagheera reminded her, also standing motionless. "They don't growl _that_ loudly."

"That's what I thought." Kairi replied. Suddenly, she turned around and sprinted into the jungle. "Sora!" she shouted. "Mowgli!"

"They're in trouble!" Bagheera realized as he ran through the treetops to find his new friends--and, he supposed, Mowgli. "I shouldn't have left them alone!"

* * *

By the time Bagheera reached the source of the growl, a peculiar sight met his eyes. Mowgli and a large grey bear were growling at each other. Sora and Kairi were relaxing off to the side, watching with great amusement. "Oh no!" Bagheera realized. "It's Baloo! That simply stupid jungle bum."

Mowgli continued to leap about, swatting at Baloo with all his might. This, of course, only tickled the giant bear. With a single swipe of his paw, Baloo sent the man cub flying into a felled tree nearby.

"Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws." Bagheera said sarcastically from his perch atop a tree as Sora ran to help Mowgli up.

"Oh, thanks, Bagheera." Baloo replied. Sarcasm was lost on the simple bear.

"Now tell me," Bagheera continued, "after you knock your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson?"

"Well, I..." Baloo stuttered, realizing his mistake, "I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard..."

"He's fine!" Sora called from where Mowgli had landed.

Of course, it was a broad definition of "fine." Mowgli was wobbling dizzily as he approached Baloo, calling, "I'm not hurt!" After a moment, he straightened himself out and walked with increased boldness. "I'm a lot tougher than some people think."

"You better believe it." Baloo affirmed as he and Mowgli started again. "Now let's go once more. Now I want you to keep circlin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again."

"Here we go again." Sora sighed as he took his place beside Kairi.

"How long have they been going at this?"

"Ever since we split up." Sora replied. "Mowgli's actually doing pretty good."

"So what about Shere Khan?" Kairi asked. They _did_ still have a mission, after all.

"Are you kidding?" Sora asked. "We have two wolves, a panther, and a bear to protect Mowgli now. Let's get Mowgli back to the man village first, _then_ we'll worry about Shere Khan."

Kairi nodded. "Fine."

Sora was about to say more when Mowgli managed to land a hit on Baloo's jaw. "Oof!" the bear cried. "Hey! Right on the button!" Baloo staggered comically for a few moments before falling to the ground. Mowgli climbed onto Baloo's back. "No no!" Baloo chuckled. "No! No, now you're ticklin'!"

Hearing this, Mowgli began to tickle Baloo even harder. "No no!" he cried, laughter becoming more apparent with each word. "We don't do that here in the jungle! You're ticklin'! I can't stand the ticklin'! Help! Guys!"

"Oh boy." Bagheera murmured. "That's all he needs--more confidence." Sora and Kairi said nothing; they were far too busy laughing at Baloo.

At last, Mowgli stopped. "Hey," Baloo exclaimed, "you're all right, kid. What do they call you?"

"Mowgli." Bagheera cut them off. "And he's going back to the man village right now."

"Man village?" Baloo repeated.

"Yeah." Sora affirmed. "He really needs to go home."

"They'll ruin him! They'll make a man out of him!" Baloo protested.

"But what about Shere Khan?" Kairi asked. "What happens if he finds Mowgli?"

"He's with me, ain't he?" Baloo pointed out. "And I'll learn 'im all I know."

"Well, that shouldn't take too long." Bagheera sighed. "Oh, I give up. Well, hope his luck holds out." With this, the wise panther walked away.

"Look like we're splitting up again." Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Not this time." Sora assured her, rubbing her neck with his muzzle. "You couldn't change Bagheera's mind the first time, so I don't think _anything_ will. We'll go with Mowgli together."

"Thank you, Sora." Kairi replied, returning the canine display of affection. This was all she wanted: to be right next to Sora and make sure that nothing happened to him (never mind the fact that she had nowhere near the amount of experience that Sora did). She didn't want to be left behind anymore.

After a moment, they finally broke apart. "Come on." Sora told his mate. "I think they went this way."

Sora and Kairi headed for a nearby stream and followed its path in hopes of finding Baloo and Mowgli.

* * *

"BAGHEERA! SORA! KAIRI! _**BAGHEERA**_!"

Sora and Kairi heard the shouting long before they reached Baloo, who was struggling to climb up a steep cliff. Mowgli was nowhere to be found. Sora looked over the edge to find a way to help Baloo up.

"_**SORA**_!"

Sora's eyes widened and his body trembled for a moment as Baloo shouted into his ear. Kairi forced back a giggle before Bagheera arrived on the scene. "It finally happened." he commented. "It took a little longer than I thought, but it happened."

Baloo stopped shouting when he saw the trio standing over him. "Oh, you heard me, huh?"

"You think?" Sora asked indignantly. He was still shaking his head violently, trying to get his ears to stop ringing. Whose idea was it to give bears such loud voices anyhow?

"Where's Mowgli?" Kairi asked.

"They ambushed me!" Baloo began to explain. "Thousands of 'em! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with a right, then I--"

"_What happened to Mowgli_?" Bagheera cut him off. If he knew Baloo, this story would have taken quite some time, and there was little time to be wasted.

"Like I told ya, them crazy-lookin' monkeys carried 'im off!" Baloo cried.

"What?" Sora asked, remembering his own experience with crazy-looking monkeys in the Deep Jungle world. "What did they look like?"

"They were crazy!" Baloo shouted. "They were blue all over! And they had these glowin' yellow eyes and giant black hearts on their chests! I never seen anything like 'em!"

"Heartless." Sora realized. "And me without a keyblade."

Bagheera raised a brow. "I haven't a clue what these _Heartless_ are, but if I know monkeys, they're probably at the ancient ruins. I'd hate to see what will happen when he meets that king of theirs."

* * *

In the stony recesses of ancient ruins left behind by humans long ago, there sat a throne. Upon that throne were once the kings of old, proud and solemn rulers of an ancient civilization. No longer was that the case.

Now upon the seat of stone there sat an orangutan by the name of King Louie. Louie was a strange individual, hearty in spirit and with an innate sense of rhythm. Perhaps these qualities are what drew the Heartless to him so that they could devour this strong heart. Or perhaps it was part of the Horned King's plot to test Shere Khan. Whatever the case, King Louie's throne was surrounded by a breed of Heartless known as the Powerwilds. They perfectly matched the description of Baloo's attackers. In fact, six of the Powerwilds swung into the ancient ruins, carrying a struggling Mowgli in their clutches. "Let me go!" Mowgli cried as he struggled against the powerful grip of the Heartless.

Louie hopped onto the arm of his throne, supported by his arms and using his feet to examine his new captive. "So _you're_ the man cub." he said. "Crazy!"

"I'm not as crazy as _you_ are!" Mowgli protested as he struggled against the Powerwilds' grip. "Put me down!"

The Powerwilds complied and send Mowgli crashing to the stone floor a few feet below. "You cut that out!" Mowgli shouted as he struggled to get up.

Before the man cub could rise to his feet, Louie plucked him up by his loincloth and said, "Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. Come on, let's shake." He reached to shake Mowgli's hand, but Mowgli shrank back. Louie finally grabbed the man cub's hand and shook it. "Cousin."

"What do you want _me_ for?" Mowgli demanded.

Louie reached for a banana in a nearby fruit basket. "Word has reached my royal ear... have a banana." With this, Louie squeezed the banana. It came flying from the peel and into Mowgli's mouth. "That _you_ want to stay in the jungle."

"Stay in the jungle?" Mowgli repeated, a mouth full of banana. "I sure do!"

"And old King Louie--that's me," Louie went on, pointing at himself, "can fix it for you. Have _two_ bananas." With this, Louie fired another banana into Mowgli's mouth. "Have we got a deal?"

"Yes, sir!" Mowgli exclaimed instantly. He'd already forgotten that he was in a strange place talking to an orangutan who had engineered his kidnapping only moments ago. "I'll do anything to stay in the jungle!"

"Now here's _your_ part o' the deal, cuz!" Louie continued. "Lay the secret on me of man's red fire!"

"I don't know how to make fire." Mowgli admitted. Of course he didn't--he'd been raised by wolves his entire life. Fire-making was not one of his survival skills.

Louie was not convinced. He needed the fire for several reasons, the most prominent of which was the Heartless. While they seemed to serve him for now, Louie instinctively knew that they were not to be trusted. Since even the mighty Shere Khan feared man's fire, he thought that perhaps he could wield it to control the Heartless.

There was one problem: he hadn't the slightest inkling of how to create man's deadly red flower. So when he had discovered a man cub in the jungle, he saw an opening. Louie had it in his head that _every_ man and man cub knew how to make fire, regardless of his or her upbringing. And now this man cub was saying that he didn't know how to make fire either! Louie instantly suspected a trick.

The Heartless, angered by Mowgli's lack of knowledge, began to pound the ground with their apelike paws. It sounded quite like war drums.

By this time, Baloo, Bagheera, Sora, and Kairi had reached the ruins. Sora got a good look at King Louie's minions and whispered, "Yup. They're Heartless, all right. But what's with the stuff about fire?"

"Fire?" Bagheera questioned. "So _that's_ what Louie's after."

"Why would he want that?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, several reasons." Bagheera explained. "Perhaps he wants to defend himself from Shere Khan... or maybe he wants to use it to control those Heartless creatures."

"It's not gonna happen." Sora told Bagheera. "Heartless listen to whoever's strongest. Louie might be it right now, but when Shere Khan comes, they'll change sides pretty quick."

"Very well then." Bagheera decided. "Things with Louie will sort themselves out. In the meantime, we have to get Mowgli back. Sora and Kairi, you have the most experience with Heartless, so you'll be creating a disturbance while I rescue Mowgli. Baloo, you'll--Baloo, are you listening to me?"

"I'm gone, man, solid gone!" Baloo replied as he boogied toward where Louie and his captive were conversing, obviously enthralled by the steady beat of the Powerwilds' paws on the ground.

"Not yet, Baloo!" Bagheera protested, but it was too late. The bear was gone.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Sora sighed as he and Kairi stalked off to find the best place to make an entrance. Bagheera sighed and set off trying to find Mowgli.

Bagheera was nearly upon his target. Louie was leading Mowgli past a wooden door, flanked by the remains of what appeared to be panther statues. One of the statues was still intact, but the other was completely gone. Bagheera filled this spot and stood motionless, waiting for Mowgli to pass. He extended a paw, just about to grab Mowgli...

_WHAM_!

Bagheera was whacked in the face as the door flew open, giving the poor panther a nasty black eye. Baloo emerged from the doorway, dressed in banana leaves and wearing coconut shells about his muzzle in a hastily slapped together ape costume. Still moved by the jungle beat, Baloo began to dance. Louie, never one to be upstaged, began to dance as well.

From a distance, Kairi and Sora looked on. "What are they doing?" Kairi asked.

Sora's head was beginning to bob up and down. He too was beginning to feel the beat. "I don't know, but I say we go with it!"

Sora was about to leap down and join Baloo when Kairi gripped his tail in her jaws and yanked hard. "Ow!" Sora whined. "What was that for?"

"We have to _focus_!" Kairi insisted. "Think: how are we gonna beat all those Heartless with nothing but our claws and teeth?"

"I've seen Beast and Simba do it." Sora answered. "The keyblade isn't the only thing that can kill Heartless."

"It just makes it a lot easier." Kairi sighed. "But if this is all we have, then let's do it."

Kairi bared her teeth and leaped onto the nearest Powerwild. Sora only shook his head with a grin on his face before diving onto another.

Sora and Kairi worked in perfect tandem as both bit into the heads of two different Powerwilds. A third tried to slide into Kairi, but Sora pounced on it and tore out its throat. Kairi bit the tail of another Powerwild and hurled it into a stone pillar, jarring the pillar loose and crushing whatever insides the Powerwild possessed. Then both pseudo-wolves howled, stunning the three remaining Heartless. Sora tackled two to the ground while Kairi chomped the third's head. All three disappeared.

Every other Powerwild in the ruins stopped pounding the ground and looked up to Sora and Kairi. With a hateful gleam in their cold, yellow eyes, they charged.

Mowgli, seeing the rather vicious display, instantly ran in fear. With no more Heartless to provide rhythm, Baloo and Louie had stopped dancing. Mowgli bumped into Baloo, whose ragtag disguise instantly fell apart. "Hey!" Louie shouted. "It's Baloo the bear! How'd that square get in here?"

Bagheera had since regained his bearings and, seeing Mowgli temporarily free and the Heartless turning hostile, shouted, "Run!"

Baloo picked Mowgli up and began to run with him to where Bagheera was headed. "Come on!" Louie called to the Heartless. "Forget the dogs! Get that man cub!"

The Powerwilds turned to do Louie's bidding, allowing Sora and Kairi to leap over the Heartless' heads and break into a full run. Sora stayed behind Kairi, standing between his mate and the Heartless swarm.

In their pursuit, the Powerwilds lost all interest in their surroundings. They became so focused on their prey that they forgot about the questionable structural integrity of the ancient ruins. They plowed through several pillars supporting the structure, ignoring the rubble crashing all around them.

Louie was not so blind. He immediately rushed back to hold the structure up, but it was no use. With a great crash, the entire ancient city crashed to the ground, becoming no more than a pile of rubble. The Powerwilds were crushed under the great weight. Louie, who had managed to avoid being squashed, could only stare blankly at the tiny piece of rubble he held--all that was left of the once great city.

Sora, Kairi, Bagheera, Baloo, and a very confused Mowgli escaped into the jungle. "Phew!" Baloo sighed in relief. "Now that's what I call a swingin' party."

* * *

A/N: Yes! Another chapter done!

**A note to Shire Folk: I've started reading your Annals of Darkness fictions, and I find them MUCH COOLER than my own stories. And much longer. Maybe I can learn a thing or two about writing from you! **

**If you would, dear readers, go to my profile page immediately after reading this author's note. Look under the subheading "QUESTION" and follow the instructions. This has plagued me for days and I have yet to find a good answer. Check it out!**

**Also, I would appreciate it if you lovely readers would check out the story "Young Beginnings" posted on my account and leave a review. I'm posting the story for an account-less friend of mine with a severe case of writer's block. Every little bit helps!**

**Until next time (hopeflly not long), Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	10. Enter Shere Khan

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry it's been taking so long, but you can't rush perfection (let alone a junky story like this). Here's a special treat for you: an extra long chapter!**

**What are you waiting for? Read the story already!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Enter Shere Khan**_

That night, the gang had settled down by a large tree beside a lake, far away from the remains of the ruined city. Sora had fallen asleep at the base of the tree. Kairi had soon followed, again using her mate's back as a pillow. Sora didn't seem to mind much. Mowgli was only a few feet away, nestled into the broad leaves of a shrub nearby.

Bagheera and Baloo had taken the first watch. Actually, their shift was long over, but neither had the heart to wake Sora or Kairi from their tranquil sleep. And Bagheera just_ had_ to lecture Baloo one more time before going to sleep himself. "And furthermore, Baloo," he said, "Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble! And your influence hasn't been exactly--"

"Shhh!" Baloo silenced his nagging companion. "Keep it down; you're gonna wake up little buddy. He's had a big day--it was a real sockeroo! Y'know, it ain't easy learnin' to be like me."

"Bah!" Bagheera scoffed. "A disgraceful performance! Associating with those foul, hideous Heartless and that ape? I hope Mowgli learned _something_ from that experience!"

As if in answer to Bagheera's outburst, Mowgli stirred in his sleep. "Shooby-dooby-dooby-dooby-doo." he sighed happily. Bagheera rolled his eyes. It seemed the only thing Mowgli learned was what a horrible dancer Baloo was.

Baloo's opinion was different. "Ha!" he chuckled. "That's my boy."

Bagheera shook his head and stalked away. "Nonsense." he muttered.

Baloo stopped a moment to cover Mowgli's body with some of the leaves from the shrub. He tore one of the leaves from the shrub and used it to blanket Sora and Kairi as well. He sighed and shook his head. His cub (indeed, Baloo already thought of Mowgli as his own child) sure knew how to pick his friends.

"Baloo," Bagheera whispered harshly from where he stood only a few yards away, "come over here. I'd like to have a word with you."

'"A word?" Baloo repeated, obviously a little annoyed. "You gonna talk some more?" He yawned to emphasize how tired he was, hoping Bagheera would let him off. When this did not happen, Baloo groaned, "All right, what's up, Bagheera?"

"Baloo," Bagheera said hesitantly, as though he didn't know where to begin. After only a second's delay, however, his mind seemed made up. "Mowgli _must_ go back to the man village. The jungle is not the place for him."

Baloo didn't seem disheartened, or even remotely concerned. He lazily munched grapes hanging form a nearby tree branch as he said, "I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me."

"Yes, just look at yourself!" Bagheera retorted. "Look at that eye!"

Baloo fell onto all fours as he looked into the lake, gazing at his reflection. He sported a nasty shiner on his left eye, probably a result of his brief ordeal with the Heartless. Odd--he hadn't noticed it before. Still, he could only smile and say, "Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it?"

Bagheera looked at his own black eye ruefully in the pool before snapping, "Frankly, you're a disreputable sight."

"Well you don't exactly look like a basket of fruit yourself!" Baloo retorted.

Bagheera stammered for a moment before deciding to change the subject back to the matter at hand. "Baloo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son."

"Why not?" Baloo asked, still examining his beautiful black eye.

"Oh, how can I put it?" Bagheera muttered. "Uhh... Baloo... birds of a feather should flock together." When Baloo only shrugged helplessly, Bagheera tried again. "Look at Sora and Kairi."

Baloo only nodded and turned to face the slumbering wolves. "Awful cute when they're asleep, huh?" Baloo questioned with a small smile.

"You see?" Bagheera explained. "Sora and Kairi are mates. Do you notice anything about them?"

Baloo shrugged again and scratched the back of his head. "They're not awake?" he guessed.

"No," Bagheera corrected him, "Sora and Kairi are both _wolves_. They obviously love each other, and they could have cubs of their own if they wanted because they are _both wolves_. What will happen when it is time for Mowgli to choose a mate? _You_ wouldn't marry a panther, would you?"

"I don't know." Baloo answered with a light chuckle, elbowing Bagheera as he joked, "Come to think of it, no panther ever asked me."

Bagheera shook it off. "Baloo, you've got to be serious about this--"

"Oh, stop worryin', Baggy, stop worryin'." Baloo cut him off. _Baggy_ was Baloo's nickname for Bagheera, one that the panther found very disrespectful. "I'll take care of him!"

"Oh," Bagheera asked with a raised brow, "like you did when the Heartless kidnapped him?"

Baloo was still not rattled--he was absent-mindedly scratching his back against the tree as he whined, "Can't a guy make one mistake?"

"Not in the jungle!" Bagheera retorted. "And another thing: sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan.

"The tiger?" Baloo repeated, now a little more distressed. Shere Khan could face any creature in the jungle, bears included. Baloo could not protect Mowgli on his own if such a case arose. "What's he got against the kid?" Baloo demanded.

"He hates man with a vengeance, you know that!" Bagheera elaborated. "Because he fears man's gun and man's fire."

"But little Mowgli don't have those things!" Baloo protested.

"Shere Khan won't wait until he _does_!" Bagheera argued. "He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe and--"

"Whoa!" Baloo cut Bagheera off, stepping back. The panther had made his point at last, and Baloo was beginning to see the truth. "Well... well what are we gonna do?"

"We'll do what's best for the boy." Bagheera told him.

"You better believe it!" Baloo agreed wholeheartedly. "You name it and I'll do it."

"Good!" Bagheera exclaimed, victory finally in sight. "Then make Mowgli go to the man village."

"Are you outta your mind?" Baloo shouted angrily. "I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me!"

"Well that's just the point!" Bagheera retaliated, a little more angry now that Baloo would still be so stubborn. "As long as he remains with you, he's in danger! So it's up to you."

"Why me?" Baloo cried in exasperation.

"Because he won't listen to me!" Bagheera countered.

Baloo was cornered. There was only one desperate, heartfelt plea he could offer now. "But I love that kid." he said with a sniffle. "I love him like he was my own cub!"

"Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself." Bagheera snapped harshly.

Baloo was crushed. Now all he could do was fight to prolong the inevitable. "Well... well can't I wait until morning?"

"It's morning _now_." Bagheera told him. And as Baloo looked around, he knew the panther was right. As Baloo and Bagheera had argued, the sun had peeked above the horizon and was beginning to bathe the jungle in its light. Sora, Kairi, and even Mowgli were beginning to stir.

Baloo had never hated the sun so much in all his life. "Go on, Baloo." Bagheera prompted. And there was no more to be said. Baloo turned his back on the panther and sauntered toward Mowgli, an added weight to his every hesitant step; for he knew that every step closer to Mowgli was really a step further away.

At last, Baloo reached the other tree where his three friends slept. He stepped carefully around Sora and Kairi, taking extra care not to wake them. He didn't want them to see this.

Finally, with a heavy sigh and a giant gulp, Baloo stooped down. "Mowgli," he called softly as he prodded the man cub's shoulder. "It's time to get up."

Mowgli sat up and gave an exaggerated yawn. "Oh. Hi, Baloo." he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How are you?"

"Shhh." Baloo told the man cub, looking in the direction of Sora and Kairi. "You're gonna wake up the lovebirds."

"Shouldn't they be up too?" Mowgli asked.

Baloo shook his head. "No, let 'em be. Bagheera's gonna lead 'em back to their pack today, and they need all the sleep they can get."

"Okay," Mowgli yawned again.

"Now rub that old sleep outta your eyes." Baloo told the man cub. "You and me, uhh... we got a long walk ahead of us."

"Swell!" Mowgli replied happily as he ran after Baloo, who was still walking slowly and sadly. "Gee, we'll have lots of fun together!"

Baloo's face fell even more as he heard Mowgli's words. "Sure, yeah." he sighed. "Yeah... umm..." Suddenly, his face grew resolute. He had a job to do, and it wouldn't help if he was moping while he went about it. It _was_ for Mowgli's safety, after all. "All right, let's hit the trail, kid." he said more confidently as he turned to Bagheera. "See ya around, Bagheera."

"Well, goodbye, Bagheera!" Mowgli added happily. "Me and Baloo, we've got things to do!"

"Goodbye, man cub." Bagheera told Mowgli, a satisfied smile on his lips. "And good luck." Bagheera then turned to look at Sora and Kairi, who were just beginning to wake up.

Kairi opened her eyes first, heaving a great yawn before pawing at Sora. "Wake up, Sora," she told her mate softly.

Sora's yawn was even larger and longer than Kairi's. "What's going on?" he asked. "Have I missed anything?"

"No, you're just in time." Bagheera informed him as he sauntered up beside the pair of wolves. "Baloo has promised to make Mowgli return to the man village. I can see you off to rejoin your pack whenever you're ready."

"It's over already?" Sora asked. "That was fast. Guess we better be getting home."

"Sora, what about Shere Khan?" Kairi asked.

"Khan is no longer a threat to the jungle." Bagheera told his friends happily. "With the Heartless destroyed in the ancient ruins and Mowgli in the man village, the jungle is safe."

"Works for me." Sora replied. "Let's get a move on, Bagheera."

* * *

Baloo and Mowgli hadn't wandered far. Mowgli was still happy to be staying with Baloo (or so he thought) and Baloo was still working up the nerve to tell Mowgli the truth. He thought he could just go on not saying anything, but then Mowgli asked him the most horrible question imaginable.

"Where we goin', Baloo?"

Baloo winced. He knew he was trapped. With a sigh, he said, "Well... it's... it's sorta new and uhh--"

"Oh, I don't care!" Mowgli interjected. "As long as I'm with you."

Baloo stared at the ground. Why did Mowgli have to make this so difficult? It was bad enough for a bear to let go of his cub--even an adopted one--without the comments. At last, Baloo swallowed hard and went on. "Mowgli, uhh... look, buddy. There's something I gotta tell ya."

Mowgli wasn't fazed. He even chased after a butterfly as he asked, "Tell me what, Baloo?"

Baloo could only scratch the back of his head, groping for the right words. "Now how did ol' Baggy put it?" he muttered. New light entered his eyes as he remembered. "Mowgli, you wouldn't marry a panther, would ya?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Mowgli laughed, continuing to chase after his butterfly.

"Well..." Baloo again searched his memory for any pearls of wisdom Bagheera had given him. "Remember Sora and Kairi? Remember how much they loved each other? And someday soon, they're gonna have cubs. Y'know why?"

Mowgli shrugged, letting the butterfly escape. "Because they want to?"

"It's because they're mates!" Baloo explained. "And one day you're gonna have to find a mate too! Don't you realize that you're a _human_?"

"I'm not anymore, Baloo." Mowgli answered. "I'm a bear like you!"

"Now little buddy, listen! I'm tryin' to tell you somethin', now listen to me!" Baloo insisted, seizing Mowgli's hands in his own great paws. Baloo had never noticed how _weak_ humans actually were. Mowgli _wouldn't_ stand a chance against Shere Khan. He _had_ to get through to the man cub before it was too late.

Mowgli's next sentence didn't help. "What's the matter, ol' Papa Bear?"

"Look, Mowgli, I've been trying to tell ya; I've been tryin' all morning to tell ya," Baloo babbled, no longer caring about tact or diplomacy, "I've got to take you back to the man village!"

Mowgli leaped back in shock, eyes widening and mouth hanging open. "_The man village_?" he repeated, unable to believe what he was hearing. Baloo, the one Mowgli saw as his only friend in the matter, was turning traitor!

"Now look kid, I can explain--" Baloo offered. He had expected Mowgli to be upset, but nothing had prepared him for _this_.

"But..." Mowgli cut him off before he could say any more, "but you said we were partners!"

Baloo was growing more worried by the second. "Now believe me, kid, I--"

"You're just like... like old _Bagheera_!" Mowgli snapped.

"Now just a minute!" Baloo suddenly shot bolt upright, newfound authority in his eyes. No one, not even Mowgli should ever compare him to that humorless old panther! "That's goin' too far!"

Mowgli did not answer. He turned and ran into the jungle--away from Baloo, the man village, Bagheera, and even Sora and Kairi. "Hey Mowgli!" he heard Baloo shout. "Where you goin'?" Mowgli didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. Even the jaws of Shere Khan were more inviting than that stupid old man village! "Wait a minute!" Baloo still called after him. "Stop!"

But Mowgli did not stop. He kept running, taking the most difficult rout possible so that the traitorous bear would be unable to follow. He could still hear Baloo shouting, "Mowgli! Mowgli!"

* * *

"Mowgli! Mowgli!"

Sora and Kairi froze as they heard the distant cries. Bagheera must have heard them too, as his ears perked up and his head turned in the direction of the sound. "Sounds like Mowgli's in trouble again." Sora told the panther.

Bagheera nodded and bolted toward the source of the shouts, the pair of wolves following close behind. "I should have known this would happen!" he shouted. "How could I have been so foolish as to leave him alone with that stupid bear again?"

In another moment, the trio reached Baloo, who was still out of breath from calling Mowgli's name so many times. Bagheera spoke first. "_Now_ what's happened?"

"You're not gonna believe me, Bagheera," Baloo stammered, obviously rattled, "but look: now I used the same words you did and he ran out on me!"

"So what's everybody doing standing around?" Sora demanded. "We gotta find him!"

"Let's split up!" Kairi agreed. "Hurry!"

Sora, Bagheera, and Kairi ran off in three different directions. Baloo was left alone, still desperately shouting Mowgli's name as he trudged slowly through the jungle, looking behind every rock and bush.

* * *

Meanwhile, only a mile or so away from the commotion, a deer grazed peacefully in a jungle clearing. But it wasn't so much the deer that was of significance here--no, it was the thing that lurked in the tall grass only a few feet away. The thing was an orange quadruped with black stripes. Its muscles were coiled like ropes of steel, ready to spring at any moment.

Shere Khan was preparing for the kill.

The tiger had not used his powers over the Heartless as of late, instead leaving them to their own devices until such time that they were needed. The Heartless had flocked to King Louie's home in the ancient ruins, and they were destroyed. Shere Khan didn't worry much, though.

After all, there were plenty more where those came from.

As it was, Shere Khan was alone. It was quieter that way, and Khan was more likely to make a good kill without them. He needed the sport--good practice for when he found that _man cub_. Shere Khan retracted his muscles even more, crouching low to the ground. The deer still grazed a yard or so away, unaware of the fate it was about to meet. Shere Khan started counting down in his head, waiting until the perfect time to pounce. _Three, two_--

"_Awooooooooo_!"

The deer jerked its head up and sprinted away as it heard the nearby howl. "What beastly luck!" Shere Khan growled. "Confound that blasted wolf! But... I don't recall any packs in this territory. It must be a lone hunter. Perhaps I can get my meal after all."

Shere Khan stood to investigate the source of the howl, but another sound filled his ears. It was not the slow, graceful sound of a wolf call, but rather the blaring of an elephant's trumpeting trunk. "And now Colonel Hathi." Shere Khan muttered, stalking through the tall grass to see what all the commotion was about.

What he saw surprised him. A brown wolf with spikes of darker brown hair was running to catch up with Colonel Hathi at the front of the Dawn patrol. "Stop!" Khan heard the wolf shout, though his cries went unheeded. So, the young wolf tried a different approach. "HALT!"

Shere Khan watched from his hiding place with great amusement as every elephant in the ranks came to a screeching halt. "Who said halt?" Hathi demanded as soon as he regained his bearings. "_I_ give the commands around here! Now speak up! Who was it?"

The young wolf ran in front of Hathi. "Sorry." he apologized. "That was me. But I--"

"Sora!" Hathi shouted, cutting the wolf off. "What do you mean, sir, taking over my command? Highly irregular, you know!"

"Look, I said I was sorry!" Sora snapped. "But I _really_ need your help!"

"Oh, absolutely impossible!" Hathi retorted. "We're on a cross-country march."

"But it's an emergency!" Sora pleaded. "I've gotta find Mowgli."

"The man cub?" Hathi asked.

"We were gonna take him to the man village," Sora explained, "but he--"

"Good. That's where he belongs." Hathi interjected, obviously not concerned with anything Sora had to say. "And now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march."

"Don't you get it?" Sora demanded. "He ran away! We can't _find_ him!"

"Well," Hathi grunted, "serves the young whippersnapper right."

"What about Shere Khan?" Sora argued. "If we don't find Mowgli, _he _will!"

"Shere Khan?" Hathi repeated. "Nonsense, dear boy! Shere Khan isn't within _miles_ of here. I'm sorry, Sora... fortunes of war and all that sort of thing, you know."

Suddenly, a female elephant near the back of the line broke rank and approached Hathi. "This has gone far enough." she fumed, a little elephant calf in tow. At last, she was face to face with Hathi. "Now just a moment, you pompous old windbag!" she shouted.

"Winifred!" Hathi exclaimed. "What are you doing out of ranks?"

"Never mind!" Winifred (the female elephant) snapped. "How would you like to have our boy lost and alone in the jungle?"

Hathi glanced down at the little elephant calf nestled between his legs. Winifred was Hathi's mate, and together they'd had only one son: Junior, the calf now hiding underneath his father. "Our son?" Hathi whispered to himself. "Alone?" Suddenly, Hathi's face grew more resolute. "But Winifred old girl, that's an entirely different matter!" Hathi smiled smugly, as though he'd won the argument already. "Different entirely."

"That little boy is now different than our own son." Winifred contended. "Now you help find him, or _I'm_ taking over command."

"What?" Hathi scoffed at the outlandish idea. "A female leading my herd? Preposterous!"

Suddenly, Junior spoke up. "Pop, the man cub an I are friends." he pleaded. "He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? _Please_?"

Hathi smiled warmly at his young calf. "Now don't you worry, son. Your father had a plan in mind all the time."

"_Sure_ you did." Winifred said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh brother." Sora muttered. He was obviously annoyed with the whole Dawn Patrol situation.

Hathi proceeded to direct the Patrol to split up into two groups. One would cover the right flank, and the other would cover the left. Sora curtly thanked Colonel Hathi and raced into the jungle.

Shere Khan had heard everything with perfect clarity. "Sora? The Keyblade Master himself is in the jungle? This should be quite interesting. And now for _my_ rendezvous with the little lost man cub."

Shere Khan chuckled as he stalked into the darkest heart of the jungle.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too terribly proud of this chapter, but I thought it worked out decently enough. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

**The next chapter will, with any luck, be the last one for The Jungle Book. Then we can move on to one of my favorite worlds! Of course, I'm not going to tell you what it is. That would be cheating.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	11. The Hunt

**A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long. But this chapter is LONG! I hope it was worth waiting for! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Hunt**

Mowgli was still trudging through the jungle in a great huff, no particular destination in mind. In his opinion, if he ever saw another animal again, it would be far too soon. He continued his march in silence until a familiar sound reached his ears.

"_Awooooooooo_!"

Mowgli recognized the howl as Kairi's. Mowgli's pace quickened. He had no desire to come into contact with any of his so-called _friends_.

Alas, no human can match the speed of a full-grown wolf, and Kairi soon burst forth from the undergrowth. As soon as she spotted Mowgli, she darted in front of him. "Mowgli!" she exclaimed.

Mowgli turned his back on Kairi and folded his arms, a stony look upon his face. "Go away. I know what you're gonna say already."

Kairi stepped in front of him again. "No you don't."

"You're gonna try to take me to the man village." Mowgli told her.

"Well," Kairi sighed, "you really do have to go."

"But _why_?" Mowgli protested. "I want to stay here in the jungle! I'm not afraid of some stupid old tiger!"

"Mowgli," Kairi pleaded, "if Shere Khan showed up right now, what would you do? _I_ couldn't protect you. If you tried to fight him, you'd get killed. Probably eaten. I _know_ you want to stay in the jungle, and I don't think it's fair either, but it's really to protect you. Can't you understand that?"

Mowgli sat down on the thick root of the nearest tree. "I don't know what to do anymore." he sighed.

Kairi strode up beside him. "Why don't we go look for Sora and the others?" she suggested. "Then we can talk about what to do. Deal?"

Mowgli stared at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. Kairi turned around and stepped toward a nearby stream, getting a drink as Mowgli pondered his next move. Both of them failed to notice the now knot-free tail of an Indian rock python as it lowered and seized Mowgli about the waist, pulling him into the tree.

Once Mowgli was high in the treetops, he found himself in the clutches of Kaa, the owner of the tail. "Kaa!" Mowgli cried. "It's you!"

"_Yesssss_, man cub." Kaa hissed. "So nice to see you again."

"Oh, go away." Mowgli told the snake as she struggled out of Kaa's grip. "Leave me alone." Mowgli finally managed to climb out of Kaa's coils and set foot on the thick tree branch below.

Kaa brought his face down to be level with Mowgli's. "Let me look at you." he said. Mowgli instantly turned away, his eyes closed and his hands covering his face. Kaa frowned. "You don't _want_ me to look at you?" he asked, sounding hurt. A sinister smile replaced his frown as he gripped Mowgli's head in his tail, turning it to face him. "Then... _you_ look at _me_."

Mowgli stared wide-eyed into Kaa's hypnotic stare for a second before turning away. "No sir! I know what you're trying to do!"

"You do?" Kaa gasped in disbelief. Realizing that he'd blown his cover, he amended, "I mean... you don't trust me." Kaa again sounded very hurt.

"No!" Mowgli affirmed, still struggling with Kaa's tail as it gripped his wrists and ankles in turn.

"Then there's nothing I can do to help." Kaa sighed wistfully.

"_You_ want to help _me_?" Mowgli questioned.

"Certainly." Kaa said as he asserted his face in front of Mowgli's. Mowgli kept his eyes partially shielded with his arms as Kaa crooned, "I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle."

Mowgli's eyes peeked from beneath his arms, upon them a look of extreme curiosity. "How could you do that?"

"I have my own subtle little ways." Kaa assured the man cub, taking the opportunity to get his face a little closer to Mowgli's. He used his tail to turn Mowgli's eyes toward him as he went on, "But first, you must _trust_ me."

Mowgli quickly pulled away from Kaa and walked toward the tree's trunk. "I don't trust anyone anymore." he said angrily.

"I don't blame you." Kaa agreed as he used his body like a lasso to ensnare Mowgli and impede his progress. "I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in _me_. _Trust_ in me."

Mowgli gave in to temptation and looked at Kaa. One look was all the snake needed to put the man cub into a deep sleep. Kaa wound his coils around Mowgli, all the while singing, "_Trust in me, trust in me_..."

Suddenly, Kaa's song was interrupted by a familiar howl. "Mowgli!" he heard Kairi shout from the base of the tree. "Where'd you go? _Awooooooooo_! Mowgli"

Kaa turned to look at Mowgli, who was still fast asleep in his clutches. "Sorry, man cub. Unfinished business. You will stay here, won't you?" Mowgli, of course, did not respond. "I'll take that as a yes." Kaa snickered before unwinding a few of his coils, just enough for his head to reach the base of the tree.

As soon as Kairi saw Kaa, she bared her teeth and began to growl. "Kaa," she spat, "where's Mowgli?"

Kaa donned a look of false confusion. "Who?"

"The man cub." Kairi snarled. "What did you do with him?"

"Man cub?" Kaa repeated, still pretending to be lost. "Man cub... oh, yes! Little Mowgli! He's sleeping quite peacefully at the moment. It wouldn't be very decent to wake him."

"What did you _do_?" Kairi demanded.

"Oh, I just... soothed him to sleep." Kaa replied, staring deeply into Kairi's eyes. "Let me show you how it works."

Kairi found that she could not look away from Kaa's eyes. For some reason, she was suddenly _exhausted_. Her limbs grew heavy, and even her tail began to sag. Her eyelids felt like lead weights, and it was a meaningless effort to try to keep them open. Her head drooped and her mind was beginning to darken. She tried to cry for help, but it came out as only a weak mutter: "S-Sora..."

It was the last coherent thing she said before her unconscious body dropped to the ground.

Kaa was about to return to the man cub meal that awaited in his coils, but he heard the approach of yet another predatory animal. "Who is it?" he asked.

A moment later, he wished he'd never asked. A large, orange-striped figure stepped from behind the enormous tree trunk. "It's me--Shere Khan." he said. "I'd like a word with you if you don't mind."

"Shere Khan?" Kaa repeated as he turned to acknowledge his unwelcome guest. "What a surprise."

"Yes, isn't it?" Shere Khan purred. "I've just dropped by. Forgive me if I've interrupted anything."

"No no, nothing at all." Kaa replied anxiously. Did he know about Mowgli?

Shere Khan's facial expression was not reassuring as he extended his claws. "Then perhaps you would care to explain _that_."

Kaa glanced in the direction of Shere Khan's gaze. Kaa breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Kairi! "Oh," he began, trying to come up with a lie, "that's just my supper."

Shere Khan padded to where Kairi lay. "It's still breathing." he observed.

Kaa nodded. "Yes. I prefer my meals fresh, you know. She is in an undisturbed slumber."

Shere Khan retracted all of his claws save one, with which he gently prodded Kairi. Certainly enough, the wolf did not wake. Khan proceeded to use one of his massive paws to turn Kairi onto her side, examining her features. "A wolf? Alone in this part of the jungle? And a female, no less. I wonder, what would drive you to devour a creature such as this?"

"These are desperate times." Kaa offered.

"Indeed." Shere Khan agreed. "But I have no time for such nonsense. At the moment, I'm searching for a man cub."

"Man cub?" Kaa repeated, fear washing over his features. After a moment, he forced himself to relax. "_What_ man cub?"

"The one that's lost." Shere Khan answered. "Now where do you suppose he could be?"

Kaa looked on in horror as Shere Khan's gaze wandered suspiciously into the tree. In an effort to get the tiger off his case, Kaa immediately replied, "Search me."

Kaa immediately regretted that decision as Shere Khan took him up on that offer. "An excellent idea." Khan mused. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa?"

"Certainly not." Kaa agreed, lowering his tail (the only other part of him not constricting Mowgli). "Nothing here," he said, "and nothing in here." With this, he opened his mouth and pointed inside with his tail.

Suddenly, Mowgli started to snore. Shere Khan perked up his ear at the noise, and Kaa immediately shot a glance at Kairi. "Ooh, it's that wolf." he lied. "This is why I like to eat them swiftly."

Shere Khan shot Kaa a look of disbelief before returning his gaze to the treetop. "Indeed." the former muttered. "And now... how about the middle?"

"The middle?" Kaa asked. he understood a moment later. "Oh, the middle!" Kaa began to gently unwind his coils from Mowgli and allowed a small segment of his midsection to come into view. Shere Khan began to squeeze it, feeling for where any man cub might be if it had been swallowed. Unable to withstand the tickle, Kaa scrunched up his midsection. "Absolutely nothing in the middle!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Shere Khan murmured. "Really?" Alas, Shere Khan could not search Kaa any more thoroughly, and he had to admit defeat. "Well if you do happen to see a man cub," he said, "you will inform me first. Understand?" For emphasis, Shere Khan extended a claw and held it to Kaa's throat.

Kaa swallowed hard. "I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die!"

"Good fellow." Shere Khan replied. "And now I must continue my search for the lost little lad."

The conversation was interrupted by a distant noise. "_Awooooooooo_!"

"Oh, _now_ what?" Kaa sighed.

Shere Khan shot a glance toward Kairi's sleeping form. "I would assume that this delicate creature has a mate who is searching frantically for her. And _I_ have a search to continue as well, so I bid you a fond farewell."

"You won't stay and assist me?" Kaa gaped.

"Of course not." the tiger replied. "As I've told you, I have no time for such nonsense."

Shere Khan began to walk away, but then a thought occurred to him. Sora had apparently taken wolf form, and it was common knowledge that the Keyblade Master was married. Shere Khan shot another look at the pink-furred animal that slept quietly by the base of the tree. "I wonder..." he contemplated.

"_Awooooooooo_!"

The next howl was far nearer than the one previous. Shere Khan now recognized it as the very same one that had interrupted his hunt that morning. "It seems," he told Kaa, "that you've got a bit of a problem on your hands. The Keyblade Master is on his way here to reclaim his mate."

"The _what_?" Kaa gulped. He hadn't the faintest inkling of what a Keyblade Master was, but he didn't like it at all.

"As amusing as your little struggle shall be," Shere Khan continued, "I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to meet Sora just yet. Goodbye." The tiger chuckled wickedly as he crept once more into the jungle from whence he came.

Right on cue, Sora darted out of the underbrush. "Mowgli!" he shouted. "Mow--" Sora froze as soon as he saw Kairi lying unconscious on the ground. "Kairi!" he practically screamed as he raced to her side, nuzzling her with his nose. "Kairi!" he begged. "Kairi, wake up!"

Suddenly, Sora spotted Kaa hanging from the tree. "Kaa!" he snarled. "Wake her up right now!"

Kaa looked around frantically for Shere Khan, but the tiger was long gone. "S-s-s-Sora!" Kaa gasped. "Another pleasant surprise!"

"Skip it!" Sora snapped, stepping closer to Kaa. His mouth was twisted into a feral scowl, giving Kaa a perfect view of his pearly--not to mention deadly--white teeth.

"Sora," Kaa pleaded, retreating higher into the tree, "can't we settle this like civilized animals?" Kaa's hypnotic powers were useless in the face of his own fear. He was downright _terrified_ of Sora. And if Sora was anything like a wolf, he'd surely be able to smell it all over the snake's trembling body.

Sora did not talk, but instead approached Kaa's tail, which still hung near his head. He clamped his jaws around it and, just like his last encounter with the python, yanked as hard as he could. Kaa was quickly unwound from the tree and landed in a heap beside Sora. "Ooh, my sacroiliac!" Kaa grumbled as he slithered away.

Sora took no notice of the display, and his gaze returned to Kairi. Whining like a heartbroken puppy (which, in a sense, he was), Sora began licking Kairi's face and pawing at her side. There were a million things he could ask of her, but in the end, he could only whisper her name into her ear. "Kairi."

Kairi stirred a little as she felt something rough and wet brushing against her face. "Sora?" she moaned without opening her eyes.

Sora's face lit up and he began licking Kairi's face with renewed vigor. "It's me, Kairi! Now wake up so I can look into those beautiful eyes!"

Kairi obliged and Sora stopped licking her. Instead of rising to her feet, she only rolled onto her stomach and looked up at Sora. She and Sora licked each other's faces for a second or two before Kairi asked, "How long was I out?"

"No idea." Sora admitted. "I'm gonna guess you haven't found Mowgli yet."

Kairi's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! Kaa hypnotized him! And then I tried to stop him, but he..."

"He got you too." Sora finished for her. He turned about several times, then let out a long howl. "_Awooooooooo_! Mowgli! Where are you?"

But the man cub was lost... _again_.

* * *

Mowgli was on the run again. When Sora had yanked Kaa out of the tree, the man cub had been flung out of the branches from the force of Kaa rapidly unwinding. The impact on the ground had been enough to wake Mowgli from his trance, and he had slipped away unseen.

Mowgli took the opportunity to look around. The lush growth of the jungle had given way to a barren plain. Dead trees were scattered about, their gnarled branches raking forward like the talons of a hungry predator. Mowgli was beginning to wonder if he'd made the right decision by abandoning Sora and Kairi.

Only a few yards away from where Mowgli wandered, there was a dead tree inhabited by four vultures. Their names were Buzzy, Ziggy, Dizzy, and Flaps. The vultures were squabbling among themselves, for they were afflicted with a condition quite rare to the jungle.

They were _bored_.

"Hey, Flaps," said Buzzy after completing a great yawn, "what we gonna do?" Buzzy was a short, stocky vulture with a bald head and rounded beak.

"I dunno," Flaps replied, "What'cha wanna do?" Flaps was taller than Buzzy, but was still a little pudgy. He had parted blond hair and a longer beak.

"I've got it!" shouted Ziggy. Ziggy had frizzy brown hair, and was barely taller than Buzzy. His beak was longer and more narrow though, about the same as Flaps'. "Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swingin' scene, all right?"

"Oh, come off it." Buzzy scoffed. "Things are right dead all over."

"You mean you wish they were!" Ziggy joked.

Three of the four vultures laughed at this remark. Dizzy stood resolute on the end of a gnarled branch. He had long gray hair that completely covered his face. He was a good deal taller and lankier than his fellows, and was often the most solemn. "Hold it, lads." he interjected. "Look! Look what's coming our way!"

"Hey, what in the world is _that_?" Flaps asked.

What the vultures had spotted was none other than the little lost man cub. Mowgli was still walking about, downtrodden and discouraged. "What a crazy-lookin' bunch o' bones!" Ziggy observed.

"Yeah, and they're all walkin' about by themselves!" Dizzy added. The vultures all shared a good laugh as Mowgli sat down upon a rock, still looking horrible.

"So what we gonna do?" Buzzy asked, this time slightly sympathetic toward the man cub.

Flaps shrugged. "I dunno--hey, now don't start _that_ again!"

"Come on, lads, come on!" Ziggy urged his friends. "Let's go have some fun with this little fella!"

All four vultures swooped down from their perch and landed beside Mowgli. "Blimey," Flaps said as he inspected the man cub, "he's got legs like a stork, he has!"

"Yeah," Buzzy agreed, "but he ain't got no feathers, he ain't!"

All of the vultures shared a laugh at this, while Mowgli only stared at the ground. A tear leaked from his eye as he grumbled, "Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care." Mowgli then stood up from the rock and turned his back on the vultures, setting off in a new direction.

The vultures all shook their heads and sighed. "Y'know, I think he must be down on his luck." Buzzy commented.

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood." Dizzy concurred.

"Hey!" Buzzy called after the dejected boy, hopping as fast as he could to catch up. "Hey, new kid! Wait a minute! Hey!"

"Just leave me alone." Mowgli sighed.

"Aw, come on, what's wrong?" Buzzy pleaded. "You look like you haven't got a friend in the world!"

"I haven't." Mowgli replied sadly. No one--neither Bagheera, nor Baloo, nor Sora, nor Kairi--none of them had listened to what _Mowgli_ had wanted. All they ever thought about was getting rid of him, dumping him into a village of complete strangers. And trusting Kaa had been a mistake from the beginning. Mowgli had no one.

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Dizzy questioned.

"No. Nobody wants me around." Mowgli answered.

"Yeah," Buzzy nodded, "we know how ya feel."

"Nobody wants us around, either." Dizzy added. They were vultures. The only time _they_ were welcome was when some dead animal needed cleaned up off the jungle floor. That was why the four of them had been so bored. They were almost as lonely as Mowgli.

"We may look a bit shabby," Buzzy said, "but we've got hearts."

"And feelings too." Dizzy stated.

"And just to prove it to you," Buzzy continued, placing a wing around Mowgli's shoulders, "we're gonna let you join our little group!"

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture!" Flaps exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own." Mowgli told them, breaking out of Buzzy's hold and walking away. He'd made more friends in the past few days than he'd ever made before in his lifetime, and he'd lost every single one. He was in no mood for more.

"Aw, now look kid!" Buzzy protested. "Everybody's got to have friends." he turned to his three vulture comrades. "Hey, fellas! Aren't we his friends?"

"_We're your friends."_ the vultures sang "_We're your friends! We're your friends to the bitter end!"_

Mowgli sat down once again upon his rock and listened indifferently to the vultures' tune. At least until Buzzy said, "Come on, kid! We need a tenor!"

As the vultures continued to sing, and as Mowgli joined in, he began to feel a bit better about himself. These vultures seemed nearly as desperate as he was--always a good sign. They wouldn't betray him simply because if they did, they'd have no friends either.

Suddenly, a voice far lower than any vulture's began to sing. "_That's what friends are for_."

All of the vultures stopped singing and cowered behind Mowgli. Shere Khan had arrived, and he had a terrible singing voice! Shere Khan clapped his paws together in applause. "Bravo, bravo. An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim."

Flaps swallowed hard. "Don't mention it... Your Highness." he stammered.

Shere Khan chuckled for a moment, then said, "Boo."

All four vultures flapped away as fast as their wings could carry them. "Run, friend, run!" they begged of Mowgli.

"Run?" Mowgli repeated, looking Shere Khan squarely in the eyes. "Why should I run?"

"Why should you run?" Shere Khan echoed, a little surprised. "Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?"

"I know _you_, all right." Mowgli told him. "You're Shere Khan!"

"Precisely." Shere Khan affirmed, extending his claws. "Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan." With this, Khan placed one of his claws at Mowgli's throat.

Mowgli pushed the tiger's paw away. "You don't scare me!" he shouted. "I don't run from anyone!"

"Ah," Shere Khan said with a smug grin, "you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance." Shere Khan turned his back on Mowgli and shut his eyes. "Now I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten." he told Mowgli. "It makes the chase more interesting... for me. One... two... three... four..."

As Shere Khan counted, Mowgli raced over to retrieve a nearby stick, intending to use it as a weapon. "You're trying my patience." Shere Khan warned, counting a lot faster now and with his eyes open wide. "Five six seven eight nine ten!"

"_Awooooooooo_!"

Shere Khan turned around. "It seems my luck has taken a turn for the worse today." He commented. "Hello, Sora."

Sora and Kairi were standing before him now, their teeth bared and low growls rising from their throats. "Shere Khan," Sora spat, "let Mowgli go."

"So sorry," Shere Khan replied casually again turning to find the man cub, "but I'm afraid that's out of the question. I have something very special in mind for the boy."

"Over my dead body." Sora snarled.

Shere Khan's ears perked up as he turned to face Sora again. "With _pleasure_!" he roared, leaping onto Sora and sinking his claws deep into the Keyblade Master's flesh.

Kairi watched in horror as Shere Khan grappled with her mate. The tiger seemed to be winning. Her anxiety grew as Khan nearly bit off Sora's muzzle, which the young wolf only barely managed to dodge. "Sora!" she cried.

Shere Khan paused, his massive weight pinning Sora to the ground. "Ah," he said, "the female is concerned about her mate. I hope you've not been getting bored. Here--something to entertain you."

Before Kairi could question what this meant, she found herself surrounded by Powerwilds. "Kairi!" she heard Sora grunt from behind her, still wrestling with Khan. "I'll get Shere Khan, you handle the Heartless! And will _somebody_ get Mowgli out of here?"

The vultures immediately rose to the task, swooping down and seizing Mowgli in their talons. Kairi set about defeating the Heartless, fighting with more ferocity than she had ever exhibited before. Of course, this time she was fighting for _Sora_. By this time, though, Sora had wiggled out of the tiger's grip and the skirmish was rejoined.

Thunder began to rumble in the distance as wolf and tiger clashed in a battle of strength and skill. While Shere Khan had infinitely more strength, and quite a bit of skill, it was Sora's speed that managed to keep him alive. He ducked his head as Shere Khan swiped his massive paw at him, causing the tiger's claws to get stuck in a nearby tree. While Khan was struggling to free his paw, Sora ran and sank his teeth into the tiger's tail. Shere Khan roared in pain before turning on Sora. "I'll kill you for this!" he warned before slashing at Sora.

Mowgli, meanwhile, struggled in the vultures' grip. "Let me go! Sora needs help!" he demanded. During this time, he realized that his friends really _did_ care about him, and would risk everything to keep him safe. And Mowgli intended to do the same.

_Boom_!

A flash of lightning, quickly followed by a rumble of thunder, illuminated the sky as the electrical discharge surged into a nearby tree. The tree burst into flame and its branches began to fall apart as the vultures set Mowgli down. "Fire!" Buzzy exclaimed. "It's the only thing ol' stripes is afraid of!"

"You get the fire; we'll do the rest!" Flaps prompted.

Before further explanation could be issued, the vultures split up into groups. Buzzy and Flaps flew off to help Sora fight Shere Khan, while Ziggy and Dizzy used their longer necks and beaks to peck at the Powerwilds. Kairi was thankful for the aid she'd received, but part of her wished that all four vultures had gone to help Sora. He was in _way_ over his head this time.

A few feet away, Shere Khan swiped at Sora with his massive paw. Sora managed to leap aside, but was quickly met by Shere Khan's left paw. It rammed into Sora's ribs like a blow from a sledgehammer, sending the Keyblade Master sprawling to the ground.

Kairi had just bitten into a Powerwild, watching it disappear as a pink heart floated into the sky. She heard a great _crunch_ as bones were cracked and splintered. Assuming it to be the sound of Shere Khan's defeat, she ventured a glance at Sora. What she saw was her beloved husband lying on the ground, perfectly motionless, with Shere Khan standing over him. "_**No!**_" she screamed as she ran to Sora's side.

At least, she tried to. Ziggy and Dizzy spread their wings in front of Kairi to stop her charge. "Hold it, lass." the latter told her. "The fight's not over yet."

Kairi nodded in anguish. She knew that she was no match for Shere Khan either, and if she engaged him, she'd surely be killed. Besides, there were still more Heartless to be vanquished. Kairi let a single tear fall, wishing on everything she ever held dear that Sora would be all right.

But Sora continued to lie there.

Shere Khan was about to inspect his kill, but Buzzy and Flaps finally arrived! They clawed at his face and paws, distracting the tiger long enough for Mowgli to enact his plan. The man cub had found a large branch completely wreathed in flame. He tied it to Shere Khan's tail while he was distracted. As soon as this was done, Flaps pointed out, "Look behind you, chum!"

Shere Khan turned and saw the great flames behind him. Fear struck his blackened heart, and for the first time in his life, Shere Khan _fled_. He ran a good distance, then a corridor of darkness opened up before him. He leaped inside.

Kairi, more tears stinging her eyes, failed to notice. She tore out the throat of another Powerwild, finding that it was the last remaining Heartless. The battle had been won--but at a price Kairi had never wished to pay.

Kairi approached Sora slowly, hardly daring to breathe. She nuzzled Sora's neck and whispered, "Sora, please get up! Wake up so I can look into your beautiful eyes! Remember? _Please_?"

Sora did not move. Kairi shut her eyes and buried her lupine face into his warm fur. "Oh Sora! You can't die! You just _can't_! I love you!"

Suddenly, Kairi heard a familiar sound. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" a voice muttered.

Kairi's face lit up. Sora's eyes were open! And he was _speaking_! Of course, Sora's words were those of someone in great pain, but Kairi didn't care. Sora was alive, and his cerulean orbs were looking into her own eyes. that was all that mattered.

Sora seemed to think otherwise. "Kairi," he groaned, "I'm glad you love me, but I am in _major_ pain right now."

Kairi nudged Sora with her paw with barely enough force to even be felt by a healthy person (or wolf), but Sora howled in agony. "OWWWWW! Kairi, what was that for?"

"I thought so." Kairi sighed. "You've got at least one broken rib."

"Okay, now I _really_ wish I had my keyblade." Sora replied. "I can't even try to heal myself!"

"We need to get you back to the ship." Kairi decided. "How are we gonna do that?"

"There should be an extraction point not too far from here." Sora informed her. "I think I can walk."

Sora managed to stand and, though his steps were greatly slowed, he found that he could still walk on his own. Apparently, only one of his ribs had been broken. It would be easily mended--as soon as the extraction point was reached. Kairi said goodbye to the vultures and thanked them before leading Sora and Mowgli away.

* * *

A little later, Baloo and Bagheera met Sora and Kairi during their walk. Mowgli began to fill them in on the situation, and the band was once again walking through the jungle together. As Mowgli finished his account, Baloo seized him into a great bear hug. "You wanna know something?" he asked. "We all are good sparring partners."

Mowgli smiled and returned the hug. "Yes sir," Baloo continued, "nothin' and _nobody_ is gonna come between us again."

Suddenly, a melodic sound filled the ears of all present. It was a young girl singing. "Kairi," Sora addressed his mate, "you're not singing, are you?"

Kairi shook her head. "No. But I hear it too."

As the party all looked around, they found the source of the singing. During their leisurely walk, they had stumbled upon the man village! A little girl, no older than ten years old, was filling a vase with water from a nearby lake. "Look!" Mowgli whispered, nearing the edge of the jungle to get a better look. "What's that?"

"It's the man village." Bagheera explained.

"No, I mean _that_." Mowgli said, pointing at the girl.

"Forget about those, they ain't nothin' but trouble." Baloo warned.

"I resent that!" Kairi protested. After all, _she _was a human female too (under normal conditions, at least).

Mowgli, regardless of Baloo's warning, crept closer to the man village. "Just a minute. I've never seen one before."

"So you've seen one!" Baloo argued. "So let's go!"

"I'll be right back." Mowgli insisted. "I want a better look."

Baloo opened his mouth to protest, but Bagheera cut him off. "Baloo, let him have a better look."

Sora grinned down at Kairi, who returned the smile. They knew what was going on. Sora had seen it on countless worlds, and Kairi was not blind to the telltale signs of romance. The atmosphere made Kairi forget about Sora's injured rib and she snuggled up beside him. Sora winced a little from the pain, but quickly decided that Kairi's close proximity to him brought more comfort than it did harm. He returned the canine display of affection with a warm smile.

By this time, Mowgli was following the human girl back into the man village. He turned to his friends, gave a shrug, and walked through the gates of the man village with the girl. Baloo watched from afar, eyes wide in shock. "He's hooked." he muttered.

"It was inevitable, Baloo." Bagheera said. "It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now."

"Speaking of which," Sora told the bear and panther, "we need to get back to where _we_ belong."

"You're leavin', too?" Baloo asked.

"Yes." Kairi answered. "We're not supposed to be in this jungle anyway. Bagheera, could you tell the pack we're sorry?"

Bagheera nodded. "I can."

"Great!" Sora exclaimed. "Let's get going, Kai. I can't _wait_ to fix my stupid rib."

Sora and Kairi thanked Baloo and Bagheera before walking off into the jungle.

After ten minutes of walking, Sora stopped. "What is it?" Kairi asked.

"Just watch." Sora told her. Even as he spoke, _My Dinghy_ touched down and its entrance ramp opened. "This is the extraction point. Come on, Kai. Let's get outta here."

Sora and Kairi stepped into the Gummi ship together, wondering where fate--or the Heartless--would lead them next. Of course, it didn't really matter. They still had each other, and together they could face anything. Or, as Kairi put it as she entered the ship with Sora:

_Bring it on._

* * *

**A/N: Woo! We're out of the Jungle Book! I had to crop a few little parts from the movie, but I thought the chapter still flowed rather nicely. Hopefully, so did you.**

**As I said in the last chapter, one of my favorite worlds is coming up in the next chapter! Hopefully that chapter will be posted soon so you can share in its awesomeness! **

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off!**


	12. New and Familiar Faces

**A/N: I'm back... WITH A VENGEANCE! Anyway, as promised, within this exciting chapter is the introduction to that favorite world I mentioned in the last two chapters. Hope you guys like it as much as I do!**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 12: New and Familiar Faces

Shere Khan was back in the palace of the Horned King, in the room that contained the Black Cauldron. He was surprised to find that he was alone. No one, not even the Horned King himself, was present. "Hello?" Shere Khan called into the darkness. The only answer he received was the haunting melody of his own echo. Even to a solitary hunter like Shere Khan, it was far too quiet for comfort.

_**BOOM!**_

The roar of thunder filled the room as the Horned King made his timely appearance, his body wreathed in black smoke. His voice was quiet as he spoke, but it was so laced with hatred that it may as well have been louder than the thunderclap. "Shere Khan." he hissed.

The words gripped Shere Khan's heart, freezing him in place. He could say nothing as the Horned King continued, "You disappoint me, Khan. Everything was provided for you. You had an army of Heartless to command, and the Keyblade Master was delivered to you without a weapon. You even succeeded in _wounding_ him, but still he lives."

"He is alive?" Shere Khan asked, wide-eyed. "But I--"

"Fool!" the Horned King snapped. "Did you think that a single broken rib could kill the boy? Then you are as stupid as you are weak. You are worthless to me."

The Horned King raised his hand, about to strike at Shere Khan, but he paused as a new thought entered his twisted mind. "No," he decided, "not worthless. Perhaps you merely need... _improvement_."

The Horned King lifted Shere Khan off the floor as though he weighed no more than a kitten. "What?" Shere Khan asked desperately as the Horned King led him to the Black Cauldron. "What are you doing? No! _Noooo_!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears. The Horned King plunged Shere Khan into the Cauldron. A great flash of green lit up the room as the tiger was consumed. The Horned King stood over the flaming cauldron and said to himself, "He shall be ready for battle in a matter of days. That is time I cannot spend idly. Another experiment is in order." The Horned King stood there a moment longer, wondering how best to distract Sora while he continued his experiments with the Heartless. If he was to go further than Ansem or Xehanort ever dared go, he would need time. Sora couldn't come knocking on his door anytime soon.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "Sora is unaware of my hand in these experiments. He will continue to search the worlds, looking for any sign of me. And Shere Khan has given him a false clue. I wonder... will he follow it?"

* * *

Kairi was in the living quarters of _My Dinghy_, restored to her human form. Immediately after the ship's departure from Madhya Pradesh, Kairi had taken a very long shower to rid of herself of what she had called "jungle germs." She was currently dressed in a pink bathrobe, her hair still damp from the shower and her clothes still in the wash (although she hadn't worn them during her stay on Madhya Pradesh, Kairi still thought they needed cleaning). At present, she was waiting for Sora.

Sora had rushed to an entirely different part of the ship upon his return. It was the ship's small medical wing--so small, in fact, it consisted only of a large, cylindrical tank. Connected to this tank were several tubes, through which green potion liquid would run into the tank. The idea was that a person could float in the tank for a few moments (relative to the amount of damage sustained) and would emerge completely restored. Sora had admitted to using the tank only once or twice before, and Kairi was still a little uncertain. After all, he'd already been inside for as long as she had been in the shower.

Kairi was pleasantly surprised to hear the door to the sleeping quarters whoosh open as Sora stepped inside, fully recovered and using a towel to dry his hair of the sticky potion liquid. "Okay, note to self," he said as he moved to where Kairi was sitting on one of the beds, "never attack anything bigger than me without a keyblade."

Kairi looked Sora over. He was fully dressed--from the waist down. Kairi could still see tiny droplets of potion glistening on Sora's bare chest. She had missed Sora's human form; although her heart belonged to him no matter what shape he took, being married to a wolf had been somewhat _awkward_.

"Are you clean enough yet?" Sora asked, wrapping an arm around Kairi's shoulders.

"That depends." Kairi replied with a playful smile. "Are you strong enough yet?"

Sora concentrated, reaching for his keyblade for the first time since Madhya Pradesh. Instantly, the Oathkeeper appeared in Sora's awaiting grasp. Sora swung it a few times to make sure that it was real, then put it away. "That's crazy." he said. "I can use my keyblade again and there isn't anything wrong. But if I try it in any of my animal forms, I can't use it at all."

"That _is_ pretty weird." Kairi agreed. "But other than that, are you okay?"

Sora stretched exaggeratedly, showing that his rib was no longer paining him. "I'm great!" he exclaimed. "Wanna feel?"

Kairi placed her hand over Sora's rib and touched it lightly. Sora let out a small chuckle. "That tickles!" he exclaimed.

"Does it?" Kairi asked, her playful smile twisting into an evil grin as she began tickling Sora's sides. Sora laughed so hard that he toppled backwards, lying flat on his back and at the mercy of his wife's knowledge of all his most ticklish places. This carried on for a moment before Kairi's lips crashed into Sora's.

When they broke apart, Sora stared wide-eyed at Kairi. "Okay, that was unexpected. _Great_, but unexpected. What's got into you, Kai?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" she asked, kissing Sora again. "I've not been able to do anything remotely _like_ this since we landed on Madhya Pradesh. I missed it."

"I missed it too." Sora replied, a mischievous grin on his face as he slid his arms around Kairi's waist. "I guess we have some catching up to do."

Sora's lips had barely connected with Kairi's when a voice began to shout throughout the ship: "_WARNING! WARNING! MASSIVE OBJECT ON SCANNERS!_"

Sora and Kairi broke away. "Sorry, Kai." Sora apologized. "I swear he's got a radar."

"Who's got a radar?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed as he threw on his shirt and jacket. "You've not met him yet! He shuts down every time I turn the autopilot off--he's even lazier then I am!"

"Sora, who are you talking about?" Kairi insisted, pulling her bathrobe a little tighter around herself as Sora led her to the cockpit of _My Dinghy_.

"He's my ship's new AI." Sora explained as he plopped into the pilot's chair.

"AI?" Kairi repeated, still quite muddled.

"It stands for Artificial Intelligence." Sora elaborated. "It's what keeps the ship going whenever it's on autopilot. I had Cid install a new one last week--_way_ more advanced than any other AI out there. I call him ROY."

Before Kairi could question Sora further, an automated male voice came from a speaker located on the dashboard of the ship. "_Greetings and salutations, Mistress Kairi_." it said. "_I am pleased to report that Sora's accounts of your feminine charm were not exaggerated."_

Kairi stared wide-eyed at the speaker for a moment before asking, "Sora... did the ship's AI just _compliment_ me?"

"Isn't he great?" Sora asked. "He's almost human!" While Kairi sat there, speechless that she was talking to a ship, Sora prompted, "Come on, Kairi! Say hello!"

Kairi shrugged. She had seen stranger things in her lifetime than a sentient computer, and her life with Sora had taught her to be quick on the uptake. She even smiled as she said, "Hi, ROY."

"_Pleased to make your acquaintance_." ROY replied.

Kairi turned to Sora and asked, "So Sora, if AI stands for Artificial Intelligence, then what does ROY stand for?"

"No idea." Sora replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm terrible with acronyms. I just thought ROY would be simple and easy to remember."

"_Do you find my name offensive, Mistress Kairi?_" ROY asked.

"No." Kairi told it (him?). "I think it's a good name."

"_Now as I was saying sir_," ROY reiterated, "_there is a massive object on radar, which we are approaching at an accelerated rate_."

"Put it on viewscreen." Sora told ROY.

A moment later, the image of what could only have been a world appeared on the viewscreen. "_The world is called the Pride Lands_." ROY stated. "_According to my data banks, you have been to this world before, Master Sora._"

"You bet I have!" Sora cried before turning to Kairi, his facial expression turning far more serious. "Kairi... Shere Khan got away, so he could be on any world. He's most likely gonna try to find a world full of animals, so there's a good chance that he showed up here. I _know_ you wanna go home, and I do too, but I really don't think it's an option right now."

"Sora," Kairi argued, "have you forgotten something? You said you couldn't use your keyblade in your animal forms! What if Shere Khan _does_ turn out to be here? Or _worse_? I don't want to see you get hurt again, Sora."

"Kairi, lions are almost as big as tigers." Sora entreated. "If we find Shere Khan, I'll be able to win." He then flashed her his most confident grin. "Besides, I'll have you there to watch my back."

Kairi crossed her arms. She could _never_ resist that smile of his. "All right, you win." she told him. "But if you pull a stunt like you did in that last fight, I will _not_ feel sorry for you."

"Understood." Sora nodded as he climbed out of his chair. "I can't wait to show you what I look like as a lion!" He then turned to the dashboard of the ship. "ROY?"

"_Yes, Master Sora_?"

"Set us down nice and easy, preferably close to Pride Rock." Sora commanded. "Then keep the ship in orbit around the world."

"_Certainly, sir_." ROY replied.

* * *

In another moment, Kairi set her paws on the ground just outside of Pride Rock, the seat of power in the Pride Lands. She was now a lioness, her fur colored the same pink as her wolf form and her red hair sticking out of her head in places. Her silver crown pendant still hung around her neck. And if _she_ was a full grown lioness, then that could only mean that Sora...

"Hey, Kairi!" Sora called from behind her. "Wait up! And is it just me, or did everything in this world get a whole lot smaller?"

Kairi turned around and her jaw dropped. "Sora," she said, "you're not a cub this time."

And it was true. Sora was now a massive lion, only a little smaller than Shere Khan himself. The color of his fur was the same as his last visit to this world, but that was where the similarity ended. His darker hair had developed into a thick mane--still as spiky as ever--that framed his face and made him look far bigger than he truly was. His golden crown pendant was no longer visible beneath it.

Sora shook his head for a moment, feeling his new mane shake along with it. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I've always wanted one of these!"

Kairi stepped closer to Sora, burying her face in the tresses of his mane. "Wow." she purred. "It's really soft. I could stay like this all day."

"Let's hope so." Sora told her with a grin. "The whole purpose of this thing is to attract a mate."

"It's working." Kairi sighed dreamily.

"You know something that might change your mind?" Sora asked. "I have this really bad urge to pee all over everything I come into contact with."

Kairi took a step back and replied, "I thought you'd be doing more of that in the last world. When we were _wolves_. Besides, I didn't know lions marked their territory like that."

"Apparently they do." Sora answered. "I didn't mark anything in Madhya Pradesh because I was constantly lost. Now that I have a clue where I am, it's a different story. And it probably doesn't help that I didn't get a bathroom break before we landed."

Kairi visibly blushed beneath her pink fur. "Well you go over there and... _mark your territory_. I'll stay right here."

"Got it." Sora agreed before walking over to a large rock.

He returned a moment later, looking quite relieved. "All better?" Kairi asked.

"Yup." Sora joked. "That rock is mine and you can't have it."

"I don't think I want it after you peed all over it." Kairi giggled. "Can we move on now?"

"Sure." Sora replied before accompanying his mate up the stony path that led to the top of Pride Rock.

The sight that met their eyes was not assuring. As they made their way up the path, they were met by a few of the lionesses of Pride Rock. Instead of greeting him, however, they pulled their ears back and bared their teeth. "Sora," Kairi whispered nervously, "I thought you said you've been here before. Why aren't they happy to see you?"

"I don't know." Sora admitted. "I think it's because I'm an adult lion now. They probably think I'm trying to dethrone Simba or something. Let's go find him and tell him who we are." With this, Sora and Kairi proceeded through the host of angry lionesses, hoping that Simba was home.

They received their answer when they made it to the peak of Pride Rock. One lion and two lionesses were standing near the entrance to the King's Den, where Simba and his family dwelled. The lion was just as large as Sora, with golden fur and a sleek red mane that stood as a stark contrast to Sora's own wild hair. The first lioness, standing to the lion's immediate right, had fur that was a very light tan. The second lioness was smaller than the first, and had golden fur like the lion's. Sora recognized the first two animals as Simba and his mate, Nala. The third lioness, however, was a stranger.

The third lioness growled at Sora and Kairi, but the other two lions only smiled. Upon seeing this, the third lion looked up at Simba questioningly. "Daddy, what are you doing? These are Outsiders!"

"No they're not." Simba told her. He looked back in Sora's direction. "Hello, Sora."

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. "You actually recognize me?"

"There's no mistaking the one who helped me save the Pride Lands _twice_, even if you have done a little growing up since then." Simba replied. "I'm sorry for the not-so-warm welcome, but everybody's been really on edge lately."

The third lioness's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of her head. "_You're_ Sora? I've heard all about you! As soon as the rest of the pride finds out who you are, they'll practically _worship_ you!"

"Sora," Simba said proudly, "I want you to meet my daughter Kiara."

Sora looked down at the young lioness, who was only barely smaller than Kairi. "_You're_ Simba's daughter? Nala was still pregnant with you when your dad and I beat Scar's ghost! Now you're all grown up!"

"Lions age a lot faster than people do, Sora." Kairi reminded him.

Sora nodded in understanding before letting out a gasp. "Oh! Simba, Nala... this is Kairi. She's my mate."

"Hi." Kairi said with a smile.

"Hello, Kairi." Nala told her. "We've all heard a lot about you."

Kairi smiled fondly at Sora. It seemed that everyone from every world Sora had ever visited had heard of Kairi. It was proof to her that he'd never forgotten her during his journeys (Castle Oblivion didn't count; it wasn't his fault). She felt compelled to nestle her head into Sora's soft mane again, but she was interrupted by the chattering of a baboon. Said baboon stood only a few feet away, grinning and hopping up and down like a madman. "Sora!" he called. "The Keyblade Master has returned!"

Kairi stared at the eccentric baboon as though he were crazy--which he almost appeared to be, with his matted white hair and animated mannerisms. Sora only grinned as he explained, "Kairi, this is Rafiki. He's one of Simba's advisors, and is probably the wisest of everyone here. But he _is_ a little strange."

"So I've noticed." Kairi replied. "But I have to ask--why is everyone in the pride on edge?"

Rafiki jumped into the air once, then ran a little down the stone path leading from the peak. "You follow old Rafiki!" he called. "He knows the way!"

Sora and Kairi exchanged bewildered glances before following Rafiki.

* * *

Rafiki eventually led them into a small stone hollow, barely large enough to accommodate the two lions and baboon. One of the walls of the hollow bore quite a few crude--though recognizable--drawings of Simba, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Drawings of two unknown lions stood near the bottom of the wall; one with a black mane and one without one at all. Rafiki reached into a few gourds containing colored dyes as he narrated.

"The Pride Lands are much worse since your departure, Sora." Rafiki began. "Scar and the hyenas are gone, but brother has been turned against brother in an endless war ever since."

"What?" Sora questioned, scarcely able to believe it. "Why is it that every time I return to a world, I find it in worse shape than the first time around?"

"While Scar is indeed gone," Rafiki continued, "there are still lions who remain loyal to him. Simba has banished them from the Pride Lands, leaving them to wander in the barren lands outside. Among those banished was Scar's cub, Kovu."

With this, Rafiki gestured toward the drawings of the two unknown lions. "While every day Kiara grows more beautiful," the baboon went on, "this cub Kovu grows stronger, and his mother, Zira, fills his heart with hate." Rafiki then reached into a gourd with brown dye and added a mane to the picture of Sora. He wiped away the pictures of Donald and Goofy, replacing them with a drawing of a pink lioness with bits of red hair. "But the Keyblade Master and his mate have arrived!" Rafiki shouted. "With your help and Mufasa's guidance, we are sure to find a solution!"

For the second time that day, Sora tried to summon his keyblade. This time, however, he found that he could not. This wasn't surprising, given what he'd already established, but it had been worth a try. "Umm, Rafiki..." he said hesitantly, "I can't use my keyblade."

Rafiki's eyes widened in shock for a moment, then his face fell. "Then there is much to fear. I am worried, Mufasa. Things are not going well."

"Who are you talking to?" Kairi asked.

"Mufasa is Simba's father." Sora explained. "He's... dead. But Rafiki can still talk to his spirit somehow. Prepare to be completely ignored."

Sure enough, Rafiki no longer took notice of the two living lions in his presence as a wind swept over the hollow, rattling a bunch of empty gourds hanging from the ceiling. "You have a plan?" Rafiki asked seemingly no one.

In answer to the baboon's question, one of the gourds fell from the ceiling and cracked neatly in two. "_What_?" Rafiki exclaimed, holding the gourd halves up to the murals of Kovu and Kiara on the wall and bringing them together. "Kovu? Kiara? _Together_? _This_ is the plan?"

Before Sora or Kairi had the opportunity to ask what this meant, Rafiki flung the gourd halves to the side. "Are you crazy?" he shouted. "This will never work! Mufasa, you've been up there too long; your head is in the clouds!"

The very same wind that had rattled the gourds in the first place now began to sweep over Rafiki, getting the baboon's white hair in his eyes and generally annoying him. "Okay okay okay, all right, _okay_!" Rafiki called. The winds stopped. "I don't think this is going to work," Rafiki went on, "but I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!"

The winds blew out of the hollow and into the open air, leaving the cave in an empty silence.

Sora spoke first. "So what's the plan, Rafiki?"

"YAAAAAAAH!" Rafiki screamed, nearly jumping out of his fur. "How long have _you_ been here?"

"We've been here the whole time, remember?" Kairi reminded him. "So what are we gonna do?"

Rafiki took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Oh yes. So you heard everything, did you?"

"Yeah." Sora informed him. "Everything _you_ said, anyway."

"Then what do _you_ think is our next move, hm?" Rafiki asked, leaning on his staff.

"I guess we're trying to get Kovu and Kiara together." Kairi reasoned. "But when you said together, did you mean _together _together?"

"Is there any other kind?" Rafiki asked. "Come! You follow old Rafiki!"

Sora and Kairi exchanged bewildered glances before following the eccentric baboon out of the hollow.

* * *

Far away, in the crumbling palace of the Horned King, the king and his host stood around the Black Cauldron again. "Excellent." the Horned King said, as much to himself as to anyone present. "Sora has followed the false clue and is now far away from our _true_ activities."

Cardinal Richelieu raised the first question. "So what happened to Shere Khan? Sora has left Madhya Pradesh, and we've seen nothing of him since."

"Shere Khan was a coward." the Horned King answered. "The fool fled Madhya Pradesh over something as common as fire. He even managed to _wound _Sora, and may have killed him were it not for his irrational fears."

"So where is the tiger now?" asked Emperor Zurg, folding his mechanical hands together in thought.

"Who cares?" Don Karnage retaliated. "No more tuna-breath means more loot for me!"

"Now wait just a minute!" Madam Mim cried. "What if we all went running off like that! You can't win the game if everyone on your team forfeits! Where is that stupid cat?"

"Shere Khan is being dealt with." The Horned King assured his colleagues. "_Now_ is the time to strike, while Sora's back is turned. Now, madam, I must ask you for your assistance."

"What can the marvelous mad Madam Mim do for you?" Madam Mim asked.

"Are you acquainted with a certain Merlin the Magician?"

"Merlin?" Mim repeated. "_Merlin_? Ooh, that name makes my blood boil--and not in a good way, either."

"I assumed as much." the Horned King mused, "I need you to travel to the world of Radiant Garden and exact your revenge against him."

"Ooh, I'd be absolutely delighted!" Mim exclaimed. With this, she disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Now where did _she_ disappear to?" Emperor Zurg questioned.

"She is off to do my bidding." the Horned King explained. "She will have enough Heartless at her command to keep Radiant Garden's defenses occupied... until my _true_ invasion force arrives."

"_True_ invasion force?" Cardinal Richelieu echoed. "What sort of invasion force is that, and why not send it now?"

"All in good time, Cardinal." the Horned King assured him. He was about to say more, but a small, raspy voice cut him off.

"Sire? Sire? Are you quite ready in there?"

The Horned King rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Get out." he instructed his host. When they only stared at him blankly, he repeated his command in a much harsher tone. "Out! Out, all of you! _**Get out!**_"

Everyone rushed out of the room in such a panic that they did not notice the small green creature at the door or the large wooden cart it hauled behind it. Everyone, that is, except for the Headless Horseman. The Horseman feared nothing, not even the Horned King, so its steps were a good deal slower than the others'. Its first booted foot had just crossed the threshold when the Horned King's voice stopped it. "Not you, my headless friend." he instructed it. "You must stay."

The Headless Horseman bowed in acknowledgement and strode once more to the Horned King's side. "Come inside, Creeper." the Horned King called to the little green monster just outside the door.

The Creeper entered slowly at first, barely daring to stick his head out from behind the door. He was no more than two feet tall, and was clad in a purple cloak. From his hood protruded two long, pointed green ears. His throaty voice was little more than a whine as he stammered, "S-Sire, your first shipment is ready."

"Excellent." The Horned King told the Creeper. "Bring it in quickly."

"Right away, Sire." the Creeper affirmed as he brought in his cart. It was wooden and grated, and a great piece of white canvas shrouded whatever was inside. "There you are, Sire." the Creeper informed his master.

The Horned King turned to look at the Headless Horseman. "This, Horseman, is why I summoned you here in the first place." With this, the Horned King drew back the canvas. Inside was one of the most gruesome sights that even the Horseman had ever beheld.

Inside the cart was a stack of _skeletons_.

The Horned King fingered the corpses, judging their value. The skeletons were dressed in armor, and scabbards sheathing swords hung at their sides. They bore neither shields nor helms, but these were not necessary. Indeed, there was only one thing wrong that the Horned King could see with his prizes.

The Creeper was about to make his exit when the powerful fist of the Horned King seized him by the throat. "Is this _all_?" he demanded. "I need an army in the _thousands_! There are no more than twenty corpses here! Where is my _army_, Creeper?"

The Creeper's windpipe was constricted tightly, but he was still able to gasp, "They are on their way, Sire. The Heartless are collecting as many bodies as they can, but sometimes they bodies aren't completely _intact_, if you get my meaning, Sire. Hundreds more are on their way, I assure you."

"They had better be." The Horned King hissed, tossing the Creeper aside as though he were a rag doll. "Leave us."

"Of course, Sire." The Creeper acknowledged, slinking out of the room and massaging his neck.

The Horned King turned to the Headless Horseman and gestured toward the cart of bodies. "Horseman, you have been chosen to lead these soldiers in battle. Once I cast them into the Black Cauldron, they shall become an unstoppable legion of deathless warriors. The Heartless will soon become obsolete when I have finished assembling their forces. Their names will shake the foundations of the worlds for centuries to come...

"The _Cauldron-Born_."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! What's Madam Mim going to do to Radiant Garden? How will said Radiant Garden hold out without its king and queen? How do the Cauldron-Born and the Headless Horseman tie into all this? All these answers and many more await you in lucky Chapter 13.**

**Thanks to Syrena Li for reviewing these past couple chapters. I hope you and your creepy bird keep it up and enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: All readers must immediately proceed to go to my profile page! Once there, look under the subheading ADVERTISEMENT and check it out! It's REALLY cool! And while you're there, you may also want to look at the special preview for the fourth installment in my little series, **_Spawn of Darkness_**. You guys have lots to keep you occupied, so hop to it! That means YOU, slowpoke!**

* * *


	13. Invaded

**A/N: I'm back... but this time not with a vengeance. This chapter's a pretty long one, but well worth it in my opinion (of course, I am a little biased). Prepare for comedy, suspense, and more action than you can shake a keyblade at in lucky Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Invaded**

The quaint little house owned by Merlin the Magician was quiet, with only one occupant at the time. Surprisingly, this occupant was not Merlin--the wizard had gone with most other members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee to maintain King Sora and Queen Kairi's affairs while they were away. The sole occupant of Merlin's house was, at present, Cid Highwind. Cid had been typing away at the computer lodged in Merlin's house for some time now, and people were beginning to wonder just what it was he was up to. These long hours of computer research had made Cid a little high-strung, and he nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard the door of the house creak open. "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR!" he screamed as he turned to face the intruder.

When Cid finished his little episode, he found only Yuffie Kisaragi standing behind him. The young female ninja stared at Cid with her arms crossed and a look of obvious impatience dominating her features. "What's the holdup here, Cid? Everybody's waiting on you back at Hollow Bastion."

Cid nodded, his eyes wandering back to his computer screen. Hollow Bastion was the official name of Radiant Garden's castle, but it hadn't been called that in over two months. The name was attached to too many bad memories for Radiant Garden's monarchy. "I know." Cid said in response to Yuffie's statement. "But y'know who else ain't at Hollow Bastion that should be?"

"Sora and Kairi?" Yuffie guessed. "They're probably still in Agrabah. They_ did_ say they would be gone a good while."

"For _five days_, Yuffie?" Cid asked. "Ain't no way they'd be gone that long without lettin' us know. Something's up."

Yuffie sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. But even if something _is_ wrong, what makes you think holing up in here is gonna help?"

"I'm tryin' to patch through to the AI on Sora's ship." Cid answered, still punching buttons on his keyboard. "If _it_ don't know where Sora and Kairi are, _nothin_' does."

Before Yuffie could raise any more questions, an automated male voice began to speak through the computer's loudspeaker. "_Radiant Garden transmission acknowledged."_ it said. "_Greetings, Creator Cid Highwind and Mistress Yuffie Kisaragi._"

"Howdy, ROY." Cid told the AI system. Yuffie only stared blankly at the computer monitor while Cid continued, "Where's Sora and Kairi at? They've been gone for five whole days!"

"_I was beginning to wonder when that question would arise, Creator Cid._" ROY told his maker. "_Master Sora and Mistress Kairi are currently on the world called the Pride Lands. According to my observations, the Heartless have begun to resurface on obscure worlds in the realm of light. Master Sora wishes to stop them before they spread further._"

Cid and Yuffie both performed a double take upon hearing this news. "Heartless?" Yuffie asked. She hadn't been formally introduced to ROY yet, but Heartless she could understand. "That's impossible!" she squealed. "After Sora killed Shin'en and returned to the light, all the Heartless were supposed to disappear! And they especially haven't showed up on isolated worlds like that! Not since..."

"_The defeat of Xemnas, Nobody of Xehanort, sixth apprentice of the late Ansem the Wise._" ROY finished for her. "_I am aware. The entire recent history of the war against the Heartless is stored in my database, as well as a good deal of information concerning events in the distant past. If you wish, I can download all available information about Master Sora and Mistress Kairi's current situation."_

"That'd be great." Cid told the AI. "So when do you think they're gonna get back to Radiant Garden, ROY?"

"_It is uncertain, Creator Cid._" ROY admitted. "_Their stays on each of the worlds have grown progressively longer. It could be weeks before they return to their home. Is their presence required?_"

"It'd be nice." Cid commented. "Gotta admit, though, things are dead quiet all over this world. Ain't nothin' been goin' on since that little incident two months ago."

_**RRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLL!!**_

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and a great rumbling filled the ears of the two humans present in the room. "_I believe, Creator Cid_," ROY observed, "_that you have--as Users say--'jinxed' the situation."_

"You don't say!" Cid exclaimed, his voice filled with sarcasm as he practically leaped out of his chair. "ROY, download that information to the database and then close this communication channel! I'll contact you as soon as I figure out what the heck's goin' on!"

"_Already done, Creator Cid_." ROY informed him before shutting down the communication channel. Yuffie was already at the door, her massive shuriken in hand, preparing to face whatever fate brought to their doorstep.

Yuffie swung open the door to find none other than Merlin the Magician staring her in the face. "I say!" he shouted, adjusting his spectacles. "What's all this ruckus about?"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Yuffie answered. "We were in here talking to Sora's Gummi ship when the earthquake hit."

"Sora's Gummi ship?" Merlin asked, ignoring the chaos about him as the ground continued to tremor, causing the many books in the magician's home to come toppling out of their shelves and into a disarrayed mound upon the floor. "Excellent! Where is he? What have you found?"

Cid turned back to the computer console and hit a button. Instantly, a compact disk emerged from one of the disk drives. "It's all in here, old-timer." Cid told Merlin before pocketing the CD. "Let's get it to Leon and the others."

"And figure out what's going on while we're at it." Yuffie added.

"Quite right." Merlin affirmed. "Now we must hurry! Time is of the essence! And Cid, perhaps you might wish to arm those Claymores of yours, eh? Dark forces are at work here, make no mistake about that!"

Cid nodded and punched in a few more keys on the computer before seizing a spear mounted on the wall and following his friends outside.

The sight that met their eyes was not a pleasant one. Heartless had assembled at the gates of Hollow Bastion and were trying to break through. The ground trembled under the force of the encroaching horde as it bore down upon the gates, which were not meant to stand up to that sort of pressure. Some of the smaller Heartless were already seeping through the cracks in the iron defenses, while the larger ones still rammed at the gates with all their strength. Large Bodies took turns slamming the entrance with their massive bulk, while the three Guard Armors present tried to topple the walls with their bare fists. Surveillance Robots were bombarding the area with lasers, attempting to bore through the wall.

They were succeeding.

"I say!" Merlin declared as another tremor nearly knocked him off his feet. "I can sense something familiar about all this... can't quite place my finger on it."

"Well, while you're figuring it out," Yuffie told him as she threw her Shuriken into the back of a Large Body and destroying it, "I'll be over here trying to get back to Leon."

"Same here." Cid agreed as he drove his spear into the head of an Armored Knight and slung it into a Surveillance Robot, vanquishing them both. "I gotta get this disk into the main computer so we can process it."

"While I haven't the slightest clue what your modern fiddle-faddle will do," Merlin told the warriors, "these Heartless _do_ need dealt with. Come! There's no time to lose!"

And so the Invasion of Radiant Garden began.

* * *

Cid Highwind wasn't the only one who had been pounding on a keyboard. Far away, in the deepest recesses of Disney Castle, Professor Ludwig von Drake was also working. His laboratory, located directly beneath the Hall of the Cornerstone, was the resting place of Disney Castle's central computer core. This core was connected to all other worlds in the realm of light, and could be used to open communication passages between such worlds. It was also used to monitor the words for any sign of Heartless activity. It was for these reasons that Ludwig von Drake was in a great panic, his feathered fingers flying furiously over the various keys. There was something horrible going on.

Ludwig's beak was pressed to a microphone attached to the computer console, and he was shouting into it with all his might. "Hello?" he called. "Hello? Is anybody home? This is Professor Ludwig von Drake tryin' to contact the world of Radiant Garden! Hello? Hello?"

There was static on the computer monitor for a moment, then the fuzzy image of a man in his late twenties appeared on the computer monitor. "_This is Leon_." the man said. "_Who is this?"_

"I just told you!" Ludwig shouted into his microphone. "I'm Professor Ludwig von Drake from Disney Castle! What, do you have corn in your ears? And what are you doin' on the other end of the line anyway? Where's Sora? Where's Kairi?"

"_They're on a trip off-world right now. Can I take a messag_e?" Leon asked calmly.

"You bet your bottom buttons you can take a message!" Ludwig shouted. "I'm gettin' a _real_ dark reading over in Radiant Garden. What's going on over there?"

"_We're not entirely sure_." Leon informed the flustered drake. "_There was an earthquake a few minutes ago. Everyone's gone outside to check out what it means._"

"And where the heck are Sora and Kairi?" Ludwig exclaimed. "They too important to be runnin' their kingdom?"

"_I'm not sure where they are_." Leon answered. "_Nobody is. We've got people trying to find that out too. Is King Mickey around? I think he needs to hear this_."

"Got'cha covered." Ludwig affirmed. "I'll handle this in the most professional-type manner possible." With this, Ludwig rose from his chair and dashed into the hallway. "YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR MAJESTY! WE GOT A PROBLEM HERE!"

On the other end of the communication channel, Squall Leonhart slapped his forehead. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

Ludwig von Drake returned a moment later, with King Mickey in tow. The mouse sat in the chair in front of the computer screen and acknowledged the man on the other end of the line. "Hello, Leon. What's the trouble?"

"_Your Majesty,_" Leon explained, "_about five minutes ago we were hit with a giant earthquake. The ground's still shaking in places and your professor says he's getting a dark reading from this world. All we know is that we're in big trouble._"

"Where are Sora and Kairi?" Mickey asked.

"_Nobody knows._" Leon said sadly._ "They went to Agrabah five days ago and haven't come back. Cid's trying to find out what's going on back at Merlin's house. Yuffie and Merlin went to find out what he knows about ten minutes ago, and everyone else is in a different part of the castle._"

"I see." Mickey Mouse said thoughtfully, placing a hand to his chin. "Whelp, I would send Riku to help you out, but he's been on a reconnaissance mission to the worlds on the edge of the map. He's in Prydain now. Have you seen any Heartless yet?"

"_No._" Leon assured him. "_As far as I know, other than the earthquake, things have been peaceful--wait! Wait!_"

Mickey and Ludwig watched the computer monitor in horror as Leon drew his gunblade. A second later, several Heartless called Armored Knights leaped from their hiding places off-screen and attacked the leader of the Restoration Committee. "_I have to cut transmission!_" Leon called to Mickey through the sound of clashing swords. "_Just try to get us some help!_"

The monitor went dark and Mickey Mouse stared at it for a moment. Ludwig von Drake finally worked up his nerve and stammered, "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure." Mickey told his friend. "But one thing's for certain: Radiant Garden is under attack. Professor, you stay here and try to contact Riku on Prydain."

"What are you gonna do, Your Majesty?" Ludwig asked.

"I'm getting help." Mickey replied. Ludwig nodded and tried to reboot the computer while Mickey rushed out of the room.

* * *

Donald Duck and Goofy G. Goof were strolling through the courtyard of Disney Castle, walking at a leisurely pace. "So it's all set." Donald told his friend and partner. "We'll get one pizza with pepperoni and one with anchovies. Did I miss anything?"

Goofy paused for a moment to think, looking toward the entrance to Disney Castle. After a second or two, he raised his brow and said, "King Mickey?"

"He doesn't like pepperoni?" Donald asked. "Fine, we'll get half anchovies and half extra cheese."

"No, Donald!" Goofy corrected him, pointing straight ahead. "Look! It's the king! And he looks like he's in an awful big hurry."

"_What_?" Donald exclaimed. He had little time to say anything else before the king stopped directly in front of the pair, panting heavily.

"Fellas," Mickey addressed his companions, "we've got trouble in Radiant Garden. Sora and Kairi are missing in action and the world is being invaded by Heartless."

"Sora's missing?" Donald quacked.

"And Kairi too?" Goofy added. "Gawrsh, where do you think they are?"

"I don't know." Mickey admitted. "But we have to focus! Radiant Garden needs help!"

Donald and Goofy both saluted. "What do you want us to do, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

Mickey turned to Goofy first. "Goofy, I need you to assemble the Musketeers. And Donald, I want you to get to the Gummi hangar and tell Chip and Dale to get every ship in the fleet ready for launch--_except_ mine."

"What do you have in mind, Your Majesty?" Goofy queried.

"I have to contact Riku first." Mickey informed his friend. "Once he gets here, we'll both follow you to Radiant Garden. Can you handle it?"

"We're on it, Your Majesty!" Donald assured the mouse king before he ran off.

Goofy's pace was equally rushed, but he still sounded apprehensive as he called to Donald, "So does this mean we're not getting pizza?"

Mickey smiled and shook his head before rushing back to see if Ludwig had made any progress with contacting Riku.

* * *

Leon heaved a sigh of relief as his gunblade slashed through the last of his attackers. He was currently standing in Sora's private study. It had once belonged to Ansem the Wise, but after his death and Sora's ascension to King of Radiant Garden, several changes had been made. The room was far more orderly, the writing on the wall washed away. The room was no longer filled with scientific equipment, but was instead filled with memorabilia of Sora's past adventures. A showcase displaying each and every one of Sora's keychains (minus the Oathkeeper, of course) hung prominently on the left wall. Other objects included unused synthesis crystals, the Twilight Town championship trophy, and other assorted knickknacks. But the most prominent feature of the room was on the far wall, just beyond Sora's desk. Instead of a portrait of Xehanort, there now hung one of Sora and Kairi's wedding pictures. It had been their favorite picture, taken only seconds after the king of Radiant Garden had kissed his bride.

Leon gave just the slightest hint of a smile. The memories housed in this study were far too precious for the Heartless to destroy. Sora would be happy to hear that these memories were safe for another day.

The internal celebration was brief, for no sooner had the smile formed on Leon's face than another tremor shook the foundations of the castle. However, no Heartless followed this time. Instead, Kuro, the most recent addition to the Restoration Committee, burst through the doorway. He was slightly taller than Leon, and his ebony skin shone with beads of sweat. Although he was wearing his sunglasses as usual, the expression of confusion on his face was still quite apparent. "Okay Leon, what's going on?" he demanded.

"Heartless." Leon answered calmly. "I just cleared this room not ten seconds ago."

"They got here too, did they?" Kuro's confused expression transformed into a stony gaze. "And let me guess: still no word from Sora or Kairi."

"None." Leon affirmed. "I got ahold of King Mickey a minute ago, though. He said he'd send us reinforcements soon enough."

"Well that's just peachy." Kuro said sarcastically. "The entire castle is crawling with Shadows, there are Heartless outside that are a lot bigger, and Disney Castle is a solid half hour away from here even _without_ Heartless battleships intercepting. We're on our own for a while, Leon. Might as well get used to it."

"You're telling me you _don't_ enjoy this?" Leon asked with a raised brow. "Usually you _love_ to fight."

"Let's keep that between ourselves." Kuro chuckled. Suddenly, the door burst open again. Kuro instinctively drew his gunblade and swung it toward the intruders.

The blade met Cloud Strife's Buster Sword with a great clang of metal on metal. "Watch it." Cloud told his comrade as he stepped into the room, Tifa Lockhart and Aerith Gainsborough in tow. "You could poke someone's eye out."

"It's called being cautious." Kuro replied a bit harshly. "You should try it sometime."

"What did we miss?" Aerith asked, changing the subject before anyone could issue any more threats.

"I sent a transmission to King Mickey." Leon informed them. "He's sending us some reinforcements. But according to Kuro, they're still a good distance from us. We're on our own for now. And there's still no word on where Sora and Kairi are."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said a voice carrying a thick Southern accent as the door swung open a third time. Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin strode into the room, the two warriors sporting several nasty cuts and the wizard looking quite fatigued. Cid removed a compact disk from his pocket. "Here's our information right here."

"Great." Leon acknowledged. "Merlin, can you create some kind of barrier so nothing else can come through that door?"

"Most certainly." Merlin answered, waving his hands. Instantly, a honeycomb of transparent magical energy appeared inside the door. Conveniently enough, an Armored Knight stumbled upon the room at that moment and charged at the doorway. As soon as it touched the magical barrier, it was electrocuted and sent flying into a wall, where it crumpled to the ground before disappearing. "Granted, I don't know how long that shield will hold," Merlin admitted, "but it should do the trick quite nicely as long as the main gates can keep all the bigger Heartless out."

"Which won't be long at the rate we're going." Kuro muttered.

"So we need to get to the central computer core right now." Leon decided. "Everybody move out."

Everyone present gave a curt nod before following Leon into the computer room.

Radiant Garden's central computer core had once been called Ansem's computer, but the name had been changed because of the computer's new primary programming (and because it technically no longer belonged to Ansem). Sora had always liked the computer because it, like ROY, was run entirely by artificial intelligence. The computer was controlled by a heavily upgraded program named Tron. Tron was good friends with Sora, and as such was also friends with any and all of Sora's numerous allies--especially the Restoration Committee.

Leon pressed a button on the computer console and the computer instantly came to life--literally. As soon as the computer was fully booted, Tron's voice came through the computer's loudspeaker. "_Salutations, Users, and thank you for turning me back on!_" he greeted them. "_Queen Kairi is a nice girl, and I'm very happy for her and Sora, but she sometimes forgets that I don't like being shut down. How long has that been? Six days? Boy, time flies when your functions aren't being processed._"

"Glad to hear you're awake, Tron." Aerith congratulated him. "But we need a favor, please."

"_Of course_." Tron told her. "_Anything for you guys._"

"We need you to process this." Leon told the computer program as he fed the disk into the appropriate drive.

"_Okay, let me see..._" Tron murmured as he began dedicating several cycles to absorbing all the information contained within the disk. "_It's from ROY!" _he realized. _"Hmm... oh!_"

"What?" everyone gasped.

"_It seems like the Heartless are returning._" Tron explained.

"Tell us something we _don't_ know." Cloud told Tron.

"_Okay..._" Tron responded as though it were an actual request. "_Did you know that the world of Agrabah and a new world called Madhya Pradesh have both been invaded? And in Madhya Pradesh, there was a villain named Shere Khan. He fled the world some time later, and now Sora and Kairi are looking for him in the Pride Lands_."

"Didn't know that." Tifa muttered.

"_ROY also says that Sora and Kairi have been gone for almost five days!_" Tron exclaimed._ "No wonder I was never reactivated! So what's going on here?_"

After the Radiant Garden situation was explained in full to Tron, he let out a gasp. "_The Claymores aren't going to save us this time! __What are we going to do?_"

"Lock down the Heartless manufacturing room." Leon ordered the program. "Then activate the town's emergency warning system."

"Yeah, because _nobody_ would notice an army of Heartless pounding on the castle." Yuffie quipped.

"And while you're at it," Leon added, undeterred, "transfer all available power to the castle's defense mechanisms. We have to try to keep it clear until those reinforcements get here."

"_Right away._" Tron affirmed. The computer monitor went blank as power was drained from all systems that weren't vital to the town's survival. Even the lights in the castle went out in an effort to salvage more energy.

"So," Cloud said to Leon, "got any more bright ideas?"

"Not a one." Leon admitted.

"Wonderful." Kuro snorted. "So now we just sit here?"

"Perhaps it would be wise to try to evacuate the citizens." Merlin suggested. "Locked doors are no match for Heartless, and well-populated worlds like this one are a veritable breeding ground for the creatures."

"Any objections?" Leon asked. No one spoke. After a brief pause, Leon drew his gunblade. "Great. Now let's get moving."

* * *

In the world of Prydain, the Horned King sat upon his throne in the main audience chamber of his palace. His usual company remained in the upper floors, and the Horned King was surrounded by no one but his Heartless minions and his personal toady, the Creeper. The reason for this gathering was simple.

The Heartless had found something.

During his unnaturally long life, the Horned King had heard tales of a certain oracular pig called Hen Wen, capable of answering any question asked of it. With such an animal, the Horned King could learn how to finally destroy Sora and his meddlesome allies. And just after Madam Mim's departure, the pig had been captured on the borders if the Horned King's domain. Now, as the Creeper called for the pig to be brought forth, the Horned King could practically feel the young Keyblade Master's throat within his grasp. He was _close_.

At last, the shackled form of the oracular pig came into view. Hen Wen was brought directly before the Horned King's throne and unchained, and a bowl of wine was placed before her (the medium for the visions that the pig produced). The Horned King had no need to speak--the Creeper did it for him. "Show His Majesty how to destroy the Keyblade Master and his friends!" the little green creature barked from his perch on the armrest of the Horned King's throne. "Go on! Show it!"

But Hen Wen would not budge. In fact, she turned her snout up at the bowl of wine and stood defiant against the Horned King. "Heh heh," the Creeper chuckled nervously, "stubborn little thing, isn't she?"

The Horned King did not answer with words, but instead wrapped his fingers around the Creeper's throat before tossing him nonchalantly to the floor. The action spoke much louder than words, and the Creeper instantly answered the silent command. "Why yes, Sire! You're quite right! I'll take care of it at once!"

The Horned King watched with anticipation as the Creeper tried in vain to force the pig's head into the wine. When this method was proven fruitless, the Creeper removed a pair of tongs from the nearby fire, in its metal grasp a piece of hot iron. "I'm warning you, the king's patience is short!"

Suddenly, every Heartless in the throne room jerked its head up. The Horned King followed their gaze to find a young boy of about thirteen sitting in the rafters. The Heartless, all of them of the Shadow breed, began to twitch their antennae in anticipation as the boy lost his balance and fell to the hard stone floor. The Shadows began to surround the boy, and the dull clicking of their antennae filled the entire room.

"Enough." The Horned King told the Shadows. This boy obviously had some ties to the pig, and could perhaps be persuaded to reveal Hen Wen's secrets. But to the Horned King's surprise, the Heartless did not relent. They continued to crowd around the boy, clawing at his chest in an attempt to reach his heart. "Enough!" the Horned King repeated, but the Heartless would not stop. There was something about this boy that they _really_ did not like.

At last, the Horned King saw that a physical display of power was in order to quell the Shadows' rage. He pointed near the mob of Heartless, and instantly a bolt of crackling yellow energy blazed from his fingertip. It hit the floor with a loud roar of thunder, and instantly everyone and everything in the room froze. "I said _enough_." the Horned King told the Shadows. "Bring him forth."

The Heartless lowered their heads, but obeyed without further resistance. The boy was frozen with fear, his eyes wide in shock. The Horned King was undeterred by the boy's nervous state as he said, "I presume, my boy, that you are the keeper of this oracular pig."

The boy's mouth moved for a second or two, but no sound emitted from it. At last, the boy worked up enough nerve to stammer, "Y-yes, sir."

"Then instruct her to show me the method of destroying the Keyblade Master." the Horned King hissed.

"But sir..." the boy protested, "I can't! I-I promised!"

"Very well." The Horned King replied without a moment's hesitation. "In that case, the pig is no use to me." To make his point perfectly clear, the Horned King crushed the solid gold goblet with a single closing of his mighty fist. The Heartless understood the sign and began to move toward the pig--they dared not touch the boy again, lest they invoke the wrath of their master.

"No!" the boy wailed. "You can't! Stop!" When the Heartless continued to reach out for Hen Wen, he lowered his head and muttered, "I'll make her tell you."

"That's better." the Horned King mused as the Heartless released Hen Wen.

The Creeper forcibly shoved Hen Wen over to the bowl of wine and one of the Heartless did the same to the boy. The boy looked into the pool of wine and began to recite the sacred chant: "Hen Wen, from you I do beseech... knowledge that lies beyond my reach."

Instantly, the bowl of wine began to swirl about and glow with a bright light, revealing images within its spiraling red pool. The first image that appeared was of the Black Cauldron. When the Horned King saw this, he rose from his chair and exclaimed, "The Black Cauldron! _That_ is the key! Go on! Show me!"

In perhaps the most hideous stroke of bad luck ever to befall anyone in the worlds, the young boy turned to look at the Horned King at that precise moment. So frightened was he of the king's skeletal face and piercing eyes that he instinctively recoiled, causing the glowing wine to splash into the Horned King's face. As the Horned King howled in pain and rage from the burning liquid, the Shadows flew into a panic and seized the boy. The pig was not capable of being turned into a Heartless, so the Shadows allowed Hen Wen to escape. The Creeper was so proud of having captured the boy that he took no notice of Hen Wen's disappearance, instead personally hauling the boy to the Horned King. "Your majesty! I caught the boy!" he squealed happily.

The Horned King, having recovered from his blindness, looked around for the oracular pig. Enraged for letting the means to Sora's death slip between his fingers, he seized the nearest available throat, which happened to belong to the Creeper. "You let the pig escape, didn't you?" he hissed at his stooge.

The Creeper's windpipe was far too constricted for him to give an answer, so the Horned King tossed him angrily to the floor. "Throw the boy into the dungeon!" he raged. The Heartless obeyed and scurried away, the dull click of their antennae still echoing throughout the throne room.

The Horned King stormed into the Cauldron room, glaring into the Cauldron's depths with the intensity of a laser beam. What he saw somewhat soothed his anger: Radiant Garden was almost completely overrun with Heartless. "At least _something_ is proceeding as planned." he muttered to himself. "And I now know that the Cauldron is the key to Sora's demise. But _how_?"

There was no answer to his question but his own haunting echo and a few muffled shouts from the castle dungeon.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this chapter leaves so many loose ends it scares me. How long will it take before reinforcements arrive on Radiant Garden? If Riku is in Prydain, then what will become of him? And what of the boy the Horned King has captured? And most importantly: why did I not include Sora and Kairi in this chapter? If those questions don't make you lose sleep until I post the next chapter and answer them, then nothing will.**

**I hope everybody recognized Ludwig von Drake, Donald Duck's eccentric uncle (I can't write foreign accents to save myself, so you'll have to use your imaginations). And I also hope that a few of you recognized Kuro, the original character introduced in my last story. The Musketeers mentioned are from the **_Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers_** movie. Not to be confused with the 1993 film, which is also scheduled to appear. **

**Shire Folk, I promise I'll do my best to fix the boo-boo I've made in the next chapter. I tend to do a little stickling myself (that's what sticklers do, you know) and I apologize for driving you nuts over it. Bear with me!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	14. Discoveries

**A/N: I have returned! Sorry this chapter took so long, but it took me forever to figure out what to put in it. Hope it was well worth it. **

**NOTE: I've recently begun reading The Chronicles of Prydain, the books on which the Black Cauldron was loosely based. I will henceforth be referring to the Horned King's palace as Annuvin, and the events in Prydain henceforth will be a mixture of the books and film. I'll try to explain the details as best I can, but if you still have questions, feel free to ask. in the unlikely event that one of you has read the books, you should be in for a treat!**

**And now, on with the show!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Discoveries**_

Riku looked around, Way to Dawn keyblade in hand. He'd been scouting the worlds for weeks, and nothing had turned up. He didn't expect Prydain to be any different, but he felt something very_ off_ here. There was great darkness gathered in the world of Prydain. He could feel it.

Riku was currently standing outside the great castle that various residents of the world had referred to as Annuvin, the palace of the Horned King. This was where he'd sensed the massive effusion of darkness. But there was something else here--something of great importance. In the very core of the darkness that was Castle Annuvin, there was light. Riku hadn't sensed so much light since he'd left Disney Castle. And this light was on the move.

Riku was about to pinpoint the exact location of this light when he heard the castle drawbridge lower. Riku couldn't believe his eyes! Heartless were swarming out of the castle gate, disappearing into the nearby forest. Riku released his keyblade and began to creep through the dense trees of the forest, being doubly sure not to make a sound. The touch of darkness in Riku's heart made him invisible to the Heartless' senses, and as long as he did not summon his blade, they would be almost unable to detect him. As Riku neared the gates of Annuvin, he could hear a raspy voice calling out to the Heartless, issuing them their orders. "Go! Go into the forests and find that oracular pig! His Majesty will not be denied! Go!"

Riku raised a brow. _Oracular pig?_ he thought. _What kind of crazy, messed-up world is it when the Heartless are out trying to capture farm animals?_

Riku shrugged this off and headed toward the light that he sensed, deep in the dungeons of Annuvin.

* * *

The holding cells of Annuvin were large, but that did little to console the lonely prisoner they kept. The cell's only furnishing was a measly pile of straw for the occupant to sleep on, and the only entrance was a trapdoor built into the ceiling high above. The room was crawling with rats, which scurried about on the floor without fear. To the prisoner, the cell was quite lonely.

The prisoner's name was Taran of Caer Dallben. He was the young lad of thirteen who had infiltrated the Horned King's throne room a few moments ago, only to be captured and nearly mauled to death by the strange black creatures called Heartless. Taran didn't even know what made him so special--he was only an assistant pig-keeper, charged with taking care of Hen Wen. Taran shed a bitter tear as he remembered how simple life had been _before_ the Horned King and his Black Cauldron.

Taran had once been a resident of Caer Dallben, a peaceful little settlement as far away from Annuvin as geographically possible. He had been a perfectly normal boy, apart from his constant longing for excitement and adventure--to be a _hero_. Hen Wen had, to Taran's knowledge, been an ordinary pig... until she'd revealed a vision of the Horned King searching for her. Dallben, Taran's master and guardian, had instructed him to take Hen Wen deep into the forest and await his arrival. But Hen Wen had been captured by the Heartless, which led to the events that brought Taran into this prison cell.

Taran wished he'd known just what being a hero was all about. But at least Hen Wen had escaped, and would probably make it back to Caer Dallben. If the Heartless didn't get her first. _Is there anything that _can_ go right?_ Taran thought as he seized a nearby rock and pounded it angrily against the stone wall. _What are the Heartless after anyway? And what's this Keyblade Master they're all going on about? What's so special about _me_?_

Taran's bitter thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a stone being jarred from its place. The large stone was pushed out of its place in the floor by some unseen force, and from the hole it left behind floated a glowing yellow orb. The orb made one round about the room before hovering over the hole, as if waiting for something.

A moment later, a blonde head poked its way out of the hole. It was a girl, no older than Taran himself. She looked around for a moment, her back facing the prisoner. "I thought I heard a noise in here." she told herself before the strange glowing orb floated toward Taran. "Oh!" the girl exclaimed when her eyes followed the orb to where Taran was standing. "Was that you? You're being held a prisoner, aren't you?"

"Uh... yes." Taran answered uneasily, still eyeing the strange floating object that glowed in the dim light of the dungeon.

"I'm being held against my will, too." the girl replied.

Taran took no notice of this comment. He dared to touch the object, which glowed even brighter for a moment before reverting to its natural, luminous yellow shine. "It lights up!" Taran declared.

"Of course." the girl said matter-of-factly. "It's magic." The girl was of the talkative sort, and even as she dusted herself off she talked about whatever happened to be on her mind. "Oh, I do hate this place! I hope there aren't any rats in here. Not that I really mind them, you know, but they _do_ jump out at one so. I'm Princess Eilonwy. Are you a lord? Or a warrior?"

"No." Taran told her as he hung his head sadly. He was no one of such importance--someone with enough know-how to be able to _escape_ this awful place. "I'm an assistant pig-keeper."

"Oh, what a pity." Princess Eilonwy sighed. "I was _so_ hoping for someone who could help me escape." She gave a submissive shrug and knelt down beside the hole in the floor. "Oh well. If you want to come with me, you may."

"Can I?" Taran asked, his face lighting up for the first time since he'd begun his journey with Hen Wen.

"Yes, I said you could!" Eilonwy giggled. Taran didn't know what was so funny about his remark (it had been an honest question) but Eilonwy struck him as a little odd anyway.

The princess was about to descend into the hole, when suddenly the sound of footsteps caught their ears. "Oh no!" Taran exclaimed. "It's the Heartless! If they find me, it's over for the both of us!"

Eilonwy leaped into the hole. "What are you doing?" Taran called after her. "You said I could come with you!"

"And you _can_!" Eilonwy told him. "If they see just you in here, then they won't do anything. But if they see us _both_ in here, they'll know we've found an escape."

"Makes as much sense as anything else recently." Taran agreed, huddling into the darkest corner of the prison.

* * *

Riku paused and closed his eyes, trying to get a feel for the world around him again. He had reached the castle dungeon, and was surprised to find that no more Heartless had bothered him. Had the owner of this strange castle really been foolish enough to send _all_ of his minions in search of the pig?

From what Riku could sense, he was getting very close. The scent of light was easily distinguished in the castle's bosom of darkness, and Riku could now follow it very clearly. He took three steps forward, then stopped. The scent was strongest in that spot, but when he looked around there was nothing but darkness.

Riku looked around, and finally he saw the problem. There, right beneath his feet, was a trapdoor. Whatever was giving off this signal was _below_ him. Riku stepped back, summoned the Way to Dawn, and pointed it at the door. The lock flew open and Riku opened the trapdoor. He could hear voices. Riku released his blade and listened.

"What are you doing? You said I could come with you!" exclaimed the first voice, a boy in the early stages of adolescence.

"And you _can_!" The second voice, a female of the same age, replied. "If they see just you in here, then they won't do anything. But if they see us _both_ in here, they'll know we've found an escape."

"Makes as much sense as anything else recently." the first voice sighed. The sound of a shifting stone followed, and then there was silence.

Riku raised a brow. What was going on in that cell? It sounded like a prison break. And if the castle was as dark as Riku's senses led him to believe, then helping these two teens escape would be of capital importance. Riku leaped into the prison cell and landed gracefully on the floor below.

What he saw shocked him. In the cell was a lone boy, presumably the male voice he'd heard earlier. The boy looked quite nervous, huddled in a corner of the cell with wide eyes and an agape mouth. But more importantly, the light Riku sensed seemed to be coming straight from the boy! This youth's heart was a source of strength and light, and felt very much like the hearts of Sora and King Mickey.

The boy's attitude at present did not reflect this. "Wh-who are you?" he asked timidly. "Are you with the Horned King?"

"The what?" Riku queried.

"Don't you know who the Horned King is?" the boy questioned. "He's the lord of this castle! He's trapped me in this cell!"

"Aren't you forgetting about something, Taran?"

Riku heard the sound of a stone being shifted, and two forms emerged from it. The first was a girl about the same age as the boy, and the second was a floating, glowing magical orb. The girl was the one who had been speaking to the boy earlier. "Hello." the girl greeted Riku as though she'd known him her whole life. "I'm Princess Eilonwy. This is Taran--he's an assistant pig-keeper. Could _you_ be a lord or a warrior?"

"Hi." Riku returned. "I'm Riku. I guess you could say I'm a warrior. I fight the Heartless, anyway."

"Hold on a minute." Taran interjected, standing up and looking at Riku with suspicion. "If you're a warrior, where's your sword? And if you know about the Heartless, why is it you've never heard of the Horned King? And how did you get in here without the key to the cell?"

Riku did not answer with words, but instead called the Way to Dawn to his hand once more. He allowed Taran and Eilonwy to look at it in wonder before explaining, "This is a keyblade. It's one of the most powerful weapons ever to exist. It can be used as a sword and as a medium to channel magic through. But its main power is to be able to open or seal any lock. That's how I got in. I know about the Heartless because even though the Horned King apparently controls them, he wasn't the first. The Heartless are monsters made from the darkness in people's hearts, and they constantly look for more hearts to consume. The keyblade is the only weapon they fear, and they'll go after anyone who wields one in an attempt to destroy their fear."

"So there's more than one keyblade?" Eilonwy wondered. "If they're as powerful as you suggest, then you wouldn't think they'd be given out as party favors."

"Yes, there's more than one." Riku elaborated. "But there aren't very many. Keyblades choose their masters, and they only pick wielders with _very_ strong hearts. A long time ago, there were _hundreds_, but those days are over. Right now, there are only three. And I'm one of them."

"So you really _are_ a warrior." Taran marveled.

Riku's keyblade disappeared. "But now we have to move. If there are any Heartless in this castle, they sensed my keyblade and already know I'm here." He shot a wary glance at the trapdoor twenty feet above. "_I_ could get out, but I'm not so sure how I'll get _you_ out."

"Excuse me," Eilonwy told him, "but we could always go down _there_."

Riku looked at the hole in the floor of the cell and gave a small chuckle. "We could do that."

And thus, Taran, Eilonwy, and Riku slipped into the hole. It led to a secret passage that, judging from the large number of rats and cobwebs, hadn't been used in years. "So tell me more about the Horned King." Riku told the two youths in front of him.

"Oh, that wicked, wicked king!" Eilonwy said indignantly. "You know he stole me. He thought my bauble could tell him something about a Keyblade Master."

"That's what he wanted my pig for!" Taran cried. He and Eilonwy glanced at each other for a moment before turning to Riku. "Oh no!" Taran gasped.

Eilonwy must have had the same thought. "You don't suppose... Riku..."

Riku's eyes suddenly went wide. "No." he said slowly and deliberately, realizing what was happening. "Not me. There's only one out of the three of us that we call the Keyblade Master."

"Who?" Taran questioned.

"Sora." Riku answered. "My best friend. But if the Horned King's after him, then he's not just going after Prydain. He'll send the Heartless to countless worlds, razing them one by one until he finds Sora and kills him." Riku clenched his fists and stared hard at the two teens in front of him. "I need you to tell me _everything_."

The party continued to traverse the secret tunnels underneath Annuvin. Riku explained to his companions everything they needed to know about other worlds, the keyblade, Sora, Kairi, King Mickey, and himself. In exchange, Taran and Eilonwy disclosed everything they knew about the Horned King. Eilonwy knew quite a bit about the Horned King's plans, and was even able to name those in the Horned King's secret company: Richelieu, Mim, Shere Khan, Don Karnage, Zurg, and a specter by the name of the Headless Horseman.

"And he sent Mim to Radiant Garden." Eilonwy continued to elaborate. "That's where your friends live, isn't it?"

Riku nodded. "It is."

"And that's not all!" Eilonwy went on. "He's sent the Heartless to kill all the people in nearby villages, and then bring their corpses back to the castle. Then he throws them into his Black Cauldron and they become what he calls Cauldron-Born."

"Cauldron-Born?" Riku and Taran asked simultaneously.

"Yes." Eilonwy told them. "They're corpses that have been reanimated by the Cauldron. They become deathless warriors without any feelings at all. Dreadful creatures, really. And the Headless Horseman has been named their commander. But I heard the Horned King say this morning that there were only twenty Cauldron-Born at present, and it takes time for bodies to be shipped here. Perhaps there's still a chance to save Radiant Garden."

"Great." Riku said dryly. Suddenly, he felt something moving in his pocket. His cell phone had been set on vibrate function, and he was now receiving a call. "Excuse me." he told his two companions before stepping into the shadows and answering his phone. "Go." he told whoever was on the other end.

It was King Mickey. "_Riku, it's me. It's extremely important that you return to Disney Castle as soon as possible."_

"I can't, Your Majesty." Riku told him. "I found something important."

"_What is it, Riku?"_ Mickey asked, keeping an open mind despite the nature of the catastrophe going on in Radiant Garden.

"There's a boy." Riku told his master. "His scent is... different. A lot like Sora's, actually. And the Heartless have been attacking him a lot more violently than normal."

"_What are you getting at, Riku?_" Mickey questioned.

Riku took a deep breath. "I know it's crazy, Your Majesty, but I think he might be a Keybearer."

"_A Keybearer?" _Mickey repeated, his voice reflecting his shock. "_Are you sure?_"

"Not entirely." Riku admitted. "But it makes sense. He's got all the makings of a Keybearer. I think he's about to be chosen by a keyblade. I want to be here when that happens."

"_Have you found anything else?_" Mickey asked.

"Yes." Riku answered. "The Heartless are obeying a ruler here called the Horned King. He's gathered up other powerful people and creatures, and I know for a fact that he's sent a witch named Madam Mim to Radiant Garden."

"_It's much worse than that."_ Mickey told him. "_Heartless have taken Radiant Garden by storm. Sora and Kairi are missing, and the Restoration Committee can't fight all those Heartless alone._"

"What?" Riku raged. "Sora and Kairi are gone? Where are they? What happened?"

"_I don't know, Riku." _Mickey sighed. "_But maybe the Committee will know something by the time we get there. I just hope nothing bad happened to them._"

"If anything happened to those two, I swear I'll rip the Horned King's head off by his antlers _myself_."

"_Riku!_" Mickey chided. "_Anger won't solve our problem. Just get here as soon as you can. Bring the boy with you if you have to. Just _please_ hurry."_

"Got it, Your Majesty." Riku submitted. "I'll get there as soon as I can. Over and out."

Riku hung up his phone and stuck it into his pocket once more. He beat his fist angrily against the wall. Taran and Eilonwy rejoined him, on their faces a look of curiosity. "What is it?" Eilonwy questioned, her head cocked to one side. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Riku said bluntly. "There's something horribly wrong. Sora and Kairi--my two best friends in the worlds--are _missing_!"

"Do you want to leave, Riku?" Eilonwy asked. "I know that with your powers, you could leave whenever you want. I'm sure Taran and I can make it out of the castle ourselves. You can go on."

Riku shook his head. "No. I said I'd get you out of this castle, and that's what I'm doing."

Before a reply could be issued, Eilonwy's bauble flew on ahead, chasing rats about. The rats, unable to withstand the bright light, retreated further into the shadows. Eventually, the bauble chased the rats through a hole in the wall that was three feet wide and three feet tall. "Your bauble!" Taran exclaimed as he looked through the hole.

"Oh, it's always chasing those rats!" Eilonwy laughed. She also looked through the hole, and was surprised at what she saw. Beyond the wall was a large room, filled with cobwebs. Tattered flags from ancient kingdoms hung around the centerpiece of the room: a large stone altar, upon which rested the decaying body of an ancient king. "A burial chamber!" Eilonwy shouted. "This may be the tomb of the king who built this old castle... before the Horned King took it over."

"But how do we get inside?" Taran asked.

"Like this." Riku said as he summoned his keyblade. Eilonwy and Taran backed away as Riku plunged the blade into one of the rocks. As the rock shattered, the others tumbled into a heap on the floor. Riku dismissed his blade and stepped through the now much larger opening.

"Amazing!" Taran exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"That was the keystone." Riku explained. "It held all the other stones in place. Without it, they all crashed to the ground."

"Well come on, you two!" Eilonwy commanded, dusting off her dress. "Help me look around!"

Everyone split up at first: Eilonwy went to the right, Riku began to search the left, and Taran moved straight ahead to examine the altar of the king. But Riku was soon drawn by a noise coming from the right side of the room, and he followed Eilonwy to investigate. He took note that Taran lingered at the altar of the king for a moment before joining them.

What they saw was a little green monster (Eilonwy was quick to point out that his name was the Creeper) standing in front of a large set of wooden doors just beyond the burial chamber. "This will please him!" the Creeper squealed happily, jumping up and down. "It's a good lot this time! Hurry! In with it!"

The Creeper was joined by a Large Body Heartless, pulling behind it a large wooden cart. Canvas draped the cart's contents, hiding them from view. "Finally!" the Creeper went on as he opened the doors. "He'll reward me for this!"

The Large Body seemed to be having trouble with a cart three times its size, and had stopped moving. It tried in vain to pull the cart on, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh stop, you weakling!" the Creeper shouted. "Put some muscle into it!"

The cart bucked as the Large Body finally got it moving again. Riku's face donned a grim expression as an arm dropped from beneath the canvas and was dragged along behind the cart. He shot glances at Eilonwy and Taran, who must have realized the same thing: the cart was loaded with _bodies_.

The Large Body pulled the cart through the set of doors and the Creeper pulled them shut behind him. "Let's get out of here before they come back." Eilonwy suggested. her bauble changed its bright yellow glow to a soft blue one as the party passed the doors. Once they were safely within another abandoned corridor, the bauble glowed yellow again and the two teens stopped to rest. Riku stopped as well, if for no other reason than to wait on them. He smirked as he saw the relieved expressions on their faces. _That wasn't even that dangerous._ the Keybearer thought to himself. _I wonder how they'd do in a real fight._

Riku was interrupted from his musings when he saw the object in Taran's hand. It was a six-inch-long chain, attached to a charm that resembled Eilonwy's descriptions of the Black Cauldron. Riku could feel the pure essence of light radiating from it. His eyes widened as he realized the gravity of the situation.

Taran had found a _keychain_!

"Where did you get that?" Riku questioned Taran, indicating the keychain.

"Back there." Taran answered, jerking his thumb in the direction of the burial chamber. When Eilonwy grimaced at this statement, Taran added, "Well... _he's_ not going to use it!"

Eilonwy still looked disgusted, but Riku could scarcely believe what he'd heard. "Do you have any idea what you just found?" he asked Taran.

"Not exactly." Taran shrugged. "I don't even remember why I took it in the first place."

Riku summoned the Way to Dawn and fingered the keychain that hung at its hilt. "That thing in your hand is a keychain. It isn't certain exactly what a keychain is for, but most keyblades have one. Just the fact that you're holding one in your hand means a lot. And it makes you wonder if the king you got it from was a Keybearer."

"So what do I do with it?" Taran asked.

"I'm not sure." Riku admitted, dismissing his blade. "I don't know if anybody's ever found the chain before they found the blade before. Just hold onto it until something happens."

"Taran!" Eilonwy scolded. "I can't believe you would desecrate a king's tomb like that!"

"It isn't _my_ fault!" Taran protested. "I told you I don't remember why I took it!"

"Quiet." Riku told them. "Do you _want_ the Heartless to come and find us? And besides," with this, Riku placed a hand on Taran's shoulder, "maybe it was destiny."

Eilonwy was about to speak when the sound of barking and muffled shouts filled their ears. They came from behind a door at the top of a nearby staircase. As the trio went to investigate, they found that the room was a prison cell occupied by a scrawny, white-haired bard named Fflewddur Fflam. Fflewddur must have been locked up only very recently, for he was still shouting in protest at having been locked up. That is, until he saw a skeleton sporting a lute hanging on the opposite wall. "_Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllp!_" Fflewddur cried in desperation.

It was at this point that Riku unlocked the door. "Hello." Eilonwy greeted the bard as she strode in. "We'll have you untied in a moment. I'm Princess Eilonwy. And you're in bad trouble, aren't you?"

"_Trouble_?" Fflewddur repeated, his mouth agape as Riku began to loose his bonds. "Don't you know where you are? Haven't you _seen _him?"

Unfortunately, Riku only managed to free one of Fflewddur's hands before muffled voices could be heard from the corridors beyond. "We've been discovered!" Taran whispered to his companions.

"_You_?" Fflewddur questioned. "Oh, Great Belin! Run! Run! Make haste!" Only after Taran and company had gone did Fflewddur realize something of grave importance. "Make haste? I must save _myself_!"

Riku, Taran, and Eilonwy had managed to flee down one of the passageways until they reached a narrow stone bridge running over another corridor. Riku and Eilonwy made it across without trouble, but Taran had dropped his keychain. The assistant pig-keeper crawled down to where the keychain lay two feet below, then huddled under the bridge as savage-sounding men ran across it. After deeming it safe, Taran emerged from his hiding place and began to search for his friends. "Eilonwy?" he called into the darkness. "Riku? Princess Eilonwy?"

Taran rounded the next bend, sure that he would find the princess and Keybearer waiting for him. Instead, he found a muscular man clad in animal skins. In his hand was a war axe, and on his face was a feral scowl. Dallben had warned Taran about these people. They were known as the Huntsmen of Annuvin, and it was said that when one was killed, his strength would be absorbed by his comrades. And they were frightening enough _without_ this power.

The Huntsman swatted Taran aside as though he were nothing, causing the assistant pig-keeper to land hard against a wooden post and drop his keychain. When the Huntsman swung at Taran, he ducked and the Huntsman's war axe became wedged in the post. Taran struggled to reach the keychain while the Huntsman was distracted, but the Huntsman was too quick. He raised his war axe high and prepared to cleave Taran's skull in two. Taran shut his eyes and raised up his hands in a feeble effort to defend himself. In another second, it would all end...

Half a second later, Taran felt something cold and metallic in his grasp. With his eyes still shut, he lashed out at the Huntsman. There was a metallic _clang_ as something clattered to the floor. The Huntsman gasped in surprise. Taran dared open one of his eyes to see what had happened, and what he saw left him speechless.

The first thing Taran noticed was that in his hand, he held a sword shaped like a key. Its hilt was a sparkling gold, while the shaft was the color of tree bark. Near the end of the shaft, what looked like scaled-up versions of the Horned King's antlers completed the key shape. The keychain Taran had carried with him now hung from the hilt of the blade, gleaming in the dim light. It was a _keyblade_! Riku had been right!

The second thing Taran noticed was that the Huntsman was only holding the broken hilt of his war axe, the blade having been severed and crashed to the floor. The Huntsman was as wide-eyed as Taran himself and quickly fled. Taran stared in disbelief at his new weapon before bursting into a fit of laughter out of sheer relief. He swung the keyblade around a bit as he laughed, feeling quite proud of himself for having frightened away a Huntsman of Annuvin.

"Are you all right?"

Taran whipped his head around to find Eilonwy staring at him with a peculiar expression on her face.

"Oh, good!" Taran exclaimed, still elated from his minor victory. "You're safe!"

"Why of _course_." Eilonwy told him.

Riku stepped closer to Taran and held out his hand. In a flash, Taran's new keyblade disappeared, then reappeared in Riku's grasp. "Hey!" Taran protested. "Give that back! It's mine!"

"Hmph." the elder Keybearer grunted. "Looks like you've found your keyblade. Took you long enough." Riku closed his eyes and fingered the burgundy shaft for a moment. "Its name is Dyrnwyn." he said decisively.

"How do you know?" Taran asked.

"How do _you _know how to swallow your food?_"_ Riku retorted. "It's instinct. Its name is Dyrnwyn, and you're its chosen wielder. Any more questions?"

"Taran, I'm sure Riku knows what he's talking about." Eilonwy scolded. "Don't ask silly questions."

"Great." Riku muttered, allowing Dyrnwyn to travel back to Taran's hand. "Let's go. We need to get back to Disney Castle." With this, Riku gestured, and a corridor of darkness opened up before him.

"What's that?" Taran asked.

"It's a corridor of darkness." Riku answered. "It'll take us straight to Disney Castle."

"Then why couldn't you have opened one up earlier?" Taran demanded.

"Taran, what did I tell you about silly questions?" Eilonwy chided.

"If you must know," Riku told Taran, undeterred by Eilonwy's comment, "I had to wait until the keyblade chose you. Now that it has, I can take you to see King Mickey. Now go on before--"

Riku was cut off by the sound of shouting. Fflewddur Fflam was free from his cell, but was being chased by the Huntsmen of Annuvin. "Crap!" Riku shouted. "Taran, you and Eilonwy get inside! I'll hold them off!"

Taran nodded before seizing Eilonwy's hand and running straight into the corridor of darkness. "Great Belin! Wait for me!" Fflewddur shouted. "Don't leave me behind!"

Riku shrugged and allowed Fflewddur to go through the corridor before leaping inside and sealing it off. By the time the Huntsmen arrived, the corridor was gone and the prisoners had escaped. Each Huntsman let out a sound that was a cross between an anguished howl and a frightened whimper.

The Horned King would not be pleased.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry, guys. I didn't get to put Sora and Kairi in this chapter, either. But not to worry! We'll get to them soon enough.

**Shire Folk, you hit the nail on the head. Taran of Caer Dallben is a Keybearer. His keyblade, Dyrnwyn, is named after the sword that he originally finds in the movie. And now we temporarily leave Prydain as Riku and his newfound companions travel to Disney Castle in hopes of stopping the Radiant Garden invasion...**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off!**


	15. The War Goes On

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. I initially wanted to make this my Halloween chapter, but I couldn't finish it in time. So a happy belated Halloween to you all! On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The War Goes On**

Taran opened his eyes to find himself not in the musty dungeons of Prydain, but somewhere infinitely nicer. He was standing in a large courtyard, with several shrubs lining the parameter, each trimmed to resemble some sort of creature. In the center of the courtyard was another shrub, this one looking like a scale model of the castle in which the courtyard was located.

Behind him, Taran heard the sound of footsteps on the soft ground as Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Riku stepped from the corridor of darkness. "Great Belin!" Fflewddur muttered, dusting himself off. "Those brutes nearly had me!"

"I think you'll live." Riku told the bard with a wry grin. "It wasn't even that dangerous."

"Weren't you a bit frightened, Riku?" Eilonwy asked.

"It's not over yet." Riku said, deliberately avoiding the question. Of_ course_ he'd been scared; any world that close to the darkness still made his blood run cold, after having been steeped in it for so long those years ago. Still, he was currently the leader of this ragtag group, and he needed to keep a bold face.

"Well _I_ wasn't afraid." Taran said proudly.

"Not afraid?" Eilonwy repeated indignantly. "Why, we were running for our lives!"

"Well we're out of that castle now, aren't we?" Taran countered.

"Thanks to Riku!" Eilonwy retorted. "You don't even know where we are, do you?"

"Neither do you!" Taran shouted.

"Cut it out!" Riku snapped, ending the argument then and there. All eyes, even Fflewddur's, stared at him in shock and amazement as he quickly took control of the situation. "Standing around and arguing never solved anything. Yes, we're out of Annuvin. Yes, I'm the one who got us out. Whether anybody was scared or not doesn't matter, because if you weren't then," Riku shot a sidelong glance at Taran, "you will be soon enough."

"What about you, Fflewddur?" Eilonwy asked, trying to change the subject from her own argument with Taran. "Weren't you frightened?"

"A Fflam frightened?" Fflewddur repeated as though Eilonwy had just paid him a great insult. "Young lady, the word is not in my vocabulary!" suddenly, one of his harp strings began to quiver, threatening to break. Seeing this, Fflewddur quickly added, "But in this case, well-chosen, my dear." Surprisingly, the harp string returned to its original position and made no further attempt to snap.

Riku ignored this strange phenomenon. There would be plenty of time for explanations once the group met with King Mickey. Riku closed his eyes and inclined his head, allowing the wonderful light of Disney Castle to flow into his heart. He sensed immediately that besides himself and his new allies, there was only one life form in all of Disney Castle at that moment. But the life form was a monolith of light so great that the rest of Disney Castle's courtiers put together could not match him.

King Mickey was still home.

"Come on, guys." Riku told his companions as he led them toward the entrance to Disney Castle. "It's time for you to meet the king."

"And if _you're_ as powerful as all that, then _he_ should be the greatest warrior in all the worlds." Eilonwy guessed, her eyes filled with wonder. "Especially to have earned a magnificent castle such as this one."

"Yeah." Riku said with a slight smile. "I guess he is."

And so it was that the companions entered the refuge of Disney Castle.

* * *

The Huntsmen of Annuvin had called off the search. None of the fierce warriors were brave enough to face their master, so the task had fallen once again upon the Creeper. Even now the wretched green creature hobbled up the stairs, trying to figure out what _wouldn't_ get him strangled. His options were few.

"I-I'll say it wasn't my fault!" the Creeper muttered to himself nervously. "That's it! That's it! Oh, I _always_ get blamed for these things! I'll just tell him! And if he gets mad..." The Creeper shuddered in fright at the very thought before resolving, "I'll just straighten him out! That's it! I'm _not_ going to be kicked around for this!"

The Creeper marched boldly to the door of the Horned King's throne room. He raised his grubby fist, preparing to assert himself banging loudly on the door. Then he stopped, realizing who it was he was dealing with. The Creeper instead decided to rap very lightly upon the door before opening it, just enough for him to poke out his head and murmur, "S-Sire?"

The Horned King stood in the throne room beyond, his back facing the Creeper. He'd just returned from a session within the Cauldron room. "You bring news of the pig." the fearsome king said, more of a statement than a question.

The Creeper swallowed hard. "Uh... not exactly, S-Sire. I-it's th-the pig-keeper."

The Horned King sat down in his great throne, his wraithlike hands gripping the armrests tightly in either anger or anticipation--the Creeper _begged_ it was the latter as he tried to put it as delicately as he could that he'd failed again. "He's... he's... _escaped_."

The Horned King did not speak, but instead motioned for the Creeper to come closer. The Creeper knew what this meant immediately, and tried desperately to lessen his punishment by any degree. "Oh Sire," he wailed, "allow me!" The Creeper began to wrap his hands around his own throat, knowing that whatever he did to himself was far more pleasant than what the Horned King would surely do. "Isn't that enough?" he gasped after a moment.

The Horned King rose from his throne as though to finish what the Creeper had started doing to his poor throat. Seeing this, the Creeper instantly cried, "But it wasn't by fault! There was a warrior with strange powers! _He_ helped them escape! I tried to stop them, but he made them disappear! The Huntsmen themselves could not stop them!"

The Horned King returned to his throne and drummed his fingers thoughtfully on the armrest. "Good." he said slowly and deliberately. "The mysterious warrior was undoubtedly a Keybearer. He shall lead the pig-keeper and the others to save his friends. Send the Gwythaints to the world of Radiant Garden."

The Creeper clapped his hands in delight. "Why, yes!" he shouted with glee, relieved to the point of madness that he would not be strangled again. "By all means, Sire! Ha ha ha!"

As the Creeper happily scurried out of the room, the Horned King placed a hand to his skeletal chin. "Yes. I shall consult the Cauldron to learn the identity of this mysterious warrior. He shall not remain a mystery for long."

* * *

"Where are those reinforcements, Leon?"

Radiant Garden was not very radiant anymore. The walls of Hollow Bastion were completely destroyed, and the Heartless swarms were pouring in from every possible angle. The earth trembled and shook with such force that it seemed as though the whole world was coming apart.

Leon and Kuro were fighting near the crumpled heap of scrap metal that was once Hollow Bastion's main gate. Cloud and Tifa were sweeping the castle's halls, while Cid and Yuffie were protecting Sora's study. Merlin was also in the study, trying to maintain the barrier he'd placed on the room's entrance. Aerith was staying with the newly evacuated citizens in their safe haven deep in the castle's underground tunnels, healing the wounded and providing emotional support for the rest. The invasion had begun only an hour ago, but Radiant Garden was in such a wretched state of disrepair that it looked as though had been at war for years.

Kuro had been the one to ask the all-important question of where the reinforcements were. Leon only grunted as he drove his gunblade into the into the open visor of a Soldier Heartless. "I don't know!" the leader of the Restoration Committee told his partner. "How long has it been since I made the call?"

"A solid hour." Kuro answered, neatly removing the head of an Air Soldier. "You think Heartless ships are keeping them back?"

"I hope not." Leon answered. "We've only got eight people in this whole world able to fight right now. Unless those reinforcements get here soon, Sora and Kairi won't have much of a world to come home to."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end as the ground began to tremble even more violently than ever before. "_Now_ what?" Kuro shouted angrily as he was nearly knocked from his feet.

Leon turned around and his mouth hung open for a moment. "Kuro..." he said hesitantly, "you really don't want to know."

Kuro turned around nonetheless, and his own jaw gaped when he saw what awaited him. A hulking purple Heartless called the Behemoth was charging toward them, its massive jaws dripping with saliva and its massive hooves crushing lesser Heartless underfoot. It used its mighty tusks to effortlessly cast aside an unlucky Guard Armor that happened to be in its way as it barreled toward the two warriors. With a final tremor that shook the foundations of Hollow Bastion itself, the Behemoth landed in front of Leon and Kuro, a great roar resonating from its powerful throat. It reared its head back, preparing to shatter the warriors' bones with a blow from its enormous tusks. Leon and Kuro closed their eyes and braced themselves. This was going to be ugly.

_**BOOM!**_

Another tremor even more powerful than the last shook the world. But surprisingly, Leon and Kuro were unharmed! The two members of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee cracked their eyes open just a little, venturing a peek at what had happened. What they saw before them was not a Behemoth bearing down upon them, but instead a giant heart floating into the sky above. The Behemoth had been defeated--Leon and Kuro were grateful for that. Still, one question remained. _How?_

It was Kuro who found the answer. "Look up there!" he shouted to Leon.

Leon did as he was told, and found not one, not two, but no less than _fifty_ Gummi ships in the sky above, bearing such names as the _Mediator_ and the _Indomitable_. Leon recognized the advancing fleet as the Disney Castle Royal Navy. And now he could see several airships flying behind them, which he knew to be carrying Mickey's military. These massive airships, while they carried heavy weaponry themselves, were escorted by at least twenty more Gummi ships each. The lead airship, the _Arbitrator_, had every one of its cannons pointed toward the Heartless-infested courtyard.

Leon was so overwhelmed by the sight of King Mickey's entire armed forces that he had forgotten to move. "Come on!" Kuro shouted into his ear as he seized Leon by the shoulder and pulled him along. Leon immediately began running on his own toward Hollow Bastion. As he did so, Kuro continued to shout to him over the tumult of the blasting cannons and trembling earth. "Those airships need a place to land. That one in the lead looks like it's gonna park right inside what's left of Hollow Bastion's walls. We need to get _inside_ the castle before the courtyard becomes a blast zone."

Leon nodded, but then suddenly stopped. He outstretched his arm to prevent Kuro from going any further. "I think we might be too late." he murmured, looking onward at the castle.

Kuro looked confused and more than a little angry behind his impenetrable black shades as he demanded, "What are you talking--" but his words were cut off as a massive explosion roared nearby, sending both Kuro and Leon flying backwards. They both landed hard on their backs a few yards away. "Okay, new plan." Kuro muttered, his body slightly numb from impact. "We find a nice hole to hide in until they quit shooting at us.

"Best plan I've heard from you all day." Leon affirmed as he shakily rose to his feet. Up above, he saw the _Arbitrator_'s cannons beginning to charge. "RUN!" he shouted to Kuro, but the warrior was already sprinting as fast as he could to a nearby boulder that had once been part of Hollow Bastion's walls. He and Leon just managed to dive behind it before another resonating blast struck the ground.

"Are they _trying_ to hit us?" Kuro demanded, panting heavily.

"No." Leon answered, his breathing just as labored. "They just don't know who they're firing at. There are probably _millions_ of Heartless on this world right now, and there are only eight good guys here to defend it. They have no way of knowing who's friendly and who's not."

At this precise moment, Leon's cell phone began to ring. "For crying out loud!" Kuro shouted as Leon reached for where his phone was clipped to his belt. "Who could _possibly_ be calling at a time like this?"

"It's Yuffie." Leon answered, looking at the phone's caller ID before answering it with a blunt, "Hello?"

"_What's going on out there?_" Yuffie practically screamed from the other end of the phone. "_It sounds like a volcano's erupting!_"

"King Mickey's reinforcements finally made it." Leon replied. "They're trying to clear out landing zones for the airships. Nobody's been marked as a friendly yet, so they'll be firing at anything that remotely resembles a Heartless."

"_We're being pinned down by people on our own side?_" Yuffie surmised.

"Not entirely." Leon answered. "They're not firing at Hollow Bastion itself, just the courtyard around it. As long as you stay in there, you're safe. Kuro and I will try to contact some people on the lead ships and establish some idea of who to shoot at."

"_As long as you hurry it up._" Yuffie told him. "_And don't get shot."_

"We'll do our best." Leon assured her. "Leon out_._"

Leon hung up the phone and restored it to its proper place on his belt. Kuro had been listening to the conversation for lack of anything else to do, so the first question out of his mouth was, "How are we gonna contact that ship? It's not like they'll call us on our cell phones."

Kuro's words proved to be prophetic--in a sense. At that exact moment, his own cell phone rang. The caller ID displayed no clue as to the caller's identity, so Kuro answered the phone and immediately barked, "What do _you_ want?"

"_This is Brigadier Chip from the airship _Arbitrator_ speaking._" said a very high-pitched voice from the other end of the line. "_Identify yourself_."

"This is Kuro from the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee." Kuro responded as calmly as he could. "Now could you tell your pals up there to stop shooting at us?"

"_Us?_" Chip repeated. "_How many friendlies are out there?_"

"There's two of us just outside the Hollow Bastion courtyard, and another five of us inside. The eighth member of the Committee, Aerith, is with the evacuees in the tunnels underneath the castle. We're under heavy fire from your own ships and we need to get back into Hollow Bastion. Call of the guns for ten minutes--designated landing zones and friendlies will be marked."

"_I think we can do that._" Chip acknowledged. "_You have ten minutes starting... now._"

Kuro looked around. No more laser cannons were bombarding the area. The Gummi ships now flew around restlessly in the sky, while the airships hovered in silence toward their designated landing zones. Before further questions could be asked, Kuro got up and began to run toward Hollow Bastion, his gunblade making short work of any straggling Heartless not touched by the laser barrage.

Leon was right behind him. "What's the situation, Kuro?" he called.

"No time to explain." Kuro replied hastily. "Just get inside that castle ASAP. And watch my six while I make this call." With this, Kuro sheathed his gunblade and looked at his digital wristwatch. Every member of the Restoration Committee had one, and they were capable of patching communications to Tron in case of emergencies. Kuro pressed a button and shouted into the tiny speaker of his watch, "Tron! Do you read me?"

The answer came instantaneously. "_Loud and clear, Kuro. What seems to be the emergency?_"

"I need you to patch communications to the navigational systems on those Gummi ships and airships. Designate possible airship landing zones with yellow markers, Gummi ship landing zones with blue, friendlies with green, and civilians with white. Can you handle all that?"

"_Processing..._" Tron said thoughtfully. Only thirty seconds later, he said, "_Request processed and complete. Those must be Disney Castle ships--only they would be so receptive to my transmissions. Not even Sora's ship can acknowledge transmissions that fast._"

Kuro nodded. "All right. Kuro out." he told the program before pressing another button on his watch and drawing his gunblade again. "And here we go." he told no one in particular as he charged toward Hollow Bastion with Leon close behind.

* * *

Riku, Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam were now standing in the audience chamber of Disney Castle. Riku could sense his master's presence close by. King Mickey Mouse's scent now echoed even more light vibrations than before, which Riku knew could only mean one thing.

King Mickey was meditating.

Of the three in Riku's company, Taran was clearly the most impatient. While Eilonwy and Fflewddur were enraptured by the beauty of the castle's halls, the assistant pig-keeper had his arms folded and an irritated look upon his face. "Well, where is he? Where is this king of yours?"

"Shut up." Riku snapped. "He's meditating. He could be learning something important."

"Great," Taran muttered under his breath, "it's like being under Dallben all over again."

Before Riku could chastise Taran any further, there was suddenly a low rumble as a mechanism familiar to Riku began to operate. The great blue dais upon which Mickey's throne sat began to shift to the side, slowly allowing the staircase beneath to come into view. The staircase led to another room, the entrance of which was cloaked in shadow. Riku did not need to see within the room to know who was emerging, but the other three companions squinted to see who it was coming up the steps. When the figure reached the top of the stairs, everyone let out a gasp. Despite all of Riku's talk about King Mickey, he'd left out one very important detail.

Mickey was a _three and a half-foot-tall mouse_!

The mouse king was currently dressed in his black cloak, the hood drawn up to hide his features. His black-gloved hands were clenched into fists, and his stringy tail stood almost erect. He stood at the edge of the staircase and allowed the dais to slide back into its proper place before he sat upon the golden throne and removed his hood.

Fflewddur was the first to find his voice. "_Him_?" he stammered. "The greatest warrior in all the worlds is... _him_? Great Belin, what mess have we found ourselves in?"

"He... he's definitely not what I'd expected." Eilonwy added. "But I'm sure he's greater than he seems."

"He's a giant mouse!" Taran exclaimed. "What sort of warrior is _that_? Riku, is this some sort of joke?"

"Quiet." Riku whispered harshly to the trio. "And try to be at least a _little_ respectful."

King Mickey only smiled and shook his head. "And who might you be?" he addressed the three strangers before him.

"I'm Taran of Caer Dallben." Taran said proudly. With less enthusiasm, he added, "I'm an assistant pig-keeper."

"I'm Princess Eilonwy." Eilonwy stated as she curtsied before the king. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"And _I_ am Fflewddur Fflam," Fflewddur announced, "minstrel of minstrels, balladeer to the grandest courts in all Prydain."

Fflewddur was about to go on, but just then, one of his harp strings snapped. Fflewddur glanced at the harp indignantly. "Have you forgotten?" he asked it as though it were alive. "I have sung in some of the finest courts--" Fflewddur was again cut off by a harp string snapping. "Well I'm only waiting for an invitation!" Fflewddur amended. The harp responded by snapping its bass string. "Oh, shush!" Fflewddur grumbled. "Why do you have to judge every word I say?"

"That does seem to happen a lot." Eilonwy observed.

"Oh, yes." Fflewddur sighed. "I've noticed it usually happens when--well, I'm an emotional sort of fellow, and I do get carried away. I might... uhh... _readjust_ the facts a little; purely for dramatic effect, you understand."

Mickey, paying little attention to the current conversation, placed a hand to his chin and stared hard at the three from Prydain. After a moment, he looked Taran in the eyes and said, "Come forward."

Taran looked helplessly at Riku, who only crossed his arms and raised a brow. Taran sighed in defeat and stepped forward, but found that he could not face the king. "Yes, sir?" he asked in a hopeless tone.

"Look at me." Mickey instructed the boy. Taran did so. "So," Mickey continued, "are you disappointed with me?"

Taran shook his head quickly. "No, sir, it's just--Riku made it seem that you were a great warrior."

"And what makes you so sure I'm not?" Mickey asked, on his face a look of only mild curiosity.

"Well, sir--warriors are bold and strong, like Riku." Taran explained, nearly forgetting who he was talking to. "I'm sure you're well-suited for meditating and things of that sort, but you are definitely _not_ a warrior."

"Is size as important as all that?" Mickey questioned, still sounding only curious, as though trying to absorb what Taran was explaining to him.

"Yes, sir." Taran nodded, feeling sure of himself. "Warriors must be big and powerful to vanquish their enemies. Someone as small as you would be only too easy to defeat."

Mickey smiled warmly. "Easy enough for _you_?"

Taran stared at the king in disbelief. Taran was a chosen Keybearer, and had already shown his mettle by defeating a Huntsman of Annuvin. What had this tiny mouse accomplished? Taran wondered if the king had ever held a blade in his life. "Of course, Your Majesty." the assistant pig-keeper told Mickey. "If you would choose to fight with me."

"Okay then." Mickey said, sliding from his throne. "Everyone stand back and give us some room."

Riku led Fflewddur and Eilonwy off to the side. "Oh, I do hope Taran doesn't hurt the king too badly." Eilonwy commented. Riku stifled a laugh. He would have bet all the munny in the royal treasury that Taran wouldn't even _touch_ Mickey. But he could not reveal his opinion. A lesson had to be learned here.

Mickey and Taran now stood twenty feet apart, facing each other. "Where is your sword?" Taran asked Mickey.

"Where's yours?" Mickey countered, still as calm as ever.

"Here." Taran said confidently, summoning Dyrnwyn and posing threateningly with it.

When Mickey saw the blade, his eyes filled with a sadness not even Riku understood. But as quickly as it had appeared, the sorrow was gone. "That's a very nice keyblade." he told Taran. "Mine isn't as special." With this, Mickey summoned his own golden keyblade.

"So I see you _do_ have a keyblade." Taran told Mickey, still sounding overconfident. "But it's almost as large as you are! How will you even swing it without falling over?"

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you come at me and we'll find out?"

"With pleasure, Your Majesty." Taran told the mouse king. He ran at Mickey, Dyrnwyn firmly in his grip.

King Mickey was a blur.

By the time Taran had taken his second step, he heard a _clang_ as Dyrnwyn connected with Mickey's flashing blade. Taran had exactly a quarter of a second to gape at Mickey's feat before the king struck again, this time with enough force to knock Dyrnwyn out of the assistant pig-keeper's hand. Mickey aimed another blow at Taran's legs with just enough force to sweep the boy's feet out from under him. As soon as Taran had hit the ground, King Mickey leaped onto his chest, his golden keyblade at the assistant pig-keeper's throat. Mickey glanced in the direction of the fallen Dyrnwyn, and instantly the keyblade vanished, reappearing an instant later in Mickey's left hand. The two blades were now crossed at Taran's throat.

Everyone (except Riku and King Mickey, of course) was awestruck. "Great Belin!" Fflewddur gasped. "He _won_? That... that _mouse_ actually _won_?"

"I've never seen anything move that quickly before!" Eilonwy exclaimed.

"I _told_ you." Riku said smugly.

Taran only hung his head in defeat as Mickey helped him to rise and returned Dyrnwyn to his hand. "I lost." the boy said sadly.

"Let that be a lesson to you. A warrior isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." Mickey told the boy.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Taran said glumly. "And how do you and Riku keep calling my blade to your hands?"

"That's the thing about keyblades." Mickey explained. "They seek out those with the strongest hearts to be their masters. If a Keybearer has a stronger heart than you, he can claim your blade."

"Oh." Taran murmured, fingering the shaft of his blade.

"Guard Dyrnwyn well, Taran." Mickey instructed him. "I knew the king it originally chose."

Taran nodded with determination. "I will, Your Majesty."

"Good." Mickey said with a warm smile. "Now, about your training..."

"My _what_?" Taran asked.

"You didn't think we'd just let you go off on your own, did you?" Mickey asked. "A keyblade is a great responsibility. You need training, Taran. I had it and Riku had it."

"I'm _still_ getting it." Riku added.

"That's not true, Riku." Mickey told his apprentice.

It was finally Riku's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

Mickey heaved a sigh. "I was going to hold off on this, but I think the situation demands it now. I believe you're ready."

"What?" Riku questioned, a little more impatiently.

"Riku, I'm granting you the rank of Keyblade Master." Mickey said. "You've mastered the darkness in your heart. You're one of the best Keybearers I've ever met, and there isn't much you can learn from me that you haven't already."

Riku nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty. So I guess this means you're taking Taran as your new apprentice."

"No." Mickey told him, his smile widening slightly. "You are."

Riku and Taran both opened their mouths to speak, but at that moment, Mickey's cell phone rang. "Hello?" the king said into the microphone.

"_This is Brigadier Chip, Your Majesty._" said the high-pitched voice on the other end of the line. "_We've cleared the area near Hollow Bastion of Heartless and are preparing to land._"

"Good." Mickey told Chip. "We'll be there as soon as we can. Meet us inside the castle. Mickey Mouse out."

Mickey hung up the phone. "Riku," he told his former apprentice, "take us to Hollow Bastion."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger! Oh, I love a good **_Between the Lions_** joke. I used to love that show, and the Cliffhanger segment was my favorite. But that's irrelevant. Just suffice it to say that YES! I ENDED WITH A CLIFFHANGER! MWA HA HA HA HA!**

**Where did everybody go? Many of my most faithful reviewers seem to have vanished over the past few chapters. However, I'd like to thank MindReader13 for your kind review, and I hope to hear from you again. And Shire Folk, the image you popped into my head of Ganondorf with antlers both made me laugh and frightened me. Where do you come up with this stuff?**

**ATTENTION: I would like everyone to immediately proceed to my profile and take a look at the poll I've recently posted. It will have a significant impact on an upcoming story of mine (you'll know when you see it) and every vote counts. Thank you for your cooperation!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	16. Plans

**A/N: Here's another chapter just for you, faithful readers. Finally, after three consecutive chapters without Sora and Kairi in them, we return to the Pride Lands to check up on our favorite couple. What about the war in Radiant Garden, you ask? Have no fear! We've got that too! Wait a minute--I'M GIVING THE CHAPTER AWAY! Just read it before I spoil it even more!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Plans**

The Pride lands were peaceful. The afternoon was bright, Kiara had just set off on her very first hunt, and things seemed to be quiet all over... except for within the mind of a Keybearer-turned-lion.

Sora sat near the edge of Pride Rock's peak, gazing out into the savannah. The Keyblade Master was deep in thought. Shere Khan wasn't on this world, and the Heartless hadn't reared their ugly heads, but there was still trouble on this world. Rafiki's talk of civil war had begun to ravage Sora's mind with dark thoughts. If it was indeed a civil war, then whose side would he be on? He would_ want _to be on Simba's side, naturally, but what if Simba made the wrong choice? What if they wound up _fighting_ each other? What would _Kairi_ think?

So lost was the Keybearer in his ponderings that he did not hear the soft footsteps of his mate until she was right beside him, licking his face. "Sora, what's wrong?" she asked softly in that voice of hers that made Sora feel better just by listening to it.

"Oh, nothing." Sora shrugged. "Just thinking. Shere Khan and the Heartless aren't here yet, but Rafiki said there was some kind of civil war going on. I wanna help, but I don't know _how_."

"Sora, can we forget about it for five minutes?" Kairi pleaded. "Rafiki only mentioned it once, and no one else has said anything about it at all. Besides, Kiara's on still her hunt. We can't do anything right now, so can we _please_ try to relax? We've been running around and fighting for five days. You need a break."

Sora smiled softly and nuzzled Kairi's neck with his nose. "Aww, have you been feeling left out?"

"A little." Kairi admitted, her voice changing to a satisfied purr as she lost herself in Sora's soft mane.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized. "I know I might get a little carried away sometimes, and I might forget to show it every now and then, but I love you. You mean more to me than anything else in the worlds."

"I feel the same way about you." Kairi returned. "And I know you have a responsibility to live up to as the Keyblade Master. I just wish I didn't feel so _helpless_."

Sora grinned, but did not stop nuzzling Kairi's neck. "That shouldn't be a problem here. You're a _lioness_."

Kairi broke away from Sora and raised a brow. "You know what I mean, Sora."

"Yeah, I do." Sora sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to you somehow as soon as we get home."

"You better." Kairi said playfully before nestling her head into Sora's mane again.

Sora inhaled deeply, expecting to smell the perfect blend of strawberry and honeysuckle that was Kairi's scent. This he did smell, but as more air entered his nostrils, he also detected a third scent--a scent far too strong to belong to Kairi. "Hey Kairi," he whispered into his mate's ear, "do you smell smoke?"

Kairi lifted her head from Sora's mane and sniffed. "Yeah." she affirmed. "I wonder what--"

"AAH!" Sora shouted, his eyes widening as he looked off into the distance. Kairi turned her head, trying to figure out just what had gotten Sora so riled up. She got her answer far more quickly than expected.

A pillar of smoke was billowing in the distance.

"That can't be good." Kairi murmured.

"Come on!" Sora shouted. "We gotta find Simba!"

They found Simba at the base of Pride Rock, talking to a blue hornbill named Zazu, apparently the king of Pride Rock's majordomo. Simba had been worried enough about Kiara already, and this news would only discourage him. Sora barely had time to consider this, however, before he blurted out, "Simba! There's smoke coming from over there!"

"What?" Simba queried automatically as his head whipped around. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the billowing smoke. "No! _No_!" he cried. "_Kiara_! Zazu, fly ahead! Find her!" Even as he spoke, Simba dashed into the savannah, alerting the lionesses as he went. Sora and Kairi bolted after him, and Nala was at her mate's side in an instant.

Zazu was the fastest, as he was able to fly, and the four lions soon fell behind. Nevertheless, Simba was racing through the grasslands at top speed, not even bothering to shout for other animals to get out of the way. Nala was only a foot behind him, while Sora and Kairi were a little further back. They hadn't been running for more than a few minutes when the air began to smell strongly of burning grass. In another moment, they could see a river that divided the Pride Lands from the Outlands.

On the far side of the river, the fire had consumed nearly everything. On the near side, however, there was nothing more serious than the smell of smoke. Sora could see two lions on the near bank. He recognized one as Kiara, but if he didn't know any better, he would have thought the second one looked like Scar at first glance. As he and his friends drew nearer, however, he saw that this strange lion was more muscular than Scar, and didn't have the same sinister facial features. Before he could wonder just who the stranger was, however, Simba shouted, "Kiara!"

Simba was the first to reach his daughter, with his mate and friends close behind. As soon as he saw the stranger, Simba let out a great roar and assumed a defensive position between the stranger and Kiara. Nala, on the other hand, was just happy to see her daughter alive. "Kiara, you're all right!" she happily exclaimed as she nuzzled her daughter's neck. Sora stood right beside Simba, but didn't share the snarl on the king of Pride Rock's face. Kairi stood only a few feet away from Sora, not knowing what else to do.

Kiara was the first one to speak. "Father, how could you break your promise?" she demanded. Simba had promised her that she could go on her hunt alone, but he had secretly sent Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. When she discovered them, Kiara had fled to the Outlands where she could be away from her father's influence... before the fire had started.

"It's a good thing I did." Simba answered angrily. "I almost lost you. No more hunts for you, not _ever_."

"But I was doing just fine!" Kiara protested. "Even before Kovu--"

"_Kovu_?"

The question that had cut Kiara off had come from three different mouths. Sora and Kairi asked it together as they shot each other surprised glances, remembering what Rafiki had told them. Simba had also asked the question, in his voice an anger no one had ever seen before as his head whipped to the stranger and he let out a massive roar. The stranger (whose name _was_Kovu) returned the roar with one of his own.

The roars and snarls continued for a moment before Sora stepped between the two. "Hold it!" he shouted. "Shouldn't we at least find out what happened before we start the roaring and growling?" If Rafiki had been right, then the _last _thing everyone needed was for Simba to be mad at Kovu. But if his plan was so important, then where _was_ he?

Right on cue, the eccentric baboon appeared seemingly from nowhere, shouting, "You! How dare you save the king's daughter?"

"Told you!" Sora nodded before backing off and standing beside Kairi once more.

Simba still looked unsure. "_You_ saved her? _Why_?"

Kovu inclined his head in a lion's bow. "I humbly ask to join your pride."

"No!" Simba immediately snarled. "You were banished with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders." Kovu explained. "I'm a rogue. Judge me now for who I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Simba didn't answer immediately, but began to pace, a low growl resonating from his throat all the while. "And here we go with the growling again." Sora grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"How could you even _start_?" Kairi added, her words aimed directly at Simba. "You owe him your daughter's life! That has to count for _something_!"

"Yes, Sire, clearly we are in his debt." Zazu affirmed. "And royal protocol demands that all debts be paid--though in _this_ case, you might want to make an exception."

Simba couldn't help but smile as he looked back at Kovu. As quickly as it appeared, however, the smile was gone, again replaced by a large frown. "My father's law _will _prevail." he stated, still sounding angry. "For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are." Without another word, Simba began walking back to the Pride Lands.

"Riff-raff." Zazu snorted as he began flying behind his king. Kovu, Kiara, Nala, Rafiki, Sora, and Kairi followed. Sora heaved a sigh. This wasn't getting them anywhere.

* * *

It was nearly sunset in the world of Radiant Garden. Hollow Bastion had been completely cleared out, and Mickey's armed forces were doing a wonderful job keeping more Heartless from entering the castle. The entirety of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee was in Sora's study, waiting impatiently for the leaders of Mickey's armed forces to arrive. Even Aerith was present, having done all she could for the evacuees. She now stood near Sora's desk, her hands clasped together in hope. Yuffie bounced up and down impatiently. Cloud was in a corner, having Tifa examine a very nasty cut he'd received. Merlin was looking through the various volumes of Jiminy Cricket's records, which Sora had also kept in his study. Cid was in the adjacent computer area, working with Tron to track the movements of the airships. Kuro was standing near Sora's desk on the side opposite Aerith, glancing at his watch impatiently.

Leon was seated in Sora's chair. As leader of the Restoration Committee, he was the de facto ruler of Radiant Garden while Sora and Kairi were away. Even so, Leon maintained the utmost respect for Sora's things, and was careful not to touch anything on the desk. He simply sat back in the chair, his arms crossed. _What's keeping them?_ he wondered.

He got his answer when Cid rushed into the room. "Leon, I think you might wanna see this."

Leon rose slowly from the chair. "What is it?" he asked bluntly.

"Well come on!" Cid prompted. "Ya can't see it from all the way over there!"

Leon followed Cid to the computer room. The monitor of the central computer core currently displayed a large radar screen. At the center of the screen was a massive object, Hollow Bastion, which sported eight green dots--the members of the Restoration Committee. Surrounding the castle was a massive formation of red dots, forming a ring around the castle that was trying to close in. The massive red ring was held back by a thinner ring of green dots. Red dots were winking out like mad, with only minimal loss of green dots. Yellow dots formed a cluster a good distance from the castle, while blue dots were scattered all throughout the map, moving about in formation.

"What am I looking at, Cid?" Leon questioned.

"Me and Tron have come up with a pretty comprehensive radar grid." Cid said as he pointed to the red and green rings. "Here, you got your standard friendlies and hostiles. The green dots are Mickey's armed forces. The red dots are the Heartless. You can tell we're holdin' 'em back, but just barely." Cid then pointed out the yellow dots. "These are the airships. They all landed in the same place a good ways from here, where the Heartless ain't showin' up. These here blue dots are the Gummi ships. You'll find them most anywhere."

"Got'cha." Leon nodded. Suddenly, he noticed that a small group of green dots was breaking away from the circle and advancing toward the castle. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh." Cid muttered. "Guess Mickey's military leaders are finally gonna show up."

"Well that's always nice." Leon snorted. "Come on. Let's get to the castle foyer so we can meet them."

Leon started toward the castle foyer, the rest of the Restoration Committee joining him.

By the time they reached the foyer, a strange sight awaited them. There were no humans at all awaiting them, but rather a hodgepodge of anthropomorphic animals. Leon recognized Donald and Goofy, and he vaguely remembered Chip and Dale, but the rest were strangers. Two mice of about Chip and Dale's size were present, one a portly male and the other a slim female. There was also a creature that more or less resembled Goofy, but younger and with a mop of black hair. He was dressed in a blue Musketeer tunic. But the last two creatures were by far the most peculiar.

The first was a green parrot sporting a Panama hat and a yellow jacket. He was leaning on an umbrella and puffing on a large cigar. The second creature was a red rooster with an oversized sombrero and a burgundy vest. Two pistols, obviously of a large caliber, were holstered at his sides. Leon remembered seeing them once at Sora and Kairi's wedding, but he didn't know very much about them.

Their names were José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles.

"Hey there, fellas!" Goofy greeted, breaking the ice. "How've you guys been?"

"Aside from getting invaded by Heartless threatening to destroy the world, pretty good." Leon answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not a problem." said the other doglike creature. "The Musketeers are holding them off pretty well, I think."

"And you are?" asked Kuro.

"Oh!" Goofy chuckled. "Guys, I want ya to meet my son Maxie! A-hyuck!"

"_Dad_!" the other dog creature whined. "Don't call me that!"

"Sorry, Max." Goofy apologized.

"Call me Max." the dog creature told Leon, offering his hand to shake. "Musketeer cadet."

"I'm Gadget Hackwrench." said the tiny female mouse. "Mechanical engineer and part-time aviator of Disney Castle."

"Name's Monterey Jack." said the portly mouse. "Call me Monty. I'm an aeronautical engineer and aviator."

José and Panchito stepped forward, bowing low and removing their hats. "And you remember José Carioca y Panchito Pistoles." José greeted. "Espionage agents of the Disney Castle."

"Weren't you the Latin guys with the funny dance?" Cid questioned.

"Si, Señor Highwind." Panchito affirmed. "That would be us."

"Great." Leon snorted. "Now that we're all acquainted, mind filling us in on what's going on?"

"What you see is what you get." Max informed him. "The Musketeers have set up a parameter around the castle and are trying to hold the line, while the Gummi ships are providing air support--the standard stuff."

"But we can't expect them to hold the line forever." Gadget added. "We need to find a strategic place for us to set up our base of operations."

Leon thought for a moment. "How many people can a single airship hold?"

"A lot." Dale told him. "A hundred--maybe two."

"How many do we need to house in that base?"

"Less than a hundred, I would hope." Monty told him. "Most o' the guys are gonna be in the field. King Mickey wants us to make as much progress as we can."

Suddenly, everyone froze as they heard a corridor of darkness manifesting behind them. "And it looks like you haven't gotten very far."

Leon turned around to see Riku standing in the room, a corridor of darkness behind him. Leon ignored the other people emerging from it as he said, "Hey, Riku. Glad you could make it."

"Like Donald always says," Goofy chuckled, "a fight just isn't a fight till Riku's in it."

"I never said that!" Donald protested, turning bright red.

"Skip it, guys." Riku cut them off. "We have some new friends."

Everyone's eyes left Riku and wandered to look at the three individuals beside him: Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam. King Mickey was the last to step out of the portal, and he took it upon himself to introduce everyone--and to explain that Riku was now a Keyblade Master with an apprentice of his own.

Once the introductions were made, Leon placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm... there are twenty-two of us here. Are there any other military leaders we should know about?"

"Just Launchpad." Donald quacked. "And he's with the _Arbitrator_."

"All right then." Leon decided. He turned to King Mickey. "As you know, Your Majesty, I'm supposed to lead Radiant Garden whenever the king and queen aren't around."

Mickey nodded. "So what's your decision, Leon? Where are we setting up our base?"

"Our first step will be to find the _Arbitrator_." Leon informed everyone. "We'll send a squad of Gummi ships ahead to clear a path to the Dark Depths. We'll land the _Arbitrator_ there and use it as a base."

"Good idea." Riku nodded. "The cliffs surrounding the Dark Depths make it inaccessible from three sides. The only entrance is through a narrow canyon. The Heartless will have a tough time getting their armies through it."

"And the _Arbitrator_ itself is a good base." Gadget added. "It's got all kinds of computer and communications systems, not to mention a large and fully functional medical wing. It's got a living quarters big enough to house all of us, and its defense systems should be able to eliminate any Heartless that try to get through the canyon."

"Sounds like we have our plan." Mickey said. "Any objections?" When no one spoke, Mickey continued, "All right, team. Let's move."

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur groaned as he followed the others out of the castle. "I'm afraid we've leaped out of the frying pan and into the fire!"

Taran watched with apprehension as his new master summoned his keyblade. "Riku..."

"_Master _Riku, Taran." Riku reminded him.

"Right... _Master _Riku," Taran amended, "how many Heartless are out there? I'm not sure I'm ready--especially after King Mickey defeated me so soundly."

"You're not." Riku told him sternly. "You're arrogant, stubborn, and don't know the meaning of the word _combat_." With a smirk, he added, "Actually, you remind me a lot of myself a few years back. But the best way to learn how to fight is to do it."

"That's what I was afraid of." Taran muttered.

"Relax." Riku told him. "Take a deep breath. Let yourself enjoy the fight. Have fun with it."

"So it's supposed to be some sort of _game_?" Taran surmised.

"Exactly." Riku answered. "So put your game face on. It's playtime."

* * *

In the Pride Lands, it was nightfall by the time Simba and his friends reached Pride Rock. All the lions made their way to the King's Den, where the lions of the pride always slept. As Kovu tried to enter, however, Simba cut him off and growled. Kovu took the hint and curled up beside a rock outside the den. He still wasn't welcome in the pride.

Kiara saw him lying there in the cold and did the only thing she knew to cheer him up. "Hey," she whispered as she approached him, "thanks for saving me today."

Kovu rose to his feet, thankful for any excuse to get up from the freezing stone of Pride Rock at night. "What kind of a hunter are you anyway, _Princess_?" he scoffed. "You almost got yourself killed out there."

"_What_?" Kiara asked indignantly. This was the thanks she got for being grateful?

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Kovu said smugly.

"Oh, and I suppose _you _could teach me?" Kiara mocked.

"Well... _yeah_." Kovu retorted.

Kiara was about to say something when she heard her father calling her. "Coming!" she shouted back before looking Kovu in the eye and saying, "All right. Impress me. We start at dawn." With this, Kiara stared walking back into the King's Den.

"Hmph." Kovu snorted, a grin on his lips. "I look forward to it."

Just inside the King's Den, Sora had been looking out at Kovu and Kiara, and he had to smile when Kiara strode back inside, her face beaming. The Keyblade master was thinking, as he often did on sleepless nights in worlds not his own. Thoughts of Heartless and Shere Khan were pushed from his mind--he was sure that he would find nothing of the sort here. Still, he was worried about the civil war. Simba seemed to be acting out of hatred toward Scar, and his weakness was showing again: his desire to be just like his father, Mufasa. He wouldn't listen to anyone while in this state, Sora knew, so it was pointless to argue. Still, maybe there was hope. Kovu and Kiara seemed to be getting along nicely.

Sora was jolted from his thoughts by a soft moaning as Kairi shifted in her sleep. She was still captivated by Sora's mane, and he had allowed her to use it as a pillow. She was exhausted from the activities of the previous five days, so it came as a surprise to Sora when her eyes slowly opened. "What are you doing up, Sora?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking." Sora sighed. With a playful smile, he added, "I know you're shocked."

"Sorry to interrupt the genius at work." Kairi giggled. "What were you thinking about?"

"I think Kovu and Kiara have some chemistry." Sora told her.

Kairi nodded, which tickled Sora's neck. "Good. If things work out, maybe Simba can hold off his grudge enough to let Kovu actually sleep inside."

"Maybe." Sora chuckled before letting out an enormous yawn. "Okay, that's enough thinking for one night." he concluded. "I'm going to sleep. Good night, Kairi."

"Lazy bum." Kairi purred, closing her eyes once more. "Good night, Sora. I love you."

"I love you too, Kairi." Sora returned, licking her face once before closing his own eyes and welcoming the peace of a dreamless slumber.

It would prove to be his last such sleep for a good while to come.

* * *

**A/N: The end! This was a shorter chapter than the past few, but the SUSPENSE! WHOOPEE! Hope you guys enjoyed, and thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Keep up the good work!**

**I would like to take this time to stress how important voting is. Voting is a way of making sure your opinion is heard, and MAYBE, just MAYBE it will make a difference. No, I'm not talking about politics. I'm talking about that poll I'm still running on my profile page! Do you know how many people have voted? Five! That's IT! But okay, no skin off my nose. I'd just like everyone to know that the poll will only stay open until I update again, and that is when the winner will be announced. All you non-voters out there, HOP TO IT!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	17. Gatherings

**A/N: I did it! I posted a chapter on Thanksgiving Day! Admittedly, it's very LATE on Thanksgiving Day, but it still counts! Huzzah! Happy Thanksgiving to all you people who happen to celebrate it (which I'm thinking would be most of you). I know--you can be thankful for this lovely chapter I'm posting! Isn't life grand?**

**On with the show!**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 17: Gatherings**_

While the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee had been working out a battle strategy with King Mickey's men, the sun had set in the world of Radiant Garden. The moon was large and full, providing just enough light to see by, and the sky was filled with stars. Just beyond the castle walls stood a line of the King's Royal Musketeers, engaged in battle with the hordes of Heartless. Beyond the line of Musketeers was a sea of glowing yellow eyes.

Sixteen of the people gathered at Hollow Bastion were able to fight. Chip, Dale, Gadget, and Monty had taken refuge in the pockets of their larger companions. Eilonwy and Aerith were still inside the fortified walls of Hollow Bastion. It had been decided that once the warriors reached the _Arbitrator_, Riku could use a corridor of darkness to come back for them. He would have used such a corridor to get everyone to the _Arbitrator_ in the first place, but he didn't really know where the ship was. He, along with Mickey and the members of the Restoration Committee, would have to rely on the other Disney Castle warriors to lead them there.

"Stripe me starkers!" Monty exclaimed from his hiding place in Riku's pocket. "Look at 'em all!"

"Which means there's plenty for everybody." Kuro smirked, drawing his gunblade.

"A hundred munny says I can double your score." Riku scoffed.

"You're on, little man." Kuro retorted.

"You guys are all the same." Yuffie snorted, her giant shuriken in hand. "As if this wasn't gonna be bad enough without you placing bets."

"Let them have their fun, Yuffie." Tifa told her friend. "And we can have ours."

"Master Riku," Taran protested, "how am I supposed to fight? It's barely light enough to see."

"Use your instincts." Riku told his apprentice. "As a Keybearer, you have a sixth sense. I've developed mine to the point that I can fight blindfolded." When Taran looked at him in confusion, Riku added, "And when in doubt, aim for the glowing eyes."

Taran breathed a sigh of relief. "Much better."

"Are we ready, ladies?" Cid demanded. "Let's get a move on."

"Stick together." Mickey added. "The _Arbitrator_ doesn't take off until _everyone_ is there. understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Leon affirmed. "Move out, everybody."

"Hold this line!" Riku called to the Musketeers. "Nothing gets inside the castle until Eilonwy and Aerith are safely aboard the _Arbitrator_. Any questions?"

"No sir!" the Musketeers grunted in unison, still keeping up their defenses.

"Panchito," Donald questioned, "would you do the honors?" Panchito nodded. reached into a pouch inside his vest and removed from it a Mexican serape. He deftly unfolded the serape and allowed himself and José aboard. The serape rose into the air and flew on ahead. Panchito blasted Heartless with his pistols from the air, while José's umbrella seemed to double as an automatic rifle. The two Latino courtiers of Disney Castle peppered the area just ahead with gunfire. "AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAYEEE!" Panchito shouted gleefully as the lesser Heartless started to disappear.

"They're providing us with cover fire." Riku explained to everyone. "They'll also be leading us to the _Arbitrator_. If anyone gets lost, try to find the colorful magic serape. It shouldn't be that hard."

"No kiddin'" Cid grumbled.

"Fan out, people." Leon instructed the group. "Let's get this over with."

And so it was that the last hope for Radiant Garden plunged into the Heartless swarm.

Despite every warning issued before the start of the battle, it wasn't long before everyone was separated. Riku had made it his personal mission to keep track of Taran, and the two stayed very close, but everyone else seemed far ahead. Their only guide was the magic serape, which circled high overhead, it silhouette a dark blot on the moon. That was what Riku and his apprentice would follow.

Riku and Taran moved at a brisk pace, cutting down all Heartless in their path. Taran seemed to be relishing his ability to actually win a fight against something, while Riku was keeping a mental count in his head. _Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight..._

_**BOOM!**_

Before Riku's eyes stood a massive Guard Armor, crunching the lesser Heartless beneath its feet. "Riku!" Taran called. "Look out!"

"Oh _please_." Riku scoffed. "At this point, I bet _you_ could take it on. In fact, I want you to."

"You want me to _what_?" Taran repeated, still slashing at Soldiers that had formed up behind him.

"Just do it!" Riku shouted back, ramming his keyblade right through the chest of a Heartless known as a Lance Soldier. "It was the first Heartless boss Sora ever fought, and it was with about as much combat experience as you have. Now go get it!"

Taran nodded and turned his attention toward the hulking Guard Armor. With agility that surprised even himself, Taran leaped ten feet into the air to meet the Guard Armor's head, which he promptly whacked with his blade. The Guard Armor's head flew high into the air while Taran gaped at what he'd just done. "Don't get cocky, Taran!" Riku shouted to his pupil. "I can't hold off these Heartless forever."

"Right." Taran nodded, rejoining the battle alongside his master. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Riku told the boy. At that moment, the Guard Armor's head hurtled back to earth. Riku caught it with his free hand, then tossed it aside. "Act." he finished. He smirked to himself, having passed on the oldest piece of Keybearer wisdom he knew of. It was a lesson King Mickey had taught often, as had Yen Sid before him. Riku didn't know if there was _anyone_ older than Yen Sid.

Suddenly, the Guard Armor's headless form, still standing, began to tremble and shake. The disembodied head, lying a few feet away, flew back into its proper place. The Guard Armor rose into the air, then a strange thing happened: the Guard Armor began to _transform_. Its legs and arms switched places, and its armored feet clenched together to form hands like iron vises. The visor of its helmet flew open, revealing a pair of glowing eyes underneath, staring straight at Taran.

"What is _that_?" Taran gasped in shock as he gaped at the new type of Heartless created from the old.

"Opposite Armor." Riku answered. "The most powerful of all soldier-class Heartless. Better let me handle this one, Taran. Keep going. The serape is your target--don't bother trying to kill every Heartless you come into contact with. I'll catch up in a minute."

"No argument here." Taran muttered, slicing right through a Surveillance Robot with his keyblade.

"Good." Riku said with a smirk. For the first time in over three years, he was about to show these Heartless just what it meant to be touched by the dark side.

Riku ran at the Opposite Armor, but the Heartless was faster than he'd anticipated. It seized him in its foot (that had once been its hand) and gripped him tightly. Riku dismissed the Way to Dawn and concentrated, reaching into the darkness of his innermost heart. In another instant, this darkness exploded outward in massive blast, destroying the Opposite Armor's foot. Without waiting for the giant Heartless to recover, Riku turned about and summoned his blade. As soon as it was in his hands, he threw it at the Opposite Armor's other foot, causing it to vanish. Riku dismissed the Way to Dawn again. He would not need it.

The Opposite Armor did not take kindly to having its lower limbs gone. It reared back its massive fists in an attempt to drive Riku into the ground. Riku leaped backwards, causing the Opposite Armor to embed its fists into the ground. Riku gestured, peppering the arms with Dark Auras from his palms. Both disappeared.

The Opposite Armor was still not helpless. It aimed its torso toward Riku, and an energy blast began to charge at its end. Riku leaped onto the torso and aimed it at a large group of advancing lesser Heartless. When the blast fired, it vaporized the Heartless on impact. Riku then placed his hands on the Opposite Armor's head, releasing a Dark Aura from each palm. Riku leaped from the Opposite Armor just before its head exploded and its torso vanished.

Riku looked around, Way to Dawn returning to his hand. There were no Heartless within ten feet of him now, but something else was conspicuously absent--his apprentice. "Taran!" he called. The only answer he received was the sight and sound of Heartless regrouping around him. "Crap!" Riku muttered angrily. "He shouldn't have gotten that far. Where is he?"

* * *

"_Great Belin_!"

Fflewddur Fflam was _not_ enjoying himself. He was an entertainer, not a warrior. He had handled a blade only a few times in his life, and as he would say, "A Fflam is steadfast, but knows when he's beaten."

And so it was that Fflewddur found himself running for his life, a group of Heartless called Lance Soldiers chasing after him. His right hand gripped his useless iron longsword while his left arm flailed madly about. His harp was strapped loosely about his shoulders, and bounced wildly with Fflewddur's every panicked step. "Great Belin!" he repeated as the Lance Soldier's weapon missed its mark by no more than a few inches. "Someone help me!"

Fflewddur hadn't run much further before he heard a shout. "_Taran_!"

_Riku_? Fflewddur thought as he identified the owner of the voice. _He's the finest--er, _second _finest--warrior in all the worlds! If I can find him, I'm sure to survive!_

Fflewddur didn't have to run far before he bumped right into the newest Keyblade Master. Riku deftly carved through Fflewddur's pursuers before turning his attention to the bard himself. "What are you doing running around like a chicken with your head cut off?" the Keybearer demanded. "That's a sure way to get killed!"

"Well, I apologize!" Fflewddur shouted indignantly. "But not all of us are as prepared for war as you, Riku. I _tried_ to tell you I'm not fit for battle, but--" Fflewddur was cut off as a string from his harp snapped in two. "Well, I _should _have told you." the minstrel amended. "I've only held a sword a few times in my life!"

"Then you're in the same state as Taran." Riku snorted. "Did you see him while you were running around in a panic?"

"I should certainly hope not!" Fflewddur replied. "He should be with you. Have you lost him?"

"More like _he_ lost _me_." Riku corrected him. He heaved a sigh. "Well, I better go find him before he gets himself killed. You're welcome to come with me."

"Why? To help you gather up the pieces of the poor pig-keeper?" Fflewddur groaned. "He's surely been torn to shreds by now!"

"Only one way to find out." Riku retorted as he again rushed into the thick of battle.

"I can already tell there's no sense in arguing with you." Fflewddur muttered as he followed Riku into the fray, using his limited skill with a blade just to keep himself alive.

Riku and Fflewddur ran ahead, carving through Heartless as they searched for Taran. Riku still called the boy's name with all the volume his lungs would allow, while Fflewddur, who had given up on the assistant pig-keeper, only let out the occasional half-hearted shout. This continued for a few minutes before a Large Body Heartless appeared before them. Fflewddur swung at the hulking Heartless with his sword, but the weapon only ricocheted from the Large Body's thick armor. "The brute's indestructible!" the bard exclaimed.

Riku shook his head. "No. Just armor-plated."

Riku prepared to leap over the Large Body's head, but before he could do so, he heard a _chunk_ as a blade embedded itself into the Large Body's back. As the Large Body vanished into a puff of black smoke and its captive heart rose into the sky, Riku thought he could hear the sound of laughter.

_Taran_'_s_ laughter.

Sure enough, Taran of Caer Dallben was now standing before his master, laughing and swinging his keyblade about, just as he had done when he'd first acquired the blade that afternoon. Riku and Fflewddur could only stare at the assistant pig-keeper in astonishment. "Great Belin!" Fflewddur shouted when Taran did not stop laughing. "He's lost his mind! Traumatized in the heat of battle! Oh, curse our luck!"

Taran shook his head as his laughter died down. "No, Fflewddur. I'm still quite sane."

Riku crossed his arms. "Where did you go?"

Taran pointed into the sky, where the magic serape was flying in a wide circle a hundred yards or so ahead. "I followed the serape just as you told me, Master." he assured Riku.

"So why are you giggling like a schoolgirl?" Riku asked with a raised brow.

"Oh." Taran sighed, lowering his head. "I suppose I did get a little out of hand, didn't I?" Suddenly, Taran's face brightened. "But you should have _seen_ me, Master! You were right! All I had to do was let loose and enjoy myself, and... well, look for yourselves!"

"Yeah." Riku replied, noticing a scrape on the side of Taran's face. "You got yourself carved up."

Taran placed a hand to his wounded cheek. "It's nothing--just a scratch, really." he assured his master.

Riku shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Just do me a favor and try not to get carried away."

"Yes, Master." Taran nodded.

"That's all very well," Fflewddur interjected, "but don't we have a ship to find?"

"Right." Riku acknowledged. "José and Panchito are circling the _Arbitrator_ now. We're close, no doubt about it."

"Actually, now that you mention it," Fflewddur pointed out, "I believe I can just see it--just barely, mind you--over there! Just a silhouette in this darkness, but there it is!"

Riku and Taran looked in the direction that Fflewddur was pointing, and sure enough, the hulking airship _Arbitrator_ could barely be seen in the distance. "Come on!" Riku called to his companions. "If we're lucky, the others'll be there waiting on us!"

Riku, Taran, and Fflewddur ran toward the ship as fast as their legs could carry them. The Heartless were dwindling in both size and number, and soon only a platoon of Shadows stood between the threesome and their target. These were quickly blasted out of the sky by the magic serape and its riders. No more Heartless were left within a hundred yards of the airship now, and the companions reached the _Arbitrator_ in only a few minutes of running, fueled by feelings of relief that the battle was won.

As soon as the companions reached the _Arbitrator_, the magic serape landed beside them. José and Panchito stepped off of the woolen blanket before Panchito folded it up and tucked it inside his vest. "Everyone has made it, Señor Riku." the rooster informed the Keybearer. "They await you aboard the ship."

Riku nodded. "Thank you, Panchito. I'm going back for Eilonwy and Aerith. Taran," he added as he turned to his apprentice, "take Fflewddur and get on the ship. I'll be with you in a minute." Without waiting for a response, Riku opened a corridor of darkness and stepped inside, sealing it off behind him.

Taran didn't have long to reflect on the situation before the _Arbitrator_'s entrance opened. King Mickey descended the entrance ramp, golden keyblade still in hand. "You made it." he said to Taran. "Good. You've passed your first test."

"A _test_?" Taran repeated, staring at the mouse king as though he were crazy. "We were fighting for our lives!"

"Everything can be a test, Taran." Mickey told the boy. "Every experience you live through makes you stronger. With Riku as your master, I suspect you'll learn that soon enough."

"That's very reassuring." Taran muttered. He was just about to board the _Arbitrator_ when he heard a strange noise, a mixture of an eagle's screech and a lion's roar. Taran's eyes widened in horror. He'd _heard_ this sound before.

Taran looked into the sky. The moon, which had only a moment ago shone at full intensity, was now nearly blotted out by a great black mass. At first, this mass looked like a black rain cloud, but its advances toward the ship and the horrible cries that emitted from it were far too familiar to Taran for him not to know what the mass truly was.

"Gwythaints!"

The black mass, true to Taran's exclamation, was a swarm of Gwythaints. Gwythaints were black dragons five times the size of any eagle, with batlike wings and powerful legs ending in wickedly sharp talons. They were all born and bred in Annuvin, and served the Horned King loyally.

At present, their keen eyes were all trained on the assistant pig-keeper.

King Mickey must have also known what Gwythaints were and what they were capable of. "Get in the ship!" he shouted. Everyone, including himself, obeyed this command. The entrance to the _Arbitrator_ sealed behind them.

The companions rushed to the command bridge of the _Arbitrator_, where the military leaders of Disney Castle and Radiant Garden were already waiting. Even Riku was there, as were Aerith Gainsborough and--much to Taran's relief--Princess Eilonwy. Monty Jack was out of Riku's pocket, and had joined Chip and Dale in trying to operate the airship's flight controls.

King Mickey got straight to business. "Take off." he ordered his aviators.

"No can do, Your Majesty!" Dale informed his king.

"Those flying monsters are dominating the skies!" Chip explained. "Unless we can clear them out, we're stranded here!"

"We've contacted the nearest Gummi ship squad." Gadget Hackwrench added. "They're doing their best to reach our position."

"Which is why we can't use the _Arbitrator_'s weapons." Monty interjected. "We'll risk hittin' our own ships."

"You'd think they'd have dispersed by now." Riku said from his position a few feet away from the controls. "Out of all the targets they could choose from, why go after this one ship?"

Suddenly, Taran found his voice. "Master," he said shakily, "I believe they were after _me_."

All eyes turned to Taran. Kuro snorted indignantly, as though it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. "_You_? Why would they want _you_?"

Taran shook his head. "I... I don't know. But I saw the look in their eyes. They wanted _me_. I'm sure of it."

Riku raised a brow at his apprentice. "Are you sure?" he questioned. Taran only nodded. "All right." Riku sighed. "We can't rule out any possibilities. All we know for certain is that the Gwythaints have chosen this ship as their targets. Gadget, any word from the Gummi fleet?"

"No." Gadget answered sadly. Suddenly, her face perked up. "Wait a minute! _Here they come_!"

"Quick!" King Mickey ordered her. "Put it on viewscreen!"

Gadget hit a button on the control console, and instantly the ship's viewscreen monitor flared to life. What was once a solid mass of black was now speckled with red blossoms of flame as the Gummi ships fired at the Gwythaints. The Gwythaints' talons could not penetrate the hulls of the Gummi ships, and it wasn't long before the black mass dispersed. Chip and Dale ignited the _Arbitrator_'s engines, and great cheers rose from the command bridge as the massive airship sped toward the Dark Depths.

As the cheers died down, Riku and Taran sat down together on one of the padded benches lining the walls of the command bridge. "Once we land," Riku told his apprentice, "we'll give everyone a debriefing on the situation in Prydain. They'll be interested to know about the Horned King and his plans."

"I'm sure they will." Taran answered, though Riku could see that the boy's thoughts were not on the war. The assistant pig-keeper's thoughts dwelled on the golden-haired princess seated on the bench opposite him.

Riku smiled and placed his hand on Taran's shoulder. "Go talk to her."

Taran was jolted back to reality. "What?"

"Go talk to her." Riku repeated. "When I went to pick her up, the first thing she asked was if you were okay. Go show her you're fine."

Taran nodded uneasily before going to sit next to Eilonwy. Riku was just about to get up and speak to King Mickey when he heard a low-pitched chuckle. "Playing matchmaker, are we?" Kuro asked, taking a seat beside the Keybearer.

Riku nodded. "Yup. I used to do the same thing to Sora and Kairi, and look how they turned out."

Kuro laughed for a moment before changing the subject. "So, how many Heartless did you kill?"

"A hundred and thirty-three." Riku said proudly. "And yourself?"

"Sixty-seven." Kuro answered.

"Pay up." Riku told him, holding out his hand. "We had a bet, remember? A hundred munny."

"Not so fast." Kuro retorted. "The bet was that you'd win if you _doubled_ my score. Double sixty-seven is a hundred and thirty-_four_. You didn't double my score, so _you_ owe _me_."

"Crap." Riku grumbled, removing a hundred munny from his cloak pocket and handing it to Kuro. "I hate loopholes."

"Thank you." Kuro said smugly before getting up. Riku sighed as he rose to speak with King Mickey.

Meanwhile, Taran had just worked up the courage to speak to Eilonwy. Something about the golden-haired princess made his head and heart feel lighter than air, and it felt as though a clutch of Gwythaints hatched in his stomach every time she looked at him with her lovely blue eyes. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy as he approached her and said hesitantly, "Master Riku said you were worried about me."

Eilonwy nodded. "Of course I was. I was afraid I'd helped you escape the Horned King's dungeon only to have you killed."

"Oh." Taran murmured, his face falling. "Is that all it was? Well then... I suppose I'll be going now. I'm sure Riku has something he'd like me to do."

Taran turned to leave, but was stopped by Eilonwy's voice. "Wait!" When Taran turned to face Eilonwy again, her face turned a bright shade of pink. "I mean... you don't _have_ to go." Suddenly, Eilonwy caught sight of the claw marks on Taran's cheek. "Taran, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, placing her hand gently on the wound.

Eilonwy's warm touch made the Gwythaints in Taran's stomach thrash about twice as violently. "I-it's nothing." he told the princess, his throat becoming drier by the second. "I believe I'll live to fight another day."

Eilonwy's face fell and she removed her hand from Taran's cheek. "I suppose so." she sighed. "And as long as the Horned King is alive, I'm afraid there will be plenty of fighting to be done."

"Well..." Taran began, though he choked on his next words. His heart told him to go on, but his stomach (which by this point felt like a horrible tangled mess) pleaded for him to stop. Taran wisely listened to his heart. "Whatever befalls us," he assured Eilonwy, "we'll face it together." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "All of us."

Eilonwy smiled at him. "You're right, Taran. Perhaps the assistant pig-keeper will prove himself a warrior yet."

Taran smiled back. "I hope you're right."

By the time the conversation ended, the _Arbitrator_ was touching down in the Dark Depths. "Okay, everybody," Riku addressed the twenty-two people on the command bridge, "here's the deal. It's late and we all need our rest, so we'll wait and go through the debriefing tomorrow. Our plan for the next few days is simple: hold down the fort until King Sora and Queen Kairi get here. Any questions? No? Good."

Riku did not say another word before retiring to the ship's sleeping quarters, with more than half of the people on the bridge following him. "Come on, Eilonwy." Taran told the princess at his side. "We'll need our rest. Tomorrow, the real adventure begins."

* * *

In the castle Annuvin in the world of Prydain, the Horned King stood in front of the Black Cauldron. For the first time in a good while, his guests were gathered around him. The Headless Horseman, silent as usual, stood to the Horned King's immediate right, a ghastly reminder to everyone else present that the Lord of Annuvin was not to be trifled with.

This time, it was Emperor Zurg who asked the first question. "What is Madam Mim doing down there, hiding under a rock?" he demanded. "Did she forget that she has a job to do?"

"On the contrary," the Horned King hissed, "she is doing exactly as I have instructed. The pitiful band leading the defense of Radiant Garden does not matter. The _true_ target has yet to arrive."

"Then why aren't we sending Heartless to the Pride Lands?" Cardinal Richelieu asked. "Sora is vulnerable while he cannot use his blade. We can overpower him if we strike now."

"No." the Horned King answered. "I have seen that the Black Cauldron is the key to Sora's demise. If we are to defeat him, he must come to Annuvin. The Heartless would be more than useless."

"Then why is Mim in Radiant Garden at all," Zurg wondered, "if you want to defeat Sora _here_?"

Before the Horned King could answer, Cardinal Richelieu's eyes widened in understanding. "Because Sora isn't the target." he murmured.

Zurg looked like he was about to question what this meant, but he was interrupted by a loud knock at the door of the Cauldron room. "Sire!" shouted the raspy voice of the Creeper. "We have another of the princesses!"

"Excellent." the Horned King mused. "Bring her in."

The Creeper let out a sadistic laugh as he entered the room, pulling a long chain behind him. At the opposite end of the chain was a dark-skinned woman with black hair. She kept her eyes down (which was probably the wise thing to do, given the appearance of the Horned King and his headless commander) and her feet shuffled slowly across the stone floor.

It was Princess Jasmine!

Don Karnage, the only creature in the Horned King's company who had not yet spoken, suddenly drew his sword. "What is this? We want to take down the Keyblade Master and you go around capturing girly girls?" Don Karnage took a step toward the Horned King, but the Headless Horseman drew its own blade and pointed it at Karnage's face. The pirate backed away slowly, raising his hands defensively. "Not this again!" he wailed.

"_Enough_." the Horned King hissed. The Headless Horseman sheathed its sword and Don Karnage nearly wet himself. "This girl," the Lord of Annuvin went on, "is important for one purpose: she is a Princess of Heart."

"A who?" Zurg asked, folding his mechanical hands in interest.

"One of seven maidens whose hearts are devoid of darkness." the Horned King explained. "When all seven are gathered together, I shall use their power to open the Door to Darkness. Only then will I have enough power to extend my reign and rule _all _worlds."

"So who is the target of Radiant Garden if not Sora?" Zurg questioned.

"Kairi." Cardinal Richelieu stated. "Sora's _wife_."

"Oh, that _is_ delicious!" Zurg chuckled.

"It is an ingenious plan." Richelieu continued. "You can collect the other six Princesses first, then let Sora return to Radiant Garden. Madam Mim will capture Kairi and bring her here. That will draw Sora to us. You can then defeat the Keyblade Master and open the Door to Darkness in a single elegant stroke."

"That is correct." the Horned King nodded. "And my plans are closer to fruition than you may think. Princess Jasmine was the final Princess I needed--aside from Kairi, of course."

"And you were planning on telling us about this plan _when_?" Don Karnage demanded.

"When the time was right." the Horned King answered. "Now is that time."

Jasmine finally worked up the courage to look the Horned King in the eye, and she glared at him defiantly. "Sora _will_ stop you." she spat. "And so will Aladdin as soon as he finds out where I am."

The Horned King placed his clawed finger on Jasmine's chin, drawing his skeletal face close to her own. The Princess of Heart shrank back as much as possible, both from the physical ugliness of the Lord of Annuvin and the aura of powerful darkness he exuded. "Your husband has no way of finding you." he told her. "Your world lacks the means of reaching anyone outside, and as for Sora... his fate has been sealed." The Horned King turned to the Creeper. "Cast her into the dungeon with the others." he instructed his toady.

"Yes, Sire." the Creeper cackled as he yanked on Jasmine's chains. Jasmine did not struggle. The feeling of hopelessness the Horned King generated within her was far too powerful to resist. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps no one _could_ save her.

As the Creeper shut the door behind him, a thought occurred to Zurg. "Wait just a minute there!" he shouted. "This means we can let Sora return home at any time! We're _ready_!"

"And so we are." the Horned King affirmed. "All the pieces are in place. Mim's Heartless will keep Radiant Garden's defenses occupied until Sora arrives."

"And then the fun _truly_ begins." Cardinal Richelieu chuckled.

The Horned King fingered the rim of the Black Cauldron, eagerly anticipating the demise it would bring to Sora. "Richelieu, my friend, you have no idea."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. My chapters have been getting very suspenseful lately. **

**As promised, this is when my poll will close and the winner will be announced. But before I do so, let's take a look at some recent statistics. Two chapters ago, I asked for people to review my story. I got four reviews. The next chapter, I did not ask for reviews. I only got two. Adversely, two chapters ago, I did not ask people to vote in my poll. I got five votes. In the next chapter, I DID ask people to vote. I got two more votes from people who didn't vote the first time around. So here's my question to you: are you only going to participate in my stuff if I specifically ask you to? Because that would really bum me out. Get mad at me if you wish (you know who you are), but the statistics speak for themselves.**

**On a lighter note: the winner of the poll. A while ago, I posed the question, "Who would win in a straight-up, no-holds-barred fight: Riku from Kingdom Hearts or Darth Vader from Star Wars?" Well, the votes are in, and the winner is:**

**RIKU!**

**The people have spoken. You'll see this poll result come up in my upcoming story, **_Shadow of an Empire_**. Until then, everybody pat yourselves on the back, because you decided the outcome of a very epic showdown indeed.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	18. Revelations

**A/N: "The time has come," the Walrus said, "to talk of many things." The first is an apology. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but I've recently procured a copy of Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM, and i've been playing it instead of working on my story. I'm a slacker. But I'm sure you're already tired of listening to me rant, so here's a very lovely chapter just for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Revelations**

In Agrabah, there was a small oasis located right in the middle of the barren desert, far away from the walls of Agrabah's capital city. It was a romantic location, with a crystal-clear lake and a cluster of lush, shady trees.

And at the moment, it was Aladdin and Jasmine's honeymoon spot.

It was morning now, and the sun's rays were just beginning to spill through the window of Aladdin's little honeymoon cottage. Genie had made it for the newlyweds himself, though it had taken quite a bit of persuading before the magical humorist had finally agreed to give the two their privacy. The rising sun marked the beginning of the third day since Sora and Kairi had departed from Agrabah, and the Heartless had seemed to vanish along with them. The entire world had been peaceful since Sa'luk's defeat, and Aladdin truly did believe his adventures were over.

The sun's rays continued to pour into Aladdin's honeymoon cottage, and the hero of Agrabah finally began to stir. Aladdin's eyes opened slowly, savoring the atmosphere of love and comfort he was surrounded with. A grin began to dominate his features as he rolled over, softly whispering the name of his recent bride. But as soon as the name escaped his lips, Aladdin noticed something very peculiar.

Jasmine was not beside him.

Indeed, Aladdin was alone in the four-poster bed that was the centerpiece of the room he shared with Jasmine. The space beside him was vacant, the covers flung back and the sheets in a rumpled heap at the foot of the bed._ Strange_, Aladdin thought, _she's never up this early._

Assuming that Jasmine had simply wandered into a different room, Aladdin rose from the bed and hastily dressed. He wandered into the kitchen, hoping that Jasmine would already be there, perhaps getting started on their breakfast. No such luck. Aladdin quickly searched the other rooms in the cottage (Genie had made it much larger than necessary), his pace quickening and his heart beating faster with each empty chamber. At last, Aladdin found himself in the last room of the cottage. "Jasmine!" he called desperately, as he had done several times in the past few minutes.

Still no luck. Jasmine was gone.

Aladdin was beginning to panic now. Jasmine would _never_ have left him without telling him where or why... would she? No, Aladdin assured himself, something was definitely up. _Sora's been gone for three days_, Aladdin thought dryly as he returned to his bedchambers, _and things are already looking bad again_.

As Aladdin entered the bedroom where he and Jasmine should still have been lying, he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "Where could she be?" he asked himself. "I wish I had some way to _find_ her."

Suddenly, Aladdin heard a shrill ringing sound. Curious, he turned around to find Genie hovering above the bed, shaped like an alarm clock and sounding off as loudly as he could. "Good morning, starshines!" he called. "The Earth says hello!" Reverting to his original appearance, Genie went on, "I thought you two could use a little wake-up call. I also do birthdays, anniversaries, and bar mitzvahs; you can expect your bill in a few weeks."

"Genie!" Aladdin exclaimed, ignoring Genie's joke. "I'm actually glad you're here!" When Genie eyed him warily, he amended, "I mean--look, Jasmine's missing. You wouldn't know where she is, would you?"

"Survey says..." Genie said thoughtfully before transforming himself into a giant blue X and making a loud buzzing sound. Returning to his true form once more, he stated, "I'm sorry, that's incorrect. But as a lovely consolation prize, you get a--" Genie stopped himself in mid-joke as the direness of the situation finally set in. "Jasmine's _gone_! And she didn't even say goodbye! Not even a post card for her good pal Genie. Bad stuff's going down, Al!"

"I knew it!" Aladdin shouted. "But... what could have happened? I was right here the whole time! It's like she just _disappeared_!"

"Hang on a minute, Al!" Genie told his friend, taking a big whiff. "I'm smelling dark magic all over this place!"

"Heartless." Aladdin concluded. "But... I thought the Heartless went away when Sa'luk died."

"I can tell you this, little buddy," Genie said, placing a big blue hand on Aladdin's shoulder, "Jasmine's in a lot of trouble any way you slice it."

"You're right." Aladdin nodded sadly. "And if the Heartless have her, then there's only one person who can help now."

"Say no more, Al!" Genie told him excitedly. "I'm up to the challenge! I'll sniff Jasmine out, and then I'll--"

"I was actually talking about Sora." Aladdin cut him off with a wry smile.

Genie's face fell. "Oh. Well, if you don't need me, you don't need me. I guess I'll just take my big blue self and--"

"Genie, wait!" Aladdin stopped him. "I was hoping you'd help me _find_ Sora. I've never been to another world before, and you know where Sora and Kairi live. I need your help, Genie. Without you, Jasmine might be lost forever. _Please_?"

"Well..." Genie said hesitantly, as though entertaining the idea of just leaving Aladdin to his problem. After a moment, he announced happily, "Okay! We're going to Radiant Garden! It'll be just like a sleepover, only we'll be fighting for our lives and facing mortal peril! Just like the good old days, eh, Al?"

"Sure." Aladdin sighed as Genie made ready to transport them to Radiant Garden. "Just like the good old days." _Which_, he added silently, _I was hoping would be over_.

* * *

The sunrise in Radiant Garden was much different from its counterpart in Agrabah. The sun was not a pleasant yellow, but rather a bloody crimson. The sky was tainted scarlet, dotted with the silhouettes of Gwythaints and Gummi ships.

The airship _Arbitrator_ was snugly nestled in the Dark Depths, taking up nearly the entire space of the cliff. Inside the _Arbitrator_'s living quarters, King Mickey watched the sunrise with a hopeless frown upon his careworn face. "A red sunrise." he murmured grimly. "Much blood has been spilled this night." Mickey shed a tear for the Royal Musketeers who gave their lives to protect Hollow Bastion from the advancing Heartless. But such effort was a farce at best, he knew. The castle would soon fall and the world would be cast into darkness unless some sort of plan could be established.

Suddenly, another thing caught King Mickey's eye. The Villain's Vale, the dark castle once clearly visible from the Dark Depths, was completely gone. The Vale had been the lair of the vile witch Maleficent for many a year, but had been abandoned shortly after the Restoration Committee took control of the world three years ago. After the defeat of Xemnas and subsequent years of peace in Radiant Garden, the people had demanded that the Vale be completely demolished, leaving Hollow Bastion the only palace in the world. In the time it took for Hollow Bastion to be rebuilt, the Villain's Vale had been torn down. Everyone in Radiant Garden was happy to be rid of the Vale's shadow looming over them. Mickey, too, was glad that the Vale no longer stood.

King Mickey's thoughts were interrupted by Riku's voice as he came up behind his former master. "Your Majesty," he said respectfully, "everyone's waiting for you on the command bridge. We need to get the debriefing over with as soon as possible."

Mickey nodded. "You're right, Riku. Let's go." But as they walked up the stairs that led to the command bridge, Mickey asked, "So, where's your new apprentice?"

"With Princess Eilonwy." Riku informed him. "Those two remind me so much of Sora and Kairi, it's uncanny."

"Are they really that bad?" Mickey asked with a lighthearted chuckle--his first in a good while. Riku laughed as well, and the two friends continued their merriment until they reached the command bridge.

Leon was sitting in a large chair at the center of the bridge, his features locked in a stony gaze. Chip, Dale, Gadget, Monty, and another pilot named Launchpad McQuack were at the controls of the airship, monitoring the readouts. Everyone else was seated somewhere along the walls of the room, or standing off to the side. In total, there were twenty-three people aboard.

Leon spoke first. "Okay everybody, let's get down to business. All we know is that Heartless invaded Radiant Garden yesterday afternoon. We have no idea who sent them or why. If anyone has any idea, then speak up now."

After a moment of pause, Princess Eilonwy stood up and opened her mouth. But before sound could issue from it, however, a large puff of blue smoke filled the room. "And here we are!" called a cheerful voice. "The _lovely_ world of Radiant Garden!"

Everyone on the command bridge looked on in surprise as a large blue man and a thinner, dark-skinned man appeared in the center of the command bridge, directly in front of Leon's chair. Leon quickly turned to the only two people who seemed to recognize the unexpected guests: Donald and Goofy. "Friends of yours?" Leon asked them.

Donald and Goofy nodded. "Hey, Aladdin!" Donald quacked.

"How ya doin'?" Goofy added.

Aladdin smiled in recognition as he approached his friends. Genie went ballistic, and instantly poofed to Donald and Goofy's side. "Hello, old chums, bosom buddies, lifelong friends! It just hasn't been as much fun without you guys hanging around. Sora and Kairi showed up three days ago for some adventuring action, but it wasn't the same without the duck and the dog... person... _thing_ to mess with."

"You had an adventure without us?" Donald quacked. "What happened?"

Genie was about to say more when Leon cut him off. "There'll be plenty of time for that during the debriefing. For now, just tell us who you are and why you're here."

Aladdin spoke for the first time. "For those of you who don't know, my name's Aladdin. I'm from a world called Agrabah. My wife Jasmine was kidnapped sometime last night. I think Heartless are behind it. I was hoping to find Sora so he could help me get her back."

"So where is he?" Genie demanded, looking around. "I poofed us here because this is where I sensed all his friends. I don't sense him _anywhere_."

"That's because he isn't here." Riku explained. "He and Kairi are on another world. They won't be back for a while."

Genie's face fell. "Aww! I haven't seen the little guy for almost three whole days!"

Aladdin stared hard at the ground, but said nothing. How could he? The only hope for saving his bride was many light-years away, with little hope of returning in time.

King Mickey's thoughts, on the other hand, were on a much larger scale. "This is awful!" he exclaimed. "If the Heartless _are_ behind it, then whoever's controlling them must be trying to gather the Princesses of Heart again. We can only imagine how close this person is to succeeding." Mickey turned to the five pilots. "I know you're not used to this, but we're going to have to split you all up. Launchpad, you'll be going to Beast's Castle. Chip and Dale, you'll be going to the Castle of Dreams and the Enchanted Dominion, respectively. Monty, I want you to go to Wonderland, and Gadget will go to Snow White's House."

"What in blazes are we doin' there, Your Majesty?" Monty demanded as respectfully as he could.

"I want to know how much time we've got left." Mickey told him. "Each of the five worlds I just named is the home of one Princess of Heart. When you get to your designated world, you'll find the Princess and bring her here... if we're not too late. If we are, then I want you to come back and report it to me."

"What if we _all_ are too late?" Gadget asked. "What if Jasmine was the last one?"

"She's not." Mickey assured her. "We have one failsafe: Queen Kairi. As long as Sora's there to defend her, she'll be perfectly safe. But I still want to keep our options open, so we need to place as many Princesses as we can under our protection."

"But King Mickey," Launchpad questioned, "who's gonna man the ship while we're gone?"

"I think we'll be all right for one day." Mickey said. With a soft chuckle, he added, "I don't think we're going anywhere."

"Yes, Your Majesty." All five pilots saluted before going off to prepare the Gummi ships in the _Arbitrator_'s hangar bay for launch.

After the pilots had gone, Aladdin looked at the remaining people on the bridge with awe. "Wow. Look at all these people. Are you _all_ Sora's friends from other worlds?"

"Not quite." Riku answered as he strode up beside the recent Prince of Agrabah. "There are a few people who don't know Sora yet--Fflewddur Fflam, Taran, and Eilonwy. But they'll meet him soon enough. You'll be introduced to everyone when the remaining Princesses of Heart get here."

"Oh." Aladdin nodded, still unsure of what to make of the situation. "And you are?"

"Riku." Riku replied. "Sora's best friend since we were both in diapers. But to be fair, I was potty trained before he was."

Aladdin's eyes widened in recognition. "I know you! You're the friend Sora was looking for when he showed up in Agrabah three years ago."

Riku nodded. "Yup. That was me."

"Nice to meet you in person." Aladdin told the Keybearer.

"Likewise." Riku returned. "Now if I were you, I'd try to familiarize myself with this ship. Donald and Goofy could show you around... if you don't mind an extended stay in the kitchen."

Aladdin chuckled. "Wouldn't want to miss _that_. See you around, Riku."

"See ya." Riku nodded. He looked around. Everyone on the command bridge was beginning to disperse. _I guess that means the debriefing's been postponed again_. he thought before going his own way. Still, one thought plagued him: what had Eilonwy been about to say?

* * *

Sora awoke slowly that morning, stretching his spine as far as he could and heaving an enormous yawn. He looked around and noticed something unfamiliar to him now: Kairi wasn't with him. He sprang to his feet and turned about in circles, hoping to find the slightest _trace_ of her. He _couldn't_ have slept that soundly. _Surely_ he hadn't missed some sort of Heartless attack. _Surely_ he hadn't slept through the shadowy creatures _kidnapping_ his beautiful wife!

"Good morning, Sora."

Had it been physically possible, Sora would have leaped right out of his fur. As he regained his composure after his startled jolt, he heard the blessed sound of giggling. _Kairi's_ giggling. He turned around and, sure enough, she was standing before him. She hadn't been kidnapped after all. "Good morning, Kai." he told her with a sheepish grin. "Where've you been?"

"Simba wants to talk to you." she answered. "Since you were too much of a lazy bum to wake up when he came for you, I got up and told him to wait."

"Oh." was all Sora could say. He felt very silly for having even _thought_ that Kairi could have been captured without his knowledge. Relief still dominating the other feelings in his troubled heart, Sora closed the gap between them and nuzzled Kairi's neck. "I love you, Kairi." he told her.

"Not that I'm not grateful," Kairi replied, returning the feline embrace, "but what brought this on?"

"Do you have any idea how paranoid I get when the Heartless are acting up?" Sora questioned. "I thought you'd been captured--or _worse_."

"Are you kidding?" Kairi retorted with a loving smile. "We're under the protection of the entire pride. And _I'm_ under _your_ protection. I'm probably safer now than I would be at home."

"I guess so." Sora admitted with a small grin of his own. "Come on. Simba's waiting on me."

Kairi nodded, and both lions exited the King's Den.

As soon as they stepped into the sunlight, they found Simba waiting for them. Kovu and Kiara had gone out hunting, and wouldn't be back for two or three hours. The king of the Pride Lands stood alone near the edge of Pride Rock, looking down at his vast kingdom. "Sora," he said without turning around, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Sora asked, striding beside Simba.

"About Kiara and Kovu." Simba answered. "I'm worried about them."

"Why?" Sora wondered. "Kiara's a big girl, and I think Kovu's got her back."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Simba admitted. "I'm afraid they're falling in love."

Sora dared a single glance at Kairi. She looked just as perplexed as he did, and her eyes urged him to say something to Simba. He did so. "Would that really be so bad--hypothetically speaking? I mean, I know they're technically second cousins, but don't lions follow different rules as far as that goes?"

Simba shook his head. "It isn't that. Kovu isn't even Scar's real cub."

Sora's eyes widened in shock. "He's _not_?"

"No." Simba reiterated. "His mother, Zira, mated with Scar sometime before he became king of the Pride Lands. They had two cubs: Nuka, a boy, and Vitani, a girl. But Scar wasn't satisfied. When he became king, he decided he needed a strong heir to take his place when he died. He adopted Kovu because he saw potential in him. After we defeated Scar and his ghost, I banished all those loyal to Scar to the Outlands. Zira started training Kovu to follow in Scar's pawprints and try to reclaim the Pride Lands. I can't let that happen."

Sora nodded in understanding, but a question still plagued him. "So, since you know so much more about this than me, why are you asking for _my_ advice?"

"I trust your judgment." Simba replied. "You're my friend. And as a friend, I need your advice: what should I do about Kovu?"

Sora thought a moment before answering. "I think you should try to get to know Kovu--see what he's like. He looks nice enough to me, from what little I've seen. And if he really loves Kiara, he won't be able to betray her _or_ you. Who knows? Maybe this is the key to ending the war against the Outlands."

Simba mulled Sora's advice over for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Sora. I'd forgotten just how powerful love can be. Maybe we _can_ end the war this way. Thank you."

"Anytime." Sora returned with a warm smile before walking away from Pride Rock's edge.

Kairi fell into step beside him. "Wow, Sora." she said in awe. "That was really good. Where did you learn to give advice like that?"

"Experience." Sora sighed sadly. "It happens every time--people start acting crazy as soon as they stop listening to their hearts. I just hope Simba will listen to his."

"So do I." Kairi concurred. "For his sake and for Kiara's. By the way," she added as she saw that they were leaving Pride Rock, "where are we going?"

"The water hole." Sora told her with a giant grin. "I'm thirsty."

Kairi giggled. "I expected some place with a deeper meaning, after how serious you got."

"Me?" Sora said defensively. "Never! That was as serious as I'll ever get."

"I hope so." Kairi replied, licking her mate's face. "Being serious really isn't your style."

Sora laughed, grateful for this exchange of playful banter. It took his mind away from his worries and fears about the Heartless. It reminded him of the most important lesson he'd ever learned from Pride Rock: _Hakuna Matata_--no worries.

* * *

The water hole was a lovely place, located in the dead center of the Pride Lands. Sora was amazed to see just how many animals visited it this early in the morning--a herd of wildebeest, three gazelles, and a gruff warthog that looked nothing like the mild-mannered Pumbaa. As Sora and his mate approached, however, all these animals backed away from the pool and eyed the lions warily. "Sora," Kairi whispered, "what are they doing?"

"Protocol." Sora whispered back. "It's a general rule of thumb around here that lions get all the good stuff first. Besides, nobody wants to mess with a thirsty full-grown lion. So go on; I know you're probably thirsty too."

Kairi nodded graciously and began to lap up the water from the pool. Sora was beside her in another moment, both lions drinking their fill. They had just lifted their heads up from the water when the ground began to tremble beneath their paws. All the other animals, until that moment cautiously waiting their turn at the water hole, turned tail and fled. Sora and Kairi looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Uh-oh."

The lions sprinted a few feet away to the safety of a nearby rock. That was when they caught sight of the cause of the earthquake.

Rhinos!

Indeed, an entire herd of rhinoceros came barreling toward the water hole in a great fury. Only when they reached the shallow pool did they elect to stop and quench their parched tongues. Kairi looked at Sora with concern. "I wonder what got them so worked up."

"Beats me." Sora shrugged. "I'll go ask. You stay here. I don't want you getting trampled."

"_What_?" Kairi demanded, but before she could tell Sora not to put himself at risk, the Keybearer-turned-lion was already at the water hole. "Excuse me," he greeted the first rhino he saw, "but why were you stampeding to the water hole?"

The rhino snorted indignantly. "Lions. _Your_ kind. They threatened the birds that pick insects from our hides. We had to charge in order to protect them. An outrageous situation!"

_Oh no, Kovu and Kiara!_ Sora thought, his mind reeling with every scenario of what could have happened to the poor lions (none of which were very pleasant). Still, he retained a cool head as he asked calmly, "What happened to them?"

The rhino snorted again. "Cursed animals got away. Hmph. _Lions_. I'll never understand why it is _their_ lot to be king of the beasts."

Sora breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Well, you obviously need a while to cool off, so I'll just leave you alone."

"Wise of you," the rhino grunted, "or you might find yourself getting picked out of my toes."

Sora bared his teeth and audibly snarled, but decided it not a good idea to fight with a herd of rhinoceros. He stalked back to the rock where Kairi awaited him. "Sora," she inquired when she saw the scowl on his face, "what happened?"

"Rhinos are jerks." Sora answered. "They were stampeding because Kovu and Kiara apparently chased after some birds under rhino protection. They got away, but I have no idea where they are. I left when the stupid rhino said something about picking me out of his toes."

"If you had your keyblade right now," Kairi assured her mate, her voice a soothing purr in an attempt to assuage his temper, "they wouldn't dare to so much as _look_ at you without permission."

"Yeah," Sora sighed, his anger replaced with sadness, "_if_."

Kairi stared at the ground. Why had she brought up _that_ little tidbit of information? "I'm sorry, Sora." she apologized. "But at least we know it isn't permanent. It's just while you're in animal form. And Shere Khan or no Shere Khan, I want to stay _human_ on the next world we go to."

"You and me both." Sora agreed. "Actually, I was thinking--since there are no Heartless on this world, I'm gonna say Agrabah and Madhya Pradesh were isolated attacks. The Heartless were probably just attracted to Shere Khan and Sa'luk. We can report the situation to King Mickey, and maybe he can try to locate other worlds with Heartless problems. Until then... I was just hoping we could go home."

Kairi's face lit up with this news. "Do you mean it, Sora?"

Sora nodded. "Yup. This can be marked down as our shortest adventure in history--go to three worlds and then we're done. But first, Simba's counting on me to help him with the civil war. I have to help."

Kairi nodded, again allowing herself the luxury of snuggling into Sora's soft mane. "I know. But I still can't wait to get home. I think _someone_ promised to make up for lost time when this is over."

Sora grinned. "I did, didn't I? And you know I _always_ keep my promises."

Kairi laughed, and was just about to respond to Sora's comment, but it was then that she noticed two very important details: the rhinos had left, and a pair of lions were approaching. Reluctantly, she broke away from Sora to get a better view. It was Kovu and Kiara! "Whoo!" Kovu shouted. "What a _blast_!"

"Hey, guys!" Kiara exclaimed as she saw Sora and Kairi. "What'd we miss?"

"Apparently not as much as we did." Sora answered. "You got chased by rhinos!"

"We got away, didn't we?" Kiara contended. "Can we keep it just between us? If you tell Dad, he'll _kill_ me!"

Sora shot a sidelong glance at Kairi, who apparently had the same evil idea as he. "I don't know," he said in a drawn-out tone, "you _did_ leave without inviting us."

"And Sora had to deal with some _very_ grumpy rhinos," Kairi added, "who told us that two _lions_ made them mad."

"_Please_!" Kiara entreated. "I'm begging you! Don't tell him, or I may never get to go anywhere again!"

"Harsh." Sora acknowledged. "Okay, we'll keep it between us. But just remember that next time you go somewhere without inviting us."

Kiara nodded. "Thank you, Sora! We should probably go back now. It's almost noon, and we've been gone since sunrise."

"We'll come with you." Kairi told her. "We were planning on heading back anyway."

* * *

An hour later, Kovu was pacing just outside the entrance to the King's Den. "Okay, I have to tell her today. Oh, where do I start?" he muttered to himself, beginning to rehearse his heartfelt speech to Kiara. "Kiara... Zira had a plot, and I was part of it--but I don't want to be, because... it's because I _love_ you!" Kovu heaved a weary sigh, doubting the credibility of the words coming out of his own mouth. "She'll never believe me."

At that precise moment, whether by chance or by fate, Sora stepped out of the King's Den to get some fresh air. "Sora!" Kovu exclaimed as soon as he saw him approach. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Sora prompted, his ears perking up with interest.

"Sora..." Kovu began nervously, "when you _really_ love someone... how do you tell them?"

Sora could not help laughing aloud. When Kovu lowered his head in embarrassment, Sora explained, "It's not that, Kovu. It's just--I am the _wrong_ guy to ask about that."

"But what about you and Kairi?" Kovu pointed out. "You had to have told her you loved her at some point!"

Sora chuckled, the memory of his first profession of love to Kairi still delightfully fresh in his mind. "Actually, I didn't. Not at first, anyway. I'm not the best at putting my feelings into words. Looking back, it wasn't the smartest thing I could have done, but... I just kissed her."

Kovu raised a brow. "Really?"

Sora nodded. "Yup. Again, not the smartest thing I've ever done. But I got lucky, and it turned out she loved me back. We've been inseparable ever since."

"I don't think that would work for me." Kovu sighed. "I'm not that lucky."

"You never know until you try." Sora assured him. "My advice to you: just say what's in your heart. Don't let your head get in the way--you probably shouldn't even think. If she loves you back, she'll understand. Offhand," he added, "this special someone wouldn't be Kiara, would it?"

"Is it that obvious?" Kovu questioned, a little ashamed.

Sora grinned. "Hey, sometimes being obvious is a good thing. Then she won't be too surprised when you tell her how you feel. Who knows? She might just be waiting for you to tell her. I know Kairi was with me. And _boy_, was she patient."

Kovu nodded, a look of sheer determination dominating his features. "You're right, Sora. I gotta try."

Sora and Kovu entered the King's Den together. "Kiara," Kovu announced as soon as he stepped inside. Kiara approached him with eager anticipation. "I need to talk to you."

"Kiara," Simba cut him off as he strode beside his daughter, "I don't want you talking with him." He looked at Sora, then back at Kiara. "_We're_ going to talk with him."

Simba gave Kiara a reassuring wink, then led Kovu and Sora out of the King's Den. This was going to be a long and meaningful discussion indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Not very suspenseful, but I like it just the same.**

**The worlds the pilots were sent to were Beast's Castle, Enchanted Dominion, Castle of Dreams, Wonderland, and Snow White's House (home to Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, Alice, and Snow White, respectively). All these world names have been confirmed by Square Enix EXCEPT Snow White's House, which is the commonly used stand-in. In case you didn't know.**

**I used the most widely accepted version of The Lion King's family tree to describe Scar's relationship with Zira, which states that Vitani is also Scar's biological daughter. This particular fact is still under dispute, so bear with me if you don't agree.**

**Now, you might be wondering just how Kovu knows about kissing, since he's a lion. But if you'll notice, in The Lion King 2, Kovu's and Kiara's lips brush briefly, after which they show embarrassment and uncertainty. Also, Kiara pecks Kovu on the cheek once during the song "Upendi." They know what kissing is, they just don't do it as often because they are lions.**

**Shire Folk, I finally fixed my boo-boo and said that Kovu is not Scar's biological son. Yay me!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	19. Lions' Last Stand

**A/N: I really impressed myself this time, getting all this done in such a short amount of time. This will be my last update in the year of 2008, so a merry Christmas to all and to all some good reading. And now, my personal gift to all of you:**

**Chapter 19!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Lions' Last Stand**

Simba, Sora, and Kovu were still out on their walk. Kovu asked several questions and Simba returned several answers, until at last Simba began to tell the full story of Kovu's adopted father. Sora also told his side of the story, and about how Scar's ghost came back and plagued Simba further, only to be defeated after Simba regained his strength of heart (with help from his friends, of course). At last, as the three approached a large section of grassland scorched by a recent blaze, Simba concluded his tale. "Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it destroyed him."

"I've... never heard the story of Scar that way." Kovu said shakily. "He truly was a killer."

"_Fire_ is a killer." Simba told him. "But sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before." To prove his point, he uncovered a small sprout trying to grow from the ashes of the fire. "If given the chance."

Suddenly, a low cackle pierced the ears of the three companions. Simba and Sora looked up in confusion, but Kovu jolted in alarm. He _knew_ that laugh. "No!" he pleaded frantically. "No!"

Kovu's pleas went unheard. From the shadows, no less than a dozen lionesses stalked into view. Their leader stepped right in front of the companions, her wicked cackle still piercing their eardrums. "Why, Simba!" she greeted scornfully.

"Zira!" Simba growled. Sora bared his teeth also. So _this_ was Scar's infamous mate.

"What are you doing out here?" Zira crooned. Her eyes drifted to Sora. "And just _who_ is your little friend?"

"The name's Sora!" Sora snarled. "Maybe you remember me. I'm the one who destroyed Scar's Heartless _and_ helped destroy his ghost."

"_You_!" Zira roared in anger. After a moment, though, she calmed herself. She even chuckled slightly as she repeated in a much softer tone, "_You_. I've heard _so_ much about you. A pity I didn't have the pleasure of meeting you sooner... when you were still a tender little lion cub. But no matter--Scar is about to be avenged." She turned to Kovu. "Well done, Kovu. _Just_ like we always planned."

"_What_?" Sora snapped, whipping around and staring hard at Kovu.

"No!" Kovu protested. "I didn't have anything to do with this!"

"_Attack_!" Zira roared to her lioness warriors.

The lionesses leaped at Simba and Sora. Simba took the brunt of the attack, four lionesses leaping onto him at once. Simba battled bravely, however, and soon flung these lionesses aside. Sora confronted a lone lioness brave enough to face him, and he quickly swatted her aside with his massive paw. "Sora!" Kovu shouted as the Keyblade Master let out an enormous roar. "You have to believe me! I had _no idea_ she was planning this!"

"I'll deal with _you_ later." Sora growled, leaping onto another lioness. As soon as he did so, however, three more piled on top of him. He howled in agony as the lionesses sank their claws into his flesh.

Kovu, watching the events unfold in horror, was bitterly torn. The Outlanders were his family--they'd raised him, fed him, and protected him. But on the other hand, Sora and Simba were part of the same pride as the lioness he loved. He'd be betraying his family if he fought, but he'd break Kiara's heart if he didn't.

He chose Kiara.

Kovu leaped into the fray, trying to pry some of the lionesses off of Sora's back. As they hastened to pin Sora to the ground, however, one of the lionesses lashed out with her hind leg. The unexpected blow caught Kovu full in the chest and sent him crashing into a nearby rock. Throbbing pain racked his body before he finally succumbed to it and blacked out.

Sora, from beneath the bodies of the lionesses, had seen everything. Kovu was still on their side, he knew. Sora roared and, with a last burst of strength, flung the lionesses off of him. They all fell to the ground, unconscious but alive. "Simba!" he called to the king of the Pride Lands. "Kovu's--"

Sora stopped in mid-sentence. The remaining lionesses had all come together and thrown themselves at Simba. Sora could only watch as Simba plunged from a nearby ledge, landing hard on the rocky ground of the gorge below. Sora rushed to the ledge to see Simba on his feet, wounded but alive. "_Yes_!" Zira hissed with glee. "We've got him! Forget the boy; focus all your attacks on Simba."

Simba, despite his wounds and likely broken bones, ran along the gorge as fast as his legs could carry him. "Remember your training!" Zira shouted after her lionesses as they gave chase. "As a unit!"

Sora had seen enough. He sprinted to Kovu's side and pushed him with his paw. "Come _on_!" he demanded. "Get _up_! We gotta help Simba!"

Kovu's eyes flew open and he stared at Sora in shock. "You actually _trust_ me?"

"No time!" Sora barked, beginning to run in the direction he'd seen Simba flee. "Now let's go! Simba's still in trouble!"

Kovu nodded and sprang after Sora. "Right. And thank you."

"You can thank me when we make it back to Pride Rock alive!" Sora shouted.

They soon spotted Simba trying to scramble up a wall of dead logs, a natural barrier separating one section of the gorge from the other. Zira and her lionesses were at the base of the log wall, roaring and baring their teeth. Kovu rushed to the end of the ledge above the gorge and called, "Simba!"

"Get him, Kovu!" Zira instructed her son. "Get him! Do it n_ow_!"

"Kovu!" Sora exclaimed from a few feet behind Kovu. "I think I see a way down! Follow me!"

Kovu turned around and allowed Sora to lead him down the steep slope that led into the gorge. Behind him, Kovu could hear an enthusiastic cry of, "I'll do it for _you_, Mother!" He did not take the time or care to register the owner of the voice, nor did he even slow down until he and Sora were nearly at the bottom of the gorge. There was a great crash, and Kovu looked on in horror.

Many of the logs had fallen.

Sora breathed a sigh of relief. "I see Simba up there." he told Kovu. "Glad he wasn't in there when the logs fell."

Kovu felt relief also, until he saw the lionesses crowding around the log pile. He remembered the enthused cry that had pierced his ears a moment ago, and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh _no_!" he murmured. "_Nuka_!"

"Who?" Sora asked, confused.

"My half-brother!" Kovu answered. "He was climbing after Simba when the logs fell!" Sora's own eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets. "You don't mean--"

"Get out of here!" Kovu practically screamed. "_Now_! Before Mother finds you!"

"But I--" Sora protested.

"_GO_!" Kovu roared.

"All right." Sora conceded. "If you need me, I'll be helping Simba get home."

As Sora began to climb up the way he came, Kovu rushed to the log pile to find his poor half-brother. But he was too late. Nuka was dead, and Zira was in an unholy fury. "_You_!" she shrieked. As Kovu turned to her in alarm, Zira slashed across his face with her wicked claws. As soon as she did so, however, she instantly drew back in surprise. Kovu now had a slash running down his left eye.

Just like Scar's.

As soon as Zira got over Kovu's new facial wound, she hissed, "What have you _done_?"

"I-I didn't mean to," Kovu tried to explain, "it wasn't my fault--I..." Kovu stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and growled, "I did _nothing_!"

"Exactly!" Zira exclaimed. "And in doing so, you betrayed your pride... betrayed _Scar_!"

"I want nothing more to do with him!" Kovu raged.

"You cannot escape it!" Zira countered. "Nuka is dead because of _you_!"

"No..." Kovu muttered weakly.

"You killed your own brother!" Zira went on.

"_**NO!**_" Kovu roared, fleeing from his mother for what he hoped to be the last time.

One of the lionesses prepared to give chase, but Zira stopped her. "Let him go. Simba has hurt me for the last time. Now he has corrupted Kovu! Now listen to me: Simba is injured and weak. _Now_ is the time to _attack_! We will take his entire kingdom by _force_!"

The lionesses howled in sadistic pleasure and Zira cackled with delight. Nuka's sacrifice would not be in vain. Soon, Pride Rock would be theirs.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky by the time Simba began to stir. He had passed out not long after leaping to safety, and Sora had hauled him back to Pride Rock himself. The Keyblade Master was exhausted, and had fallen asleep not long after his return. Kairi was at her mate's side, still concerned for Simba but exceedingly grateful that Sora had avoided the worst of the attack.

As Simba's eyes opened, he looked around. The first face he saw was that of his own mate, Nala. She licked his face and nuzzled his neck, glad that he was awake at last. Kiara was not too far behind her mother, watching her father warily, looking to see if he was really okay. Beyond them, he caught sight of the dozing Sora and the attentive Kairi. _Not surprising_, Simba thought, _after he carried me all the way here by himself_.

"Simba," Nala asked, licking his face again, "what happened down there?"

Simba's face twisted into a snarl and he tried to stand, but he soon fell down again. "Kovu's betrayed us all." he growled.

Nala and Kairi let out a gasp of shock, but Kiara's eyes looked just one step away from brimming with tears. "Daddy, it just _can't_ be true."

"It's true." Simba said sadly. He then delivered his own jaundiced account of the battle, a veritable testimony _against_ Kovu. He hadn't seen Kovu trying to defend Sora, nor had he seen the Keyblade Master working alongside the adopted son of Scar. This, along with Simba's cynical distrust of all Outlanders, put Kovu in a very bad light. By the time Simba was finished, Kiara was the only waking lion in the entire pride who did not utterly hate Kovu.

It was only then that Sora awoke. He hadn't heard Simba's account, and was therefore unable to defend Kovu's innocence. "What happened?" he asked as soon as he awoke. "Did Kovu get out all right?"

"You're still a little confused, Sora." Simba told his friend. "But don't worry. I already told them everything. Kovu's betrayal will not go unavenged."

"_Betrayal_?" Sora repeated, the events of that afternoon whirling about in his mind. Did Simba really believe that Kovu was involved? "_No_!" Sora cried, trying in vain to defend Kovu's innocence.

"I know." Simba assured him, thinking Sora's outburst to be one of surprise. "It was hard on all of us, especially Kiara."

"But it isn't true!" Sora argued. "Kovu didn't do anything!"

Simba eyed Sora sternly. "That's enough, Sora. I think the shock was a little too much for you; you're obviously still in denial. Maybe it would be best if you stayed inside the den until tomorrow. Good night, Sora."

"Hey!" Sora shouted as Simba left with Nala and Kiara. "There's something you don't know! Get back here!"

Sora's cries went unheeded as the royal lion family exited the King's Den. Kairi licked Sora's face. "It's all right, Sora. Simba's taking care of it."

"That's just it!" Sora exclaimed. "Simba doesn't know the whole story! When the lionesses were fighting me, Kovu tried to get them off, but they kicked him into a rock. He got knocked unconscious. When I woke him up, we ran to try and help Simba. I found a way into the gorge, and Kovu followed me. By then, Simba had already escaped. Kovu stayed behind because his half-brother, Nuka, got crushed under some logs. I ran back up and found Simba on the ground, so I dragged him here."

Kairi's eyes were wide as her mind raced with this newfound information. "So... why did Zira say it was just like they always planned?"

"Who knows?" Sora shrugged. "I think she was trying to turn us against Kovu, since in Zira's mind, he betrayed her first."

"And it worked." Kairi sighed. "No one knows the whole story but us."

Sora's face lit up. "You believe me? Just like that?"

"Of course I do, Sora." Kairi nodded. "We're married--if I can't trust you, who _can_ I trust?"

"I just wish everyone else was that easy." Sora sighed. "Come on. We gotta stop Simba before he does something he'll regret."

"Agreed." Kairi affirmed, following her mate out of the King's Den to confront Simba.

They were already too late. Simba stood at the peak of Pride Rock, staring down at a dejected Kovu. Everyone gathered around Pride Rock started murmuring amongst themselves about the scar over Kovu's left eye. Sora had to admit, the likeness was uncanny. Still, he and Kairi were devoted to proving Kovu's innocence.

"Why have you come back?" Simba hissed at the adopted son of Scar.

"Simba," Kovu pleaded, "I had nothing to do with--"

"You don't belong here." Simba cut him off.

"_Please_," Kovu begged once more, "I ask your forgiveness."

"Daddy, _please_ listen to him!" Kiara interjected from her place a little behind her father.

"Silence!" Simba snapped at his daughter before facing Kovu again. "When you first came here, you asked for judgment. And I pass it now: _exile_!"

Sora rose up to speak, but he was cut off by a pair of lionesses. He, Kairi, and especially Kiara could only watch as Kovu fled from the Pride Lands. Monkeys pelted him with stones as he passed them, and birds pecked at his face and eyes. Only when Kovu was far away from the Pride Lands did the lionesses allow Sora, his mate, and his friend to pass.

"Father, please reconsider." Kiara begged.

Simba turned a deaf ear to her pleas. "You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on."

Kiara stared at her father in disbelief. "_No_, that's not--"

"He used you to get to me!" Simba barked.

"_No_!" Kiara shouted. "He _loves_ me! For _me_!"

Sora and Kairi shared a small knowing glance. It was little relief during the heated argument, but at least Kovu and Kiara had both discovered their feelings by now. That was a very good sign. Love _would_ find a way.

Simba did not share this sentiment. "Because you are _my_ daughter!" he countered Kiara's exclamation. "You will not leave Pride Rock. You will stay where I can keep an eye on you--_away_ from him."

"You don't know him!" Kiara snapped.

"I know he's following in Scar's pawprints." Simba retaliated. "And I must follow in my father's."

"Is that what this is about?" Sora snorted, approaching Simba. Kiara obligingly stepped to the side, happy that someone was siding with her. "Following in other people's pawprints? Those people are both _dead_ now. It's up to you and Kovu to decide, not your parents' pawprints."

"What do _you_ know about it?" Simba retorted. "When have _you_ ever had any responsibility?"

"Don't _talk_ to me about responsibility!" Sora growled. "This is _nothing_ compared to the kinds of decisions I've had to make! If you'd just listen to your heart, this wouldn't be much of a decision at all!"

"I'm not like you, Sora!" Simba fumed. "This is too much of a decision for me to just rush into on a hunch!"

"It's always about _you_, isn't it?" Sora huffed. "Kiara's love life has nothing to _do_ with you! She loves Kovu and he loves her because of who _they_ are, not who _you_ are. Think about _that_!"

Simba bared his teeth. "You don't know that! My father would've never--"

Sora didn't let Simba finish. The bellow that escaped his lips shot through Simba's heart like an iron shaft. "_YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA_!"

Simba's outburst was even louder. "_SILENCE_!"

Sora could not argue anymore. He was too angry to even think straight. So, he did what only comes naturally to a lion when angry. He let out a massive roar, louder than any even Simba had produced. "**RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHR!**"

Deathly quiet followed. Simba and Sora glared daggers at each other. Kairi was the only lioness that dared remain at the peak of Pride Rock. She knew that Sora was slow to anger, but when he was truly enraged, there was nothing that frightened her more. Her body trembled as she stepped between the two livid lions, and she looked very close to tears. "Stop it!" she shouted, looking between Sora and Simba. "What are you even _doing_? This morning, you were friends! Simba, you said you trusted Sora's judgment. You've not even heard his side of the story!"

"You _would_ take his side." Simba growled.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to Kairi like that!" Sora barked.

"_Listen_ to yourselves!" Kairi entreated. "This isn't getting us anywhere! We should be working _together_ to try to find a solution."

"The last time I checked," Simba snapped, "it was _Simba_, not Sora who was king of the Pride Lands. I will rule as I see fit. It isn't your place to interfere in the affairs of other worlds."

"You didn't have any problems with my 'interfering' when I helped you destroy Scar." Sora returned.

"Sora, _please_." Kairi begged. "If this is what Simba wants, then we can't stop him. We may not agree with his decision, but we need to support him as our friend."

Sora glared at Simba, still enraged. Kairi licked her mate on the face and repeated, "_Please_. I can't stand to see you like this."

Sora took a deep breath and looked into Kairi's eyes. She was crying in earnest now, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked imploringly into his eyes. Sora licked them away. "I'm sorry, Kai." he apologized. "Come on. We're done here." He took one last look at Simba. "But we're _not_ done on this world. We'll stay until the fighting stops, with or without your permission."

"Fair enough." Simba nodded, still more than a little peeved. "The sun's already set. We'll talk in the morning."

When Simba, Sora, and Kairi entered the King's Den, they saw Timon and Pumbaa grappling with each other and shouting. Simba raised a brow and asked the pair, "What are you doing?"

Timon and Pumbaa leaped from each other and did their best to look innocent. "Good question," Timon answered, "now let me ask you one."

"Hippo-thetically." Pumbaa added.

"Very _hypothetical_." Timon corrected him. "There's this guy--"

"But he's not a lion." Pumbaa interjected.

"No!" Timon agreed. "No, he's not a lion--definitely _not_ a lion. And his daughter... umm... say... _vanished_."

"Kiara's gone?" Simba demanded.

Before either the meerkat or the warthog could issue a response, Zazu fluttered into the King's Den. "Sire!" the exasperated hornbill shouted. "The Outsiders are on the attack! Heading this way! It's _war_!"

"Zazu, find Kiara!" Simba ordered. "We'll assemble the lionesses! Move! Now!"

Sora and Kairi wasted no time in following the king of Pride Rock. "Well, Sora," Simba said dryly, "you said you wanted to help end this conflict. Here's your chance; this battle will decide the fate of the entire world."

"Then we'd better not screw it up." Sora replied. Even as they ran, he turned to Kairi. "You know you don't have to come. You'll be safer here."

"I'm coming with you." Kairi said decisively. "Someone needs to cover your butt."

"We'll just see who has to cover whose butt." Sora retorted with a giant grin. This promised to be fun.

* * *

Simba, Sora, and the lionesses met Zira and her Outsiders in the middle of the Pride Lands, very near the gorge where Zira had first ambushed them. All the other animals fled at the sight of the two opposing prides, leaving them alone to make war.

Rain was pouring heavily by the time the prides met, and thunder rolled in the distance. Sora looked down at Kairi. "Are you sure you're okay? I know how scared you used to get when it stormed."

Kairi nodded. "I'm fine. I haven't been scared of storms since that night in the Secret Place three years ago. It was storming then too, remember?"

"I remember." Sora assured her. And he did remember. It was one of the most precious memories he possessed.

Kairi spoke what he had been thinking. "Now, whenever it storms, I think about you. Then I'm not scared anymore."

Sora brushed his tail over Kairi's back as he purred into her ear, "I love you, Kairi."

Kairi's tail caught Sora's and wrapped around it, locking them together as Kairi whispered, "I love you too, Sora."

The lovers were interrupted by a cold cackling sound. "Sora, I'm surprised at you." Zira scoffed from her perch atop a large rock. "Exposing your weakness for all to see."

"What weakness?" Sora shot back, his tail still curled around Kairi's. It felt good to entwine their tails in such a manner; it almost felt like holding hands.

Zira must have read his mind. "_Her_, Sora. The lioness beside you, young as springtime. She must be your mate. Very well--then I shall have to take her from you, just as you took Scar from me."

"If you _touch_ her," Sora snarled, his deadly teeth bared for all to see, "then I'll destroy you just like I destroyed Scar."

"It's _over_, Sora." Zira scowled. "For years I have dreamed of nothing but to finally see Scar's killer _squirm_ before me."

"You're in for a long wait." Sora retorted.

"Last chance, Zira." Simba told her from his position a few paces from Sora's left. "Go home."

"I _am_ home." Zira sneered. "ATTACK!"

Sora and Kairi instantly released each other's tails. Simba lunged forth, with Sora right behind and the lionesses following suit. Zira's lionesses also charged ahead, but Zira herself stayed on her rocky perch. She wanted to see every moment of the battle that would bring Scar's murderers to justice.

At least, that's what _she_ would say.

As the carnage unfolded, Sora and Kairi were inevitably split up. Sora was capable of holding his own, taking on up to three lionesses at once. Kairi, on the other hand, was less experienced in combat _and_ a good deal smaller than her mate. She tried her best to only engage one other lioness at a time, but soon the numbers of the foe began to overwhelm. The lions of Pride Rock were being slowly pushed back.

Kairi sought shelter behind a small rocky outcropping, hoping to catch her breath and lick her wounds for a moment before returning to the fray. Alas, she had no such opportunity. As soon as her lungs began to fill themselves again, she heard a voice behind her. "So, kitty cat, where's your little mate?"

Kairi turned around and saw a particularly vicious-looking lioness atop the outcropping. "Surprised?" the stranger hissed as she leaped to the ground. "Name's Vitani. Scar's only daughter."

Kairi was still in pain from the scratches and bites that riddled her back and legs, but she still drew courage from a single fact: "I'm Kairi." she introduced herself. "Sora's mate."

Vitani was unimpressed. "So I've heard. Now let's see if you fight as well as he does--even though I _really_ doubt it."

Letting out a roar that would have impressed Sora, Kairi lunged at her newest opponent. Vitani rolled with the impact, and used Kairi's own momentum to force herself on top and pin the Princess of Heart. Vitani's claws sank deep into Kairi's shoulders before the pink lioness kicked hard, sending Vitani flying backward. But as Kairi tried to stand, she noticed that she had some _very_ bad gashes on her forelegs.

Vitani was not done. She pounced at Kairi again, but this time Kairi managed to leap out of the way. Vitani landed gracefully on her paws and leaped once more. Kairi dodged again, then an idea sprang to her mind. She positioned herself in front of the rocky outcropping, allowing Vitani to come at her a third time. Kairi rolled with the impact (a move she'd only recently learned from Vitani) and kicked her opponent into the stone wall. Vitani slumped to the floor, unconscious but alive. Kairi breathed a sigh of relief before searing pain ripped through her forelegs. The bloody gashes on her shoulders were starting to _really_ hurt, now that adrenaline was no longer pumping through her body. Even as she started walking through puddles of her own blood, only one thought drove her on:

_I have to find Sora_.

* * *

A little way away, Sora was faring little better than his mate. More than half of the lionesses, under Zira's explicit instruction, were now ganging up on him. While his mane protected his head and neck from most injury, his body was only that much worse. Slashes and gashes formed stripes on his back and legs until he looked more like a tiger with a mane than a lion. He desperately threw lionesses off of him left and right, but it was no use. Soon, he would be crushed by their sheer weight of numbers.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Sora!"

The lionesses stopped attacking and even backed away as the owner of the voice approached. It was Zira! "You're _mine_." the leader of the Outsiders hissed as she approached the weak and injured Keyblade Master. Sora, unable to carry on anymore, dropped to the ground and looked up at Zira with anguish.

All the lionesses on both sides gathered together, watching as Zira approached the object of her vengeance. The Outsiders cheered Zira on, while the lionesses of Pride Rock remained silent and motionless. Even Simba stood idly by. Sora was the one Zira was really after--perhaps if they let him die, the war could end without further casualty.

At last, Zira was standing right over her prey. "Sora," she mocked him, "I really expected better of you. You should at least provide me with a little _sport_ before I avenge Scar."

"No." Sora gasped weakly, wincing in pain as the pouring rain splattered him and ran deep into his wounds. "We... we don't need to fight anymore."

"Ha!" Zira cackled. "Did you hear that, Simba? Your friend is on the ground, begging for mercy. What will you do?"

Simba only lowered his head and looked away. Sora looked pleadingly at his friend, but his look remained unanswered.

Zira cackled more loudly than before, poising to strike Sora down. Sora closed his eyes, trying to picture Kairi's face in his mind's eye; not her current feline face, but the beautiful face of the young human woman she truly was. His only regret was that he would never see that face again before he died.

"_**RAAAAHHHR!**_"

Sora braced for impact. When none came, he ventured to open his eyes just a tiny bit. He couldn't believe it! Kovu and Kiara stood on either side of him, blocking Zira's path! Kovu stared his mother in the face with a look of sheer determination. Kiara was giving her own father the same look.

"Kovu!" Zira exclaimed in shock before growling, "Move."

"Stand aside." Simba instructed his daughter.

Kiara did not stand aside. "Daddy, this _has_ to stop."

"You're even weaker than I thought." Zira snapped at her son. "Get out of the way!"

"You'll _never_ hurt Kiara." Kovu stated firmly. "Or Simba, or Sora. Not while I'm here."

Zira was taken aback. Her son proposed no less than treason against the Outlands!

Simba was no happier. "Stay out of this!" he told Kiara harshly.

"A wise king once told me," Kiara offered, "'we are one.' I didn't understand then, but now I do."

Simba was caught off guard. Kiara was using words that had come from his own mouth against him! "But..." he countered weakly, "they..."

Kiara didn't even let him finish. "_Them_? _Us_? _Look _at them! They _are_ us! What differences do you see?"

Simba thought for a moment. Before a conclusion was reached, however, he saw two figures rushing toward the circle from opposite sides: Kairi and Vitani. Vitani instantly took her place beside her mother, but Kairi ran straight into the middle of the circle. "Sora!" she cried out, licking her mate's face comfortingly. "You're hurt!"

"I think I'll live. I just need a minute to rest." Sora assured her before noticing the long scrapes on her forelegs. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kairi nodded before losing herself in Sora's warm mane. "Sora, I should never have left you." she whispered.

"I could say the same thing." Sora said with a weak chuckle. "Funny how that works, huh?"

Simba had been watching the lovers intently. Seeing this, Kiara told him, "See that? All this senseless fighting was about to take that away, and you were just gonna watch! Is that what you really want? To take away something that precious?"

Simba shook his head slowly. "No." he murmured. "That's not what I want at all."

"Kovu and I aren't any different from Sora and Kairi." Kiara went on. "_Please_, father. Let it end now before it's too late."

Even as Kiara spoke, the sun began to peek over the horizon. The coming light illuminated the faces of all the lions gathered, and Simba saw for the first time how similar they really were. He smiled warmly and embraced his daughter. She was right.

About everything.

Zira, on the other hand, saw the situation only as opportunity. "Vitani!" she told her daughter. "Now!"

Vitani shook her head. "_No_, mother! Kiara's right." To prove her point, she walked to the center of the circle and stood beside Kovu. "_Enough_."

All the other lionesses began to whisper among themselves. Only Zira seemed unmoved. "If you will not fight," she hissed, "then _you_ will die as well."

Upon hearing this, the Outsiders realized just how senseless Zira's conflict was. One by one, they all came to join Kovu and Vitani on the other side. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other. At last, the end they had strived for from the beginning had been achieved. At last, the Outsiders and Pride Landers were coming together. And on top of everything else, the rain had stopped.

Now, only Zira remained on the opposing side. "_What_?" she gasped in astonishment as her lionesses left her. "Where are you going? Get back here!"

Simba shook his head. "Let it go, Zira. It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll _never_ let it go!" Zira roared.

Before Simba could respond, he heard a noise. The night's constant downpour had added to the river that flowed through the nearby gorge. The wall of logs was no longer enough to hold the water at bay, and they shifted in the current.

Zira either did not notice or did not care. "This is for you, Scar." she muttered before leaping at Simba. Before she reached him, however, Kiara leaped to intercept her. The two lionesses rolled right over the edge of the gorge!

"Kiara!" Simba shouted as he leaped after his daughter. Both Kiara and Zira tumbled down the steep and rocky slop, while Simba did his best to safely reach them. His caution slowed him down, however, and soon both lionesses were out of reach. Kiara managed to grab onto a place where the rock was jutting out, but Zira was not so lucky. She dug her claws into the sheer face of the cliff, holding on for dear life.

Suddenly, the river came bursting forth from the wall of logs and flowed into the gorge, carrying the logs with it. Kiara had managed to pull herself onto the jutting rock, and was now offering a paw to help Zira do the same. But when she did so, Zira only swiped at it. This caused the former leader of the Outsiders to lose her grip. She plummeted into the river, which swept her away before finally draining out of the gorge entirely.

Kiara hung her head sadly, and high above, Kovu did the same. At last, Simba reached his daughter, extending a paw to help her up. "Kiara," he said soothingly, trying to ease the pain.

"Daddy," Kiara answered shakily, taking her father's paw, "I tried."

When Kiara and Simba finally returned to the rest of the lions, the former instantly rushed to Kovu's side. As Kovu embraced his lover, Simba approached them. "Kovu," he said hesitantly, "I was wrong. You _do_ belong here."

Kovu's face lit up, as did the faces of all the other former Outsiders as Simba said, "Let's go home. All of us."

* * *

Back at Pride Rock, all the wounded lions received treatment from Rafiki, who used several herbs to help ease the pain of the injuries and to help seal them up. It was not as good as a healing potion, Sora and Kairi would admit, but it would suffice until they were safely on their way home.

After all wounds were tended, Sora and Kairi watched as all the Outsiders were inducted into the pride, and as Kovu and Kiara were officially declared as mates. It was, by all accounts, the same happy ending Sora often witnessed when his stay on a world was done. At last, when high noon came, it was time for Sora and Kairi to depart.

Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara were all present to see them off. "Sora," Simba said first, "I am sorry for fighting with you--and for almost giving up your life. I hope you can forgive me."

"What else are friends for?" Sora assured the king of Pride Rock. "_Hakuna Matata_."

Simba chuckled. "Yeah. _Hakuna_ _Matata_. Will you ever come back?"

"Depends." Sora shrugged. "This world is just one of several out there that may need my help. But I promise: whenever you truly need me, I _will_ be here."

"I know you will, Sora." Simba nodded. "And that knowledge is enough to give hope to the entire pride. Goodbye, Sora."

"Goodbye, Simba." Sora echoed.

Kovu was next to approach Sora. "Sora, I know that without you, Kiara and I would never have come together. I just wanted to say... thanks for believing in me, even when no one else would."

"You're welcome." Sora said with a grin. "Just try not to get into too much trouble. I _can_ come back here, you know."

Kovu laughed as well. "I'll do my best." He shot a glance at Kiara, who was having a similar discussion with Kairi. "But no promises."

Sora smiled and shook his head. "Bye, Kovu. It was a lot better to meet you than it was to meet Scar."

"Bye, Sora." Kovu nodded. "And thanks again."

At last, the lions went their separate ways. Sora and Kairi wandered a good distance into the savannah, away from the prying eyes of other animals. When they were finally alone, Sora called _My Dinghy_ to pick them up. He and Kairi again entwined their tails as they walked aboard together, ready to return to the peace and comfort of their own home.

Or so they thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ho ho ho! For your Christmas gift, I presented you with... a CLIFFHANGER! What will happen when Sora and Kairi finally learn what is happening to their kingdom? I'll give you the rest of the year to think about it. MWA HA HA HA!**

**I would like to give a big thank-you once again to my newest reviewer, _notfromearth7_,for taking such a liking to my stories. I do hope you review again, because feedback is what _really_ makes the world go 'round.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and for those of you not fitting into any of those categories, try to enjoy yourself anyway.**

**Until next time (most likely in January), Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	20. Wizards' Duel

**A/N: Apologies, friends. I had meant to update on New Year's Day, but time slipped away from me as it often does. Still, please enjoy my first update in the year of 2009.**

**Readers, be warned: this chapter contains some T-rated moments and tongue-in-cheek humor. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Wizards' Duel**

King Sora, ruler of Radiant Garden, defender of the realm of light, was fast asleep. He and Kairi had said very little upon their return to the Gummi ship; both merely changed into their human forms and collapsed in a heap onto the first bed they found in the sleeping quarters. Sora hadn't even bothered to change clothes--he'd just thrown his shirt, jacket and shoes to the side. Kairi was lucky--she had already been wearing her bathrobe when she'd reverted to human form. And thus the two lay there, a bit worse for wear but otherwise happy to be on their way home.

ROY, the ever-watchful artificial intelligence aboard the ship, had been meaning to inform his master and mistress about the situation in Radiant Garden. But still, they did look quite peaceful, and ROY did _not_ like to be the bearer of bad news. In his experience, delivering bad news usualy got him shouted at. But in the end, he knew it had to be done.

Four hours had passed since Sora and Kairi had returned to the ship. It was 4:00 p.m. GST (Galactic Standard Time), and the lovely couple had been asleep since noon. They were still many hours away from Radiant Garden because, much to ROY's dismay, Sora had given him specific instruction to "take the scenic route home." That, of course, meant that he was not to use the hyperdrive. ROY knew Sora would have felt differently if he'd known the situation, but the artificial intelligence was still bound by his programming. He could not defy his master for any given reason. That was why he had to tell Sora _now_.

ROY plucked up his courage. He had devoted a few cycles to preparing exactly what he would say to Sora, but he still didn't feel ready. ROY mentally cursed Cid Highwind for programming him to be so _human_--so much like an illogical _User_! Well, here goes nothing...

"_Master Sora, Mistress Kairi, it's time for your wake-up call._"

ROY was peeved, to say the least, when neither User stirred. He tried again, louder this time. "_Master Sora. Mistress Kairi. Wake-up call for you._"

This time, they did stir. Kairi nestled closer to Sora, who muttered sleepily, "Shut up, ROY."

ROY huffed up. He did not appreciate being talked to in such a manner, even by his master. He turned his speakers to full volume. "_WARNING! WARNING! WAKE-UP CALL FOR MASTER SORA AND MISTRESS KAIRI_!"

Sora and Kairi both shot bolt upright. "Okay, we're up!" they shouted simultaneously.

ROY turned his speakers to normal volume. "_Well, I should certainly hope so. You've been asleep for four Galactic Standard hours. __Quite proud of yourselves too, I shouldn't wonder._"

"Did you wake us up just so you could yell at us," Sora said irritably, "or is there something important going on?"

"_Important?_" ROY repeated, aghast that Sora would ask such a question. "_Well, I should certainly say so! Radiant Garden has been invaded by Heartless!_"

Sora crossed his arms. "How many are we talking here?" he asked ROY.

ROY was hesitant now, not as angry now. Sora would not take this well. "_Master Sora, do you remember the Battle of the Thousand Heartless three years ago?_"

"Yes." was the response.

"_This invasion has become the Battle of the Ten Thousand Heartless."_ ROY said sadly.

"_What_?" Sora roared angrily as he practically leaped out of bed. He threw on a black T-shirt and slipped into his shoes. His jacket, torn as it was from Sora's encounter with Sa'luk a week ago, lay crumpled on the floor.

Kairi picked it up. It _was_ Sora's favorite jacket, and he never went adventuring without it anymore. She thought he might want it. "Sora, you forgot--" she tried to say, but she was ignored as Sora stormed into the cockpit of the ship. She tried to follow him, but the metallic sliding door slammed shut in her face. Kairi was left standing there, holding the torn jacket. She held it up to her face and inhaled, taking in the unique scent of the man she loved. _It's finally happened._ she thought sadly. _Sora's been under a lot of stress, and this might push him over the edge. _

As she thought, Kairi realized that, despite everything they'd been through together, she'd never seen Sora _truly_ angry. The very thought of facing Sora's rage chilled her to the bone, and she found herself shuddering. An angry king would not save Radiant Garden, and it would surely destroy Kairi inside. She knew she had to keep Sora in a positive frame of mind _somehow_.f

ROY must have seen her predicament. "_I am sorry, Mistress Kairi_." he apologized. "_Perhaps a little anecdote will cheer you up! Why, just yesterday I found myself browsing the 'Word Wide Web,' as they call it, when I stumbled across this peculiar little site called FanFiction__. As it turns out, it's actually a site where people write about all sorts of nonsense that _could_ happen, but never really will. I've even seen quite a few stories about Master Sora and Master Riku falling in love with each other--yaoi, I believe it's called. And in those stories, _you_ are sometimes portrayed as a villain! Can you imagine? It's really quite amusing, if I do say so my--_"

"ROY, you are _not_ being helpful." Kairi cut him off. She had enough things to worry about _without_ ROY burning images into her head involving her husband and her best friend doing... no, she would not think about it any longer. But then again, it brought an idea to mind. She knew how to restore Sora's confidence, but it would be sneaky--so sneaky, in fact, Kairi didn't think Princesses of Heart were capable of concocting such schemes. But it was for a good cause, she knew, so she put on her best wicked grin and prepared herself.

* * *

Half an hour passed. Sora was still upset, and ROY's briefing had not been helpful to his attitude. He told Sora that everyone was aboard the _Arbitrator_ in the Dark Depths. He also informed his master about Jasmine's disappearance, and that Gummi ships had been sent out to retrieve the remaining Princesses.

"_And so, Master Sora_," ROY concluded, "_the group aboard the _Arbitrator _awaits the return of the Gummi ships... and your return as well. They have decided to postpone all debriefings until you and the Princesses arrive. I've also been instructed to provide the following advice: take your time. Mistress Kairi is a target, as one of the Seven Princesses. She'll be much safer aboard the Gummi ship than she will be in Radiant Garden. Master Leon and the others have the world in good hands until everyone arrives._"

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sora asked bitterly. "Just sit here and wait?"

At that moment, the door to the cockpit whooshed open and Kairi emerged from it, fully dressed and holding Sora's jacket in her arms. "You don't have to sit here," she told her husband, "just take your time."

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, a little surprised. "How much did you hear?"

"Everything." Kairi answered, now standing right beside Sora's chair. "ROY broadcasted the briefing over the whole ship. I need to know these things too, you know. Slamming the door in my face won't keep me from it."

Sora stared at the ground. "I didn't mean to shut you out, Kai." he apologized.

"It's okay." Kairi assured him. She held out his jacket. "It gave me a chance to fix your jacket. See? No more gaping hole."

Sora took the jacket and put it on. "Thanks, Kairi, but... I have a lot on my mind right now."

"And _I_ don't?" Kairi asked skeptically. "It's my world too, Sora. Let me help. You don't have to take all the responsibility."

"Yes I do. Look." Sora summoned the Oathkeeper keyblade, its ivory finish glinting in the light. "This is my commitment to the worlds." His left hand fingered the golden crown pendant hanging from his neck. "This is my commitment to Radiant Garden." Sora then held out his left hand; on the third finger, just visible above his fingerless glove, was his wedding band. "And this is my commitment to _you_." He heaved a sigh and let the Oathkeeper vanish. "_I_ took on this responsibility, and _I'm_ the one who has to answer for it when I screw up."

Kairi sat down in Sora's lap and turned his face to look at her. "I made commitments too, Sora." she said sternly, fingering her silver crown pendant with her left hand, the wedding band on her third finger clinking against the metal of the pendant. "I know I don't have a keyblade, but I still owe something to the worlds. I took that responsibility on when I _married_ you. You're not going this alone, Sora, whether you want to or not."

Sora gave Kairi a grim smile and snaked his arm around her waist. "Thanks, Kai. But that still doesn't solve the problem of what we're gonna _do_."

"Sure it does." Kairi countered. "Everyone wants us to wait for the Princesses of Heart to show up before we go down there. So why don't we? Whoever wants the Princesses of Heart can't do a thing without _me_, and I'll be safer on a Gummi ship than on the _Arbitrator_. When we first came back from the Pride Lands, you told ROY to take the scenic route home--why not let him? That should land us in Radiant Garden at about the same time as the Princesses.

"_Please_, Sora." she begged. "We got _no_ sleep last night, and only four hours of it so far today. You'll need your strength if you're gonna save the world. Why don't we go back to bed and let ROY fly us home the long way?"

Sora was still doubtful. "I don't know, Kairi."

"Come _on_, Sora!" Kairi entreated. "Come back to bed with me. It'll be _fun_!"

Sora couldn't help but grin. "You're not talking about going to sleep anymore, are you?"

Kairi smiled devilishly. "No--not right away, at least."

"_Kairi_..." Sora said sternly, but he couldn't stop grinning now. Kairi's plan was working--he was becoming more at ease now. Perhaps this was what he needed to get his confidence back.

Kairi was ready to give it a try. She leaned close to him and purred into his ear, "You know you want to, Sora. And you still didn't keep your promise to make up for when we were animals."

"True," Sora admitted, starting to give in, "and I _always _keep my promises."

Kairi rested her head on Sora's shoulder, looking up at him pleadingly. "Just this once, my love. Radiant Garden can survive one more day without you."

Sora raised a brow. "_My lov_e? Not heard that one in a while."

Kairi smiled sheepishly. "Whatever it takes. So can we? _Please_?"

Sora's grin grew wider and he placed his hand to his chin. "_Well_... maybe just this once." He pecked Kairi's lips and stood up. "ROY, hold my calls." he told his artificial intelligence as he led Kairi to the sleeping quarters. "And make sure we don't get back to Radiant Garden till nightfall."

"_Master Sora_," ROY called back to his master, "_shouldn't you be resting for the upcoming battle instead of doing..._that_?_"

"ROY," Sora addressed him.

"_Yes, Master Sora?" _ROY replied.

"Shut up." Sora ordered. ROY could not issue a response before the sliding door to the sleeping quarters slammed shut.

"_Hmph._" ROY snorted. "_Users. Can't do anything practical unless they've had their bit of fun first._"

His words went unheeded, however, and the cockpit was deathly quiet. ROY quietly thanked Chip and Dale for making every room aboard the Gummi ship completely soundproof--he had no desire to hear what was going on just behind that door. "_I wonder what Leon and the others will say._" he mused as he began sending a transmission to the _Arbitrator_.

* * *

Leon, Riku, Mickey, and Merlin were the only people on the _Arbitrator's_ command bridge at the moment. Everyone else had dispersed, treating the _Arbitrator_ as they would their own home. No formal military activities were to go on without the presence of the king and queen, so there was little point in hanging around the bridge all day. The four commanders in the room were there to monitor incoming and outgoing transmissions.

The previous day had been slow, to say the least. No Heartless had even approached the Dark Depths, a fact that relaxed most, but set the foursome on the command bridge on edge. The Heartless were gathering elsewhere, doing who knows what to the world around them. Had they found the underground tunnels where the civilians were gathered? Or had they spread outward, past the ragged cliffs surrounding the castle and into the smaller farming communities beyond? Leon certainly hoped not. Few people realized that Radiant Garden was far bigger than just its capital city. It was an entire world, after all, and the Heartless could have spread all over it for all they knew.

Leon's brooding was brought to an abrupt halt by a small beeping sound. "Incoming transmission from Sora's ship." Riku informed the others. "_My Dinghy_. I still don't get why Sora gave one of the best Gummi ships in existence such a stupid name."

"_Because it made Mistress Kairi laugh, if my data banks serve me._" said an automated voice from the audio speakers on the _Arbitrator_'s control panel.

"ROY!" Riku exclaimed. "Great to hear from you! Where are Sora and Kairi? _How_ are they?"

"_Relax, Master Riku._" ROY replied. "_Sora and Kairi are here aboard _My Dinghy_, both perfectly well--actually, a bit _more_ than well, if you get my meaning._"

Riku ignored this insinuation at first. "Great! When will they be here?"

"_Not until tonight, as per His Majesty King Mickey's instructions._" ROY stated.

King Mickey nodded. "Good. That should place them here at the same time as the Princesses. I want us all together before we start making plans."

"_That's what Mistress Kairi said._" ROY muttered."_In the meantime, in order to entertain themselves, she also suggested that she and Sora... well... have a bit of fun. I've been instructed to take the scenic route home._"

"_Oh_." Riku said with the tiniest beginnings of a smile. "So _that_'s what you meant when you said they're 'more than well.'"

"_Correct, sir_." ROY affirmed. "_But they _have_ promised to rest and prepare for the coming battle once they are finished. __They will arrive on schedule and on their guard. End of line._"

The link to _My Dinghy_ terminated. Leon rolled his eyes. "As much as I enjoyed that intimate look into the love life of the king and queen," he muttered, "I'm leaving now. I'll be in the galley if you need me. So if you _do_ need me... tough."

Riku smirked as Leon walked away. "Well, I think we've all shown our true colors here today. Leon's looking a little yellow, and Sora's just a huge mass of pink."

Merlin adjusted his spectacles. "I don't see what's so funny, Riku. After all, everyone _is_ under a lot of stress. Why just this morning I--"

Merlin stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes dilating and his knees buckling. Riku quickly helped him into a chair, which the enchanter clung to with a white-knuckled death grip. His body was trembling and quaking, and even Mickey had to wonder, "What is it, Merlin?"

"Black magic." Merlin replied. "Massive... powerful... and eerily _familiar_." Merlin shot upright. "Of _course_! I _knew_ there was something familiar about all this! Why didn't I see it before? Only _she_ would be so blatant with the use of the dark arts!"

"_She_?" Riku demanded. "Who? Maleficent?"

"No no," Merlin assured him, "not Maleficent; she's much too is too cautious and subtle. No, I'm afraid we've a different enchantress on our hands: Madam Mim."

"Mim?" Mickey repeated.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. My old rival has returned at last"

Riku crossed his arms. "Okay, I'm at a loss here. Who is she?"

"Mim's a loose cannon, Riku." Merlin answered. "Her power is only matched by sorcerers of Maleficent's class. Her latest attempt to destroy me involved a mystical artifact called the Black Materia. I attempted to stop her and we battled, but in the end she was able to use the Black Materia to cast Meteor, the ultimate destructive magic. Alas, it was too much power for even her to control. She wished only to destroy _me_, but instead, she destroyed our entire _world_, killing everyone and everything in it. I managed to escape to _this_ world; I had thought Mim long dead, a victim of her own spell. But she has returned, more powerful and more determined than ever. I sense her presence now in Hollow Bastion. I must go there at once."

"Wait just a minute, Merlin." Mickey advised. "I'll alert everyone. We can have a team ready to go in--"

"No." Merlin cut him off. With a grim smile, he added, "No, my old friend. I must face Mim alone. I feel that it shall be our final battle, one way or the other. That is how it must be. It is what my heart commands."

Mickey nodded solemnly. "Go on, Merlin. We won't interfere."

Merlin nodded graciously and vanished in a flash.

* * *

Madam Mim was in the foyer of Hollow Bastion, the one room in the castle where Heartless did not abound. She looked around and sighed in disappointment. "Sora doesn't have a throne! How am I supposed to enjoy sitting in my conquered enemy's throne if he doesn't have one to sit in? I'll just have to fix that!"

Mim waved her hands and conjured up a golden chair with red padding on the seat. On the back were inscribed the words PROPERTY OF SORA. The word SORA was crossed out, the name MADAM MIM written above it. "There!" Mim congratulated herself. "Not as much fun as the real thing, but it'll do." Mim flung herself into the chair and cackled like the madwoman she was. "Hee hee hee hee! I win, I win!"

"Not yet, Mim!"

Madam Mim looked up in surprise to find Merlin standing before her. "Oh, it's only you." Mim snorted. "I thought it was someone more threatening."

Merlin adjusted his spectacles and looked Mim straight in the eye. "Now see here, Madam, you know I'm the more powerful wizard. So why don't you just leave now and take all your Heartless minions with you?"

Mim's face fell. "Oh, you're right, Merlin. I should just... _disappear_."

Mim's body faded until there was nothing left of her. Merlin stared at the now empty throne. "Well," he murmured, "I didn't think she'd really--"

_**BOOM!!!**_

Merlin was blasted into the chair by a great, invisible force. His glasses flew from his face and clattered to the floor a few feet away; his hat joined them a moment later. Merlin looked up from the chair, his body aching from the sudden impact. Mim stood a few feet behind him, cackling loudly. "Merlin, you old goat! Did you honestly think you'd be rid of Madam Mim so easily?"

Merlin shakily rose to his feet. "I should have known, Mim. You never did know how to choose your fights." To demonstrate, Merlin released a blast of blue energy from his hands and sent it hurtling toward Mim.

Mim swatted it aside as though it were nothing. "Ah ah ah, Merlin." she laughed. "There's something I forgot to mention... what was it? Oh, yes! I've made new friends, Merlin, one of whom was nice enough to grant me the gift of power! Now _I_ am the better enchanter!"

Mim raised her arms. Merlin was bashed against the ceiling high above before crashing back down onto the hard stone floor. Merlin breathed a quick Curaga spell and tried to stand, only to be greeted by a blast of red energy. Merlin conjured up a Reflega shield that held off the barrage, but it collapsed immediately after. He was in too much pain to concentrate.

Seeing this, Mim lifted up her hand. Merlin was again dashed against the ceiling. Just before he fell back to the floor, however, he pushed toward Mim with his hands. The mad enchantress was flung back, giving Merlin enough time to land properly on his feet. Mim recovered from her fall with a wicked grin on her face. "So there _is_ a little fight in you, you old codger! Well then, let's see what you've got!"

Summoning the last of his mental strength, Merlin threw his own hands into the air. Blue lightning (Merlin's own variation of a Thundaja spell) rained down upon Mim. She tried to hold it back with a Reflega, but the lightning shattered the magical shield and struck the witch to the ground. Merlin kept up his barrage of lightning for as long as he could, backing up the foyer's stairs as he did so. When his concentration could hold no longer, he released the spell and collapsed into the throne Mim had conjured up. "There." he sighed wearily. "That should do it. Now I must rest until I can muster enough power to get back to the _Arbitrator_."

But the battle was not yet over. Mim slowly rose to her feet, her body still jerking from the electricity. She cast a quick Cura spell on herself, allowing her to control her motions again. "That was pretty good, Merlin." she admitted. "But now it's _my_ turn."

Before Merlin had the chance to react, Mim thrust her palms forward. Firaja magic raced toward Merlin, engulfing the wizard in flames. Merlin just managed to hold back the barrage, but he could not save his beard--it was now badly singed. Just when Merlin felt himself about to faint from mental exertion, Mim's spell stopped. She cast a Gravija spell on the wall to Merlin's right, which slammed the wizard into it. Merlin let out a shout of pain. He had several broken bones, not the least of which was at least one vertebra. His mind in a haze from the pain and exhaustion, Merlin found it impossible to concentrate enough to produce another spell. He remained pinned firmly to the wall as Mim approached.

"I have to admit, Merlin," Mim addressed her lifelong foe, "that was quite a show. But the game's over now. That's _twice_ you've been too weak to stop me. The first time was with the Black Materia, remember?"

Merlin nodded. "I remember, Mim. It was an abomination, even for you." He glared at Mim in defiance. "Sora will return soon, and when he does, he will come for you. He will avenge my home world, just as he will avenge what you've done to _this_ kingdom."

Mim snorted. "He can try." She placed her finger to Merlin's forehead. "And while he's at it, he can try to avenge _you_ as well."

With a wicked cackle, Mim cast a Drainga spell. Merlin's life force was slowly sucked out of him until there was nothing left but a shriveled corpse with a blue robe and singed beard. Mim, on the other hand, looked as though the battle had never taken place. "Hee hee hee hee!" she laughed, again plopping down in the throne she'd made. Her deranged cackling echoed all throughout the castle. "I win! Hee hee hee hee hee! _**I WIN!**_"

* * *

King Mickey Mouse was alone on the command bridge now, sitting on one of the soft benches. He was quietly meditating, a way to pass the time until Sora and the Princesses of Heart arrived. Suddenly, his ears perked up. Then his face fell. "No..." he whispered, his voice filled with a pain that was all too familiar. The pain of loss. "_Merlin_."

"Your Majesty!"

Mickey looked in the direction of the voice to find Riku, Taran, and Eilonwy rushing toward him. Riku was cradling something in his arms. Eilonwy was weeping miserably, clinging to Taran, who himself looked like his heart was broken.

Riku's face was stony, but his voice betrayed his sorrow as he laid Merlin's decrepit corpse down upon the bench next to Mickey. "We found it on one of the beds in the sleeping quarters." Riku informed the mouse king. "Madam Mim must have sent it back to us after she killed him."

Mickey closed his eyes, allowing a tear to fall down his careworn face. "Merlin," he sighed, "rest in peace, my friend."

"Look at his robe." Riku pointed out.

Mickey looked and discovered something that chilled him to the bone. Scorched into the robe was a sloppy but unmistakable message:

THE KEYBLADE MASTER IS NEXT.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, long author's note at the end of this one.**

**Yes, I killed Merlin (well.. technically Madam Mim killed Merlin, but still). I'm terribly sorry, but it had to be done. I'm not the first writer to kill off a beloved character (Lloyd Alexander and J.K. Rowling did it too) and it was necessary for the plot. **

**I also apologize for poking fun at FanFiction**, **especially at fans and/or writers of the SoraxRiku coupling. Although I'll never understand what people see in that sort of thing, I would never criticize those who write those stories--especially at the risk of being booted off this site. It was nothing more than a joke, because from the point of view of a happily married (and heterosexual) Sora and Kairi, it would be a little awkward.**

**No, Sora and Kairi didn't make it to Radiant Garden in this chapter, as I initially promised. It just wasn't time yet. I SWEAR they will return in the next chapter, or my name isn't Lord Moldybutt! I'll try to update real soon.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**

**Now let the flaming and shouts of "What the #$%! did you kill Merlin for?" commence...**


	21. Return of the King

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't update very soon. Still, I am thankful that everyone took Merlin's death so well. I expected much harsher reviews than I actually received. **

**Here we are, the epic return of Sora and Kairi to Radiant Garden (as if the chapter title didn't tell you). To be honest, I was a little nervous as I typed this chapter--I've been building up to this moment since about Chapter 13. Hopefully, it won't disappoint you. If it does, please feel free to share. **

**A note to Shire Folk: I changed my mind, as I often find myself doing about halfway through a chapter. I was initially going to use the name Alain, but I just couldn't bring myself to go against Disney canon. Thanks for giving me permission, though--even if I didn't end up needing it.**

**Now why are you still here? Read the chapter already!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Return of the King**

Merlin was buried at the very edge of the Dark Depths, his gravestone overlooking the mountain pass below. Everyone aboard the _Arbitrator_ gathered around the wizard's grave, listening with sorrowful hearts as King Mickey gave Merlin his eulogy. "Merlin was a great man. He was one of the wisest people you could ever want to meet, but none of that wisdom ever made him proud or boastful. He always used his talents for the good of others, even when it wasn't in his own best interest. Which is exactly how he died.

"Merlin was brutally murdered by the sorceress Madam Mim." Mickey wnet on. "Mim is still at large in the castle of Hollow Bastion, and is behind this terrible invasion. Merlin knew that better than any of us, but he insisted on going alone to keep all of you from danger. Mim may have destroyed Merlin's body, but his spirit lives on through us. If we remember the sacrifices he's made, and carry on despite this great loss, then Merlin the Magician will not have died in vain. Let us _all _remember."

The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee lingered the longest at Merlin's grave, long after everyone else had gone back inside. Everyone was moved by the loss of their teammate, and not a single eye went without tears. "Old-fashioned, stubborn old mule." Cid sniffled. "Hard to believe he's really gone."

Yuffie, the most emotional of the group, was sobbing bitterly. "How many more will we lose?" she asked. "Before this is over, how many more graves will we have to dig? How many more funerals will we have to go to before it stops?"

"If I have anything to say about it," Kuro answered, "this is the last one."

Tifa looked up at him sadly, her own face streaked with tears. "What can we do?"

"We do what King Mickey said." Cloud told her, wrapping his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. "We keep going. If we let this stop us now, Merlin will have died for nothing. We have to be strong. Merlin would want that. I can almost hear him chastising us for letting this affect us so much."

Tifa managed to form a weak smile. "He always did have a thing for fussing at people. He was like a grandfather to everyone--gruff and old-fashioned, but always keeping everyone's best interests at heart. I'll miss him."

Leon approached the large gravestone, fingering the name carved into it. "We all will." he said. "Things just won't be the same without Merlin."

Kuro looked out to the horizon. "The sun's going down." he told everyone. "We'd better be getting back to the ship. We have to be ready when everyone gets here."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Saying their final goodbyes to Merlin, they all boarded the _Arbitrator_, waiting for the king and queen to return to their kingdom. Perhaps the relief of seeing them again could, however temporarily, ease the pain of losing the oldest and wisest member of the Committee.

* * *

ROY also looked at the sky as he drove _My Dinghy_ through Radiant Garden's atmosphere. The sun was just beginning to set. They had arrived a little earlier than expected, but ROY was sure Sora and Kairi wouldn't mind. They would need a few minutes to greet all their friends before the Princesses arrived anyway.

To ROY's surprise, Sora and Kairi wandered into the cockpit, ready to finally return home. True to their word, they had slept the rest of the way home (except for their bit of fun at the beginning), and were now rested and ready to face down the Heartless. Sora's mood had greatly improved, but he still looked wary as he and Kairi gazed out the viewport of the ship. "Whoa. he murmured. "Look at 'em all, Kairi. I've never seen that many Heartless in one place--not counting inside the Door to Darkness. But at least they're staying around the capital. They'll be easier to clear out if they don't spread."

"Look at that." Kairi pointed out, indicating Hollow Bastion, which was quickly coming into view. "All the houses and buildings are destroyed, but the castle looks like it hasn't been touched at all."

"Whoever's behind this attack must be using it as a base." Sora guessed. He clenched his fists. "If they touch _anything_ in the study, I'll kill them."

"I don't know if even the Heartless would have the guts to go in there." Kairi teased. "Everybody knows how special it is to you."

"Of course it's special." Sora said with a grin. "It's got our wedding picture in there."

Sora's lips met Kairi's in a brief kiss, which was made even more brief by ROY's voice. "_Incoming transmission from Radiant Garden._"

"_Greetings, Sora and Kairi_!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "_It's so wonderful to communicate with you again!"_

"Tron!" the king and queen exclaimed together. Sora went on to say, "How've you been?"

"_Very well, thank you._" Tron replied."_The Restoration Committee reactivated me about five days after you left._"

"Oh!" Kairi gasped, slapping her forehead. "I'm sorry I shut you down, Tron. It's still a force of habit for me--none of the computers on Destiny Islands talked."

"_It's all right._" Tron assured her. "_What matters is that I awoke in time to do what little I can. Whoever's inside the castle is very powerful, and is somehow preventing me from sealing off any restricted areas _and_ preventing me from tracking her. For all I know, she could be in your bedroom looking through your underwear drawers. Based on the personality profile I've compiled, she seems to be the type of person who would do that._"

Sora and Kairi both turned bright red. "She _better_ not be looking through there, whoever she is!" Kairi exclaimed.

Sora shook his head, forcing the image out of his mind. "Who is it?" he asked Tron. "What's her name?"

"_Mim_." Tron answered. "_Madam Mim. I managed to locate her and run a quick personality profile before she discovered me and prevented be from tracking her. It's a miracle I'm able to send you this transmission. But from what I've learned, she's a complete madwoman. You'll have to be extra careful dealing with her, Sora._"

Sora nodded. "Thanks, Tron. I will."

"_End of line._" Tron responded. And that was the end of that.

"Well that was short." Sora muttered. "You'd think he'd have a little more to say after we were gone for six days."

"Still," Kairi reasoned, "it was nice to hear a voice from home."

"_Then you're in for a real treat, Mistress Kairi_." ROY stated from the ship's loudspeakers. "_Because you're about to hear many more_."

Kairi had no time to question what this meant before the Gummi ship touched down on one of the cliffs overlooking the Dark Depths. Sora and Kairi smiled as they exited the ship. They were home! "Wow." Kairi remarked. "For once, I'm still human after I stepped off the ship."

Sora approached the edge of the cliff and looked down upon the massive airship _Arbitrator_. "That must be the place." he told Kairi. As an afterthought, he muttered, "It looks like the _Nullifier_."

And it did. The only differences were the name printed in black letters on the hull and the large emblem of King Mickey's seal emblazoned on the front. Kairi shuddered and hugged herself. The _Nullifier_ was one ship she would _never_ forget. Thankfully, one of Sora's first acts as king was to order the _Nullifier_ dismantled and used for scrap metal. Cid Highwind had personally overseen _that_ little project as he'd worked on ROY, the pet project that had evolved to become one of Sora's most trustworthy friends.

Kairi's eyes wandered away from the _Arbitrator_ and looked to the very bottom of the cliff. "Sora," she asked, "How are we gonna get down?"

Sora crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Haven't we been through this, Kairi? I make jumps like that all the time."

"That's a thirty yard drop, Sora." Kairi pointed out. "The highest I've ever seen you go on your own is thirty _feet_."

Sora shook his head. "Oh, Kairi... my poor, faithless Kairi... you're talking about when I was jumping _up_. I'm talking about falling _down_. You can always fall from higher places than you can jump to. Everybody knows _that_."

Kairi sighed in defeat. "Is there any use in arguing with you, Sora?"

Sora smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. "Nope. Now close your eyes and hang on tight. We'll be down before you know it."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Kairi muttered. She closed her eyes, then her stomach gave a great lurch as her husband leaped from the edge of the cliff. She clung to Sora for dear life, expecting to feel the harsh thud of the ground coming up to meet them at any moment. Instead, she felt only a light _thump_. When she dared to open her eyes, she found Sora grinning at her. "See? What did I tell you?"

Kairi groaned as Sora set her back onto solid ground. "Is there a way to get back up?" she asked. "I think I left my stomach somewhere back there."

Sora was about to respond, but he suddenly heard the entrance of the _Arbitrator_ slowly begin to open. Sora and Kairi both squinted to see who was coming down the ramp, but the rapidly fading daylight made it difficult to see. Suddenly, a cry of excitement issued from several mouths.

Sora was nearly bowled over as Goofy ran to give him a hug. "Hiya, Sora!" exclaimed the Captain of King Mickey's Knights. "A-hyuck! Where've ya been?"

Kairi wasn't hit quite as hard--Donald had been the one to crash into her. She picked him up and squeezed him like the soft, lovable duck he was. "You're back!" Disney Castle's Court Magician squawked. "We missed you guys!"

The four friends laughed out of pure joy and relief. "We missed you too." Kairi told the Disney Castle courtiers.

"Once we get inside, we'll tell you all about what's happened to us." Sora assured them. "And while we're at it, where's--"

"Riku!" Kairi shouted as she saw the silver-haired Keyblade Master descending the ramp. She rushed over to him and embraced him warmly.

Sora wasn't far behind her, but he settled for giving his best friend a handshake and a pat on the back. "Hey, Riku." he said with a smile.

"Welcome home, _Your Highnesses_." Riku returned jokingly, a small smile of his own gracing his lips. "You're a little early."

"Gee, I missed you too." Sora replied with more than a little sarcasm.

Riku raised his hands defensively ."Hey, it's fine by me. Just thought I'd let you know. The other Princesses of Heart aren't due back for another fifteen minutes or so. That'll give you some time to say hi to everyone."

Kairi looked a bit suspicious. "Everyone? Who's _everyone_?"

Riku sighed. "You better come inside. I'll introduce you."

Sora and Kairi briefly looked at each other before following Donald, Goofy, and Riku up the ramp. "Uh-oh."

As they neared the command bridge where everyone waited, Donald and Goofy whispered among themselves. "Donald, can I announce Sora and Kairi before they come in?"

"No way!" Donald answered. "_I'll_ announce them. Everyone knows _my_ voice sounds more professional."

"I have a better idea!" Goofy offered. "Maybe we can do it together!"

Donald sighed. "If we have to."

Goofy was the first to enter the command bridge. He stood to the left of the door, and Donald took his place at the right. Riku held Sora and Kairi back until Donald and Goofy finished their announcement. "Presenting," Goofy began.

"Their Royal Highnesses," Donald continued,

"King Sora," Goofy went on.

"And Queen Kairi!" Donald finished with a shout. Cheers and applause filled the command bridge as Riku escorted the royal couple inside. "Wow. I had no idea we'd been missed so much." Kairi remarked.

"It's just because the world's in a crisis." Riku informed them. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't get this kind of reception."

"Thanks for telling us." Sora muttered.

Everyone rushed to greet Sora and Kairi as they made their way to the middle of the bridge. They had just gotten past the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee's remaining members when they heard a great shout. "Sora! Kairi! How ya doin', guys?"

Sora leaped back in alarm as Genie appeared before them in a puff of blue smoke. He scooped Sora and Kairi into his arms. "Aww, gimme a big group hug! How long has it been? Four days? Oh, it's been too long! You know, we really should catch up sometime when there isn't some kind of major crisis going around."

Sora and Kairi were quickly running out of air. "It's nice to see you too, Genie." Sora told his blue friend. "But we didn't come home just to get squashed."

Genie quickly dropped the pair. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Now I know how we found out about Jasmine's disappearance." Kairi stated. "You're the only one in Agrabah capable of leaving the world."

"That's me!" Genie affirmed boldly, saluting himself. "Genie's always ready for a rough-and-tumble adventure with his pals!"

Riku cut Genie off as he approached the royal couple. "Guys, there's some people I want you to meet."

Riku led them across the command bridge to find a young adolescent boy, a girl of the same age, and a scrawny, white-haired man. "This is Sora and Kairi." he told the trio.

The boy and white-haired man bowed humbly, while the girl performed a delicate curtsey. When the three resumed their regular postures, the girl introduced herself first. "I am Eilonwy Daughter of Angharad Daughter of Regat, Princess of the House of Llyr in the world of Prydain."

"That's a mouthful." Sora remarked. He turned to the boy. "And who are you?"

"I am Taran of Caer Dallben." Taran replied. "Master Riku's new apprentice."

"And _I_ am Fflewddur Fflam Son of Godo!" exclaimed the scraggly man. "A bard of unparalleled musical talent!" As soon as the introduction escaped his throat, however, a string on Fflewddur's harp snapped in two with a mighty _twang_! "What I mean to say is," Fflewddur amended, "I'm a regular old bard--plain as any other you might find."

Sora acknowledged Fflewddur with a nod, but was most interested in Taran. "What do you mean you're Riku's apprentice?"

"That's something else we'll have to explain in the debriefing." Riku informed him. "I hate repeating myself."

"So when's the debriefing?" Kairi asked.

Riku opened his mouth, but no sound could issue forth before the blaring of an alarm filled the whole ship. "Sounds like the Princesses are on their way."

"About time, too." Fflewddur added. "We've been waiting for an entire day!"

But when the Gummi ships landed near the _Arbitrator_ and their occupants came aboard, there was nary a Princess of Heart to be found. Launchpad McQuack strode in first, on his face the look of one who has just won a terribly bittersweet victory. Behind him strode two figures, both dressed in the finery of a prince. The first was young and fair, his reddish-brown hair arranged into a neat ponytail tied with a blue ribbon; he was clothed in a fine blue vest with yellow lining. On his shoulders were perched Chip and Monterey Jack.

The second prince was darker-haired, and perhaps a little older, but no less handsome. His most prominent accoutrements were his flowing red cape, the naked sword hanging from his belt, and the broad shield strapped to his left arm. On his shoulders were Dale and Gadget Hackwrench. Both princes walked with grim determination as they walked to the center of the room.

Most of the people on the ship took their seats on the benches lining the bridge. Leon gave up his chair in the middle of the room and offered it to Sora, who insisted that Kairi sit down in it. Sora stood right next to her, with Riku and Mickey on either side of them. The princes and pilots stood before the royal couple. "Ladies and gentlemen," King Mickey announced, "let the debriefing begin."

Sora started things off, assuming the tone of his and Kairi's that they called their "politician voices." These tones were only used when one or both monarchs were speaking politically or during a formal discussion. Both the king and queen hated using these tones, but they did sound much more professional when they did so.

"First things first," Sora began, looking at each of the five pilots in turn, "where are the Princesses?"

"Gone." Gadget answered. "My suspicion was right. All the Princesses of Heart--except Queen Kairi--are _missing_!"

"So who are these people?" Kairi asked, her tone matching Sora's.

The prince with the blue vest spoke up. "I don't know about the other prince, but I think Sora should remember _me_."

Sora looked deeply into the young prince's eyes. They were deep and blue, and the shade of his hair also seemed familiar. Sora took a moment to put the facts together before exclaiming, "_Beast_?"

The prince nodded. "I am... or I _was_. My name is Adam. The spell was broken only a little while after you defeated Xaldin. Belle and I were married not long after. She disappeared a few days ago, and I searched my entire kingdom to find her. I had just given up hope when _he_ came to my castle." Adam gestured toward Launchpad. "When I heard that he was searching for her, I begged him to let me go with him." Adam looked down at his human hands. "I'm not the monster I once was, but I will still do anything in my power to find Belle again."

"My story is hardly different." stated the second prince. "My name is Prince Philip from the Enchanted Dominion. My wife is Princess Aurora. She disappeared only three days ago, and I looked as hard for her as Adam did for Belle. I couldn't find her, but that's when this little fellow visited me." Philip pointed to where Dale was perched on his shoulder. "He said he was looking for Aurora. I convinced him to let me come along, and here I stand."

"The story's the same everywhere." Gadget informed everyone. "Monty, Chip, and I all went to the worlds and found out the princess was already missing. All the princes wanted to help, but only Adam and Philip had any real combat experience. Monty told me that Alice's parents were both beside themselves with worry, even though they had no idea what was going on."

Sora lowered his head in sadness before looking around the command bridge. "Does anybody know who's behind all this?"

There was silence until the small, elegant voice of Princess Eilonwy shattered it. "Excuse me, but I think I know who's to blame for all this."

"What?" Cid protested from his seat among the members of the Restoration Committee. "_Her_? What does _she_ know?"

"Let the girl talk, Cid." Kuro told him. "She might know something."

"I _do_ know something, thank you very much." Eilonwy said defiantly as she made her way to the center of the room. Adam and Philip sat down at the end of one of the benches, next to Aladdin and Genie.

Eilonwy cleared her throat. "For those of you who don't know, I am Eilonwy Daughter of Angharad Daughter of Regat, Princess of the House of Llyr in the world of Prydain. And I know _exactly_ who's behind this invasion."

Kuro raised a brow in interest. "Go on."

"The source of all our problems is a king in my world." Eilonwy went on. "We dare never speak his true name; we simply call him the Horned King. He's a wicked tyrant who's ruled the dark province of Annuvin since long before I was born. Before he came along, Prydain was so well off it had plows that could work themselves and hammers that could forge metal into any shape imaginable. But he stole those secrets and many more, hoarding them all for himself. No one in Prydain has dared to challenge him in at least a hundred years.

"Now it seems he wants to expand his reach and conquer _all_ worlds." Eilonwy continued. "To this end, he's discovered a magical artifact called the Black Cauldron. He's using it to control the Heartless and to create an army of deathless warriors called Cauldron-Born. He's gathered people and creatures from other worlds to help him. Their names are: the Headless Horseman, Emperor Zurg, Cardinal Richelieu, Shere Khan, Don Karnage, and..." Eilonwy fought back a tear as she spat, "Madam Mim. Just before Taran, Fflewddur and I left Prydain, the Horned King sent Madam Mim here to infest this world with Heartless. I'm not sure what for."

"I do." Taran announced, rising from his seat and standing beside Eilonwy. "He's very interested in destroying you, King Sora. He kidnapped my pig Hen Wen--she has the power to tell the future--and asked her how to destroy you. She showed him an image of the Black Cauldron, but that's all he saw before I disrupted the vision."

Kairi looked up at Sora in alarm. "But... why would he want to destroy _you_, Sora? I understand that he wants to rule all the worlds, but why would he specifically target _you_?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kairi?" Sora answered. "He thinks I'm the biggest threat. _I'm_ the one who defeated Xehanort's Heartless _and_ his Nobody. _I_ saved the worlds twice. I needed a lot of help, but when you get right down to it, it was _me_. He wants to wipe me out because he thinks the worlds will be vulnerable without me."

"It's not only that, Sora, even though everything you said is true." King Mickey told him. "I think he wants you destroyed first because you're this generation's Keyblade Master. I was the Keyblade Master of the last generation. Riku was intended to be the Keyblade Master of this generation, but he fell to darkness before the keyblade chose him, and he wasn't redeemed until later. So the keyblade came to you. That's why, out of the three of us, you're the one everyone targets first."

"Gawrsh." Goofy murmured. "I didn't know that."

"Since when did you know _anything_?" Donald questioned.

Goofy placed a hand to his chin. "Good question." he said thoughtfully.

"So," Donald addressed the king and queen of Radiant Garden, "where were you guys? What happened to you?"

Thus, the storytelling began. Sora and Kairi informed everyone about dealing with the Forty Thieves in Agrabah (with regular interjections by Genie) and about eventually turning Sa'luk into a golden statue. They told about their journey through Madhya Pradesh, when they were trying so desperately to get Mowgli to a man village. They spoke about how Shere Khan fled to another unknown world, and how they wrongly sought him in the Pride Lands. Lastly, they talked of how they defeated Zira and united the Pride Lands through the love of Kovu and Kiara.

When the long tale was finished, it was Riku's turn to tell a story. He talked about his own brief adventure in Prydain, when he'd liberated Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur from the Horned King's dungeon. With help from the trio from Prydain, he explained how Taran obtained his keyblade and how they eventually escaped to Disney Castle. He talked about Taran's ridiculously brief duel with King Mickey, and about becoming a Keyblade Master, taking Taran as his new apprentice. At last, he talked of how Mickey, the Prydain trio, and himself had come to Radiant Garden to help with the crisis.

But the tale that the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee told was the most bitter of all. They talked of how the Heartless had come to the world by the thousands, overrunning the capital city. They told of evacuating all of Radiant Garden's citizens before scrambling to the castle to call for help. They explained the details of their battle to reach the _Arbitrator_, and of how they waited for nearly two days before hearing from Sora and Kairi. Then, they told the woeful tale of how Merlin was brutally murdered by the sorceress Madam Mim. By the time all these tales were finished, it was well past midnight.

"We buried him on the edge of this cliff." Leon said at last. "We'd just finished his funeral when you all showed up."

Sora, Kairi, and the pilots took this news just as hard as the others had when they'd learned of Merlin's death. Perhaps the king and queen were more sorrowful than anyone. Kairi openly cried, standing up and burying her face in her husband's chest. Sora held her tight, tears glistening in his own eyes but refusing to fall. "Out of anybody here," he murmured, his voice cracking slightly, "Merlin was the _last_ person I would've expected to die. But now he's gone." He paused a moment, kissing the top of Kairi's head as her grip on his jacket began to tighten. "When this mess is all over, we'll build a nice big memorial for him in Hollow Bastion's courtyard. But right now..." He blinked his tears away and clenched his teeth. "I'm going after Mim."

Kairi instantly stopped crying and looked up at him. "Sora, _no_!" she pleaded. "She killed _Merlin_! If you go after her alone, shell kill you too! Don't do that to me, Sora. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I have to go, Kairi." Sora told her sternly. "If I won't save our kingdom, then who will?"

"I will."

Sora turned his head to find Riku standing right beside him, Way to Dawn keyblade in hand. "If you're gonna risk your life, then you know I'm coming with you."

Taran stepped beside his master, Dyrnwyn appearing in his grasp. "Where Master Riku goes, I follow."

"Count me in." Leon added as he rose from his seat, drawing his gunblade. "I've been ruling in your place ever since you left, Sora. The way I see it, I'm just as responsible for getting us out of this mess as you are."

"Well," Riku told Sora, "looks like we're all set. I can transport us to Hollow Bastion whenever you're ready."

Sora looked back down at Kairi. "See? I'm not going alone. I'll be back before sunrise, you'll see. Can you wait that long?"

Kairi still looked concerned and her grip on Sora did not loosen until Riku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kairi. I'll get him back to you in one piece."

Kairi nodded. "Thank you, Riku." She gave Sora one last kiss before releasing him. Riku opened a Corridor of Darkness and led Sora, Taran, and Leon through it. The corridor closed behind them, and Kairi sank back into her chair. Donald and Goofy slowly approached her, their own faces looking burdened and sorrowful. Goofy put his hand on her shoulder. "Gawrsh, are you okay?"

Kairi nodded. "I'll be fine. It's just... this is all happening way too fast."

"I know what you mean." Donald quacked. "But it's gonna be all right! _Nobody_ can kill Sora!"

Kairi sighed. "That's what we all thought about Merlin. But there's a first time for everything."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. Nothing much to say about this chapter.**

**Like I said, I eventually decided to use Adam as Beast's true name. I don't think it fits in with all the French names in _Beauty and the Beast_, but that's what Disney says his name is. I can't stand to go against canon (although simply by writing this story I've already done that). Prince Philip is from _Sleeping Beauty_, in case you didn't know. I wanted to put Cinderella's and Snow White's princes in there too, but neither of them have names (and I've never seen either of them actually fight anything). And of course, the thought of Alice's family fighting Heartless just sounds ridiculous.**

**TEENSY WEENSY SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF YOU SUFFER FROM SPOILER-PHOBIA! **

**In the next chapter, I'll be introducing another character to this story. This character (not an OC, but an actual Disney character) will have a semi-prominent role throughout the remainder of the series. I'm telling you this to keep you hooked and on the edge of your seat until I update again. So go ahead! Feel free to guess if you'd like. Or not. You'll find out anyway in a week or so. **

**TEENSY WEENSY SPOILER ENDS HERE! SPOILER-PHOBIACS MAY CONTINUE READING!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	22. Crisis

**A/N: Here I am again. Nothing much to say except to be on the lookout for the semi-prominent character I mentioned. Okay, story time!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Crisis**

Sora, Riku, Leon, and Taran emerged in the foyer of Hollow Bastion. Riku closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, he said, "I smell darkness here. Not as much as in Annuvin, but still... it's powerful, Sora. Whoever we're dealing with is skilled in the dark arts."

"You think?" Sora scoffed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a golden throne, currently empty. Engraved on the back were the words, PROPERTY OF SORA. Sora noticed that the word SORA was crossed out and replaced with MADAM MIM. Sora approached the throne, examining it carefully. "I don't remember _that_."

"That's because _I_ put it there." a voice announced. Sora looked up to find a short, squat woman with purple hair and the face of a hag. Her scrawny arms were crossed impatiently. "And do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Is that..." Taran asked shakily, "is that _Mim_?"

"Mim?" the hag repeated, looking about. "I don't see any plain old Mims here. I only see the magnificent, _marvelous_ Mad Madam Mim!"

Leon snorted. "That's her all right."

Riku sighed and said in spite of himself, "I know we're supposed to be fulfilling our mission, but I have to ask--what's with the chair?"

Mim turned to the golden throne. "Oh, this? It's just a little something I whipped up because _some_ people don't have the good sense to _have a throne_! How am I supposed to enjoy sitting in my conquered enemy's seat of power if he doesn't _have_ one?"

Sora's finger twitched, and the Oathkeeper instantly came to his hand. It felt good to hold his weapon again after going so long without it. "You really _are_ crazy!" he shouted. "Especially if you thought you could kill Merlin and get away with it!"

Mim cackled loudly. "Hee hee hee hee hee! Such a brave boy! But don't count old Madam Mim out just yet! I've still got plenty of fight left in me!" Mim pointed at Sora, and a bolt of red lightning (Mim's variation of a Thundaja spell) spewed from her fingertip. Sora and his companions leaped aside, narrowly avoiding the blast. Riku returned fire with a Dark Aura, which Mim effortlessly deflected.

Riku looked at Sora. "Any ideas?"

"Rush her!" Sora shouted. "She can't hit us all at once!"

"Want to bet?" Mim scoffed as the companions rushed at her. She made a wide sweeping gesture with her hands, and instantly a wide arc of flame flew toward the foursome. Riku made an equally wide sweeping motion, shielding the companions with a Dark Shield. As soon as the flames died and the shield vanished, Sora threw his keyblade at Mim. Mim snapped her fingers, and a Stopja spell froze the Oathkeeper in place just two inches from the witch's nose.

Sora clenched his teeth as he summoned the Oathkeeper back to his hand. Mim cackled once more. "That was very cute, keybladers. But now it's _my_ turn."

Mim flourished her hands, and instantly the four companions were sent sprawling to the floor. Leon was up first, and he tried vainly to fire a shot from his gunblade. Before his hand squeezed the trigger, however, Mim shot a Blizzaja spell in his direction. He was frozen solid. Before the others could react, Mim lifted her hand into the air, raising Leon's frozen form high above them. Sora took aim with his keyblade and blasted a Firaga spell at Leon, thawing him out in time to avoid being shattered on impact with the ceiling.

Mim dropped Leon with a _thud_, thrusting her hand toward Sora. Sora was flung against a wall, but this gave Riku enough time to dash toward Mim. He leaped, avoiding her red Thundaja spell, but he was unable to reach her before she erected a Refleja spell. Riku was flung back as the Way to Dawn collided with Mim's shield. Taran--who was unable to wield magic yet--rushed at Mim, who effortlessly sent him flying backwards with another magical push.

Mim sprang to the center of the room with unexpected spryness for her apparent age. She threw up her hands and cast a Magneja spell just above her head. The four companions were sent reeling and crashing into each other as they were sucked into the vortex. Mim blasted them all with her red Thundaja magic, then released her Magneja spell. The four companions crashed to the floor, suffering severe burns in several places.

Mim stood over them. "Oh, what a pity. I had _so_ looked forward to a challenge from you four. But I think I've just grown too powerful for my own good. Oh well, better luck next time."

The foursome said nothing, but only lay there gasping for breath and glaring defiantly at Mim. Sora's eyes darted around the room, searching for anything he could use to catch Mim off guard. He had just about given up hope when something caught his eye. There was something crawling along the walls!

Sora did not get the chance to examine it further before Mim pointed at them. A spark formed at her fingertip, but she suddenly stopped and slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot! Are there any last words before you die?"

Sora looked past Mim and at the crawling thing. Its body was covered with blue fur, and its black eyes stared at Mim intently. Its large ears twitched and it licked its lips with its slimy tongue.

Mim waved her hand in front of Sora's face. "_Hello_? I _said_: do you have any last words?"

Sora suddenly smiled. "Stitch!"

Mim scratched her head. "Stitch? What the devil--"

Mim's query was cut off as the blue crawling thing leaped toward her and latched onto her face. "Meega nala quista!" it cried.

Sure enough, it was Stitch, a little blue alien who'd fought alongside the Restoration Committee during the Battle of the Thousand Heartless. Stitch looked somewhat like a blue koala, but was far more than any mere animal--he was smarter than a supercomputer, virtually indestructible, and capable of moving objects up to three thousand times his size. Mim was finding this out the hard way.

Mim blasted Stitch from her face with a red pulse of energy, but the little alien was back on his feet in an instant. Mim snorted. "Oh, so you wanna play rough, do ya?" In a flash, Mim transformed herself into a large red rhinoceros with a mop of purple hair. She charged at Stitch, ready to smash him against the wall.

But Mim wasn't the only one to change. To everyone's great surprise, Stitch was also capable of transformation. But instead of changing into an animal, Stitch had grown an extra set of arms! Two flickering antennae now adorned his head, and two sets of three spines emerged from his back. Now he truly looked like an alien--but through it all, he still managed to look deceptively cute and fluffy.

As Mim charged, Stitch seized her horn in his four mighty arms and slammed her through the wall, where the fight spilled into the courtyard beyond. Sora took the opportunity to cast a Curaga spell on himself, while Riku set about healing the rest. Everyone ran outside to see how Stitch was faring against Madam Mim.

Mim had changed her shape from a rhinoceros to a rather fat red cheetah, and was running in circles around Stitch. Stitch curled up into a ball and rolled in front of Mim, tripping her up and causing her to land hard on her face. Mim spat the dirt out of her mouth and changed into an obese purple dragon, billows of smoke and fire issuing from her mouth. Stitch merely laughed, secure in the knowledge that he was completely fireproof. He scrambled up Mim's belly and wrapped all four hands around her scrawny throat. Mim changed into a rattlesnake and bit into Stitch's arm. Stitch looked dazed for a moment, but quickly shook it off before throwing Mim across the courtyard.

Mim slithered up to Stitch and transformed into a human once more. "Well, you're a tenacious little one, aren't you?"

Stitch flashed Mim a toothy grin and quickly inclined his head, as though nodding. "Ih."

Mim crossed her arms. "Now just how am I supposed to destroy you? You're fireproof, super strong, and a little faster than I'd like." She placed a hand to her chin. "Hmm... wait! I know!"

Mim flourished her hands and cast a Waterja spell. Water sprang up from the ground and formed a giant hand, which gripped Stitch and held him fast. Stitch tried to squirm free, but all he managed to do was splash a little water on Mim's face. Mim ignored this as she approached the captive alien. "Now, my little blue friend, I'm afraid I'm going to have to drown you. Any last words?"

"Yu porma dissy!" Stitch spat.

"What did you just say about my mother?" Mim shouted angrily, clenching her fist. The watery hand that held Stitch firmly transformed into a sphere, with Stitch locked safely inside. Stitch vainly tried to dog paddle out of his liquid prison, but it was no use. If he was submerged for much longer, he would surely drown. Mim cackled maniacally.

The quartet of heroes had been watching from the gaping hole Stitch had made in the wall. Taran looked to the other three companions. "What are we going to do?"

Riku and Leon both turned to Sora. "Would you care to do the honors, Your Highness?" Leon asked with a small smile.

"Happy to." Sora returned, leaping into the air and coming down on Mim with the force of a meteor. Mim had no time to stop Sora's attack. Her concentration broke and the Waterja spell dissipated. Stitch fell to the ground, short of breath but alive. He'd be on his feet again in no time.

The same could not be said of Madam Mim. She staggered backwards, a look of horror on her face. The Oathkeeper keyblade was lodged inside her chest, piercing one of her lungs and jutting out the other side. "No..." she gasped, her voice accompanied by the faint gargling of her own blood. "No! This is impossible!"

"Sorry, Mim." Sora told her with a snarl. "You lose."

Mim fell to the ground. Sora drew his keyblade back from Mim's chest. As soon as he did so, Mim's body crumbled to dust and scattered on the breeze. The sorceress was no more. "That was for Merlin." Sora muttered before returning to his friends.

Sora hadn't taken more than two steps before he felt a small tugging on his pants. He looked down to find Stitch, whose antennae, extra arms, and spines had all disappeared. All the same, the little alien looked troubled about something. Sora knelt down and patted Stitch's head. "Hey, little guy. You were a big help today. Have you been hiding in the castle all along?"

Stitch nodded slowly. "Ih."

Now it was _Sora_ who was troubled. "Why didn't you ever come out?"

"Stitch waiting for ohana." Stitch replied.

"Ohana?" Sora repeated. "What's that?"

"Ohana means family." Stitch answered. "Family means nobody gets left behind... or forgotten."

"_Oh_." Sora murmured. "So where is your family?"

"Gone." Stitch sighed. "Heartless destroy Stitch's home. Stitch's family gone."

Sora looked down at Stitch with sympathy. "So... you don't have _anybody_?"

Stitch shook his head. "No."

Sora looked at the ground, deep in thought. What could he do? He'd never been all alone in the worlds before--he'd always had Kairi. Wait--the answer was in the question! he looked at Stitch and smiled. "Well, since you've been living in the castle all this time anyway, why don't you be a part of _our_ family? _We_ can be your ohana."

Stitch tilted his head to the side. "Can Stitch do that?"

Sora nodded. "Uh-huh. We'll have to check with Kairi, but I don't think she'll mind. But if you want to impress her, you have to look as cute and pitiful as possible."

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

"Okay, so let me see it. Show me the cute and pitiful face."

Stitch's ears drooped and his big black eyes slowly drifted toward the ground. He twiddled his fingers, as though he were shy or hesitant. Sora had to admit, it was pretty good. "Great! Just one more thing." Sora pointed toward the gaping hole in the foyer wall. "Try not to do _that_ anymore, okay?"

Stitch's face lit up and he wagged his stumpy tail. "Ih."

Sora stood up and allowed Stitch to climb onto his shoulder. "All right, Stitch. Let's show you to Kairi."

* * *

Back on the _Arbitrator_, nearly everyone was pacing, waiting for news of the four companions. The pilots were watching their monitors carefully, observing all Heartless activity in Radiant Garden. But as they could not get a clear view of Hollow Bastion itself, the companions' whereabouts were a mystery.

Kairi could not bring herself to even pace. She only sat in the large chair at the center of the bridge, staring at nothing. Her thoughts dwelled on Sora. How could he hope to defeat the sorceress who killed Merlin? Why did he insist on even trying? Would Riku, Taran, and Leon be enough to keep him safe? She wanted to believe so, but in her heart she rather doubted it.

Suddenly, there was a small cry that rang throughout the entire bridge. "Guys!" Chip exclaimed from his seat among the pilots. "You should see this! Red dots are winking out like crazy!"

"Put it on viewscreen." King Mickey commanded.

Chip pressed a button and the large viewscreen monitor flared to life. Everyone gasped. Heartless all throughout the world were disappearing! Soon, the world was completely purged of Heartless. King Mickey took note, however, that not a single captive heart rose into the sky.

"Crikey!" Monterey Jack exclaimed. "Are they all wiped out?"

Mickey shook his head. "No. If they had been, then the sky would be flooded with captive hearts. The Heartless just... _left_. They must have sensed Mim's defeat and returned to their master."

"The Horned King." Eilonwy murmured.

King Mickey nodded. "Which is why we must go to Prydain and stop him as soon as possible."

Suddenly, Kairi came to a realization. "Wait! If all the Heartless disappeared because they sensed that Mim was gone, then that means..."

Before Kairi could finish her statement, a corridor of darkness manifested in the center of the bridge, no less than ten feet from where Kairi sat. She saw Riku emerge from it, then Taran, then Leon...

And then Sora. Kairi's heart leaped as she saw him, happy that she'd once again underestimated her husband's ability. Without thinking, she rose from her chair and hugged him, which he returned with a warm smile. "You won!" she cried happily. "You beat Mim!"

"Yeah." Sora replied. "We beat her. But we couldn't have done it without this little guy."

Kairi looked up to find a little blue creature on Sora's shoulder. It waved at her as it greeted, "Hi."

Kairi eyed the creature suspiciously. "_Him_? What did he do?"

"This is Stitch." Sora explained. "He's the little alien who helped us during the Battle of the Thousand Heartless."

"Oh." Kairi murmured. She remembered Sora telling her about Stitch and his amazing powers. But, Kairi noticed, he'd left out how _adorable_ Stitch was!

"Stitch lost his family a long time ago." Sora explained. "He's been hiding in the underground tunnels in the castle this whole time. He wants us to adopt him."

Kairi crossed her arms. "I don't know, Sora. Having a pet is one thing, but having a destructive alien mutant pet in the house is a lot different."

Sora looked at Stitch. "Okay, Stitch," he said, "show her the face."

Stitch's ears drooped and he lowered his eyes, twiddling his fingers as he had done a few moments ago. Sora also made _his_ old puppy-dog face as he begged, "_Please, _Kairi? He saved our lives. Besides, you've always wanted a dog!"

Kairi could hardly ever resist Sora's puppy-dog face, but the combined might of _two_ pitiful faces looking down at her was just too much. She had to give in. "Oh, all right. But only because you're both so cute."

Stitch leaped into Kairi's arms and hugged her neck with surprising gentleness for one so strong. "Mama." he said sweetly.

Kairi stroked Stitch's head as though he really was a dog. "Aww." she cooed. As an afterthought, she asked, "You _are_ housebroken, right?"

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

"Okay," Kairi told him, "you can stay."

While Kairi acquainted herself with their new pet, Sora walked across the bridge to where Genie was, in his typical fashion, celebrating Mim's defeat. "Genie," Sora addressed him, "I have a job for you."

Genie flashed Sora a big grin. "Sure thing, ol' buddy ol' pal! What'cha need? If it's a piñata for the after-party you want, you're in luck! I just happen to be _loaded_ with candy!"

Sora raised a brow in confusion for a moment before he said, "No. This is a _big_ job. A job so big, so _important_, I don't think any other genie could pull it off. Are you up to it?"

Genie's face brightened. "Of _course_ I'm up to it, Sora! What do you need me to do? Rescue a kitty from a tree? Get little Timmy out of the well? SOLVE WORLD HUNGER? I can't take it anymore!"

Sora leaned close to Genie and whispered, "I need you to rebuild Radiant Garden. And _no_ swimming pools!"

Gene shook his head. "Are you kidding? Swimming pools are a thing of the past! For Radiant Garden, I was thinking more of a Hawaiian luau theme! We could have grass skirts, roast pigs, those little drinks with the umbrellas in them, the works! What do you say, Sora?"

Sora smiled as he very briefly entertained the idea of Kairi in a grass skirt before answering, "No luaus. Just plain old Radiant Garden would be nice. Can you handle that?"

"Sora, you are the most boring person in the worlds." Genie sighed. "You _never_ let me remodel! But if you insist, I guess I'll try."

In a flash, Genie was gone, off to rebuild everything the Heartless had destroyed. Soon, Radiant Garden would be restored and life could resume there.

Or so Sora thought.

* * *

The halls of the castle Annuvin trembled with the Horned King's fury. None in the castle dared to face him as he made his way to the room where the Black Cauldron was kept. Zurg, Richelieu, Don Karnage, and the Headless Horseman were already waiting for him. All but the Horseman drew back in fear as the Horned King raged, "Mim has failed me."

Emperor Zurg was the first to respond. "Mim is gone? Then what are we going to do?"

"I should never have sent her." the Horned King stated. "All she cared about was defeating that petty conjurer, Merlin. She abused her power and paid for it with her life. I must send someone more focused to capture the queen."

"Are you sure it is a wise thing to send another to Radiant Garden?" Cardinal Richelieu asked. "With Mim's death and Shere Khan's disappearance, our list of allies grows short."

"I am aware." the Horned King spat. "That is why I shall not be sending another invasion force as planned." The king turned to the Headless Horseman. "_You_, my war-leader, must travel to Radiant Garden. Wait until tonight so that you may ride under the cover of darkness. You must accomplish your mission swiftly and silently. Bring Queen Kairi to me alive and unspoiled. Kill anyone who gets in your way. Do I make myself clear?"

The Horseman bowed humbly. "Good." the Horned King told it. "Now leave us. You have preparations to make."

The Horseman rose and left the room, preparing for the mission ahead of it. The Horned King then turned his attention to the Black Cauldron. He fingered its rim and looked deeply into its great mouth. "Richelieu," he said at last, never looking up from the Cauldron, "I believe it's time for you to return home."

Richelieu gave the Horned King a smile as charming as a crocodile's. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"And take _him_ with you." the Horned King added, pointing at Don Karnage. "I will not tolerate another failure. You must work together to accomplish your goal."

"_Me_?" Don Karnage protested. "Work with the Lady in Red over there? Ridiculous!"

"No," Richelieu corrected him, "_you_ are ridiculous." Richelieu looked back to the Horned King in disgust. "You cannot expect me to work with him!"

"I can," the Horned King retorted, "and I will. Or would you rather be turned into a Cauldron-Born?"

Richelieu's eyes grew wide in fear. "Not at all, Your Majesty. We shall leave at once."

The Horned King opened a corridor of darkness for Richelieu and Karnage to travel through. The two wasted no time in stepping inside.

"That's better." The Horned King said coldly.

* * *

The day passed by quickly in Radiant Garden. Genie had rebuilt the capital city almost from scratch, and had managed to make it look exactly like it had been before the invasion. The citizens were allowed to return to their homes, and plans were made to build a memorial statue for Merlin in the castle courtyard. Sora and Kairi even had time to go shopping for pet supplies for Stitch.

After much deliberation, it had been decided that Hollow Bastion would replace the _Arbitrator_ as a base. The guest wing was filled to capacity, so much so that Riku, Donald, and Goofy would have to sleep in the living room of Sora and Kairi's residence wing. Two of Mickey's Musketeer guards were placed at every entrance to the castle, ensuring that nothing would take them by surprise in the unlikely event of another attack.

By the time everything was sorted out, the sun was already beginning to set. Sora was still occupied with getting his numerous guests settled in, so Kairi had decided to take Stitch for a walk in the courtyard. Genie had done well--it was impossible to tell that Stitch and Madam Mim had done battle in that very spot that morning.

Kairi and Stitch walked side by side, getting along quite well for a Princess of Heart and a destructive alien mutant. Finally, as the sun's last rays of daylight were beginning to fade, Stitch decided that he needed to make a pit stop. He lifted his leg, then turned to Kairi. "No peeking." he told her.

"It's too dark to see you anyway." Kairi pointed out.

"_No peeking_!" Stitch repeated more firmly.

"Fine." Kairi conceded, turning around. She waited a moment before asking, "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet." Stitch answered. "Still no peeking."

Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes. _I'm beginning to wonder if Stitch understands the finer points of the human-pet relationship yet_. she thought. She waited for another moment, watching the horizon as the final ray of sunlight disappeared behind the cliffs surrounding Hollow Bastion. Night had finally fallen.

Kairi was about to ask Stitch if he was finished when she heard a faint sound echoing in the distance. As it grew louder, Kairi could have sworn it sounded just like _hoofbeats_.

Kairi dared to turn around, noticing that Stitch had done his business and was now standing on his hind legs. His ears twitched this way and that, straining to learn just what was making the noise. "What do you think it is?" Kairi asked him.

Stitch scurried onto Kairi's shoulder and put a clawed finger to her lips. "Shhh." he whispered. He clambered back down and ran toward the castle's front gate. Kairi followed, making as little noise as possible.

She found Stitch clinging to the wall very near the castle gates. He motioned for her to come closer and pointed at a hole in the wall just big enough to see through. Kairi pressed her eye to the hole and saw a horse and rider approaching the gates. The horse had glowing red eyes and hair as black as midnight; the rider was dressed in black with a flowing red cape. As he drew closer, Kairi almost thought the rider had no head! She at first dismissed it as a trick of the light (or lack thereof), but as the rider drew near the gates, Kairi could see that there was indeed no head upon the rider's shoulders. She caught sight of the sword hanging at the rider's belt and felt a chill run down her spine.

The rider stopped at the castle gate, still visible through the tiny hole in the wall. She could not see the two Musketeers guarding the gate, but she could hear one's voice as he said, "Halt, stranger. Identify yourself.

"And don't hide your head inside your shirt like that." the second Musketeer added. "It's demeaning."

The rider did not respond with words, but instead dismounted his steed and approached the guards, vanishing from Kairi's line of sight. She heard the distinct ring of a sword being drawn from its sheath. Half a second later, the sound of metal carving through flesh met her ears, followed by two faint _thuds_. When she saw the rider with no head mount his horse again, she realized what she had just seen and heard. "The Headless Horseman!" she gasped. She grabbed Stitch and ran toward the castle as fast as she could.

The Headless Horseman held its sword high above where its head should be. Its horse charged toward the gates, barreling through them with a mighty _crash_. In her terror, Kairi dropped Stitch and ran even faster, desperately trying to get inside. She cursed the architects for making the courtyard so big! It was a beautiful place to walk through, but the door was still a good distance ahead. She would never make it in time!

Stitch ran at the Horseman upon being dropped, leaping over the horse and latching onto the Horseman's chest. The Horseman used the flat of its sword to pry Stitch loose and fling him aside with incredible strength. Stitch was rendered unconscious as he landed face first on the ground. The poor creature hadn't even slowed the Horseman down.

Kairi did not turn to glance behind. The Horseman was gaining on her with every hoofbeat. Ahead, she could see the door, but it was still ten yards away. The Horseman was only ten yards behind her. With a last burst of adrenaline, Kairi pushed forward and practically broke down the castle door as she ran inside. Shutting the iron doors behind her and latching them tightly, Kairi collapsed to the floor, desperately trying to fill her lungs with oxygen again. So thick were the doors and so loud was her breathing that Kairi could not hear the Horseman dismount its horse. She could not hear the Horseman's footsteps as it approached the doors. She could not hear the ringing of the Horseman's sword as the Horseman drew it back...

_**Ching!**_

Kairi leaped to her feet when she saw the Horseman's blade jutting through the six-inch-thick iron door of the castle. She willed herself to run, but she was petrified with fear as the blade slowly carved a hole in the door large enough to step through. Only when the Horseman punched through the door, opening up the hole it had made, did Kairi's legs start to work again. She ran toward the stairs as fast as she could.

Four Musketeers ran into the foyer with weapons drawn, alerted by the noise of the Horseman's entry. "Halt!" they cried, surrounding the Horseman. With a single broad stroke, the Horseman sent all four of their heads rolling across the floor. The Horseman made its way toward the stairs calmly and inexorably.

Kairi made it to the stairs. Never slowing down, she ran up, skipping two steps at a time. She climbed three, six, nine...

She tripped.

Kairi scrambled to rise again, but it was too late. The Horseman was upon her. With the hand that did not hold its blade, the Horseman seized Kairi by the arm and calmly marched out of the castle. Kairi opened her mouth to call for help, but the Horseman pressed its blade against her throat and she thought better of it. _Sora_! she screamed inside her head. _Where are you?_

Her silent cry received no answer as the Horseman pulled her onto his horse and rode away, a corridor of darkness opening up before them. The Horseman's steed galloped inside and the corridor vanished.

The night air was deathly silent.

The upper floors of the castle had been far too noisy for Sora to hear the commotion below. An hour passed before he finally wandered downstairs and into the foyer. "Kairi!" he called. "Stitch! I think I'm done for the day, so you have me all to your--"

Sora stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the headless corpses of four Musketeers in a heap near the door. He saw the gaping hole in the door and sprang through it. "No..." he whispered to himself. He found horse tracks leading away from the door. He followed them until he got outside the castle gates, which were gnarled and broken. Just beyond the gate, he found two more headless Musketeers. "No!" Sora cried. "_Kairi_!"

Suddenly, Sora felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to find Stitch, who looked very sad and disheartened. Sora knelt down to look at him. "What happened?" he asked frantically. "Who did this? Where's Kairi?"

Stitch sighed dejectedly. "Kairi gone. Headless man... took Kairi away. Stitch tried to help, but... Kairi still gone."

"The Headless Horseman." Sora realized. He stroked Stitch's head once. "It's all right, Stitch. I know you tried." Sora leaped to his feet. "Come on! We have to tell the others!"

* * *

The Horned King was sitting his throne room now, the Creeper bouncing up and down in front of him "Sire! Sire!" the little green creature exclaimed. "We've got her! We've got Queen Kairi!"

"Excellent." The Horned King mused. "Bring her in."

The Creeper was so happy to be in his master's good graces that he bounced all the way out the door. A moment later, he came back in, an iron chain in his grasp. Attached to this chain was a young woman of eighteen years, with shoulder-length auburn hair and deep indigo eyes. The Horned King inspected his prize carefully. The Headless Horseman had done well.

The Creeper yanked hard on the chain attached to Kairi's wrists, bringing her to her knees. She shrank back at first from the Horned King's appearance, but soon regained her courage and glared defiantly at him.

The Horned King was not impressed. "I presume, Your Highness, that you have guessed why you are here." he hissed.

"I'm bait." Kairi answered, never backing down despite the haunting echo of the Horned King's voice. "You're using me to get to Sora. I should probably tell you that you're the third person to use that tactic. Sora killed the other two."

"You will watch your tongue when speaking to His Majesty!" the Creeper growled at Kairi, bringing the Horned King a goblet of wine.

The Horned King waved him away. "I suppose I would be frightened, then," he said calmly, "if that was the only purpose of your capture. Unfortunately for you, it is not. I intend to use you, along with your fellow Princesses, to open the Door to Darkness. Then I shall unleash its power upon all worlds. Not even the Keyblade Master will be able to stop me."

"You're not the first one to try _that_, either." Kairi stated. "Xehanort beat you to it. But he was destroyed as soon as he opened the Door to Darkness. Kingdom Hearts is _light_."

"Do you take me for a fool then, Your Highness?" the Horned King spat. "I am aware of what lies beyond the Door. But I have something that will shield me from the light of Kingdom Hearts: the Black Cauldron. When I open the Door to Darkness, the Cauldron's dark magic will shield me from the light, leaving me free to unleash the darkness beyond."

Kairi did not have an argument for that. Perhaps it truly _was_ hopeless. Kairi knew that she was the final Princess needed to open the Door to Darkness. How long would it be before the Horned King unleashed the Princesses' power? Kairi couldn't imagine that he would wait too long.

"Cast the girl into the dungeon with the others." the Horned King instructed the Creeper. "I will summon you when I need them again."

As the Creeper led Kairi away, the Horned King made his way to the room where the Black Cauldron was kept. Soon, he would combine its power with that of the Door to Darkness. Soon, his power would spread to all worlds. Soon, all worlds would serve him.

The Horned King opened the door to the Cauldron room. As soon as he stepped inside, he was filled with unimaginable fury. Lightning crashed outside the castle Annuvin, and tongues of flame flickered all throughout the Cauldron room. Everyone in the castle trembled as they heard the Horned King's voice echo through the halls like thunder.

"_Where is the Black Cauldron?_"

* * *

**A/N: All done. That wasn't too bad, was it?**

**Yes, the semi-prominent character is Stitch from Disney's _Lilo & Stitch_. An interesting addition to the family, I must say.**

**I tried to make the second Madam Mim battle better than the first, and it was certainly _longer_. Whether I succeeded or not is up to you, so feel free to tell me how I did. **

**So what do you suppose happened to the Black Cauldron? If you've read the books, you know exactly what happened. If you've seen the movie, you can probably figure it out. If you've done neither, then how the heck are you still keeping up with this story? JEEZ!**

**Now, I'd like you all to go to my profile page and take notice of a few things. First, I'm deciding to change the title of all the stories I've posted. It's not a big change; I just added the words _Kingdom Hearts_ to all of them. When I update again, the name _One More Adventure_ will be changed to _Kingdom Hearts: One More Adventure_. It's just something to help indicate that these are all part of one series. Can you dig it?**

**The next thing is that I've finally decided on a title and plot summary for the final installment in this saga. It is called _Kingdom Hearts: Deadly Alliance_, and you'll just have to read the summary when you visit my profile page.**

**From now on, along with my signature closing, I'll pe posting this gentle reminder so nobody forgets: **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	23. Day One in La Rochelle

**A/N: Here I am with another chapter. Go on and read it. Yes, that means _you_. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Day One in La Rochelle**

"Look, I've sniffed all around the courtyard and there's no sign of her!"

Sora and Riku were standing in Hollow Bastion's courtyard. Stitch was perched on Sora's shoulder-- it seemed almost natural now for him to be there. Sora, needless to say, was in a terrible fury. This was the _third time_ someone had kidnapped Kairi in an effort to get to him. It always ticked him off.

In order to help locate Kairi, Sora had asked Riku to feel about the courtyard with his ability to "smell" the traces of light and dark left behind by people's hearts. But after hours of probing the grounds, Riku hadn't found _anything_. It would be dawn soon, and Sora was left with no word of where his queen had gone.

"What do you mean there's no sign of her?" Sora demanded. "There _has_ to be!"

"I told you!" Riku snapped. "Kairi's scent is all over the place, but whoever took her doesn't have a scent for me to pick up!"

"Relax, fellas." said a voice with a distinct falsetto timbre. King Mickey emerged from the castle a moment later, his hands behind his back. "We know where she is."

Sora sighed and lowered his head. "I know. That's what worries me."

Sora knew all too well that the Headless Horseman had taken Kairi to Prydain. He knew that the Horned King needed her to open the Door to Darkness... but what then? When he was finished, would he just dispose of the Princesses? Were they already too late? It was difficult to say, but Sora wasn't about to take the chance. "Tell Cid to get my ship ready." he said to Riku. "I'm going after her."

Riku looked to King Mickey, who only shook his head. "No, Sora. We can't go after the Horned King until we cut off his supply of troops. We know from Eilonwy that he has Huntsmen and Cauldron-Born in Prydain already. Emperor Zurg has brought in robot soldiers called Hornets from his own world. We had Tron trace the home worlds of the Horned King's other allies, and we found out the only other person with a military force of his own is Cardinal Richelieu. I'm sending you, Donald, and Goofy to stop the Cardinal's guards in the world of La Rochelle from joining with the Horned King's armies. Is that clear?"

"But what about Kairi?" Sora demanded. "Do you think the Horned King's just gonna sit around and let us sabotage his militia? He'll be opening the Door to Darkness any minute now!"

"Riku and Taran are going to Prydain." Mickey stated. "They know the world a lot better than you do. They'll try to find a way to slow the Horned King's operation down until we're ready to strike. Kairi will be safe as long as the Horned King still needs her. Now go, Sora."

Sora clenched his fists, but could only nod. "Yes, Your Majesty." he muttered.

Mickey saw the anger and sadness in Sora's eyes and smiled comfortingly. "She'll be all right, Sora. You'll see."

Sora found a small smile of his own tugging at his lips. "Thanks, Your Majesty. I just hope you're right."

Thus, the three friends parted ways. Riku went off to tell Taran about this new mission from the king, while Sora went off to prime his ship. King Mickey wished them both luck, for he knew more than anyone that they would definitely need it.

* * *

An hour later, Sora's ship _My Dinghy_ was primed and ready for takeoff. Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the ship together, saddened by Kairi's capture but a little excited all the same to be going on an adventure together for the first time in three years.

Donald ran into the cockpit and leaped into the captain's chair. "I win!" he called to Sora.

Sora stood in front of the captain's chair and shook his head. "Uh-uh. My ship, my chair."

"No way!" Donald protested. "I was here first!"

"_Master Donald, I'm afraid that you are sitting in Master Sora's chair._" ROY stated from the ship's loudspeaker.

Sora grinned triumphantly as Donald rose from the chair, grumbling the whole time about how unfair it was to have the ship itself on one's side. The duck took his seat in the _second_ best chair, right next to Goofy. "Okay," Donald muttered, "where are we going?"

"According to Mickey, some world called La Rochelle." Sora answered.

"La Rochelle?" Goofy repeated. "Isn't that a kind of cheese?"

"_No!" _Donald snapped.

Sora had to laugh. He was still disappointed about going to this world instead of Prydain, but he was glad that he had Donald and Goofy with him. He couldn't help but be light-hearted around them, and their Disney Castle ways could warm even the heaviest heart. That was something he would need, especially since they wouldn't be arriving for a good while. That was the only time Sora found himself envying Riku anymore--Sora could not generate corridors of darkness to transport himself with. _Oh well,_ Sora thought. Donald and Goofy should keep him occupied for the time being.

* * *

It was morning in the world of La Rochelle. Cardinal Richelieu had arrived the day before and spent that time finalizing his plan. With minimal help from Don Karnage, the Cardinal would assassinate the king, King Louis XIII, and assume the throne himself. Then, he would be able to dispatch his guards to Prydain to assist the Horned King's armies. But first, the king's own guards, the Musketeers, would have to be dealt with.

It was well known that France, a country of this world and the Cardinal's intended kingdom, was soon to be at war with another country called England. King Louis needed the Musketeers to join the French infantry to aid in the war. All Richelieu needed to do was push this event along.

The Royal Musketeers were assembled in the courtyard surrounding Musketeer Headquarters. Richelieu was far too humble (or so he claimed) to disband the Musketeers himself, so he left this job to his chief enforcer: Captain Rochefort. Rochefort was the Cardinal's most skilled and loyal subordinate, and a former Musketeer himself. Rochefort stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard, staring down at the Musketeers with his right eye--his left one had been lost in a duel and its empty socket was covered by an eye patch.

Rochefort held up his hand in a signal for silence. The Musketeers, who had been talking among themselves, instantly grew quiet as Rochefort announced in his sinister voice, "Musketeers, by joint edict of His Majesty King Louis XIII and His Eminence Cardinal Richelieu, the Musketeers are officially disbanded."

Upon hearing this outrage, the Musketeers all began to shout and jeer. They had never been told about any of this. To them, it was an infringement of duty. Surely if such a thing were possible, the king would have alerted them first!

Rochefort ignored their protests as he went on, "In preparation for the coming war with England, the ranks and commissions are forthwith transferred to the infantry. You shall be notified and told where to report. Until such time, return to your homes."

The Musketeers were not so easily satisfied. One even stepped forward and exclaimed, "And who will protect the king?"

"The Cardinal's guards have already assumed that responsibility." Rochefort answered. Though his answer was a civil one, he spat it at the Musketeer like a poison. More shouting followed. Rochefort did not bother raising his voice over the din, but he still got his message through quite clearly. "You are ordered to disperse. Should even one of you resist, the entire corps will be arrested and imprisoned. _All for one and one for all_." He smiled at the irony of using the Musketeers' own creed against them. The looks on their faces told him that they all were contemplating rebellion, but in the end they would all obey.

Rochefort's wicked smirk grew larger as one of the Musketeers stepped forward. The Musketeer yanked off his tunic and cast it into an awaiting bonfire, then unsheathed his rapier and threw it to the ground beside the blaze. Other Musketeers followed suit. Satisfied with the proceedings, Rochefort retreated into the building to report to the Cardinal.

The Cardinal was entering the dimly lit Musketeer Headquarters at the exact same time as Captain Rochefort. Richelieu held out his right hand, allowing Rochefort to kiss his ring as a sign of respect. "Your Eminence." Rochefort addressed him.

"An impressive performance." Richelieu told his enforcer, permitting him to rise and turning away from him. "I especially admired that last touch: 'All for one and one for all.'" His tone grew more angry as he went on, "If I didn't know better, I should have thought you wanted them to _riot_."

"It would have given us an excuse to arrest them." Rochefort offered.

"Hardly necessary." Richelieu assured him, looking out the window to watch the last Musketeers lay down their arms. "The Musketeers are finished."

"Not entirely." Rochefort stated. "There are three."

Cardinal Richelieu turned to face his lieutenant, a wry smile on his lips. "_Three_?" he repeated skeptically. Against the power Richelieu now possessed as a result of his alliance with the Horned King, three Musketeers seemed a paltry number.

Everyone else, though, seemed to take it quite seriously. "I sent a patrol to find them." one of the Cardinal's guards reported from his place next to Rochefort. "They haven't returned yet."

Then again, the Cardinal realized, those three could be very influential indeed. What if they were to discover his secret alliance with the Lord of Annuvin? Or worse yet--what if they just happened to meet up with a certain Keyblade Master that might be probing the worlds? Now perceiving three Musketeers as a threat, Richelieu barked, "I want those _Musketeers_, not excuses! Bring them in at once!"

The lone guard in the room departed immediately, not wishing to test his lord's patience. Richelieu turned to leave as well, addressing Rochefort as he did so. "No loose ends this time, Captain Rochefort. It would be a pity if I had to inform the Horned King of how _your_ failure cost him the aid of my guards."

Richelieu's forehead beaded with sweat as Richelieu left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Of everyone on this world, only Richelieu, Rochefort, and the currently hidden Don Karnage knew about the secret dealings with the Dark Lord. Rochefort knew that the penalty for failure was, most likely, being turned into a mindless Cauldron-Born. He would _not_ fail.

Rochefort drew his rapier and spun about, slicing neatly through three candles mounted on a tall candlestick near him. One by one, he used his rapier to knock the decapitated tops of the candles from their bases, giving each a name to represent one of the three rebel Musketeers.

"Athos... Porthos... Aramis."

* * *

It was eleven-thirty a.m. when Sora, Donald, and Goofy finally landed in the world of La Rochelle. As they entered what appeared to be a marketplace, Sora noticed something disturbing. "This whole place is _crawling_ with those guys in red!" he told his companions. "They must be the Cardinal's guards, judging from the giant crosses on their tunics."

"Gawrsh, look at 'em all!" Goofy murmured. "I haven't seen that many guys in tunics since me, Donald, and King Mickey were in the Disney Castle Muskey-teers!"

"Do you think there's Musketeers in this world too?" Donald asked.

Sora looked around until he found a stone archway with a royal-looking crest emblazoned at the top. Beyond the archway was a seemingly abandoned courtyard with an equally deserted building beyond. "That's a yes." Sora answered Donald's query. "Come on. Let's check it out."

As Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the abandoned building, they found a lone, haggard-looking man with dirty blond hair and a short beard and moustache of the same shade. The man's name was Athos.

"Uhh... would this happen to be Musketeer Headquarters?" Sora asked, hoping his assumption had been correct and that Musketeers _did_ exist in this world.

Athos whipped around in a flash, nearly drawing the rapier at his side from its scabbard. When he saw that Sora was not a threat, however, he changed his mind and sheathed his blade once more. "No, this _was_ Musketeer Headquarters."

"Gee, did they move?" Goofy questioned, looking at the chaotic mess scattered all about the room. "Looks like they packed in a hurry."

"No, the Musketeers have been disbanded; they no longer exist." Athos answered, heading for the door. "Feel free to poke around for souvenirs if you wish."

Sora outstretched his hand to prevent Athos from passing. "Hold up! Do we look like souvenir hunters to you?"

Athos quickly scanned the trio. "Vaguely, yes." he answered. "Now excuse me."

"Hey!" Donald snapped. "You take that back! _Souvenir hunters_! Why I oughtta--"

Goofy placed his hand over Donald's beak. Athos looked sternly at Sora. "Your friend needs a lesson in manners."

Sora returned the stare twice as hard. "If you have a problem with Donald, you have a problem with me."

"Is that so?" Athos chuckled. "Why don't you meet me outside the city by the ruins? Let's say noon."

"You're on." Sora retorted as Athos walked out the door. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sora turned to Donald. "What the heck was _that_ about?"

"You heard what he called us!" Donald protested.

Sora sighed, deciding it wasn't worth it to argue with the disgruntled duck. "Fine, but you owe me big for this."

Goofy glanced at his watch (digital, of course, so that he could actually read it). "We've only got twenty minutes to find the ruins, you guys! We better get goin'!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all dashed out of the old Musketeer Headquarters, desperately winding their way through the crowds. At this rate, they would never reach the ruins in time! Suddenly, Donald found a small outdoor eatery set beneath a cloth canopy. "Let's take a shortcut!" he exclaimed, racing toward the eatery.

Sora and Goofy followed close behind, but even here there was a small crowd. Goofy, in his clumsiness, accidentally bumped into a server carrying a basket of vegetables. The server dropped the basket, which knocked over someone's glass of wine. "Gawrsh!" Goofy called. "Sorry about that!"

"_Excuse me_!"

The eatery grew silent as a rather portly man with curly black hair and a blue bandana rose from his seat, his lap covered with freshly spilled wine. He held out his sash, which was also soaked. "This sash was a gift to me from the queen of America!"

Goofy stepped back, still embarrassed by the accident, while Donald shot him a look of reproach. Sora raised a brow at the man. "There's a Queen of America?" he asked skeptically. In all the worlds with different variations of America that _he'd_ heard about, America had never been ruled by a monarch.

"Of course there is, _infant_." the portly man retorted. "We're on quite intimate terms unless you can prove otherwise."

"Is that a challenge?" Sora questioned with a sneer. He didn't know if there was a Queen of America in this world or not, and it really didn't matter. But the frustration he'd been through in the past few days had put him in a fighting mood. And besides, someone had to take up for Goofy.

The crowd gathered at the eatery let out a gasp when they heard Sora's bold words. The large man merely scoffed. "Oh, I see. It's Twit of the Month come to challenge the mighty Porthos. Thinks he's lightning with a sword."

"The mighty _what_?" Sora queried.

The large man, whose name was apparently Porthos, looked at Sora like he was crazy. "Don't tell me you've never heard of me."

Sora smirked. "Oh _yeah_! Weren't you elected the World's Biggest Tub of Lard?"

Porthos did not take to that remark kindly. "Little pimple," he jeered, "meet me behind the Luxembourg at one o'clock, and bring a long wooden box."

"Will do." Sora affirmed. "And I'll be sure to put you in it."

Porthos only laughed, and the rest of the crowd laughed along with him. Sora led his friends away from the eatery and back on the trail to find the ruins outside the city. "Some shortcut, Donald." Sora fumed. "By the time I'm done with my duels, the Horned King will have conquered this world already."

"I'm not the one who spilled the guy's drink!" Donald retorted.

"I said I was sorry!" Goofy announced.

"Let's just go." Sora said sternly, and the three were on their way once more.

They hadn't gotten very far before they passed a cart loaded with hay. They thought nothing of it until, out of nowhere, a man with wavy black hair fell from the top of the haystack and crashed on top of Sora. The crucifix hung about the man's neck waved in front of Sora's face as the man said, "Ah! Thank you--you broke my fall perfectly. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

As both the man (whose name was Aramis) and Sora rose from the ground, Sora exclaimed, "What's the matter with you?"

Aramis eyed Sora sternly. "If there's one thing I can't abide, it's rudeness."

"_You_ fell on _me_!" Sora shouted.

"And I apologized for it." Aramis replied.

"What kind of an apology was _that_?" Sora barked.

"I hope your sword is as quick as your mouth." Aramis said coldly.

Sora glared at him. "Only one way to find out."

"A duel then." Aramis declared. "Meet me behind the Carmes-Deschaux Monastery at two o'clock."

"I'll be there." Sora spat.

"As will I." Aramis retorted calmly before walking away.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Three duels in one day. Can things get any worse?"

Goofy shook his head. "You can't blame Donald for that one, Sora. You _were_ kinda pushy."

Sora took a deep breath. "I know. It's just... ever since I found out about the Horned King yesterday, I've gotten _nothing_ but bad news. I'm just so _mad_... especially now that Kairi's captured. Maybe these fights are what I need to let off a little steam." When Donald and Goofy gave him wary looks, Sora grinned. "Don't worry! I'm not _actually_ gonna kill anybody. I'll just rough 'em up a little."

"Then we better hurry." Donald quacked. "Your first duel is in ten minutes!"

"To the ruins!" Goofy cheered, and thus the companions were off again. This time, they were careful not to bump into anyone.

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was now in the grand palace of King Louis XIII. In the audience chamber, Richelieu found the new queen of France, Queen Anne, staring at a map of the world. He sauntered up behind her. "Homesick?" he asked.

Queen Anne turned about quickly. "Cardinal Richelieu! You surprised me."

"I often have that effect on people. I can't imagine why." Richelieu replied, kissing the queen's hand. "I'm really a very _gentle_ person." _If you only knew_, he added to himself, masking his sinister smile with a cordial one.

Anne ignored Richelieu's smile, whether for good or ill, and moved toward the center of the room, a look of dejection upon her beautiful face. Richelieu followed, saying, "You seem a little unhappy in your new home."

"Lonely." Anne answered. "Is that the same thing?"

"Austria's loss is France's gain." the Cardinal assured her.

"I'm not sure the king shares your opinion." Anne sighed. "We've barely spoken since our wedding day. Whenever we're together, he seems so... _uncertain_."

"Arranged marriages can be difficult." Richelieu agreed. "Your father and I thought yours would bring Austria and France closer together."

"Countries align more swiftly than people, I'm afraid." Anne retorted.

Richelieu shrugged. "What a pity. Love is--I think--wasted on the young."

Before the Cardinal could go on, a door slammed and a page announced, "His Majesty, the king."

_Wonderful_. Richelieu thought, rolling his eyes. _The boy wants to play king again._

King Louis XIII strode into the room, looking every bit the king that he was, despite his young age. "Cardinal Richelieu, I've been looking for you." he stated. Then, he caught sight of his queen. "Anne," he murmured, "I didn't know you were here."

"Would you like me to go?" Anne offered.

"_No_." King Louis said automatically. More gently, he added, "Please stay." The king then turned his attention to the Cardinal. "Your eminence, I demand an answer."

"Perhaps if I knew the _question_." Richelieu replied with a slight note of sarcasm.

"I just learned that you went ahead and disbanded my Musketeers." Louis snapped.

"You approved the decision." Richelieu pointed out.

"But not the timing." Louis countered. "I intended to address them myself and _explain_ the situation. These men are not just my personal guards, they are my _friends_."

Richelieu only smiled and shook his head. "A thousand apologies, Your Majesty. We are on the brink of war with England. I thought it best to act quickly."

"_I_ will be the judge of what is best, for me _and_ for France." Louis barked.

Richelieu shot a glance at the queen, who was staring at the king with newfound admiration. Louis must have seen the look too--he would only be encouraged to put the Cardinal in his place. Rather than face further humiliation at the hands of a _boy_, Richelieu only bowed. "Of course. Forgive me." He and Louis then parted ways, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts.

As Richelieu retired to his secret chambers below the palace, his face contorted into an angry snarl. "He is becoming as troublesome as his father." he told Captain Rochefort, who had joined him a moment before.

"He's a foolish boy and barely that." Rochefort replied.

"That foolish boy is about to become a man, which is all the more reason for us to act _quickly_. Have our loose ends been tied up?"

"Two patrols have been sent, Don Karnage among them." Rochefort answered. "If our guards cannot find them, then the Heartless will."

Richelieu stopped suddenly, looking Rochefort straight in the eye. "I trust, Captain Rochefort, that you are doing everything in your power to rid us of these rebels. Don't let having only one eye impair your vision. The loss of the other could be most... _inconvenient_."

Rochefort was silent and allowed Richelieu to pass without another word. He knew he could not fail the Cardinal again.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy dashed frantically to the ruins outside the city, which were easy enough to find after they escaped the crowds. Athos was already waiting there, smoking a pipe and leaning against one of the crumbling stone walls. "Your manners have not improved yet." he said. "You're late."

"In a hurry to lose?" Sora asked confidently.

Athos flashed Sora a grim smile before the sound of hoofbeats pervaded the air. "Here come the gravediggers now."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all let out a gasp as they saw two riders approach. "Sora, aren't those the other two guys?" Donald whispered.

Sure enough, Porthos and Aramis were mounted on horseback just a few paces away from Athos. "Athos, you cannot fight this boy." Porthos interjected.

"Why not?" Athos asked.

"Because _I'm_ fighting him." Porthos answered.

"Not until one o'clock." Donald squawked.

"I have a duel with him too." Aramis said.

"But that one's not till two o'clock." Goofy reminded him.

Athos chuckled. "Let's get on with it, then. Wouldn't want you to be late for your future engagements."

Athos, Porthos, and Aramis all removed their bland coats to reveal elegant blue tunics underneath. "Sora, look at that!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Musketeers!" Donald quacked.

"All _three _of you?" Sora gasped.

"You choose your opponents well," Athos remarked, "or should I say foolishly."

"We've been looking for you guys!" Sora told them.

Athos didn't seem to care. "Now you've found us. We have some business to attend to, unless of course you'd like to make it for a later date."

"Absolutely not!" Donald shouted. "We _never_ back down from a fight!"

Sora nodded in the direction of the other two Musketeers. "Be right with you."

"Ooh, he's a feisty little fellow." Porthos quipped.

"Which one?" Aramis asked. "The boy or the duck?"

"Either." Porthos replied with a jovial grin.

Athos drew his rapier, then eyed Sora suspiciously. "Do you plan to fight with your bare hands, boy?"

Sora held out his right hand and the Oathkeeper manifested within it. "This better for you?"

Before Athos could respond, either with words or with blows, more hoofbeats echoed throughout the ruins. "There they are!" a voice shouted. A troop of the Cardinal's guards rode up to the dueling parties. The lead guard's eyes lingered upon Sora's keyblade for a moment before announcing, "All right. The two _things_ are of no interest to me--they're free to go. You four are under arrest. You coming peacefully, or do you intend to resist?"

"Now don't be so stupid, of _course_ we intend to resist." Porthos retorted. "Just give us a moment, all right?"

"Who was he calling _things_?" Donald quacked.

The Musketeers got into a huddle, and Porthos beckoned for Sora and his friends to join them. The largest Musketeer looked at Sora suspiciously. "What's the Cardinal want _you_ for?"

"Long story." Sora answered with a shrug.

"Hmm, a mysterious warrior." Aramis mused.

"You got a name, boy?" Athos asked.

"Sora." Sora answered before gesturing toward his friends. "This is Donald and Goofy."

"Athos, Porthos, and Aramis." Athos replied, concluding the introductions.

"Everyone acquainted?" Porthos questioned. Everyone nodded and turned toward the Cardinal's guards, all weapons drawn. "_Now_ we are prepared to resist you." Porthos told the lead guard.

The lead guard dismounted his horse and the four under his command followed suit. Before the guards could draw their weapons, Donald let loose a Thundaga spell that struck them all to the ground. While the Musketeers looked on in shock and awe, Goofy threw his shield and crushed a guard's skull. Sora was dueling two particularly resilient guards. The first one was inexperienced and quickly fell, but the other was the lead guard himself. Sora found himself locked in combat with the commander. Donald used a Magnega spell to lift the two other guards into the air. Goofy leaped into the air and spun his shield, crushing their skulls and finishing them off.

Sora was beginning to gain ground against the lead guard. With a quick flick of Sora's wrist, the man was disarmed. He tried to flee, but Sora cast a Blizzaga spell in his direction. The guard was impaled through the heart by a giant icicle. Sora turned and his blade vanished. He heaved a heavy sigh. Aside from Shin'en, those were the first human beings he'd ever killed. And he knew in his heart that they wouldn't be the last.

Sora met up with Donald, Goofy, Athos, and Porthos near the intended duel site. Aramis was stooped over one of the dead guards, praying. "What's he doing?" Donald whispered.

"Last rites." Athos answered. "Aramis takes death very seriously."

"What, is he a priest?" Sora asked.

"He used to be one of the Cardinal's students." Athos replied.

"Tough break." Sora remarked.

"You, boys," Porthos addressed both Donald and Sora, "are arrogant, hot-tempered, and entirely too bold. I like that--reminds me of me."

"Don't encourage them." Aramis stated, having finished his prayers. "By helping us, those three have made themselves outlaws as well."

"It was a little late for that." Sora reminded him. "We're already on the Cardinal's hit list."

"Not if you leave right now." Athos told him.

"But we just got here!" Sora protested.

"Go home." Porthos advised. "Find a wench. Raise fat babies, live a good long life."

Sora was taken aback at the thought of Kairi being referred to as a wench, and he _certainly_ didn't think their future children would be fat. Still, Sora reminded himself, Porthos knew nothing about his personal life. And now was not the time to think about children.

"But what about the Muskey-teer motto?" Goofy questioned, answering for Sora. "All for one and two for tea?"

"That's _one for all_, Goofy." Donald corrected him.

"That too!" Goofy hyucked.

"Wake up, boys." Athos snorted. "The Musketeers are just a dream."

Without another word, the Musketeers saddled up and rode away. Donald looked around and found two horses belonging to the recently deceased guards. The rest must have started back home already. With expert skill, Donald and Goofy mounted the steeds, though Goofy had a little trouble with the stirrups. "Gawrsh, Sora." Goofy said sadly. "What about _you_?"

"Go on ahead, guys." Sora told them. "Try to talk the Musketeers into helping us. I'll go back to the city and poke around for information."

"We'll be back soon." Donald promised. "With or without those Musketeers."

Sora waited until his friends were out of sight before turning around. There, to his horror, he discovered a despicable sight. Scores of Large Body Heartless were lumbering about, their yellow eyes staring down at him. Behind the Heartless swarm was a dingo dressed in a blue jacket, a cutlass dangling at his side. Sora recognized him from Eilonwy's description. It was Don Karnage!

"Hello, there!" Karnage called to Sora. "A shame Miss Scarlet wants you to be taken alive. I _really_ wanted to slice you into teeny-weeny pieces."

"Miss Scarlet?" Sora repeated in confusion. "You mean the Cardinal?"

"Who else?" Karnage asked with a sigh. "Now enough chitty-chat! _Attack_!"

Sora summoned the Oathkeeper to his hand and rushed at Karnage, but the Large Bodies were upon him in an instant. They formed a circle around him, preventing him from reaching their sensitive backs. Sora cast a Thundaga spell, creating an opening as two Large Bodies fell, but they were only replaced by more. Sora tried again, but while his hands were lifted, two Large Bodies seized his arms. The rest parted ranks as Don Karnage approached. "Nighty-night." he told Sora before driving his booted foot into the Keyblade Master's face.

Sora was rendered unconscious. "Take him to the castle!" Karnage commanded the Large Bodies. The Heartless obeyed without question and hauled Sora away.

* * *

The prison was small and cramped, located deep in the secret recesses of France's castle. Sora lay unconscious on the hard stone floor, his hands bound behind his back by crude chains. Still, as cold and uninviting as it was, Richelieu's holding pen was a five-star hotel when compared to the horrors that Kairi must have been enduring in the Horned King's palace.

These were the first thoughts to enter Sora's mind as he awoke, his head throbbing from the kick to the head he'd received. Even now, with his friends missing and himself locked in a dungeon, his thoughts dwelled only upon his wife. Had the Horned King used her yet? Had she fulfilled her purpose? Was she dead? Was she _suffering_? If any of those questions proved true...

Sora had no more time to think as his cell door creaked open. From the shadows beyond a man emerged, wearing a black uniform and sporting a patch over his left eye. Captain Rochefort had come to taunt Sora for his failure, so it seemed. To Sora's great surprise, the Oathkeeper was in Rochefort's hand! "Hey!" the Keyblade Master exclaimed. "How do you have that?"

Rochefort examined the keyblade with his single eye. "This is an interesting sword--even now I am having trouble keeping it in my hand. You dropped this when Don Karnage ambushed you. Now it belongs to _me_. I collect swords, you see. I take them from men I've killed."

"Nice," Sora quipped, secure in the knowledge that he could call his keyblade back to his hand at any time, "but you overlooked one tiny detail: I'm not dead."

"Unfortunate." Rochefort muttered. "But it seems that the Horned King would prefer you alive. But I can give you a sporting chance. Tell me where your Musketeer friends are, and I will give you back your marvelous sword."

Sora only grinned. "You're kidding, right?"

Before Sora could react, Rochefort grunted and hit Sora in the back with the shaft of the Oathkeeper, sending the Keyblade Master crumpling to the ground. "Idiot." Rochefort muttered, walking out of the cell.

Sora waited until Rochefort's steps stopped echoing throughout the hall before twitching his finger. The Oathkeeper returned to his hand, neatly disintegrating his bonds. Sora rose to his feet and used the keyblade to unlock the cell door, then dismissed it once more. Rochefort would realize the Oathkeeper's disappearance and would surely be upon him soon. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was in his private quarters now, a small but comfortable room located very near his prison. He liked to sit quietly there, listening to the tortured screams in the cells beyond. But now, he was awaiting another accomplice in his scheme to conquer La Rochelle. The accomplice arrived in only a few moments, a black cloak concealing her features. Yes, it was a _her_... the most deadly _her_ that Richelieu had ever encountered.

"Milady de Winter." Richelieu greeted his guest as she drew back the hood of her cloak, revealing her deceptively beautiful face. "Your beauty," Richelieu went on as he approached her, "would make even the most chaste of men think of... _impurity_."

"I don't believe you suffer the burden of chastity." Milady scoffed.

"Perhaps you're right." the Cardinal replied with a sly grin. Before he could do more, however, he felt the point of a dagger pressing against his stomach.

Milady held the dagger and glared at the Cardinal. "I was making an observation, not an offer."

"A word of caution, Milady." Richelieu warned. "A snap of my fingers, and you could be back on the block where I found you."

"And with a flick of my wrist," Milady retorted, "I could change your religion."

Richelieu chuckled loudly. "You're very persuasive. For a moment, I forgot that your lovers have a tendency to end up _dead_."

"I do what is necessary." Milady stated coldly.

"Yes." Richelieu answered, taking a roll of paper from a nearby table. "I have a new mission which requires your singular talent. You will carry this treaty to the Duke of Buckingham."

"You're making an alliance with England?" Milady questioned.

"The king has left me no choice." the Cardinal elaborated. "The boy is beginning to believe that _he_ should rule France instead of _me_. You're to leave at once for Calais. A ship called the _Persephone _will carry you to England. She sails at midnight. Buckingham's signature must be next to mine before the king's birthday celebration tomorrow. Doing so will earn you the gratitude of a _king_."

"Until that day, Your Eminence." Milady concluded with a bow. "Or should I say, _Your Majesty_?"

"Majesty," Richelieu said with a grin, "sounds good."

As soon as Milady left the room, Captain Rochefort barged in, followed by several guards. Four of the guards held within their grasp a very weary and broken-down Keyblade Master. "Kneel!" Rochefort barked, kicking Sora to his knees. "Were you taught no respect for a man of God?"

"The boy escaped his cell somehow, Your Eminence." one of the guards said. "We lost several of our men and many Heartless before we were able to subdue him again."

Richelieu had a terrible urge to roll his eyes. Sora and his ilk were becoming very _bothersome_, to say the least. He resisted this urge, however, as he questioned, "How much did you overhear?"

"Enough." Sora answered.

Richelieu flashed Sora a wicked smile. "I should have expected such an answer from you, Sora. Although this is our first meeting, I feel as though we're already acquainted. Tell me--how is your queen?"

Sora did not respond, but only glared harder at the Cardinal. Richelieu's smile grew wider; he'd just struck a very sensitive nerve. "Ah, I was told that the Headless Horseman was to fetch her last night. I see from your hardened expression that he succeeded. So tell me, why are you here when your wife is clearly not?"

"None of your business." Sora retorted, but that remark only got him kicked by Rochefort again.

Richelieu looked down at Sora and shook his head. "I don't think you're in much of a position to speak to me that way. The Horned King wishes to kill you personally, but I just may decide to _help him along_."

"Go ahead." Sora scoffed. "Whatever you do to me will be _nothing_ compared to what the Horned King will do to you for robbing him of his personal victory."

Richelieu snorted. "Very well. Rochefort, see to it that our guest is placed in the _special_ chamber of my dungeon. I don't want any more disturbances before we send him to Prydain."

Rochefort nodded, kicking Sora in the head and dragging his unconscious body out of the Cardinal's chamber. After the door had closed, Richelieu sat down and massaged his temples. "That boy is more trouble than he's worth. This agreement with the Horned King had better be worth it."

Richelieu felt a bit better when he heard an anguished cry from the dungeon that sounded just like Sora's voice.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. My thanks to Lost Pajama Boy (if he's still even reading) for suggesting the name of this world. Yes, Sora is taking the place of D'Artagnan, just as he took the place of Flynn in Space Paranoids and Christopher Robin in the Hundred Acre Wood. Them's the breaks, my friends.**

**Gentle reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	24. Quest for the Cauldron

**A/N: And here we are with another chapter. This time, we'll be following Riku and the gang from Prydain as they... wait! You're supposed to read and find out! CURSES!!!**

**_ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER OF ULTIMATE DESTINY_: THE AUTHOR OF THIS FANFICTION (that's me) DOES NOT OWN _THE CHRONICLES OF PRYDAIN_ BOOK SERIES. IT BELONGS EXCLUSIVELY TO MR. LLOYD ALEXANDER (that's _not_ me). ALL CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, ETC. PERTAINING TO SAID _CHRONICLES_ ARE BEING USED HERE IN A WORK OF FANFICTION (that's this) AND ARE NOT USED FOR PROFIT IN THIS WORK (that's this) IN ANY WAY. THANK YOU (that's manners).**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Quest for the Cauldron**

King Mickey heaved a heavy sigh as he watched Sora's Gummi ship blast off. They would be landing in La Rochelle soon, and Mickey had faith that they would succeed in their mission. Mickey could sense Riku's and Taran's presences in Hollow Bastion still, and he wondered why they hadn't left yet. Curiosity getting the better of the mouse king, Mickey wandered into the castle foyer.

Now he knew why Riku and Taran were still there. Riku was examining the decapitated bodies of Mickey's Musketeers along with Leon and Kuro; Taran was a little way off, talking to Eilonwy and Fflewddur Fflam.

Riku strode over to where the head of a slain Musketeer lay. "Strange." the silver-haired Keyblade Master muttered. "Why would he leave the heads? Eilonwy told us he always takes the heads with him when he decapitates someone."

"Maybe the Horned King's got a weak stomach." Kuro joked. "Probably doesn't want a bunch of heads lying around his palace."

"Considering that the Horned King is raising an army of the living dead," Leon retorted, "I don't think he's squeamish."

"He probably was in a rush." King Mickey spoke up as he approached. "If the Horseman tried to juggle six Musketeer heads while he went after Kairi, he'd never have caught her in time."

"There's that." Kuro remarked.

"Riku," Mickey addressed his former apprentice sternly, "why haven't you and Taran left for Prydain yet? You know how important it is for you to get there."

Riku sighed and jerked his thumb toward Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur. "Take a look for yourself, Your Majesty."

Mickey shook his head as he approached the trio. The first voice he heard was Eilonwy's. "Taran of Caer Dallben, I'm never speaking to you again!"

"Eilonwy," Taran entreated, "it's not that I don't trust you! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Princess," Fflewddur said thoughtfully, "perhaps young Taran is right. We don't want to wind up like those poor Musketeer chaps, do we?"

"How _dare_ you take his side?" Eilonwy snapped.

"Well, I didn't mean to," Fflewddur stammered, "to... to... _interfere_, you know."

"What's all the fuss about, fellas?" King Mickey asked the trio, as calmly as though he'd just asked them the time.

"Oh, the usual sort of thing." Fflewddur sighed with exasperation. "Princess Eilonwy wants to go to Prydain, but Taran thinks it's too dangerous. I'm perfectly content to stay here in this castle, even though there are..." Fflewddur gulped, "_headless people_ cavorting about. Oh, Great Belin! What are the worlds coming to when a man has to choose between getting his head lopped off or rotting in a cell in Annuvin! A Fflam is courageous, but no one deserves this!"

"Please, Your Majesty." Eilonwy begged. "Prydain is _my_ world too! I want to help!"

"Absolutely not!" Taran shot back. "Your Majesty, tell her that war is no place for a princess!"

"And I suppose all the princesses locked up in the Horned King's dungeon are there by _mistake_?" Eilonwy exclaimed angrily, forgetting her oath not to speak to Taran again. "War is a place for _everyone_, whether they want to be in it or not!"

"Your Majesty, tell her she's not going!" Taran said steadfastly.

Mickey looked at Eilonwy, then at Taran, and at last at Fflewddur Fflam. He smiled warmly. "I understand that you want to keep Eilonwy from danger, Taran." the mouse king addressed the boy. Taran turned bright red and said no more. Mickey turned to the princess. "But she's right. War is a place for everyone. We need all the help we can get. Eilonwy, you can go to Prydain."

Eilonwy grinned. "Thank you, Your Majesty!"

"And Fflewddur," Mickey told the bard, "you're going with them."

"_What_?" Fflewddur gasped, horrified at the thought of going back to his own dark world. "Are you quite sure I must?"

Mickey nodded. "You're a bard. You make a living wandering around Prydain. They'll need your guidance to find their way around."

"But the last place I wandered to was the Horned King's dungeon!" Fflewddur objected. "Besides, I'm afraid I've been away from Prydain too long. I can't remember a thing! Prydain? What land is that? I don't recall!"

Fflewddur could say no more before several of his harp strings snapped. Fflewddur sighed in submission as he began the familiar task of fixing the strings. "Very well, you've caught me. I know my way around Prydain well enough."

"That's what I thought." Mickey said with a small laugh. "Go on, fellas. I'll tell Riku about my decision. You can be on your way in a few minutes."

"What of you, Your Majesty?" Taran questioned. "It seems all the other Keybearers are doing their part. Where will _you_ go?"

"I'm doing the exact opposite of what Sora's doing." Mickey answered. "He's trying to divide the Horned King's army. I'm trying to build ours. I'll be leaving as soon as I fill Riku in on your situation. Stay close to him and do whatever he tells you. Understand?"

"Clear as crystal." Fflewddur acknowledged. "I won't need any persuasion in that regard."

"Then it looks like you're all set." Mickey observed. "I'm leaving now."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the trio from Prydain said all at once. And thus, Mickey bade them farewell and went on his way.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Riku, Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur Fflam arrived in Prydain. Riku made sure that they were safely away from the hordes gathering in Annuvin, but since he knew little about the geography of Prydain, he was forced to take them to a forest clearing not far away. The foreboding shadow of Dark Gate, the narrow mountain pass serving as the entrance to the Horned King's realm, still loomed over them like a death shroud.

"Is this the best you could do?" Fflewddur grumbled to Riku. "We're practically at the Horned King's doorstep! If I had those marvelous powers of yours, I can assure you we'd be safely home!" Fflewddur was interrupted as a string of his harp snapped loudly in two. "That is to say," the bard quickly amended, "_I_ would be safely home. I haven't the faintest idea where _you_ would end up."

"That's what I thought." Riku snorted. "But that still doesn't solve the problem of where to go. We can't just go waltzing into the Horned King's dungeon, and you three are way too loud to sneak anywhere. The Princesses of Heart are probably under heavy guard."

"Then it seems to me we have a choice to make." Fflewddur offered. "We can either try to free the Princesses now and surely lose our lives, or we can go back to Radiant Garden and let Sora kill us when he finds out we weren't able to save his queen."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You know what, Fflewddur, you're not being very helpful."

"There's always Caer Dallben." Taran suggested. "If anyone would know how to defeat the Horned King, it's my master--my _former_ master." Taran corrected himself when he saw Riku's reproachful look.

"You mean we get to see where you grew up, Taran?" Eilonwy asked, obviously enthralled.

"I _am_ anxious to know whether Hen Wen made it home." Taran replied, looking to Riku with desperate eyes. "Can we, Master Riku?"

Riku shrugged. "It's a start."

Taran, Eilonwy, and Fflewddur all cheered happily (Fflewddur did so mostly because he didn't want to go to Annuvin _or_ return to Radiant Garden). Their joy was short-lived, however, when Riku asked an all-important question. "Do you remember the way back to Caer Dallben, Taran?"

Taran froze. He'd only traveled to Annuvin once, and that had been _days_ ago. The path home was buried beneath his memories of finding his keyblade and the events afterwards. He shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, of _course_." Eilonwy sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't occur to an assistant pig-keeper to keep track of where he's been and where he's not."

"It's not _my_ fault!" Taran snapped. "And where do you get off calling me an assistant pig-keeper, anyway? I'm a Keybearer in my own right now--a _warrior_!"

"You can't just claim a magic weapon and expect to be a warrior overnight." Eilonwy argued. "You may have a new title, but inside you're still a pig-keeper."

"And what does a _girl_ know about being a warrior?" Taran raged.

"_Girl_!" Eilonwy repeated angrily. "Taran of Caer Dallben, I--"

"_Shut it_!" Riku barked, unable to take this needless squabbling anymore. "Both of you shut up and listen. Arguing like four-year-olds won't slow the Horned King down, it'll slow _us _down. We have to find Caer Dallben as soon as possible. Taran, are you sure you can't remember _anything_?"

Taran was taken aback, embarrassed at having been put down like that. He managed a small glance at Eilonwy, who shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "I," Taran murmured, unable to meet Riku's harsh stare, "I'm sure I could recognize a few landmarks if we could only get out of this forest."

"Then that's our first step." Riku declared. "Fflewddur, I need you to..."

Riku looked around, but Fflewddur seemed to have wandered off. The silver-haired Keyblade Master slapped his forehead. "_Great_. Now we have to find Fflewddur."

"_Great Belin_!"

Riku and Taran both snapped to attention, keyblades manifesting in their hands as they ran in the direction of the cry. "Well," Eilonwy said as she ran behind them, "at least we're saved the trouble of finding him. I do hope he's all right!"

Riku, Taran, and Eilonwy burst through the forest undergrowth, and were surprised by what they saw there. Fflewddur Fflam was on the ground, being assaulted by a hairy little creature of about King Mickey's height (not counting the king's giant ears, of course). "Help!" Fflewddur called to his companions. "Murder! _Hurry_!"

The hairy creature leaped onto Fflewddur's head. "Gurgi's lucky day!" it squealed happily. It snatched Fflewddur's hat right off his scalp and put it on. "Wow!" the creature murmured.

"Yes, keep it!" Fflewddur begged, crawling away from the tiny beast. "It's a gift!"

The beast hopped onto Fflewddur's back and snatched his magical harp. "Want this!" the creature shouted. "Gurgi want this!"

"Go ahead!" Fflewddur shouted desperately. "I'm sure you've murdered for less!"

Fflewddur gasped as the hairy thing yanked on his harp, nearly strangling him with the shoulder strap. "Want!" the creature grunted. "Want! Gurgi _want_!"

Riku's fist was clenched, a Dark Aura ready to fire at the little beast. Taran only shook his head and dismissed his keyblade. "_Gurgi_!" he said reproachfully.

The little creature, apparently called Gurgi, looked up at the sound of Taran's voice. "Master?" he whispered in disbelief. He quickly released Fflewddur's harp. "Old man, uhh... fell down." Gurgi rushed to Fflewddur's side and struggled to push him to his feet. "Get up! Get _up_!"

"Well, _really_!" Fflewddur muttered as he dusted himself off. "Who is your _pungent_ little friend?" he demanded of Taran.

"He's no friend of mine." Taran answered, shooting an angry look at Gurgi. "He's just a coward... and a _thief_."

Gurgi snorted and cast Fflewddur's hat aside. "Hmph. Too big anyway."

Riku shook his head, releasing both his keyblade and the Dark Aura. "Good grief." was all he said.

Eilonwy, on the other hand, was delighted at the sight of the cute little creature. She rushed up to Gurgi, who quickly tried to fix his matted hair. "You're charming!" Eilonwy giggled.

"And pungent, too!" Gurgi added proudly.

Eilonwy laughed at Gurgi's misguided pride, but Fflewddur immediately rushed to hide behind Riku. Taran shot Gurgi a look of reproach. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."

"Hmph!" Gurgi snorted. "Gurgi go!" He stomped off for a few paces, then stopped at the sight of animal tracks left by a small, hoofed beast. "Tracks?" Gurgi whispered to himself. He whipped around to face Taran once again. "Tracks! Gurgi remember! Saw piggy's tracks!"

"You did?" Taran asked, his face lighting up. Gurgi had been the one to lead Taran to Annuvin the first time, but had been too afraid to go inside himself. Gurgi knew that finding Hen Wen was important to Taran, and perhaps the companions could use that to their advantage.

"Today!" Gurgi affirmed.

"_Today_?" Taran echoed. This _was_ good news! Perhaps they could find their way to Caer Dallben by following Hen Wen's trail! But then again...

"He'll try _anything_!" Fflewddur exclaimed from his hiding place behind Riku.

"Oh, you're both horrid!" Eilonwy told them sternly. "He just might know!"

Fflewddur and Taran cast wary glances at Riku. Riku only shrugged. "It's the only lead we have. We'd better follow him."

All the companions save Gurgi had learned from experience that the final decision of a Keyblade Master was indeed _final_, and could offer no argument. Taran and Fflewddur resigned themselves to Riku's authority and followed Gurgi. Eilonwy seemed glad that they were trusting this creature--that, at least, made Taran happy. To see the smile on Eilonwy's face tied Taran's stomach in knots. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to him, though he could not explain why. He'd considered asking his master about the feeling, but he'd rejected that idea quickly. Riku probably wouldn't understand.

Gurgi led the companions through the forest with great speed. Over hill and dale they walked, never veering from the course Hen Wen had apparently set. They did not stop until an hour later, when they came across a small lake. Natural stepping stones stretched from one end of the lake to the other, granting easy crossing over the still waters. There, on the muddy ground surrounding the lake, were the footprints of a small hoofed animal.

"See, master?" Gurgi addressed Taran, indicating the tracks. "Piggy's footsteps. No lie."

Riku bent down and examined the tracks. "They're fresh all right." he nodded.

Gurgi began hopping across the stones, eager to lead the companions across the lake. He did not notice that as he hopped upon each stone, the one behind him sank into the lake. Once he was about halfway across, the stones in front of him also began to sink. Gurgi clung to the stepping stone serving as his perch, even as the water began to swirl all around him. "Master!" Gurgi cried with fright. "_Master_!"

"Gurgi, hold on!" Taran cried, reaching for the hairy creature. As he reached for Gurgi's hand, however, his foot slipped and he too was sucked into the whirling lake. Eilonwy reached desperately to save him, but he only dragged her into the lake along with him. To save herself, her hand flew to the nearest object--Fflewddur Fflam's collar. Fflewddur seized Riku's arm, and for a moment it seemed as though the Keyblade Master could single-handedly heave his companions from the whirling waters. But the lake continued to swirl, transforming into a miniature whirlpool. Riku's foot slipped and he too fell into the water. The five companions were sucked into the whirlpool, and the darkness swallowed them.

* * *

When the companions awoke, the sight that met their eyes was both miraculous and a bit frightening. They seemed to be inside an underground cavern. The lake water seemed to be suspended high above them, held in place by some enchantment. Riku stood up, brushed himself off, and asked, "Where are we?"

As the other three companions rose to their feet, Fflewddur Fflam let out a groan. "I'm sure I have no idea. I'm a bard, not a cave delver! I'm sure there are _hundreds_ of forgotten caverns in Prydain. We'll be wandering here for _days_! A Fflam is optimistic, but I just don't see a way out of this!"

"What's that over there?" Taran asked, taking a few steps forward. Everyone followed him, and the sight they beheld next made the suspended lake water suddenly seem plausible. Two creatures were trying to mend an intricate scaffolding made of thin sticks and twigs. The creatures were small, no more than two inches high, and looked very much like little people. Graceful transparent wings grew from their backs, and their skins had an orange tint. A pair of tiny antennae shot from their foreheads. They faintly reminded Riku of Tinker Bell, whom he'd seen in Neverland four years ago. These little creatures were _fairies_!

The two little fairies currently present couldn't have been more different from one another. The first one was very round, sporting a bushy grey beard and royal-looking robes. His entire body glowed bright red. The second fairy was rater thin, with a scraggly beard and yellow jacket. His body glowed a vivid yellow.

Riku studied the fairies, trying to decide whether they were evil or benign. Before he could evaluate effectively, however, Eilonwy burst out, "Oh, aren't you all darling?"

The red fairy turned about. "Oh, hello!" he greeted nervously. "I'm King Eiddileg of the Fair Folk."

The yellow fairy seemed far less timid than the king. In fact, he seemed to be the cavern's resident grouch. "How the blazes did they--" he shouted grumpily, but as soon as he did so, the little wooden scaffolding collapsed all around him.

King Eiddileg shook his head reproachfully. "I thought I told you to _fix_ the whirlpool!" he told the yellow fairy.

"I fixed it!" the yellow fairy grumbled. "I _did_ fix it! It was _perfect_!"

"Evidently not _completely_ perfect." Eiddileg murmured. "It's supposed to keep them _out_!" Eiddileg turned toward the companions and removed the tiny crown from his head. "Can I be of any service?" he asked. "Are you here on a friendly visit?"

"Is _everything_ that happens around here my fault?" the yellow fairy groused. "And I suppose it's my fault the pig's here too!"

At the mention of a pig, Taran's face lit up. "Hen Wen?" he wondered.

"Oh!" King Eiddileg exclaimed happily. "She's _your_ pig!"

"Oh, _good_." the yellow fairy said with blatant sarcasm as he fluttered off to fetch the pig. "One less thing for old Doli to worry about." As he flew on, however, more Fair Folk seemed to appear from nowhere and cautiously approach the five companions. Some of these Fair Folk were even smaller than Eiddileg or Doli (the yellow fairy), and bore childlike faces. "Hey, you kids!" Doli shouted at them. "What are you doing?"

One of the childlike Fair Folk, a young girl glowing with a pink aura, spoke up. "Oh, Mister Doli," she said innocently, "I just want to see the pretty lady."

"Well now, you watch yourselves, hear?" Doli called after the child as she flew toward the five companions.

An instant later, the entire cavern was swarming with Fair Folk, flitting about here and there, all anxious to get a glimpse of the first humans to enter their realm in many ages. Gurgi tried to catch one of the Folk as though it were a firefly, but the fairy only disappeared and reappeared behind him. Eilonwy and Taran watched the Fair Folk with just as much wonder as the Fair Folk watched them. Fflewddur Fflam was still on his guard, but even Riku seemed to have relaxed. The Fair Folk appeared to be kind enough, especially if they were anything like their king.

Quite a few of the Fair Folk began to vanish as they heard Doli's voice call down one of the passages, "Watch it! Watch it!" Before anyone could question why, however, they spotted a young white pig barreling toward Taran, tackling him with all her might.

"Oh, Hen!" Taran laughed as he fell to the ground, happy to be united with his beloved pig once again. "Thank goodness you're safe!"

"So that's Hen Wen, huh?" Riku questioned with a raised brow. "The oracular pig the Horned King was so eager to use? Gotta say, she doesn't look like she'd have all that power."

At the mention of the Horned King, Eiddileg fluttered up to Riku and shot him a worried look. "Tell me, is the burning and killing still going on up there?"

Riku nodded. "If it's the Horned King you're talking about, then the answer is yes."

"Will no one ever stand up to him?" Eiddileg demanded angrily. Now Riku _knew_ the Fair Folk were benign. Anyone that upset about the Horned King's evil _had_ to be aligned with the forces of light.

"I've seen him." Taran told Eiddileg sadly. "Soon, he'll combine the Black Cauldron's magic with the Door to Darkness... and he'll kill us all."

Eiddileg chuckled. "Oh no, dear boy! He won't be unleashing the Cauldron's magic anytime soon. Haven't you heard? It's been taken from him!"

"_What_?" Riku gasped. "How do you know that?"

"We're the Fair Folk!" Eiddileg told him. "We have ways of knowing these things."

"Then who took it?" Eilonwy asked skeptically. "Glad as I am that the Horned King doesn't have it anymore, we need to know who does and how easily they'll give the Cauldron back."

"Oh no, the Horned King will never use it again." Eiddileg assured them. "It's safely hidden--in Morva."

"Morva?" Taran repeated.

"Well, at least I _think_ it is." Eiddileg murmured thoughtfully. "Oh Doli," he called, "is it?"

"Is that one of my new jobs?" Doli shouted from one of the cavern's many tunnels. "Remembering where the Cauldron was last seen?"

Eiddileg chuckled nervously. "He'll know right where it is, you'll see." he assured the companions.

"If we could get to the Cauldron," Taran whispered, a daring plan emerging in his brain, "and destroy it--"

"This isn't right, Taran." Eilonwy sighed sadly.

"But don't you see?" Taran entreated. "If we destroy the Cauldron, it will stop the Horned King! Isn't that right, Riku?"

Riku placed a hand to his chin. "It would definitely hit him pretty hard. He'll be too busy looking for it to open the Door to Darkness, so I'm pretty sure the worlds are relatively safe until he finds it. And as an added bonus, _Kairi's_ safe until he finds it." Riku shot a wary glance at Fflewddur. "So Sora won't be tempted to beat us within an inch of our lives." Riku smiled at the thought, unaware that Sora was being tortured in Cardinal Richelieu's dungeon at that very moment in the world of La Rochelle. It was probably better that way--had Riku known, he may not have been so focused on his own mission here in Prydain.

"_Please_." Taran begged of Eilonwy. "Come with me."

"Wait!" Eiddileg interjected. "I never thought--_Morva_! That's a hard place to get to!"

"Yup." Doli affirmed, having reappeared by Eiddileg's side a moment ago.

"Why, _you_ could take them!" Eiddileg suggested.

"_What_?" Doli exclaimed angrily.

"Do you mean," Fflewddur stammered, "we're trusting out lives to... to _him_?"

"And _what_ is wrong with _me_?" Doli demanded, fluttering right up to Fflewddur's face.

"Oh, nothing!" Fflewddur said nervously, hiding behind his harp. "Splendid choice!" A string of his harp snapped in two, but this was promptly ignored. Everyone had grown used to Fflewddur's exaggerations and truth-bending by now.

"Shall we, then?" Eiddileg asked. Without another word, all the Fair Folk gathered in the cavern disappeared, transfiguring themselves into tiny clouds of sparkling dust. These clouds all formed together, gently lifting the five companions up and on their way out of the cavern. "Don't worry about Hen Wen!" Eiddileg called to Taran. "We'll get her home safely!"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" Taran called to the king of the Fair Folk. To Hen Wen, he added, "Be good, Hen!"

And thus, the quest for the Black Cauldron began.

* * *

The sun was low in the sky by the time the companions, now six in number, found themselves in Morva. It was a dark, wet marshland covered with moss and gnarled trees. The croaking of what must have been a thousand frogs filled the companions' ears and did little to ease their shaky spirits. The journey to Morva had been easy enough--the Horned King's forces dared not go anywhere near the marshes unless it was absolutely necessary. Riku could smell powerful magic there, though he could not tell whether its purpose was for good or ill. There was no light or darkness here--only mystery.

"Well," Doli announced from his perch atop Fflewddur Fflam's hat, "if it's the Marshes of Morva you wanted, here you are."

"Ooh! Such a dreary place!" Eilonwy murmured as the six companions made their way through the foreboding swamp. Taran kept his keyblade close at hand, while Riku remained ready to summon his own at a moment's notice. After a few moments of walking, however, they found nothing to indicate where the Black Cauldron might be hidden. "I think we're lost." Eilonwy whispered to Taran.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Doli?" Fflewddur asked their Fair Folk guide.

"_Yes_, I'm sure!" the little fairy grunted.

"Well," Fflewddur panted, trudging ahead, "if you ask me--AAAAAHH!"

Everyone watched in horror as Fflewddur slipped upon the wet ground and went sliding down a steep slope. Riku leaped down after the bard, while Taran, Eilonwy, and Gurgi carefully proceeded behind him. Fflewddur and Doli were unharmed, but Doli was as grumpy as ever as he groused, "Hey, look out, you big, clumsy oaf! Look where you..." Doli's voice trailed off as he looked about. There, in the middle of the marsh, was an old, broken-down cottage. "Uh-oh." Doli muttered. "Welcome to Morva."

The six companions cautiously approached the cottage. Upon the door made of half-rotted wood, an arcane symbol was engraved. Riku placed his hand upon it and closed his eyes, trying desperately to sense whether the inhabitants were of either the light or darkness. Alas, he could perceive nothing but the raw power gathered in the tiny place, seemingly a neutral force. To Riku, that was never a good sign. "Sorry, guys." the Keyblade Master apologized. "I can't get a feel for this place. I have no idea what to expect."

"Well," Taran reasoned, "_someone_ must live here."

"Gurgi not like this place." Gurgi whispered, hiding behind Eilonwy's dress. "Uh-uh. _No_."

Taran ignored Gurgi's warning and tried to force open the door. With a great push, the door swung open and the companions entered one by one. The inside of the cottage was darker than the marsh itself, cluttered with assorted knickknacks and cobwebs. "How will we ever find the Black Cauldron in a place like this?" Eilonwy questioned.

"It _must_ be here somewhere." Taran assured her, and the companions split up to search the cottage. Taran soon came across a large wooden chest, possibly large enough to house a cauldron. But when Taran opened it up, a legion of frogs leaped out of the chest and hopped toward the door. Eilonwy let out a shriek of surprise. "They're only frogs, Eilonwy." Taran assured the princess as the last of the frogs leaped out the door.

"Those were _people_!" Doli exclaimed.

Everyone drew back in shock. "They were turned into frogs?" Riku managed to ask.

Before a response could be issued, Gurgi jumped on top of Taran in an attempt to get the assistant pig-keeper's attention. "Ooh, master! Come quickly!" the hairy creature shouted excitedly. "Gurgi found the wicked Cauldron! Quick, quick, quick! Follow Gurgi!"

Gurgi scampered into an adjacent room, with the companions racing behind him. When everyone was through the door, Gurgi made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Behold, master."

Riku slapped his forehead. The entire room was filled with assorted cauldrons! Taran looked to Riku expectantly, and he nodded. He began to feel about the room with his heart, searching for the dark scent the Black Cauldron was sure to give off. But he found no such thing. He sighed and shook his head. "It's not here."

The other five companions looked at him in shock. "Are you quite sure?" Fflewddur asked. "You'd think that with so many cauldrons about--"

"None of them are the Black Cauldron." Riku answered with an air of finality so great that Fflewddur was forced to remain silent. "We're wasting our time here."

"I don't understand." Eilonwy whispered to Taran. "Why would anyone want so many--"

Eilonwy's voice was cut off by a hideous scream from the next room. "Thieves!" a voice called. "Thieves!"

"Someone stole all our frogs!" another voice added.

"Time to go." Riku said hurriedly, leading the companions as they ran out of the room. But before they could exit the cottage, there was a blinding burst of blue smoke as three figures appeared. They were three hags, with green, warty skin and red hair. They wore simple blue robes and their incredibly large feet were bare. Their names were Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch. Orddu was rather thin and her hair was short, kept out of her eyes by a crude blue cloth. Orwen was very plump, with long, curly red hair and a string of beads about her neck. Orgoch was the most hideous of all, with a pointed nose and fiendish eyes. Her head was covered by a hood, which only added to her wicked appearance. The six companions shrank back at the sight of the three, who had come to be known as the Witches of Morva.

"You evil, nasty people!" Orddu scowled at the companions. "You shall all be turned into toads and stepped on!"

At the sound of that, Doli instantly took advantage of his ability to disappear at will. He vanished without a trace, leaving only five companions to face the wrath of the witches. The Way to Dawn was in Riku's hand in an instant, pointed at the one called Orddu. Orddu only laughed. Before Riku's eyes, instead of a keyblade, in his hand was a writhing black serpent! Riku flung the serpent aside, but as soon as it left his grasp, it became a keyblade once more. Riku grunted and dismissed it. It would be of no use here.

"Come along, my ducklings!" Orddu invited the companions with a smile. "I promise it won't hurt a bit. You can bring your keyblades if you want, though you won't need them. I've never seen a toad with a keyblade. But you're welcome to do as you please."

"We please to stay as we are!" Eilonwy exclaimed.

"But you'll enjoy being toads," Orddu assured them, "skipping about here and there, sitting on toadstools--well, perhaps not that. Toads don't really sit on toadstools, you know. But you might dance in dew circles! Now there's a charming thought." When she saw the wary looks on the companions' faces, she added hastily, "Don't be frightened. I wouldn't _dream_ of stepping on you. I couldn't stand the squashiness. Orwen! Orgoch! Hurry! We're going to make toads!"

As the witches spoke among themselves, Riku looked to his friends. "Any ideas?" he whispered.

"We must try to take them unawares." Taran reasoned. "I don't know what they can do to us all at once, but we must take the chance. One or two of us may survive."

"_No_!" Riku snapped, swatting Taran on the head. "Moron! You saw what they did to the keyblade. Unless you _want_ to be a toad, I suggest you actually use your head."

"I've never danced in a dew circle!" Fflewddur exclaimed. "I certainly don't imagine I should like to!"

"Oh, just look at the poor goslings!" Orddu cried, shaking her head at her two sisters. "I think they finally realize what's best for them."

"But Orddu," Orwen addressed her sister, "two of them have keyblades! Don't you think we should hear them out first? There hasn't been a keyblade in Prydain since King Rhitta died a few centuries ago."

"It's a trick!" Orgoch warned. "I say we just eat them and be done with it!"

"Let's at least find out their names!" Orwen pleaded. "Especially the name of that tall, handsome one with the harp."

"Very well, sisters." Orddu said at last, turning to the companions. "You shall all tell us your names--starting with _this_ little robin."

Taran shuddered. Orddu was pointing right at him! Sure that they would find him out if he lied, Taran opted to be as honest with them as he dared. "I..." he stammered. "I am Taran of Caer Dallben."

"_Dallben_?" Orddu cried, her face brightening. "You poor lost chicken, why didn't you say so in the first place? Tell me, how is dear little Dallben?"

Taran couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dallben, his old master, who was every bit of three hundred and eighty years old, was being referred to as _little_!

"He was such a dear, sweet little thing." Orwen cooed. "All pink cheeks and chubby fingers."

"We found him in the marsh one morning." Orddu narrated. "All by himself in a great wicker basket. And so we brought the poor fledgling to the cottage."

"He grew very quickly." Orwen sighed. "Why, it was no time before he was toddling around, and talking, and doing little errands. So kind and polite. A perfect joy!"

"But then," Orddu added with a sad smile, "there was that dreadful accident. We were brewing some herbs for a potion for wisdom. Dallben was stirring the pot for us, the little sparrow. But when the pot came to a boil, it burned his dear little fingers. He popped his fingers into his mouth with the potion still on them, and he swallowed it. As soon as he did that, he knew every bit as much as _we_ did. It was out of the question to still keep him with us."

"We should have just eaten him." Orgoch grumbled.

"But we did quite handsomely by him." Orddu went on, ignoring Orgoch. "We gave him the choice of an enchanted sword, a magical harp, or an ancient tome called _The Book of Three_. He chose the book and went to make his way in the world. And that was the last we saw of him."

The companions had been silent during Orddu's tale. The matter of the Black Cauldron was still dominating their minds, but no one knew how to ask it of the witches. At last, Taran came up with a way. "Dallben has been my master for as long as I could remember." he sighed. "If you are as fond of him as I, then I beg you to help us carry out his wishes. We seek the Black Cauldron. Is it here?"

"Of _course_ it's here." Orddu said matter-of-factly. "Why not, since it was ours to begin with? And always has been."

"Then how did the Horned King get it?" Riku questioned. "Did he steal it?"

"Not exactly." Orddu told him. "No, we couldn't say it was stolen."

"But you couldn't have _given_ it to him!_"_ Eilonwy gasped. "Knowing what he would use it for!"

"Even the Horned King had to be allowed to have his chance." Orddu replied. "For there is a destiny laid on everything. Besides, the Horned King paid dearly for the use of it, very dearly indeed, you can be sure. The details are of a private nature which does not concern you. in any case, the Cauldron was not to be his forever."

"He swore to return it after a time." Orwen added. "But when the time came, he broke his oath to us, as might be expected."

"Ill-advised." Orgoch muttered.

"And since he wouldn't give it back," Orddu concluded, "What else could we do? We went and took it."

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur cried. "How did you ever manage?"

"There are a number of ways, my curious sparrows." Orddu said with a smile. "In any case, the Cauldron is here again. And here it will stay." Taran opened his mouth to speak, but Orddu cut him off. "No no, I can see you'd like to have it, but that's out of the question. My goodness, we shouldn't sleep at night. No no, not even for the sake of little Dallben. In fact, you'd be much safer being toads. Or better yet, we could change you into birds and have you fly back to Caer Dallben immediately.

"No indeed," she went on, taking hold of Taran's shoulders, "off you must go and never give a second thought to the Cauldron. Tell dear little Dallben we're terribly sorry, and if there's anything else we can possibly do--but not that. Oh my, no."

Taran was ushered out of the cottage, and the other two witches were just as quick to rush the others out. "You may sleep in the shed tonight, my chickens." Orddu told them. "In the morning, you shall decide whether you'd rather go back to Caer Dallben on your own two legs," she paused for a moment before adding, "or on a pair of your own wings."

"Or," Orgoch chimed in, "hopping all the way."

The door slammed shut behind them and the companions made their way to the shed. "Well," Eilonwy said, shivering, "that was certainly not an experience I'd like to repeat. All that talk about dear little Dallben and then turning us out!"

"Better _out_ than _into_, if you take my meaning." Fflewddur told her. "A Fflam is kind to animals, but I don't think I shall ever wish to become one myself."

Taran looked hopelessly at Riku. "Master," he said sadly, "what are we going to do? We can't leave the Cauldron in the hands of _those three_!"

Riku shook his head. "No, we can't. But it's obvious they're not giving us much of a choice. We'll stay in the shed tonight, like they told us. I'll contact King Mickey and get his opinion on what we should do. Until then, try to get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow, no matter what happens."

And so it was that the companions made their way to the shed, anticipating tomorrow with fear and dismay.

* * *

**A/N: Now how do you like that? Several of you hadn't even seen _The Black Cauldron _until you started reading this story, and now I'm going and rearranging things in the Marshes of Morva scene. Why? Because what you just read was very similar to how it happened in the books (hence the nifty disclaimer at the beginning).**

**Now, many questions are left unanswered. Trivial things, mostly, like, "Who is King Rhitta?" or, "What does Dallben have to do with any of this?" or my personal favorite, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Patience, dear readers. All will be revealed in time.**

**A gentle reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	25. The Cardinal's Plot

**A/N: And here we are again, this time returning to the world of La Rochelle to pick up where we left off--that is, with Sora in a cell and Donald and Goofy chasing after the three Musketeers. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Cardinal's Plot**

An hour had passed since Milady de Winter had departed form Cardinal Richelieu's stronghold with treaty in hand. An hour had passed since Sora had first spoken with the Cardinal and subsequently been cast into what Richelieu had called his "special chamber." And oh, how special that chamber was.

Richelieu's special chamber was completely dark, lit only when its great iron door was open (which, at the moment, it was not). The room was cramped, and all about him Sora could hear the tiny claws of a dozen rats as they scampered fearlessly across the floor. In the center of the dark chamber was a casket made of iron, shaped like a human body. The casket was dotted in tiny holes, just large enough to allow the dense air to travel in and out. Inside the casket, the darkness and iron seeming to close in around him, was Sora.

For a long hour Sora had been trapped in that cruel box, scarcely able to breathe and certainly not able to summon his blade in the cramped iron enclosure. Any attempt to use magic would be fruitless--it would fry Sora's skin before it melted the iron. Richelieu had thought of _everything_--there was no escaping this prison.

For a long hour Sora had thought, unable to do anything else. But his thoughts themselves threatened to drive the Keyblade Master mad. Was Kairi facing tortures such as this in Annuvin? Would there be any way to rescue her? What of Donald and Goofy? Had they persuaded the three Musketeers to help _him_? What if they were too late?

At last, when Sora began to give up hope, he heard the great iron door of the cell swing open. The holes in the box were not large enough to see through, but Sora could faintly make out the voice of those who entered the room. The first was Captain Rochefort. "We must get the prisoner to the Cardinal now so that he may send him to Prydain."

"But sir," a second voice questioned, this one belonging to a lowly guard, "shouldn't we make sure he's still alive in there? I haven't heard a peep out of him in a good fifteen minutes. His Eminence himself told me he wondered why Sora had stopped struggling. And it _does_ look like it would be difficult to breathe in there."

"Difficult," Rochefort told the guard, "but not impossible. That's the idea. Would _you_ like to be the one to open the box and watch the Keyblade Master come flying out?"

"No sir," the guard answered, "but I wouldn't like to be the one to send Richelieu the dead body of someone who's supposed to be taken alive either."

Sora's eyes brightened. There was hope! It was a slim chance, but he knew he had to take it. His body tensed, refusing to budge, and he kept his mind sharp. He would need to be ready to summon his keyblade at a moment's notice.

Outside the iron casket, Captain Rochefort grunted in disgust. "You are a faithless coward, lieutenant." he told the guard. "But very well. We shall see if the Keyblade Master survived his stay in his tiny prison."

Sora heard the ringing of Rochefort's sword as it was drawn from its sheath. He held his breath. Rochefort's blade whistled through the air, and then there was a great clang as it struck the iron casket. The sound rolled like thunder in Sora's ears, threatening to cost him his hearing. Sora could do nothing to protect his ears, however, as his arms were pinned firmly to his chest by the iron casket. Before he could regain his bearings, however, the great toll of metal upon metal filled his ears again. Rochefort was determined to drive him mad! Sora wished desperately to struggle, to somehow stop the ear-splitting toll, but he knew he could not, lest his position be compromised. He had but one chance for escape, and he knew he _could not move_.

As Rochefort struck the iron casket a third time, Sora felt as though his head would burst. But he clenched his teeth and did not move or make noise. Then there was silence. Sora wondered if he truly _had_ gone deaf as a result of the banging. But he knew that he had kept his hearing when he heard the hiss of a blade being sheathed, and the sound of boots walking across the stone floor. "Hmph." Rochefort snorted. "Not a sound from inside. A normal man would be thrashing for his life by now. Perhaps he is dead after all."

Sora held his breath. He could hear booted footsteps approaching the iron casket once again. He could hear the clinking of the chains that bound the iron box shut. He heard the distinct _click_ of the lock on the casket as it was slowly, cautiously undone. At last, he could hear the hinges of his personal prison begin to creak open...

_Ching_!

Captain Rochefort looked at the scene before him and very nearly smiled. Sora was standing only twelve inches from the iron casket that had once bound him. The guard who had opened the casket was on the ground in agony, suffering a grievous stab wound just above the heart. The bloody Oathkeeper keyblade rested firmly in Sora's grip, while the Keyblade Master's harsh eyes stared fiercely into Rochefort's single one.

"Very unsporting of you, Sora," Rochefort told the Keyblade Master, "pretending to be dead in order to escape."

"And it was unsporting of _you_ to throw me in that tiny box so I couldn't move." Sora retorted. He gestured toward the wounded guard with his keyblade. "If it weren't for that guy, I'd still be in there and on my way to Annuvin."

"True." Rochefort acknowledged with a twisted smile. "But now I'm afraid I'll be forced to arrest you myself. You could of course resist--become an outlaw, a hunted man. But why not come along quietly? You want to see your wife again. When you are sent to Annuvin, you will be united with her once more. What matter is it to you if the Cardinal sends reinforcements to Prydain? Surely your friends could handle a few guards as easily as you did. Surely you could still manage to rescue your dear queen and save the worlds. Is that not your goal?"

Sora paused. It _was_ his goal. He had wanted to go to Prydain anyway--it was only by King Mickey's orders that he'd come to La Rochelle instead. Rochefort's smile was about as charming as a crocodile's, but his words made sense. Did Sora _really_ want to stay here while Kairi suffered?

"I'm sure she misses you." Rochefort went on. "Can you imagine it? The horrors you've experienced in this prison are but trifles compared to the torments of the Horned King's dungeons. I hear that corpses hang from the ceilings, dripping blood down upon the helpless prisoners while rats the size of dogs nibble at their skin. I hear that some prisoners due to be executed are thrown into wicker baskets and burned alive, while others still are thrown into the Horned King's magical Cauldron and transformed into the living dead. The smell of the smoke and the heat of the fire must be unbearable. I imagine that Kairi is in her cell now, whispering your name, even as she chokes on the fumes of a hundred burning bodies all around. How long do you think she will survive after the Horned King has no more use for her? Her time is running out, Sora, and you alone have the power to free her. Will you not let me send you to Annuvin? Will you not save her?"

Sora's blood ran cold within his veins. Rochefort had not so much as unsheathed his sword, and already he had wounded Sora more deeply than a thousand of the Cardinal's guards ever could. The thought of Kairi enduring those tortures was now burned into his mind, and he knew he would not be free of these dreadful images until she was safely in his arms once more. But he had a duty to complete. Would Kairi really want him to sacrifice the lives of what could be thousands of people just to save her? Of course not. Sora knew his choice was clear, but that didn't make matters any easier.

Sora stepped closer to Rochefort, holding the edge of the Oathkeeper only an inch from the captain's nose. "I'll _never_ go with you."

Rochefort maintained his crocodile grin, never shrinking from Sora's blade. "Very well. It makes little difference to me, but I'm sure Kairi will be heartbroken when she learns that you lack the will to save her. Is it that you no longer care for her? Is the trauma of losing her enough to sever the bond of true love?"

Sora lowered his gaze from Rochefort's face, but his keyblade was still firmly at Rochefort's throat. "I love Kairi more than anything." the Keyblade Master said sadly. "But I have a job to do here, and Kairi wouldn't want me to abandon it now. I _will_ save Kairi, but I'm going to stop you and the Cardinal first."

With a look of grim determination dominating his features, Sora shoved Rochefort to the ground and rushed out of the cell door. He used his keyblade to slash through the bars of a nearby window and leaped from it. While Rochefort knew the fall from the high prison tower would have killed an ordinary man, he also knew that Sora was anything _but_ an ordinary man. He rose to his feet and rolled his eye, but did little else before he heard the sound of booted footsteps approaching. Don Karnage appeared a moment later, a smug smile upon his face. "He got away, didn't he?" the dingo mocked. "_Ha_! And _ha_ again! I told you no prison could hold him, even if it was one of those fancy casket doodads over there. Never send guards to do a Heartless's job."

"Then perhaps," Rochefort snarled, "instead of gloating, you would be so kind as to _dispatch_ those Heartless of yours."

"I believe I will!" Karnage snorted, snapping his fingers. At once, a troop of Air Soldiers manifested within the cell, the propellers adorning their heads whirring softly. "Okay," Karnage commanded them, "here's how we're gonna do this: half of you go after the boy, half of you search for Donald and Goofy, and the rest of you come with me."

The Air Soldiers immediately flew out the window and split off into two groups. As instructed, half of them flew on to pursue Sora, while the other half spread out to locate Donald and Goofy. This, of course, left no Heartless in the cell to follow Don Karnage. The dingo crossed his arms and grumbled, while Rochefort heaved a heavy sigh. If things remained unchanged, then Cardinal Richelieu would have a far more difficult time becoming king than originally anticipated.

* * *

After escaping from the Cardinal's dungeon, Sora had wandered aimlessly through the city streets, searching for his friends. The sun was low in the sky, though it was difficult to tell through the dense storm clouds that had gathered overhead. Rain poured heavily, soaking Sora to the marrow. The once proud spikes of his hair now drooped and hung in his face, sometimes threatening to impede his vision. Sora was tired, cold, and very wet. So, discouraged at having found no sign of Donald or Goofy, Sora at last decided to rest at a nearby inn. There, he could warm himself and perhaps find someone capable of leading him to Calais, where Milady de Winter's ship would set sail at midnight.

As soon as Sora stepped into the inn, his ears were assaulted by the chattering of a hundred voices belonging to the different patrons of the guesthouse. But above all the din, he could make out a single particularly boisterous voice that seemed somehow familiar to him. As it went on, Sora did his best to find the owner of the voice.

"And I said, 'Marquaise, as I told you at the Sausage Festival, a queen is no different from a barmaid in the dark--though less practiced in the art of massage.'" the voice announced. As Sora drew near to its owner, he saw what most would consider a peculiar sight: a duck and a dog-person seated at a table with two men, one of whom had a barmaid in each arm. It was Donald and Goofy! Aramis and Porthos were with them (Porthos both the owner of the loud voice and the holder of the barmaids), though Athos was nowhere in sight.

At the sight of their friend, Donald and Goofy instantly called out to him. "Sora!" Goofy exclaimed with a wave.

"Join the party!" Donald invited him.

As Sora sat down, Aramis gave a slight smirk. "So I see you escaped the Cardinal's dungeon. Your friends caught up with us not long after we left you at the ruins, but by then you had already been captured. We _had_ planned to go after you tomorrow morning, but I see that's no longer necessary."

Sora crossed his arms. "Gee, thanks for the concern. But I guess it works out, since I found out what Richelieu's plans are: he sent a spy to some place called Calais. The spy has a treaty she's supposed to deliver to a guy named Buckingham. The ship sails from Calais at midnight."

"The Cardinal's making an alliance with the Duke of Buckingham." Aramis realized. "No worries, then--Calais isn't far. We can easily overtake that ship, confiscate the treaty, and use it to prove the Cardinal guilty of treason."

"In the meantime," Porthos added, "I was just teaching Donald and Goofy here about the manly art of wenching. Would you like to try?"

Sora shot wary glances at the giggling barmaids in Porthos' arms, then shook his head. "Absolutely not. See this?" Sora held up his left hand, making sure everyone could see the golden wedding band on his third finger. "I've been off the market for a good while now." Sora then turned to Donald and raised a brow. "And Donald, _you_ shouldn't be out here wenching, either. What would Daisy say?"

"_What_?" Donald quacked. "I didn't do anything!"

"That's true," Aramis acknowledged, "but your feathered friend _has_ proven to be popular with the barmaids."

"I think it's the voice." Porthos stated with a shrug. "Every time he opens his beak, all the women at this table start to giggle."

"Gawrsh," Goofy whispered to Donald, "and you told me your voice was professional."

"Aww, phooey!" Donald shouted. Everyone shared a good laugh at Donald's expense. After a moment or two, something caught Sora's eye. Athos _was_ present at the inn--he sat alone in the corner, a large bottle of brandy in his hand and a dour look upon his face.

"Why is Athos over there by himself?" Sora muttered to Aramis.

"He takes his drinking very seriously." Aramis replied. "Not to worry--he should be his usual charming self by the time we set off for Calais."

"Well," Sora said, looking back to Donald, Goofy, and Porthos, "since you guys are busy wenching and I'm not, I think I'll go over there."

"Suit yourself." Aramis shrugged as Sora rose from the table.

Sora approached Athos cautiously, unsure of what to say to such a solemn individual. At last, he decided the direct approach was best. "Hey, Athos, why don't you join the party?" he asked, sitting down opposite the Musketeer.

"Why don't _you_?" Athos retorted. "I'm sure there's at least one barmaid in this place desperate enough to have you."

Sora shook his head. "Uh-uh. My heart belongs to exactly one person, and she isn't here right now." With a sigh, he continued, "She was kidnapped by one of the Cardinal's friends."

"That explains why you're here." Athos mused. "The desperate struggles of a man in love. I gave up on that a long time ago."

"What for?" Sora asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I knew a young man once," Athos narrated, "a _count_, who feared he would never fall in love. One day, he met a woman. This woman was more than beautiful, she was _intoxicating_, _mysterious_... everything he'd ever dreamed of. He felt his heart would burst if he couldn't have her. So the poor idiot married her."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Sora stated.

"Shut up and listen to me." Athos told him. "They were riding through the forest one day. She was thrown from her horse and knocked unconscious. When he rushed to her side, he noticed a mark on her body; something he'd never seen before, something she'd managed to keep hidden all this time: the brand of the fleur-de-lis, the mark given to those who are to be executed for murder."

Sora's eyes went wide, enthralled as he was by this tale of woe. Athos' face was solemn and his eyes marked by unbearable sadness as he went on, "The count was crushed. The woman he loved, his _bride_, had betrayed him. She'd _lied_ to him. When she came to, she swore that she'd been falsely accused of these crimes, but he didn't believe her. He rejected her for her lies and for her past. Then he banished her from his province." Athos paused and looked away for a moment, as though remembering the tragedy. Sora had a sinking suspicion that Athos and the count of his story were more closely related than Athos was letting on.

"When the guards came to take her away to be executed," Athos concluded, "she was still professing her undying love. Soon after, the count realized how much she had meant to him, but it was too late. His betrayal was far greater than hers could ever have been. He gave up his title, his land, everything he believed in, never to be seen or heard from again. All because of _love_."

Sora lowered his gaze, deep in thought. He'd never heard a story like _that_ before. But before he could dwell upon it much further, there was a loud crash as Porthos was suddenly thrown into the table, splintering it on impact. A few feet away, several barmaids were giggling madly. Porthos chuckled and looked up at Athos. "May I have this dance?" Obviously, the portly Musketeer was intoxicated from all his drinking.

Athos punched Porthos in the face, rendering him unconscious before he could utter any more mad ramblings. When Sora looked at Athos in confusion, Athos only laughed and took a swig from his bottle of brandy. Apparently, events of this nature happened often. _I wonder what Riku's doing_. Sora thought. _If I'm lucky, he's already found a way to save Kairi_.

Sora had no way of knowing that Riku was currently in the Marshes of Morva, listening to three witches as they talked about "little Dallben."

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was not pleased. Sora had escaped, the Musketeers were nowhere to be found, and on top of everything else, King Louis XIII was beginning to suspect something. In fact, the young king was having second thoughts about hosting his birthday celebration the following day. This was something Richelieu could not permit. He had something _special_ in mind for the king's birthday, and not hosting the celebration would put a gaping hole in his plans.

King Louis XIII was currently in the middle of his evening fencing lesson. Richelieu had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Although he was improving every day, the boy king was no warrior, that much was certain. The entire court seemed to have come to watch this lesson, however, and the room was filled with applause as Louis successfully disarmed his tutor. _Child's play_, Richelieu thought, but he clapped just as loudly as the others. His mask of false loyalty could not be removed just yet.

Richelieu bowed low before the king. "Forgive me for being late, Your Majesty." he apologized. "I was wrestling with an important affair of state." Of course, that _affair_ involved sending another company of Heartless to locate Sora, but Louis couldn't know that.

Louis nodded. "Excuse us, please." he called, and in only a moment the crowd that had gathered in the room began to disperse. Louis stepped off to the side in order to put his sword away; Richelieu followed close behind. "Your Eminence," Louis said, "I've been hearing some very troubling rumors about you."

"There are so many to choose from." the Cardinal chuckled lightheartedly.

"Betrayal?" Louis questioned, looking at Richelieu accusingly.

Richelieu did not like that look. The king knew he was up to something. Still, perhaps he could be dissuaded. "Ah, yes," Richelieu sighed, "that is usually the first. Let me see if I remember it correctly: while the English attack from without, the wicked Cardinal undermines from within, forging a secret alliance with Buckingham and placing himself on the throne. But really, your Majesty, why stop there--I have heard much more _festive_ variations. I use black sorcery to travel to other worlds. I make pacts with dark sorcerers with powers defying the mortal imagination. I unleash dark monsters all over France, and concoct evil plots with the aid of talking animals." He grinned jovially at the king. "Have I forgotten anything?"

"It does seem rather farfetched." Louis admitted, blissfully unaware that everything the Cardinal had said had been true.

"Sire," Richelieu assured him, "if there are any doubts about my loyalty, they will be laid to rest when we appear together to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh, my birthday." Louis said. "You know, I've been meaning to speak to you--"

"The queen has just been telling me how eager she is to attend." Richelieu cut him off with a grin. That was a lie--the queen had never _mentioned_ the birthday celebration--but the Cardinal knew that the comment would catch Louis by surprise.

And so it did. "Anne is coming?" Louis asked, taken aback by this news.

"The entire nation is anxious to celebrate the birth of its king." Richelieu told him. "It will be an event to remember. I promise."

This seemed to put the king's heart at rest, which also put Richelieu at ease. Had Louis suspected the truth, he would never have agreed to host his birthday celebration.

* * *

The night was dark and cold by the time the coach of Milady de Winter pulled into the docks at Calais. Milady was joined by two of the Cardinal's guards, and by an entire company of Air Soldiers (which had managed to catch up to de Winter about a half hour ago and escort the coach to the docks).

The ship _Persephone_ was vast and foreboding, and a gloomy silence hung all about it. Not a single noise from the ship could indicate the presence of a crew. Nevertheless, one of the Cardinal's guards approached the ship with lantern in hand and called, "We are the Countess de Winter's party, arrived from Paris. Permission to come aboard?"

The guards waited for a moment before a voice answered from the ship, "Permission granted!"

The guards, the Heartless, and finally the Countess de Winter boarded the ship. One of the guards found a crewmember leaning on the mast, a blank expression on his face. "Take us to your captain." the guard told him. The crewmember did not respond, but only stared past the guard, his mouth slightly agape. "What are you, deaf?" the guard demanded, seizing the crewmember's shoulder. As soon as he let go, the crewmember fell prostrate upon the deck. The crewmember was _dead_!

Nearby, another guard found another body, this one leaning against the helm. This corpse was dressed in outlandish clothes, with spiky caramel-colored hair adorning his head. "They're all dead!" the guard exclaimed.

Suddenly, the spiky-haired body stood up, a key-shaped blade appearing in his hand, which he used to knock the guard on the head before tossing him overboard. "Not all of us!" shouted the spiky-haired individual. The Heartless aboard the ship all snapped to attention. They knew this man well: _Sora_.

Indeed, Sora and his friends had made it to Calais with time to spare. To avoid being arrested and placed in the Cardinal's custody, they were regrettably forced to kill the crew. Donald had been the one to suggest ambushing the guards by pretending to be dead themselves, which had worked like a charm. Aramis was the next of the companions to join the fight; he and Sora began fighting off the Heartless while waiting for the others.

After a moment, Porthos swung down from the mainmast and ran an Air Soldier through with his sword. The single human guard remaining stared at Porthos in horror. "Porthos the pirate!" the guard gasped, quickly leaping overboard of his own will.

"What was that about?" Donald asked as he and Goofy emerged from below deck, the former casting a Firaga spell at an unsuspecting Air Soldier.

"You're a pirate?" Goofy questioned, tossing his shield at another of the Air Soldiers.

"I told you I was famous." Porthos answered, deftly slicing the propeller from an Air Soldier's head and then impaling it as it fell.

"What _are_ these things?" Aramis asked.

"Heartless." Sora answered. "Richelieu has a whole _swarm_ of these under his control, and not just ones like these."

"Perfect." Aramis said with not a little sarcasm as his rapier caught an Air Soldier between the eyes. He watched with interest as the Heartless disappeared, releasing a captive heart into the sky. "Things have certainly become much more complicated since you three came here."

"That's our job!" Goofy hyucked. He tossed his shield again, and Donald set it alight with Firaga magic as it sailed through the air. It ricocheted about the ship, catching the few remaining Heartless before the fire on the shield extinguished and it returned to Goofy's hand. It was still a little hot, though, and Goofy instantly dropped the shield and stuck his hand in his mouth. "Gawrsh, Donald! Why'd ya have to make it so hot?"

"Well, I have to say," Porthos told Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "you three are either the best fighters I've ever seen, or just the weirdest."

"We do our best." Sora said with a smile. Then he looked around. "Uh-oh! Where's the Cardinal's spy?"

"_Stop_!"

The shout reached the ears of everyone aboard the _Persephone_, and as they disembarked from the ship, the sight that met their eyes amazed them. Athos (who had remained hidden in an alley not far from the docks in case the spy managed to escape) was standing there, a pistol aimed at the head of Milady de Winter. Both the Musketeer and the countess had looks of shock upon their faces. Athos was the first to speak. "I thought you were dead." he muttered, lowering the pistol and sounding very shaken.

"Cardinal Richelieu took pity on me." Milady answered, her voice trembling as badly as Athos'.

"_You're_ the spy." Athos stated, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I've learned the value of lies." Milady replied. "They've kept me alive."

"The treaty." Athos ordered, cocking his pistol and aiming it once again at the countess. "Give it to me."

Milady glared defiantly at him. "No."

"I _will_ shoot." Athos warned.

"Be kind." Milady told him, tears threatening to choke her voice. "Aim for my heart."

Athos and Milady stared at each other for a moment, but Athos could not summon the will to shoot. But a second figure emerged from the shadows, seizing the countess by the shoulders and turning her about to face him. "Countess de Winter," he hissed, "_I_ will not be so kind."

Athos lowered his pistol and looked away. Porthos and Aramis wore solemn expressions on their faces as they joined their comrade, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked hopelessly confused. "What just happened?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know what name she's been using all these years," Athos answered, indicating Milady de Winter, "but her true name is Sabine. Remember the story I told you in the tavern? About the count and his bride?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah."

Athos lowered his head. "_I_ was the count. Sabine... was the woman I loved."

"The man who just arrested her is Lord de Winter," Aramis added, "the brother of Sabine's latest victim, _Count_ de Winter. He's been trailing her for a good while now. No doubt she'll be executed for what she's done."

"Oh." was all Sora could say. Deathly silence followed as the companions followed Lord de Winter and the captive Sabine to the Calais jailhouse. This promised to be a very long night.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the three Musketeers were sitting at a large table in the jailhouse, examining the treaty that Sabine had been trying to deliver. Sabine herself was safely locked in a prison cell, due to be executed the following morning. She was being presided over by the bitter and vengeful Lord de Winter. Aramis had been the one to actually read over the contract, with Porthos looking over his shoulder. Athos was at the end of the table, looking pale and solemn as death itself.

"The treaty outlines Richelieu's plan to forge an alliance with Buckingham." Aramis told his comrades.

"Does it say anything about the king?" Sora questioned. "That's what this whole thing's supposed to be about."

"Nothing." Aramis answered. "However, the agreement is contingent upon a demonstration of the Cardinal's power."

"What demonstration?" Donald quacked.

Aramis shook his head. "I don't know."

Athos heaved a heavy sigh, which was the most energy he'd expended since sitting at the table. "I know someone who does."

Without another word to anyone, Athos rose from the table and made his way downstairs to the holding cells of the jailhouse. Lord de Winter sat vigilantly at the jailer's desk directly in front of Sabine's cell. "I wish to speak with your prisoner." Athos told the Lord de Winter.

"She dies in the morning." Lord de Winter stated inexorably, and Athos knew there was no gainsaying him, despite his feelings for Sabine that had remained after all these years. Nevertheless, Lord de Winter saw fit to open the cell door and permit Athos entrance.

The cell was large, capable of holding many more prisoners than this single woman doomed to die. Sabine sat on a seat made of stone in the corner of the cell, tears glistening in her eyes but stubbornly refusing to fall. "There was a time," she said to Athos, "I would have given my life for a kind word from you."

Athos' expression was no less heartbroken than Sabine's. "I could not give it." he lamented. "I was a fool." Athos glanced at Lord de Winter, who still watched Sabine like a glaring hawk. "Is it true what he says?" Athos asked. "Did you kill his brother?"

"I have become the nightmare you once thought me to be." Sabine answered coldly, her tone a stark contrast to the tears stinging her eyes.

"But not before?" Athos questioned. "Not _us_?"

Sabine shook her head slowly, dejectedly, as she replied, "No."

Athos knelt before Sabine, his thoughts dwelling on much happier days. Oh _why_ had he been so foolish as to banish her from his life forever? How could he not have seen how much she had meant to him? Had it not been for that one moment of doubt, that one instant of heedless paranoia, Sabine would be his bride still. They would still be living happily together in Athos' province, not silently weeping together in this dark prison cell. Alas, there was nothing Athos could do for his beloved Sabine now. All he could do now was plead for her to help him one last time.

"Do you know of the Cardinal's plans?" Athos asked at length, almost ashamed to be using her in such a manner on the eve of her execution.

"I do." Sabine answered, though her voice was cruel.

"Tell me." Athos entreated, taking her hands in his own... just like he used to do so long ago, when they had both been so young and so in love. Oh, how he wished for those days... but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that the Sabine he knew was dead and gone, buried beneath the murderous persona of Milady de Winter.

"Will you have my life spared?" Sabine questioned, tears now threatening to choke her voice.

Athos could no longer look at Sabine--it was too painful to watch her suffer so. He could only stare at the stone floor of the prison as he breathed his remorseful answer. "No, I cannot."

Sabine smiled grimly. "Society demands swift justice." she stated, almost seeming to enjoy the cruel irony of it all. "I'll take my secret to the grave."

Athos forced himself to look at his former bride, gripping her soft, delicate hands even ore tightly than before. "Sabine," he whispered, his voice trembling with painful emotions and memories, "you will die for your crimes. There is nothing I can do about that now. But how you choose to leave this world is up to you."

Sabine's smile gave way to the most sorrowful, brokenhearted expression Athos had ever seen. "What is this world ever done for me?" Her words were barely a whisper, but they twisted in Athos' heart like a knife. He could not answer her.

It was with a heavy heart that Athos left the prison cell, left with more questions than answers and more sorrow than he thought his heart could bear.

And tomorrow looked no more inviting.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. That was one of the most emotional scenes I think I've ever written. I impress even myself!**

**I would now request that you all proceed to my profile page once again. As the details for my later volumes continue to develop in my mind, so too do the volume titles plot summaries posted upon my profile page. I've completely overhauled the title and summary for the upcoming Volume IV, which is now called _Kingdom Hearts: The Castle of Llyr_. In fact, you may just want to check on my profile page every so often to make sure you're up-to-date.**

**A gentle reminder: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	26. Many Dreadful Truths

**A/N: And here we are in Prydain again. I sense a pattern emerging, don't you? This chapter's a bit shorter and on the explanatory side, but we need those once in a while just to catch up. Don't worry--I've tried to make it as painless as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Many Dreadful Truths**

The shed of the Witches of Morva was in a wretched state of disrepair, the wind whistling through the many holes in the earthen walls and the dampness setting in about them like a thick blanket. Outside, the shed looked dreary and uninviting. Inside, it was dank and cold--and completely empty. There was not even a pile of straw for the companions to sleep on.

As Riku, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi entered the shed, the bard rubbed his arms for warmth. "Chilly spot to plan anything. Those enchantresses have a lovely view of the marshes, but it's a cold one."

"I wish we had something to keep us warm." Eilonwy remarked. "We'll freeze before we have a chance to think of anything at all."

Gurgi, who had remained mostly silent during the brief stay in the witches' cottage, now leaped up, happy to be of use to his master and his friends. "Gurgi will find straw!" he suggested, scurrying out of the shed and toward the chicken roost not far away.

Riku wandered off to the far corner of the shed and removed his cell phone from his pocket. Mickey Mouse was the first number on his speed dial, so it was only another second before he heard the familiar voice of the king. "_Hello?_"

"Your Majesty," Riku addressed his former master, "I have good news and bad news."

"_Can it wait, Riku?_" Mickey asked. "_I'm in the middle of a very important meeting._"

"No, it can't wait." Riku told him sadly. "It's kind of an emergency."

"_All right, Riku._" Mickey conceded. "_What's goin' on?_"

"The good news is that the Black Cauldron has been taken from Annuvin." Riku informed him. "The Horned King can't do a thing until he gets it back. The bad news is that three enchantresses have the Cauldron, and they won't let us have it. We can't engage them--their power levels are off the charts. They make _Maleficent_ look like a cheap sideshow magician."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Mickey suggested, "Have you tried bargaining for it?"

"Yes." Riku answered. "But they wouldn't hear of it. They _claim_ to be old friends of Dallben--Taran's old master--but they wouldn't let us have the Cauldron for anything. We're staying the night in their shed, but we only have till morning to come up with a plan."

Mickey sighed. "_I don't know what to tell you, Riku. Enchantresses who are _that_ powerful can usually be persuaded... for the right price. Try searching the grounds--maybe you can find the Cauldron and sneak off with it while they're asleep. If that doesn't work, it looks like we're outta luck._"

"Great." Riku muttered. "Thanks, Your Majesty."

"_I trust you, Riku._" Mickey assured him."_We'll find a way to get the Cauldron. Keep me posted._"

"Will do, Your Majesty." Riku promised. "Riku out."

When Riku tucked his phone into his pocket once again, he turned around to find a relatively large pile of straw on the floor. Gurgi had been working fast, and was now out fetching another armload. It would take a lot of straw to bed down the five companions.

Fflewddur spoke up first. "Well, what did the king say? From this end, I can't say it sounded very promising."

Riku shook his head. "We're on our own until we find the Cauldron."

"That's what I was afraid of." Fflewddur murmured.

Riku shot Fflewddur a look, but could not verbally respond before Gurgi scrambled into the shed, wide-eyed and trembling. He babbled incoherently and made great sweeping motions with his arms, but no one could make sense of him. Taran knelt down and placed his hand on Gurgi's shoulder. "What is it?" he asked.

Gurgi did not answer with words, but led Taran by the hand to the chicken roost, the other companions following suit. He led them inside, but cowered shamelessly behind Taran's leg, pointing into the darkest corner of the roost. There, amidst the disheveled mounds of straw, stood a great black cauldron.

It was enormous, as tall as Riku's waist and with a mouth wide enough to swallow even the largest of human bodies. Its sides were dented and scarred, and its rim was flecked with the dark stains of a thousand victims' blood. Had anyone dared come near the cauldron, they would have seen that the inside was lined with all manner of scratches and claw marks left behind by the unfortunate victims who had been cast into it alive. As the wind swept over the gaping mouth of the cauldron, a soft, deep moaning seemed to rise up from within, as though the victims of the cauldron's power were calling words of warning to those that still lived.

The companions all reacted differently to seeing the massive engine of black magic inside the chicken roost, but no reaction was a pleasant one. Taran could only stare in fear and awe while Gurgi cowered behind him. Fflewddur's face was deathly white, and Eilonwy put a hand to her mouth to keep a scream from welling out. But the worst reaction by far came from Riku.

Riku clutched his hands to his head and grunted in agony. The cauldron radiated such an intense aura of darkness that it overloaded Riku's sensitive perceptions. He felt as though his skull would fly apart, the soft moaning of the cauldron bringing the most indescribable burning to his ears. His heart thumped within his chest, as though if it beat hard enough it could burst forth from his breast and seek to get away from the wretched cauldron. The silver-haired Keyblade master, notorious among his friends for his amazing threshold for pain, dropped to his knees and put his head low to the ground, writhing in anguish. "Someone," he muttered weakly, "get me away from that _thing_."

Taran and Fflewddur looked to each other and nodded, seizing Riku by the arms and dragging him outside, with Eilonwy and Gurgi following. Only when the companions were safely back inside the shed did Riku's apparent torture cease.

"It was the Black Cauldron," Taran murmured, helping Riku to his feet, "of that I have no doubt."

"And you shouldn't." Riku panted, still trying to catch his breath. "That thing has more darkness in it than every heart in the worlds put together. How could anyone _possibly_ make something that evil?"

"And then," Eilonwy added, "why would they hide it in a pile of straw in a chicken roost? One would think the witches would guard it better than that."

"Good question," Riku acknowledged, "but not important at the moment. We know where it is; now we just have to figure out a way to destroy it."

"We could take it to Caer Dallben." Taran suggested. "I'm sure there is some enchantment of Dallben's that could destroy it."

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur exclaimed. "We five, lugging the Cauldron all the way to Caer Dallben? Why couldn't it have been a nice little kettle instead of such a hulking brute? _Must_ we move the Cauldron?"

Riku shook his head. "No. it has to be destroyed _here_--we can't risk moving it. Here, it's at least somewhere the Horned King can't get his hands on it. If his armies overtake us while we're trying to haul that thing around, we're dead for sure. Besides, it would take all of us to even get it off the ground, and I can't go anywhere near that thing without feeling like my head'll explode. It's too much darkness for any one thing to have."

"If you thought _that_ was dark, my poor goslings," said a voice from the shed's doorway, "then the Horned King is a foe you cannot hope to face."

Fflewddur Fflam nearly leaped out of his skin, and Gurgi immediately scurried to safety behind Taran's legs. The other three companions could only gasp in shock.

Orddu was standing in the doorway, her two sisters just behind her.

Taran, the only one among the companions whose tongue was not held in check by either discretion or fear, instantly pointed an accusing finger at the witches. "You have laid this trap for us! You _knew_ we would find the Cauldron."

"Why, of course we did, my chicken." Orddu replied, unperturbed by Taran's accusing finger. "We were only curious to know what you'd do when you _did_ find it. And now you've found it, and now we know."

"Kill us if you choose, you evil hags!" Taran snapped, and despite Riku's gestures for him to hold his tongue, he went on, "Yes, we would have stolen the Cauldron and destroyed it! And so shall I try again, as long as I live!"

Riku finally strode over to where Taran stood and clapped his hand over his apprentice's mouth. "Taran," he whispered harshly, "_shut up_. Pick your fights more carefully than that. So help me, if we make it out of this marsh alive, you _will_ learn that if I have to sit on you and pound it into your head."

Orwen giggled girlishly. "I love to see them get angry, don't you, Orddu?"

"Yes," Orddu nodded, "and it is clear who is the wisest among them. We forgive you for calling us hags." she added to Taran. "You're upset, poor gosling, and liable to say anything."

"Hold on a minute." Riku told the sisters. "What do you mean the Horned King is a foe we can't hope to face?"

"Ah, you _are_ the wisest of your friends." Orddu said sweetly. "The little duckling wants answers."

"About time one of you stopped yelling his head off." Orgoch muttered.

"The Horned King," Orddu explained, "is the darkest being the worlds have ever known, and _will_ ever know in the foreseeable future. It's not for nothing that they refer to him as the Dark Lord, you know. He is second only to my sisters and myself in magical power."

"Almost everyone who knows him fears him." Orwen added. "Only my sisters and I even dare to speak his true name."

"We won't tell you what it is." Orgoch said unpleasantly. "Or you might go off telling everybody."

"But he has so many other names to choose from." Orddu went on. "The Horned King, the Dark Lord, the Lord of Annuvin, the Death-Lord... most of them end in 'Lord,' you know, but feel free to call him whatever you choose."

"All the darkness in the worlds," Orwen chimed in, "no matter how powerful or how massive, is beneath him and susceptible to his power. He doesn't need the Black Cauldron to control the Heartless--he was just experimenting with its power to see if he _could_ use the Cauldron for that. He can control the Heartless and most weak-minded people aligned with darkness on his own. The more powerful ones join with him out of necessity. Everything he can't control, he destroys."

"Or he tries to." Orgoch croaked. "He usually succeeds, but even the Dark Lord has limits."

"Then would you not also be in danger?" Taran questioned, his mouth finally free from Riku's hand. "Once he finds the Cauldron here, he'll destroy you too... won't he?"

"Of _course_ not, my pullet." Orddu answered with a smile. "We have nothing to fear from the Horned King. Our powers are far beyond his. Though if he succeeded in opening the Door to Darkness, we might have a problem on our hands."

"That's why we took the Cauldron back from him _now_." Orwen explained. "He can't open the Door without it--the light would be too much for him. With the Black Cauldron, he could shield himself from the light of Kingdom Hearts long enough to reach into the darkness beyond... but he can't now."

Riku nodded, taking in all this information. "Then it's just what we thought. The Horned King can't do a thing without the Cauldron, but if he gets it... he'll practically be a god."

"But there's no more chance of that." Orddu assured them. "Don't trouble your thoughts over such matters. We've been talking and we have some pleasant news for you. We agree--even Orgoch agrees--that you shall have the Cauldron if you truly want it. It's useless to us now; the Horned King has spoiled it for anything _we_ might want it for. We've decided the Cauldron is nothing but a bother to us--and since you _are_ friends of Dallben..."

Riku raised a brow tentatively. "Just like that? We found it in your chicken coop and you're just letting us walk away with it?"

"That's not what I said. You weren't listening." Orddu replied, tugging at her ears for emphasis. "We never give anything away. Only what is worth earning is worth having. What we do is _bargain_... _trade_."

"But we have no treasures to bargain with." Taran told the witches. "Alas that we do not."

"We couldn't expect you to pay as much as the Horned King did," Orddu acknowledged, "but we're sure you can find something to offer in exchange. Oh, shall we say... the North Wind in a bag?"

"Are you kidding?" Riku demanded. "That's a little out of our reach."

"Very well, we shan't be difficult." Orddu sighed. "The South Wind, then. It's much gentler."

"You make sport of us!" Taran shouted. "The price you ask is beyond what any of us can pay."

"Possibly you're right." Orddu admitted. "Perhaps something a little more personal. Now let me see..."

Orddu scanned the companions, staring deeply into each of their eyes. Riku had a sick feeling that both his mind and his heart were open books to her. But there were some secrets in his heart that no one, not even Sora or King Mickey knew. One in particular he hoped that Orddu would pass by...

"Aha!" Orddu exclaimed, looking to Riku. "Why, you poor little duckling! To imagine that I had thought _you_ to be the most wise among your companions."

"What is it, Orddu?" Orwen asked, looking into Riku's eyes herself. After a moment, her face brightened in understanding. "Oh! How very, very sad!"

"What is it?" Riku questioned. Despite all his warnings to Taran about choosing one's battles wisely, he was starting to get angry at the witches himself. "What did you find out?"

"Why, nothing less than your deepest secret, my chicken." Orddu answered. "There is a woman in your memories--a red-haired Princess of Heart named Kairi, is there not? Oh, my poor lamb. You spent half your childhood competing with your dearest friend for her love... but her heart did not choose you, did it? No... her heart eternally belongs to another--Sora, I believe his name is. Yes, I'm sure it is.

"Don't bother denying it, my gosling." Orddu added as she saw Riku tensing up. "We already know. We know how you've been keeping it a secret for all these years, how you've been using all your discipline as a Keybearer to try to control it. But for all this talk about dear Kairi being the sister you've never had--a good friend and nothing more--you've kept secrets, haven't you, my poor lamb? We know that in your most secret of hearts, you are still very much in love with her."

Riku gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists. That was the most vile thing the witches could ever have done. He had guarded that secret well for three years, hiding it from the worlds. If word ever reached Sora or Kairi... he could not imagine what they would do. But now Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur, and Gurgi all knew of his dreadful secret. "That was private." he scowled.

"But that's just the thing." Orwen offered. "If you want, we could just take your memories of Kairi. Of course, you wouldn't have any left for yourself, but they seem to be a burden to you anyway."

"Can you do that?" Fflewddur asked. "Pluck memories out of people's heads, I mean."

"Of course we can!" Orwen assured him. "We love to spread them out on quiet summer evenings and look at them. Riku's memories of Kairi should keep us entertained for a good while to come. So can we take them?"

"_No_." Riku snapped, a look entering his eyes that almost looked like pleading. "Not even you would be so heartless."

"It has nothing to do with being heartless." Orddu told him. "But no matter. We have far too many memories anyway. We've made our suggestions and are willing to listen to yours. But mind you, if it's to be a fair exchange, it must be something you prize as much as the Cauldron."

"May I ask you ladies to perhaps consider this magnificent harp?" Fflewddur asked hesitantly, presenting his instrument.

"A harp?" Orddu repeated. "When we want music, we send for the birds. What would we do with a simple harp?"

"Wait!" Gurgi exclaimed. With a dismayed face, he produced an apple core that he'd been carrying with him. "Gurgi will trade his crunchings and munchings."

Orddu eyed the apple core with a raised brow. "Who would want--"

"Hold it, sister!" Orgoch exclaimed. "Not so fast!" Orgoch quickly took the apple core from Gurgi and devoured it in one bite.

"I also have something I treasure." Eilonwy put in. She reached into a pocket of her dress and removed from it her shining golden bauble. It hovered beside her as she said, "Here. It's much better than just a light. You see things differently in it, clearer somehow. It's very useful."

"How sweet of you to offer it to us," Orddu replied, "but again, it's something we don't really need."

"Are you certain you have nothing else?" Orwen asked.

"That's all." Fflewddur sighed. "Absolutely everything--unless you want the cloaks off our backs."

"Bless you, no!" Orddu exclaimed. "It wouldn't be proper in the least for you ducklings to go without them. You'd perish with the cold--and what good would the Cauldron be to you then? I'm terribly sorry, my chickens. It does indeed seem you have nothing to interest us. Very well, we shall keep the Cauldron and you shall be on your way."

"_Wait_!" Taran shouted. Eilonwy must have known what he was going to do, for she instantly sprang forward and put her hand on his arm. Despite the peculiar warmth Taran felt at Eilonwy's touch, he had no choice but to gently brush her hand from his arm. "There is..." he said slowly and hesitantly, still wondering if it was really worth it all, "there is one thing more." Taran's finger twitched, and the Dyrnwyn keyblade appeared in his grasp. "My keyblade."

"A keyblade?" Orddu repeated, raising a brow with interest. "A keyblade indeed. Yes, that might be more interesting. Just the thing, perhaps. We have many swords--some of them the famous weapons of the finest warriors. But never have we been graced with the ownership of a _keyblade_."

"You have been toying with us, Orddu." Taran whispered. "You knew my keyblade for what it was."

"It is still your choice whether you will bargain with it." Orddu told him. "Yes, we know Dyrnwyn well--its last master was High King Rhitta, just before the time of the Horned King. A tragic tale, should you ever find time to hear it.

"Think carefully, duckling." Orddu went on. "Once given up, it just may not come to you again. Will you exchange it for an evil cauldron you intend only to destroy?"

Taran looked at his blade, more conscious than ever of the strength it lent him. He had been a warrior... a _hero_. He could remember Eilonwy's admiring eyes watching him as he wielded the blade. Would she so admire a lowly assistant pig-keeper? And what made Eilonwy's opinion of him so important, anyway? For whatever the reason, the fear that she would lose interest in him was like a great lead weight, burdening his heart and staying his hand. But in the end, he knew there was but one choice to be made.

"Yes." Taran nodded, his voice soft and dismayed. "This shall be my bargain." Thus, Taran slowly began to extend his arm, preparing to place the hilt of Dyrnwyn into Orddu's outstretched hand. As he began to loosen his grip on the object, he felt a flame in his heart suddenly flicker and die. He nearly shed a tear for the loss of it.

"Done, my chicken!" Orddu exclaimed, dismissing the blade as soon as it was in her hand. "The keyblade for the Cauldron."

Taran stared at the ground until Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're still my apprentice," he said, "keyblade or no. And you can still fight."

Taran nodded with determination and looked at Orddu once again. "The Cauldron is ours?" he asked. "To do with as we please?"

"Of course, dear fledgling." Orddu nodded. "We always keep a bargain."

"In your stables," Taran told her, "I saw tools and iron bars. Will you grant us use of them, or must we pay another price?"

"Use them, by all means." Orddu answered. "Though you'll never destroy the Black Cauldron that way. Since it is yours, you are entitled to know: the Black Cauldron can _never_ be destroyed. Only its evil power can be stopped."

"You mind telling us _how_?" Riku questioned.

"A living person must climb into it of his own free will, knowing full well what he does." Orddu explained.

"Gurgi is bold and brave!" Gurgi exclaimed, speaking up for the first time since offering up his apple core. "He will climb into the wicked Cauldron!"

"However," Orddu cautioned, "the poor duckling will never climb out of it alive."

Gurgi instantly changed his mind, resuming his hiding place behind Taran's legs.

"And now, my chickens," Orddu told the companions, "we must really say farewell. Orgoch is dreadfully sleepy--you had us up so early, you know. Farewell, farewell."

Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch all made their way back to the cottage. "Stop!" Taran called after them, dashing with all his might to the doorway. "Tell us, is there no other way?"

Orddu paused and shook her head. "None whatsoever, my gosling." For the first time, Taran could detect a distinct note of pity in her voice. Then she and her sisters went inside the cottage, slamming the door in Taran's face. Taran pounded at the door, but no answer came from within.

"When Orddu and her friends say farewell," Fflewddur Fflam remarked, "they mean it. I doubt we shall see them again, and that's the most cheerful piece of news I've heard this morning!"

"Morning?" Taran repeated, looking around. Sure enough, while the companions had been bargaining in the shed, the sun had peeked over the marshes (which didn't relieve the gloom in the slightest). Taran heaved a heavy sigh. "Then time is another on the long list of things we have lost here. I have lost my keyblade, and we must sacrifice a life in order to stop the Horned King."

"Though it may be no consolation to you," Eilonwy told Taran, placing her delicate hand upon his shoulder, "if you look at it one way, you didn't give up a thing to the enchantresses, really. You did exchange the keyblade and everything that went along with it. But all those things came from the blade itself--they weren't inside you. Orddu didn't take anything from _you_. You're still yourself and no one can deny that!"

"Yes." Taran said sadly, unable to meet Eilonwy's eyes. "I'm still only an assistant pig-keeper. I should have known that anything else was too good to last."

"That may be true," Eilonwy said, "but as far as that is concerned, I think you are a perfectly marvelous assistant pig-keeper. Why, there's no question in my mind that you're the best assistant pig-keeper in all Prydain; how many others there are, I'm sure I don't know, but that's beside the point. I doubt a single one of them would have done what you did."

"I could not have done otherwise." Taran shrugged. "Not if we were to get the Cauldron. But what difference does it make now? Without my keyblade, I'm _nothing_."

Eilonwy stepped in front of Taran, placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look at her. "You _are_ somebody. You _must_ believe in yourself... _I_ believe in you."

Fflewddur's and Gurgi's faces lit up as Taran took Eilonwy's hands in his. "Y-you do? And I think that you're--" Taran stopped himself, realizing that he'd taken hold of Eilonwy's hands, and quickly let go. Another clutch of Gwythaints had hatched in his stomach, this time fully-grown and thrashing about like mad. At least, that's what it felt like to Taran. His head and heart were lighter than air, but his stomach was hopelessly tangled and his tongue could not find the right words.

Eilonwy smiled, though whether because she found Taran's confusion amusing or for some other reason, Taran couldn't guess. "Yes, Taran?" she prompted, her voice softer, her beautiful blue eyes gazing deeply into his brown ones. Taran was sure she'd never looked at him that way before.

"I mean..." Taran stammered, still trying to put all his dizzy, maddening feelings into words. But it was difficult to think of anything practical when the princess was standing right in front of him, all of her vexing beauty and befuddling charms overloading Taran's poor senses. His stomach, by this time, was so twisted and knotted he wondered if it would ever be able to function properly again. His head swam, and the only words his mind could conceive were adjectives to describe how _beautiful_ Eilonwy was, or how _desperately_ he wished to reach out and just _touch_ her... "That is..." he tried to say, "I..."

The tension was broken as Gurgi leaped onto Fflewddur Fflam's shoulders, wrapping his arms about the bard's neck and planting a wet, noisy smooch on his cheek. Obviously, even Gurgi had been affected by the atmosphere.

Nearly everyone shared a laugh, the tension but a memory now (Fflewddur Fflam did _not _laugh--he was trying to wipe away all traces of Gurgi's slimy kiss).

Once the laughter had died, Taran started again, this time able to address everyone, not just Eilonwy. "What I mean is," he said, "I'm grateful--to all of you. And I suppose I never really lost anything to Orddu after all. You've been true friends, and you have my gratitude."

"And," Fflewddur whispered to Tartan, "it would seem that you are not the only one to suffer loss, Taran."

Taran looked up, wondering what the bard could mean. Only a moment later did he notice that Riku was off to the side, arms crossed, staring off into the distance. Eilonwy shot Taran a worried look. "Do you suppose," she murmured, "what Orddu said... about Riku and Kairi... do you suppose it's all _true_?"

"There can be no doubt." Taran answered. "Riku himself affirmed it. Meet me at the chicken roost an a few moments. I must speak with him alone."

Eilonwy and Fflewddur nodded, heading for the chicken roost. Gurgi wanted to follow his master at first, but Taran demanded that he follow the others. It was with heavy, cautious steps that Taran approached his master--if master he still may be, though Taran was clearly no longer a Keybearer to be master to. "Riku," he murmured, "are you all right?"

Riku nodded, but did not face him. "Fine. Just thinking."

"Out of curiosity, Riku," Taran began nervously, doing his best to be tactful, "what Orddu said to you back in the shed... about Queen Kairi--"

"That can never leave this marsh, Taran." Riku answered, turning about and looking the assistant pig-keeper squarely in the eyes. "No one can ever know. _Especially_ not Sora or Kairi."

"So it is true?" Taran murmured.

Riku nodded slowly. "Every word. Sora and I have both loved Kairi from the day we met her." To Taran's surprise, Riku smirked as he said, "When we were your age, everyone back home assumed she would end up with me. I was supposed to be the strongest one on the islands where we grew up, and everybody looked up to me. Even Sora. But even though me and Sora were best friends, we knew Kairi would have to pick one of us someday.

"When we were kids, Kairi never let on which one of us she thought was better." Riku went on. "She treated us both the same. Me and Sora would keep track of every little smile she gave us, and we would fight on the beach for hours with little wooden swords just to impress her. Kairi would cheer for both of us, and the winner was generally the one whose name she called out just one extra time."

Riku sighed heavily. "Then, when I was fifteen and Sora and Kairi were fourteen, I opened a door in our world that led straight to the dark realm. I didn't mean to--I was just anxious to get off my tiny island at the time, and my curiosity betrayed me. The Heartless attacked my home world and took Kairi's heart. I gave in to the darkness so I would be strong enough to get her back. Because I fell to darkness, the keyblade rejected me and went to Sora.

"Even after I got my own keyblade a year later," Riku continued, "I was hopelessly jealous of Sora. I saw that Kairi had fallen in love with him and not me. But when I saw how happy they were together, I stepped aside and left them alone. I even helped get them together, because I knew it would make Kairi happy. My training with King Mickey helped me learn how to control my jealousy toward Sora, but deep down, I don't think I'll ever really get over it. That's what fuels most of the darkness in my heart--that's what everyone uses against me to try to turn me to the dark side. And I have no doubt I'll be tempted with it again."

That much was true. Riku shuddered as he remembered facing Xemnas in the void three years ago, Sora at his side. "_Riku_," Xemnas would say to him, "_are you sure you're not _jealous_ of Sora?_" And he had been--he still was. But he'd learned to crunch that jealousy down, harnessing it and using it to fuel his dark powers. He'd become powerful for it, but the price he paid for that power was a burden to his heart every waking moment.

"Riku..." Taran murmured, "I... I had no idea. I promise that no one shall ever learn this dark secret. We shall not speak of it again."

Riku smiled down at his young apprentice. "Thanks. Now go on. I'll call King Mickey and tell him we've got the Cauldron. He can send a team to pick it up, and we'll take it to Disney Castle."

"Why there, Riku?" Taran questioned.

"Disney Castle is the only place with enough light to counter the Black Cauldron's darkness." Riku answered. "If we're lucky, when we get there I'll be able to stay in the same room with it. We'll camp out near here until then. The Cauldron isn't going anywhere."

Taran nodded and went off to join his other companions, happy for this time of reprieve after so many days of struggling.

Things, it seemed, were finally looking up.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now you may be either angry, confused, or both. Three characters in particular had great potential for inciting these feelings, and I think I should touch on them before I close.**

**_The Horned King_--Yes, I have made the Horned King the most powerful dark sorcerer that Kingdom Hearts has ever seen, putting even Maleficent in her place. I have to laugh at myself for this, because so far I think I'm the only person to consider the Horned King more powerful than Maleficent. You see, in the movie, he was based on the character of Arawn from the books--who was, by all accounts, _insanely_ powerful. And he doesn't even need a staff, unlike a certain dark sorceress I know.**

**_Riku_--Okay, where do I start with this one? Yes, Riku is still in love with Kairi. I've noticed that in adventure stories such as this one, Riku usually either ends up with an original character (which is all well and good) or with a female character from the franchise in a pairing that is only somewhat feasible (Shire Folk, if you're reading this, no offense to you). Riku is, in my opinion, a darker and more tragic character, and I really wanted to portray his love life as such. Kill me if you must.**

**_Taran_--You must think I'm crazy. I gave Taran his very own keyblade, made him an apprentice to Riku, made it look like he was all set up to be a Keybearer, and now he just traded it for the Cauldron. But before you write this off as the dumbest deus ex machina of all time, a word of caution: would I really have gone to all that trouble of inventing a keyblade for him--_knowing_, mind you, that he had a perfectly good sword in the movie--if it was all over right here? The answer is HECK NO. So be patient, and surprises will come your way.**

**A gentle reminder: PLEASE REVIEW. I hope you will anyway, because I'm sure you have opinions about everything I just talked about.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	27. Save the King

**A/N: Aha! I posted a chapter on Groundhog Day! Very late on Groundhog Day, but Groundhog Day nonetheless. This chapter marks the end of Sora's stay in Prydain, and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Save the King**

There was a cliff just outside the city of Calais, hundreds of meters tall, its craggy face overlooking the beautiful sea. Atop this cliff was a lovely meadow, full of green grasses and flowers of all colors. It was a majestic, serene place where one could feel perfectly one with nature.

Were it not for the beheading about to take place on this very cliff.

It was early morning in the world of La Rochelle, and Sabine de Winter's appointed time had come. A local executioner, sword in hand, led her to the edge of the steep cliff. She was followed by Lord de Winter, Athos, Aramis, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Porthos. At last, when the solemn party reached the very edge of the cliff looking out over the deep blue sea, they came to a halt. Aramis, being as he was a former student of the Cardinal and a dear friend of Athos, had elected to give Sabine her last rites.

"'I am the resurrection and the life,' sayeth the Lord." Aramis recited, "'He who believeth in me shall never die.' We forgive you for your crimes. Die in peace." he told Sabine, who had begun to shed tears--not for her own death, but for the memories of the love and life she'd left behind all those years before. She continued to stare hopelessly into Athos' eyes, praying for a miracle she knew would not come.

"On your knees." the executioner barked. Sabine glared at him in contempt for a moment before she wordlessly complied. The executioner stepped beside her and slung all her hair over one of her shoulders, leaving her neck exposed for the cold steel of the executioner's blade to carve through. Sabine closed her eyes and stared at the ground as the executioner unsheathed his sword. Athos watched in horror. Sora, Porthos, and Aramis looked on solemnly. Donald turned his head, and Goofy placed his hands over his eyes so that he would not have to see the dreadful ending of the sad saga that was Sabine's life. The executioner raised his blade, preparing to heave it right through Sabine's tender neck...

"_No_!"

Everyone gasped as Athos seized the executioner by the shoulders and flung him aside. The typically reserved Musketeer now shed tears as he knelt before Sabine, taking her hands in his. "Sabine," he pleaded, "forgive me, _please_."

Sabine only smiled grimly and shook her head, her own tears now falling. "I _do_ forgive you." she told him, and she pulled him close for just one last kiss. When they broke apart, Sabine looked Athos squarely in the eyes and informed him, "The Cardinal intends to assassinate the king... this afternoon, at his birthday celebration."

The former countess said nothing more as she rose to her feet, backing away slowly. With a final sob of lament at all she'd lost, she threw herself over the edge of the cliff. The sea swallowed her, and Sabine de Winter was no more.

"God's justice be done." Lord de Winter murmured.

"Amen." Aramis nodded.

Athos simply sat there, still kneeling on the ground, staring at the spot where his love had once stood. He neither moved nor spoke, and after a moment, Goofy tapped Sora on the shoulder. "Do ya think he'll be okay?"

"Who knows?" Sora answered. "I can't imagine what it has to feel like. I don't know what _I_ would do if anything ever happened to _Kairi_." Sora sighed heavily at this, knowing that he could very well find out if he didn't stop the Cardinal and get to Prydain soon.

At last, Athos rose to his feet. "The king's life is in danger." he said. "We have work to do."

"_Yes_!" Sora and Donald exclaimed together, giving each other a high-five (which Donald had to leap up for). They were going to save the king!

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Cardinal Richelieu, Captain Rochefort, and Don Karnage were all standing in the courtyard of the abandoned Musketeer headquarters. A portrait of King Louis XIII--at least, the _remains_ of a protrait of King Louis XIII--was set up at one end of the courtyard. A Heartless known as a Cannon Gun was perched upon the roof at the opposite end of the courtyard, smoke billowing from the mouth of the cannon that its body was made to resemble. The portrait of the king, the Cannon Gun's target, now sported a gaping hole where the king's head should have been.

Cardinal Richelieu looked through the gaping hole in the portrait, a smug smile on his face. "Impressive."

"And it can do that every single time." Don Karnage gloated.

"How reassuring." Richelieu said with a grin. Slowly, his grin faded as he looked to Rochefort and Karnage in turn. "I want every guard in the corps stationed either in or around the palace. Place the Cannon Gun in an ideal, _hidden_ position on the roof somewhere. If Sora and his meddlesome friends arrive, I want every Heartless you can spare to be mobile and ready to fight. I cannot send my guards to Prydain until I become _king_. If the Dark Lord doesn't get his reinforcements soon, it will be our heads."

Both Don Karnage and Rochefort bowed in acknowledgement. "And one more thing." Richelieu told them, gesturing toward the portrait of the king that had been used for target practice. "Rehang this painting in my chamber, just as it is. He was always a little too... _flattering_."

Richelieu smiled as he made his way to the palace to make ready for the king's birthday celebration. The Horned King would reward him for this... of that he was certain.

* * *

The grand palace of King Louis XIII was exactly how Sora had imagined it to be: big, beautiful, and _swarming_ with the Cardinal's guards. In fact, one of every three people in the crowd was garbed in the red tunic of Richelieu's personal troops.

Sora and his friends were all dressed in heavy cloaks, hoods over their heads to conceal their identities from the Cardinal's men. They picked their way almost invisibly through the crowd, searching for any sign of trouble. But all Sora could see was the mass multitude of people in red tunics. "Whoa." Sora muttered. "If Richelieu sends all these guys to Prydain, we're royally screwed."

"Are you sure we can take 'em all?" Goofy whispered.

"Not to worry." Aramis assured him. "We have a few surprises in store for the Cardinal."

"Search the perimeter." Athos instructed his friends. "I'll try to find the king."

Sora was taken aback. "But--"

"_Go_!" Athos shouted, and he and his fellow Musketeers pushed their way further into the crowd. They were soon lost among the throng.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald quacked. "_Now_ what to we do?"

"We do what Athos said." Sora answered. "Search the perimeter. My guess is somebody's up on the roof so they can get a clear shot at the king. So look up high."

Sora and his friends formed a circle and began to scan the walls and balconies surrounding the courtyard. Sixty seconds passed, and still there was no sign of trouble. Then, suddenly, Goofy pointed up to the far rooftop and called out, "Look! Up there!"

Sora and Donald whipped around to look where Goofy was pointing. There, on the rooftop, so still that Sora had at first mistaken it for some kind of statue, was a Cannon Gun. Its barrel was pointed straight at the main balcony, where King Louis XIII was due to appear. "So _that's_ what the Cardinal's planning!" Sora exclaimed. "That's cheap! Donald, can you get a clear shot at it?"

"In this crowd?" Donald retorted. "No way!"

"There _has_ to be a way." Sora murmured. Suddenly, the trumpeters on the main balcony struck up a lively fanfare, announcing the arrival of the king and queen. "_Crap_!" Sora muttered. "We have to get on the roof somehow!"

"We could just take the stairs up if we could just get through this crowd." Goofy suggested.

"Fat chance of _that_ happening." Sora scoffed. There was no way a man, a duck, and a dog-person could ever sneak through that massive gathering of people... or _was_ there? Sora suddenly got an idea. He flung back the hood of Goofy's cloak and yelled as loud as he could, "Help! Help! This man's been hideously disfigured!"

Instantly, everyone in the vicinity turned to look at the one who shouted. When they caught sight of Goofy, everyone began to panic and flee from the Captain of Disney Castle's Knights. Goofy looked hurt. "Sora, I thought I was handsome!"

"Just work with me, okay?" Sora whispered. "This is our ticket inside."

"Oh!" Goofy said with a wink. "I got'cha." Goofy suddenly threw his arms up and wailed, "It's true! I'm a revolting monster! And I'm pretty ugly, too!"

"Make way!" Donald called to the panicking crowd. "We gotta get him inside!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed through the crowd, which parted for them wherever they went. "Look at his face!" some people would whisper to themselves as Goofy passed. "He looks more like a dog than a man!"

The trumpets upon the main balcony still flourished when the three friends ran through the palace doors. That was good. As long as the trumpets played, the king was out of the Cannon Gun's range and the companions still had ample time to reach the roof.

"I can't believe that worked!" Donald quacked as the friends raced toward the palace's back stairs.

"I think that was my most brilliant plan yet." Sora said smugly as the trio rounded the first flight of steps.

"Gawrsh, I think it was your _only_ plan yet." Goofy hyucked.

"Who's counting?" Sora retorted. Then, even as he ran, he noticed something. The trumpets had stopped. They were running out of time! "Oh crap!" Sora exclaimed, hastily throwing off his cloak to increase his speed. "Not good!"

Donald and Goofy also flung their cloaks aside as they dashed up the next flight of stairs. They could hear the crowd cheering as the king and queen emerged onto the main balcony. Ahead, they could see the door leading to the roof! They frantically raced through it and onto the roof, but the Cannon Gun was still too far ahead. It was preparing to fire! In only another second, the trio would fail in their mission. But they had been _so close_! In spite of himself, Sora kept a mental count as the Cannon Gun made ready to assassinate the king. _Three... two... one..._

_**Fwoosh!**_

The Cannon Gun disappeared in a flash of flame. Sora looked around in shock. Donald was snickering and blowing smoke from the tip of his staff. He had cast a Firaga spell at the Cannon Gun just in time! "Nice save, Donald!" Sora exclaimed, giving his feathered friend a high-five for the second time that day.

"Aww, nothing to it." Donald scoffed, but Sora could see the relief in his eyes. The king was safe!

Suddenly, a scream welled up from the crowd and everyone began to panic for the second time that day. This time, though, Sora hadn't planned it. Cardinal Richelieu, who was on the balcony with the king and queen (though standing, Sora noticed, a safe distance away) was pointing straight at them. "Up there!" he shouted. "Kill them! They're trying to murder the king!"

"_What_?" Sora exclaimed. "We just _saved_ the king!"

The courtyard of the palace was suddenly cleared of all civilians, though there were quite a few people up on the lower balconies. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis now stood alone in the courtyard, their cloaks shed to reveal their Musketeer tunics underneath and their swords drawn. Against them stood no less than a hundred of the Cardinal's guards. Sora, Donald, and Goofy leaped from the rooftop and landed beside their Musketeer friends. "Hmm..." Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy, "a hundred of them and six of us. That's hardly fair."

"Maybe we should give them a chance to surrender." Donald nodded.

"Uhh... guys..." Goofy murmured. "_Look_!"

Sora looked in the direction that goofy was pointing, and immediately wished he hadn't. Swarms of Heartless of the Armored Knight variety came flooding out of the palace doors. "You've gotta be kidding me!' Sora yelled. "We'll never beat 'em all by ourselves!"

Suddenly, all the people who had lingered on the lower balconies now sprang into action. They leaped over the railing and landed in the courtyard below, throwing off their cloaks to reveal the radiant blue tunics of Royal Musketeers underneath. Sora grinned. So that was what Aramis had meant when he'd said there were a few "surprises" in store for Richelieu. Sora made quick head count, and found that now there were no less than fifty Musketeers gathered to join the fight! Sora summoned the Oathkeeper to his hand, and Donald and Goofy brandished their weapons. The Musketeers all drew their rapiers, which glistened in the sunlight. The Cardinal's guards, lined up at the front entrance of the palace, also drew their swords. The Armored Knights raised their right arms, the swords attached to them pointed at the Musketeers as though they were about to charge.

The battle lines had been drawn.

Athos stood at the head of the band of Musketeers. He raised his sword high and shouted, "Save the king!" All the Musketeers let out a battle cry, and the final battle for La Rochelle began.

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was very pleased with himself. He was in the throne room of the palace now, his great red cape swirling and billowing behind him as he pushed his way past several of his guards who had yet to join the battle outside. Captain Rochefort was right beside him, clearing a path for the Cardinal as he traversed the throne room.

As he approached the golden thrones at the far end of the throne room, two guards approached him, the king and queen struggling in their grasp. They had been captured during the confusion after the Cannon gun's destruction. But even as the Cardinal faced the captive monarchs, King Louis XIII still showed courage. "You have failed." he told Richelieu with an angry glare.

Richelieu had a good chuckle at this. "Oh, you are _so_ naive." he said as he made his way toward the king's throne. "Things couldn't be more perfect if I'd planned them myself: the king of France dies at the hands of his own personal guard. Grief stricken, terrified, the huddled masses turn for comfort to their devout spiritual leader--who, ever so humbly, _assumes the throne_... with the queen by his side." To make his point perfectly clear, he plopped down into King Louis's throne and patted the empty throne of Queen Anne.

Anne, despite being held firmly by one of the Cardinal's men, manage to draw back in disgust. "I would rather die!"

"_That can be arranged_!" Richelieu snapped, rising from the throne. His exclamation was so loud that even the bold King Louis tried to take a step back. Then the Cardinal's expression softened and he sank back into the throne that he had claimed for himself. "But first, your reluctant husband will be found pierced through the heart by the sword of a Musketeer--the same sword that failed to protect his father."

It was then that Captain Rochefort drew his rapier, his favorite among those that he had _collected_ over the years. It was a magnificent weapon, with a sparkling gold hilt and a razor-sharp blade. It had once belonged to the captain of the Musketeers, whom Rochefort had slaughtered personally before using it to assassinate King Louis's father.

Now that same sword was aimed at King Louis, who only stared at Rochefort passively. Tears began to fall down Queen Anne's cheeks as Rochefort drew near. He pulled his arm back, preparing to thrust the blade into the king's heart.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the palace doors swung open and several Musketeers came flooding into the room. Richelieu rose from his chair and scowled.

Sora was at the very head of the advancing Musketeers.

The Cardinal's guards moved to intercept the oncoming Musketeers, but Sora pushed right past them and bowed mockingly before Cardinal Richelieu. "Sorry. Were you in the middle of something?"

"On the contrary," Captain Rochefort said with a sinister smile as he stepped between the Keyblade Master and the Cardinal, "you're right on time."

Rochefort then lunged at Sora, and the two master swordsmen became locked in combat. Richelieu, seeing that all the Musketeers in the room were occupied with guards and Heartless, quickly turned to the guards that held the king and queen. "Follow me." he instructed them, and they began making their escape.

The duel between Rochefort and Sora was beginning to heat up. Sora aimed a downward strike at Rochefort, who deftly sidestepped it before thrusting at Sora. Sora parried and quickly jumped back, then leaped forward for a slash at Rochefort's right arm. Rochefort sidestepped again, this time thrusting his left hand at Sora's throat. His right hand, still holding his favorite rapier, managed to keep the Oathkeeper at bay as he slowly strangled the life out of the Keyblade Master.

"_Sora_!"

Rochefort turned about to see who had issued the call, only to find a Blizzaga spell freezing his entire right arm! His left hand quickly left Sora's throat, and the king of Radiant Garden began gasping to refill his lungs. Rochefort was about to punch at Sora with his frozen arm, but suddenly a round shield came out of nowhere and swept his feet out from under him. Rochefort fell to the floor, his arm still frozen but intact, as the shield returned to his owner.

Donald and Goofy had arrived.

Sora finally managed to garner enough air to fill his lungs, and he began massaging his neck. "Thanks, guys."

"We've got it covered here, Sora." Donald quacked. He had been the one to call out Sora's name a moment before. "Go get the Cardinal!"

Sora nodded. "Right. Cover me, guys."

Cardinal Richelieu was headed for a map of the world that covered the entire left wall of the throne room--the very same map that Queen Anne had been staring at the previous day. He was already smug in his clever escape, and so it came as a bit of a shock to him when Sora leaped over his head and landed in front of him, Oathkeeper pointed at his face. "And where do you think _you're_ going, _Your Eminence_?"

"Oh, you know." Richelieu said casually. "I _abhor_ bloodshed."

"Yeah, when it's _yours_." Sora retorted.

"Stand aside." Richelieu ordered him with a roll of his eyes.

Sora outstretched his arm until the Oathkeeper was but an inch from the Cardinal's nose. "I don't think so."

Richelieu chuckled loudly. "Ah, I see. Someone's still upset about the capture of his beloved wife."

Sora glared hard at the Cardinal. "You're going down, Richelieu."

Richelieu's smile grew wider and a silver object emerged from his sleeve and into his hand. Sora's eyes widened in horror. In Richelieu's hand was a _pistol_! Sora tried to move, but he was a half second too slow. With the pistol aimed right at Sora's heart, Cardinal Richelieu squeezed the trigger.

_**BOOM!**_

Sora crumpled to the floor. Richelieu looked down at the body, grinned, and said, "You first."

Richelieu then proceeded to the great world map that hung on the wall and pushed upon it. Large portions of the map swung open on concealed hinges, revealing the secret entrance to the Cardinal's underground passages beneath the castle. He stepped inside, his two guards hauling the king and queen behind him.

Donald, Goofy, and the three Musketeers were fighting close at hand, guarding each other's flanks and often exchanging opponents. But when the Cardinal's pistol shot rang in their ears, they immediately knew that something was wrong. Goofy tossed his shield at a guard's ankles, tripping him up and allowing the Captain of the King's Knights to see the world map, before which Sora's crumpled body lay. "Sora!" Goofy gasped.

"Oh God..." Aramis murmured, dashing across the throne room. Donald cast a Magnega spell just above his head, causing all the nearby guards to be sucked into it. Then he, Goofy, Athos, and Porthos ran to where Aramis was kneeling over Sora's motionless form. No guards dared approach the five as they examined Sora's body.

Goofy knelt down beside his friend and shook him violently. "Sora!" he begged. "Come on! You gotta wake up!"

But Sora did not wake up. He only continued to lie there, his body limp and motionless. A tear began rolling down the cheek of Donald Duck as he realized what must have happened. "Oh _no_..." he quacked.

"Is he _dead_?" Athos questioned in disbelief.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said sadly, "who's gonna tell Kairi?"

Upon the mention of the Kairi's name, Sora suddenly drew a sharp breath and his eyes flew open. Everyone stared at him in utter shock, until Donald finally regained his voice. "He's alive!" the duck cheered.

And he was.

Sora took a few more deep breaths before rising to his feet. "What'd I miss?"

"But... how did you survive?" Athos questioned. "The Cardinal shot your heart. You shouldn't be _breathing_, let alone walking around."

Sora instinctively brought a hand to his chest. He felt something _unusual_ about his golden crown pendant. When he held it up, he saw that there was a bullet lodged in the center of the crown! The pendant had shielded Sora from any sort of wound.

Sora clutched the crown pendant to his heart and looked up. "Whatever divine power was responsible for that..." he whispered. "Thank you."

"Now we have to move." Aramis told his friends. "We cannot let the Cardinal escape."

"Through there!" Sora pointed out, indicating the world map. Thus, the six companions dashed through the entrance to the hidden passage, hoping they weren't too late to capture the Cardinal.

A few feet away, a very angry Captain Rochefort had watched the whole thing. His arm was still frozen solid, but still he made his way toward the world map and the secret passage beyond. "Curse our luck." he growled as he slowly traversed the throne room. "Richelieu is either an excellent shot, or a very poor one. And where is Don Karna_aa__**aaAAGH!**_"

Rochefort stopped dead in his tracks, a searing pain ripping through his stomach. He looked down and saw, to his great surprise, a iron broadsword jutting through his abdomen. Rochefort's eye went wide in astonishment. He _knew_ that sword! "Looking for me, One-Eye?"asked a familiar voice.

"Don Karnage!" Rochefort gasped between fits of coughing up blood. "What... what are you doing?"

"Less people to share with means more loot for me!" Don Karnage told him, yanking his rapier from Rochefort's body. The Cardinal's captain crumpled to the ground, surrounded by a pool of his own dark blood.

"Now," Don Karnage muttered, "to find that pesky key boy and his ham-handed friends!" He chuckled as he added to himself, "Heh! I am one scary guy!"

Karnage did not bother wiping the blood from his broadsword as he made his way to the world map.

* * *

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the three Musketeers had descended a very long, deep tunnel, and were now in the very heart of Richelieu's cavern. They discovered, to their dismay, that that several passages now branched off from the main tunnel. Richelieu could have gone through any one of them.

"Where do we go now?" Sora asked, looking disheartened as he eyed each of the passageways.

"_I've_ never been here before." Porthos answered defensively.

"Split up." Athos told them. Everyone gave a nod and headed down a different passage.

Athos took the one in the very center, so Sora was forced to take one of the side passages. He hadn't gotten far before he came to a very large cell, with long metal spikes lining one entire wall. "_Man_," Sora whispered to himself, "I'd hate to be the one to be locked up in _this_ cell."

"_Booga booga_!"

Sora yelped in surprise and nearly leaped right into the wall of spikes. He whipped around, Oathkeeper in hand, to find Don Karnage staring him in the face, a bloody broadsword dangerously close to Sora's stomach. "Aha! Surprised to see me, key boy?"

Sora raised a brow. "Actually, yeah. How did you get here so fast?"

Don Karnage shrugged. "So I know a shortcut, no big deal. When you're a criminal genius like myse--_hey_! I'm supposed to be hacking you into teeny-weeny pieces!"

Sora leaped over Don Karnage's head just in time to avoid a swipe at his midsection. Karnage looked confused for a moment, but turned around quickly enough to avoid Sora's thrust to his back. The two traded blows for a moment, though it was obvious to Sora that Don Karnage was no great swordsman. His blows were clumsy and wide, and he left himself open often. If Sora hadn't been trying to keep to his _disarm only_ policy, he could have killed Karnage easily.

Don Karnage next aimed an overhead chop at Sora's head, which Sora blocked only too easily. Karnage tried again with a low sweep to Sora's legs, but that was a mistake. Sora effortlessly hopped over Karnage's blade and, without thinking about where he was, kicked Karnage hard in the chest. Karnage was sent flying backward--straight into the spiked wall. Sora's eyes went wide as the light left the dingo's eyes and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. "Oh poop." was all Sora could say. He turned and left the cell, shaking his head sadly. Why did it _always_ turn out this way?

* * *

Cardinal Richelieu was now in the deepest part of his secret caverns. An underground river flowed through this passage, and the Cardinal's small boat was already waiting for him there. The river did not reach the surface until a very good distance from the castle, and Richelieu could then escape to England, where the Duke of Buckingham would surely welcome him. He may have fled to Annuvin, but he had no desire to face the Horned King after his failure.

Unfortunately, as Richelieu was boarding his vessel, Athos emerged from the main passageway, Donald, Goofy, Porthos, and Aramis with him. The five must have met when the passages they'd been following had converged. Of course, it didn't really matter. Richelieu was already aboard his vessel and on his way out of the castle. "You're too late, Musketeers!" he shouted to them. "By now, the Duke of Buckingham's signature is next to mine. The alliance is complete!"

Athos reached into his pocket and removed a document from it. That document looked terribly _familiar_ to Richelieu. His fear was confirmed as Athos told him, "That would be difficult, considering the treaty never left France!"

Richelieu rolled his eyes. "A minor problem!" he scoffed. "I will return twice as strong, and the throne _will be mine_!"

Richelieu was smug in his escape, even as his boat passed another of the dark passages leading to the river. He heard a noise from it... almost like _footsteps_. Suddenly, a figure leaped from the passage and landed in the boat, directly in front of the Cardinal. Richelieu gasped in astonishment. It was Sora! "I don't think so." the Keyblade Master scoffed.

Sora didn't even need his keyblade. He balled up his fist and punched the guard that held the king, sending him overboard, and the guard that held the queen soon followed. He was about to do the same to the Cardinal, but King Louis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait!" he told Sora.

Richelieu smiled, thinking he'd been spared, but then King Louis delivered a magnificent right hook to Richelieu's jaw, sending the Cardinal splashing into the river.

Sora smiled. "Nice one, Your Highness." he acknowledged.

Louis smiled and nodded, then turned to face his queen. Anne was standing at the opposite end of the vessel, looking quite shaken, though she eyed King Louis with great admiration. King Louis approached her and asked, "Are you all right?"

Anne nodded. "Yes." she told him, and then the monarchs allowed their emotions to overtake them. King Louis and Queen Anne kissed passionately, and Sora's smile turned into a frown as he watched. Though he was happy for the budding romance between formerly reluctant spouses, his thoughts turned once again to his own queen. Kairi was still in the Horned King's dungeon, and there was little Sora could do about it. It made him all the more anxious to get to Prydain, where he could travel with all haste to save his wife. At the moment, though, he just had to make the most of things. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

His mission in La Rochelle was complete.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the three Musketeers were standing before King Louis XIII and Queen Anne, who now stood directly in front of their thrones. The Heartless were gone and the throne room had been cleared of bodies of Musketeers and guards, but there was still much cleaning and restoration to be done before the castle was in proper order again. Everyone knelt before the monarchs, but Louis bade them rise. He looked to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Are these the ones who saved my life?"

"Their names are Sora, Donald, and Goofy, Sire." Porthos informed him, indicating each of the trio in turn.

King Louis smiled. "Sora, Donald, Goofy... I am in your debt. What can I do to repay the courage you've shown me?"

Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, and they both nodded. Then the trio turned to Athos, who told King Louis, "Your Majesty, Sora's heart has but one desire: to leave this world. He wants only to go off in search of his own bride, who has been captured by a powerful enemy in a land far from our own. Donald and Goofy wish to join him."

King Louis nodded. "Then go with my blessing, and that of all of France. What you have done here shall not be easily forgotten."

"But what about Cardinal Richelieu, Your Highness?" Donald quacked.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Goofy questioned. "And his guards?"

"The Cardinal's guards have been disbanded and barred from active military service." Louis answered. "Richelieu himself will be tried tomorrow for high treason against France. But today shall be a time of celebration. You are free to stay, if you so choose."

Sora shook his head. "No. I really have to get off this world _now_, but thanks for the offer." Sora grinned as he added, "Maybe one day when lives _aren't_ in danger."

Louis nodded and smiled warmly. "Another time, then. Go now, and may you recover your wife with time to spare."

Sora bowed and turned to leave. Donald and Goofy followed suit, and they waved goodbye to the three Musketeers as they passed. The Musketeers tipped their hats in return, and they watched with mixed feelings as the trio left the castle. Sora's heart felt bittersweet also, but the better part of him was filled with happiness.

He was going to save Kairi.

* * *

**A/N: What's this? A cliffhanger? Well... sort of. This chapter felt just a tad rushed to me (and feel free to tell me whether you agree or not), but there wasn't much else I could do. Believe me, the next chapter will be much better.**

**A GENTLE REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	28. A Grievous Loss

**A/N: I have returned to resolve my semi-cliffhanger that I left you with in the last chapter, and to probably leave you with another one. This one draws most heavily from the _Chronicles of Prydain_ books, so read at your own risk. Here's a term you may want to know:**

**_Fair Folk way post--_a Fair Folk emergency bunker of sorts, where Fair Folk and those under Fair Folk protection may seek shelter in case of emergencies. usually operated by a single member of the Fair Folk, appointed by King Eiddileg himself.**

**Well, that's everything. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Grievous Loss**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were now safely aboard _My Dinghy_. Sora kept the ship in orbit around La Rochelle while his fingers flew over the ship's controls. "_Forgive my asking, Master Sora,_" ROY stated from the console's loudspeaker with a curious tone of voice, "_but what destination did you have in mind?_"

"Where else?" Sora retorted, never looking up. "We're going to Prydain."

"_But Master Sora,_" ROY argued, "_would it not be more prudent to check with King Mickey first?_"

Sora shook his head with fierce determination. "Absolutely not. I did what the king told me to do, and now I'm doing what _I_ wanna do. Now can you help me get Prydain's coordinates or not?"

"_Impossible._" ROY told him. "_I cannot pinpoint a world's location unless the ship has been to the world before, or unless the coordinates have been downloaded to my data banks._"

Sora's face fell. "So we're stuck."

"_On the contrary." _ROY informed him. "_It _would _be possible for me to triangulate Master Riku's position by using the radio frequency emitted by his cell phone. Then, not only could you locate the world of Prydain, but you could regroup with Master Riku and enlist his aid._"

"Then let's go!" Donald quacked.

"Go ahead, ROY." Sora nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"_For you, Master Sora, of course._" ROY acknowledged. "_Triangulating signal. Please stand by._"

Sora waited impatiently, thrumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. Every second's delay was another second that Kairi was in the Horned King's dungeon, another second that Sora was not holding her in his arms.

After five of these grueling seconds, ROY said, "_Complete. But there is something strange. He is trying to call King Mickey Mouse even as we speak, but His Majesty is not answering. I wonder what he could be up to--_"

"At the moment, I don't care." Sora cut him off. "Just get us to Prydain as fast as you can. Can you handle that?"

"_Of course, Master Sora._" ROY acknowledged, and the engines of the ship flared to life. "_Shall I engage the warp drive this time, sir?_" ROY asked.

Sora nodded. "Naturally."

"Gawrsh, why didn't we use the warp drive on the way to La Rochelle?" Goofy queried. "We woulda got there a lot faster."

"_Because_, Goofy." Donald snorted. "If we used the warp drive on the way there, it would've been three a.m. when we landed. Nobody wants to land on a world at three in the morning."

"Oh!" Goofy hyucked. "I got'cha!"

Sora only grinned and shook his head as _My Dinghy_ blasted off at warp speed to the world of Prydain. They would arrive in a matter of minutes.

* * *

It had been a solid three hours since the companions on Prydain had acquired the Black Cauldron. Riku had been on his cell phone every fifteen minutes, trying to inform King Mickey of their progress and to request that a team be sent to pick it up, but every time, he received no answer. King Mickey's cell phone, it would seem, was turned off. But why would it be off _now_, of all times? Riku could only grumble under his breath with each unanswered call until he eventually stuck his phone back into his pocket. "No good." he muttered. "The king's obviously wrapped up in something important."

The other four companions, meanwhile, were all gathered inside the chicken roost of the Witches of Morva. The Black Cauldron still sat there, sad moans still issuing forth from its great mouth, its darkness still pervading the air. Riku found that, with effort, he could afford to stand just outside the doorway of the chicken roost with no ill effects, but he dared not set foot inside, nor did he dare to even look upon the Black Cauldron. To this end, he had taken the familiar black blindfold from his cloak pocket (the one _not_ housing his cell phone) and shielded his eyes with it. Everyone had found it a bit unnerving at first to be unable to look Riku in the eye, but with time, they had grown somewhat used to it.

"Great Belin!" Fflewddur Fflam groaned. "We'll be stranded in this marsh forever!"

"Could we perhaps try to move it?" Taran suggested. "You could walk ahead of us to avoid the effects of the Cauldron, Master Riku, and I'm sure that Fflewddur, Eilonwy, Gurgi, and I could lift it. Do you suppose we could?"

Riku thought a moment, then only grunted in response. "Sure. It's the only thing left for us to do."

"Yes, yes!" Gurgi exclaimed. "Gurgi will help lift the wicked Cauldron with great huffings and puffings!"

The companions made their way toward the Black Cauldron, but before they had gotten very far, Riku called out to them. "_Stop_!"

"Oh, _now_ what?" Eilonwy said a little indignantly. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind again! You're almost as bad as an assistant pig-keeper!"

"Hush." Riku silenced her, sniffing the air. "I sense someone coming--no, _three_ people coming." He stopped for a moment and his eyes grew wide beneath his blindfold. "It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy!"

"Is it really?" Taran asked hopefully. Though he knew Sora mostly by reputation alone, that was enough to encourage him. If the Keyblade Master was coming, then even the Horned King had best be nervous.

"But I don't understand." Riku murmured. "Sora's supposed to be in La Rochelle."

But there could no longer be any doubt that Sora was indeed landing in Prydain. _My Dinghy_ was rapidly descending, then banking hard to the right as it reached the treetops. Three figures leaped from the cockpit while the ship was still in motion, and the ship then blasted off into space once again. A moment later, Riku could hear shouting nearby. "Hey! Riku!"

Riku turned around (if only to be polite, since he was still blindfolded and eyesight meant nothing to him) and found Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing before him. "Hiya, Riku!" Goofy hyucked.

"What's with the blindfold?" Donald asked.

"What about you guys?" Riku countered, dodging the question. "Why aren't you in La Rochelle?"

"We're done." Sora answered. "Don Karnage is dead and Cardinal Richelieu's awaiting trial for treason. The Horned King won't see a single soldier from La Rochelle. And now I'm here to save Kairi. So what's going on?"

Thus, the five companions began to tell of their adventure in Prydain. Riku introduced everyone to Gurgi and told of their first meeting, then went on to explain how they fell into the realm of the Fair Folk. The companions spoke of how they had first learned about the Black Cauldron's disappearance, and of how Doli of the Fair Folk had led them to Morva. They told of their bargain with the Witches of Morva (making doubly sure to leave out the part about Riku's dark secret), and of how they still had no idea of what to do with the Cauldron.

"We can't destroy it." Riku informed Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "The Cauldron itself is indestructible. There _is_ a way to take away its power, but..."

"Then let's do it!" Sora cut him off. "If this is what the Horned King needs to take over the worlds, then why isn't it gone already?"

"_Because_, Sora." Riku said sternly, his harsh stare somehow reaching through his blindfold and reaching Sora's heart. "The only way to destroy it is for someone to willingly climb into it--and whoever does that won't come out alive."

Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's faces all fell at this harsh statement. "Oh." Sora murmured sadly. "That would explain it."

"What can we do?" Donald quacked.

"I've been trying to contact King Mickey," Riku informed him, "but no luck. We're on our own out here. If Doli was still here, he could help us get the Cauldron to the Fair Folk, but he turned coward and disappeared as soon as he saw the Witches of Morva."

"_What was that_?"

Everyone looked around frantically for the source of the small, grouchy voice. "I say," Fflewddur Fflam called out, "Doli, is that you?"

Fflewddur leaped back a few feet as Doli's tiny form manifested right in front of his nose. "Of _course_ it's me!" the fairy snapped at the bard. "Who did you think it was, King Eiddileg? And where do you get off calling me a coward?"

Sora had to stifle a laugh as he asked, "Is _that_ Doli?"

Doli fluttered up to Sora's face and shouted, "_What_? Do you have a _problem_ with me? Humph! This is why I hate dealing with _people_!"

"How dare you show yourself, coward?" Taran snorted. "After you abandoned us in the witches' cottage?"

Doli slapped his forehead. "You still don't get it, do you? I was there the whole time! Those Witches of Morva have been trying to get their hands on Fair Folk crafts for centuries, and I didn't want you mortals trying to use me as a bargaining chip! I would _still_ be invisible, but I can't stand it when you humans jump to conclusions like that."

"Okay," Riku said, crossing his arms, "so let me ask you this: can you help us get the Black Cauldron to the Fair Folk?"

"After you laughed at me and accused me of being a coward?" Doli scoffed. "And I suppose you want me to carry the Cauldron there all by myself, too!"

"_Please_, Doli." Eilonwy entreated. "We know the Fair Folk have no love in their hearts for the Horned King, and this is the best way to stop him. _We'll_ carry the Cauldron--all you need do is take us to your realm."

Doli crossed his arms. "Oh, _fine_." he groused. "But make it snappy! The sooner I'm back in my own realm, the better I'll feel!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Taran, Fflewddur, Gurgi, and Eilonwy all made their way to the chicken roost. Riku made sure to keep a good distance away and secured his blindfold. Sora, Donald, and Goofy's initial reaction to the Black Cauldron was little different from what those of the other companions had been, but Sora's perceptions were not sensitive enough to be harmed by the Black Cauldron. It took all the strength of the seven gathered in the chicken roost to even lift the Cauldron off the ground, but they eventually succeeded. With a good deal of effort, they managed to carry the Cauldron out of the roost. Riku made sure to stay at least forty paces away from them (about the distance from the chicken coop to the witches' shed), and Doli fluttered only a few feet away from him. Thusly arranged, the procession began to march.

The companions trudged on for a better part of the afternoon before finally exiting the Marshes of Morva, the weight of the Black Cauldron proving too cumbersome for any efficient progress to be made. Finally, when the Marshes of Morva began to give way to forested land, the companions stopped to rest for a moment. "_Phew_!" Donald quacked, wiping his brow as he and the others set the Cauldron on the ground. "That Cauldron's _heavy_!"

"We can't stay too long here," Riku told the companions, "or the Horned King's minions might find us."

"Especially since this is Huntsman territory." Doli added. "We're in the Forest of Idris now--it stretches on for just a few miles before you hit Dark Gate."

"Dark Gate?" Sora repeated, now very confused. "Huntsmen? What are those?"

"Dark Gate's the mountain pass that leads right to the Iron Portals of Annuvin, the gates of the Horned King's realm. The Huntsmen are his liege men, skilled hunters that get stronger every time you kill one. This forest is where they like to hunt. Don't you know anything about anything?"

"Apparently not here." Sora muttered.

"A-hyuck!" Goofy chuckled. "Welcome to _my_ world!"

Sora was about to open his mouth, but before he could do so, a strange sound met his ears. It was an unnatural war cry, a mixture of a lion's roar and an eagle's shriek. Everyone looked around to see whence the cry had come, but it was Taran who first pointed to the sky and called, "Gwythaints!"

Sora, the only one among the companions to have never really seen a Gwythaint before, could only gape at the swarm of terrible black dragons as they approached. He did not move until Doli fluttered to his side and tugged at the hood of his jacket. "Don't just stand there like a clodpole!" he shouted. "Get to cover!"

"But what about the Cauldron?" Sora asked. "We can't let the Horned King get it!"

"We can either let the Gwythaints have the Cauldron and live, or we can die knowing they'll get it anyway!" Doli snapped. No one could argue this point, and the nine companions hastily retreated to the sanctuary of the deeper woods. They sought refuge behind the great oaks and redwoods of the Forest of Idris, and could only watch sadly as a pair of Gwythaints seized the Black Cauldron in their talons and flapped their batlike wings until they finally managed to lift it off the ground. Then the whole swarm shrieked in delight, flying back to Annuvin with all haste.

When the Gwythaints were safely away, Sora emerged from his hiding place and shouted, "_Brilliant_! The Horned King has the Cauldron, and he'll be opening the Door to Darkness any minute now!"

Eilonwy shook her head sadly. "It's awful." she acknowledged. "But still, we can't blame the Gwythaints. I feel sorry for them, the poor creatures."

"But Eilonwy," Taran gasped, "how could you feel sorry for such evil beasts?"

"But they weren't _always_ evil." Eilonwy pointed out. "I heard the Horned King's guards talking about it once when I was still a captive in his dungeons. The Gwythaints were once gentle dragons, so friendly that they would eat right out of your hand if you'd let them. But the Horned King had them all captured and tortured until they all submitted to his will. They serve him out of fear now, acting as his spies--the Eyes of Annuvin, they're called. And if the Horned King could do that do the most peaceful animals in the world, then I can only imagine what he'll do to all the _people_ if he ever gets the chance."

"Is that all you mortals can do?" Doli grunted. "_Imagine_? The Gwythaints are halfway to Annuvin by now, and all you can do is gawk about the blasted dragons! Come on, you clots!"

Sora nodded with determination. "Doli's right. We have to do _something_."

"Like what?" Riku asked. "Unless you've got a few siege engines in those giant pants of yours, we can't get the Cauldron back by ourselves. We're stuck here."

"Oh, great Belin!" Fflewddur groaned. "What difference does it make now? A Fflam is daring, but I'm not about to storm Annuvin with only the eight of you by my side! The Horned King's armies are vast and powerful, and will only be more so when he regains the Black Cauldron!"

"Fflewddur is right." Taran sighed. "We cannot hope to face the Horned King alone."

"Then what can we do?" Donald asked, looking crestfallen.

"Doli?" Eilonwy asked, looking in the direction of their grumpy guide. "Do _you_ have any ideas?"

Doli did not answer, but his eyes suddenly widened and he turned about in the air several times. Whatever he saw must have pleased him; he had a peculiar grin on his face, almost unnatural for the grouchy little fairy. After a moment, he said, "There are Fair Folk here!"

"_What_?" Riku demanded. "Are you sure?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure!" Doli snapped, and then he fluttered off, heading deeper into the Forest of Idris--and closer, Sora realized, to Dark Gate. The companions hurried after Doli, curious to see what Fair Folk could possibly wish to dwell this close to Annuvin. Doli flitted about from tree to tree, until he at last came to a stop at the remains of an enormous hollow oak.

In the hollow oak was a miniscule knothole, just large enough for Doli to squeeze his head through. The grouchy fairy thrust his head inside and began shouting at the top of his lungs (surprisingly loud for one so small). There was no answer from the trunk, so Doli continued to yell. "I'll report this!" he called. "To King Eiddileg himself! This is _unheard of_! _Impossible_!"

"Uhh... Doli," Sora said hesitantly, "would you mind telling us what the heck you're doing so we can help?"

Doli only crossed his arms and grumbled to himself, so Sora took it upon himself to approach the ruined oak tree. Placing his lips as close to the knothole as he dared, Sora called, "_Hello_? Anybody home? There's a grumpy fairy out here and he wants to talk to you!"

Sora pressed his ear to the knothole, eagerly awaiting a response. When none came, Sora shrugged and took a step back. He was about to open his mouth, but then a small, distinct voice came from the hollow tree trunk. "Go away." it said.

Upon hearing this voice, Doli zipped back to the knothole and stuck his head in again. The sounds coming from the tree were muffled, so all the companions could hear of the conversation were angry shouts by Doli, followed by hesitant answers from whatever was inside the tree. At last, Doli pulled his head from the knothole and snorted indignantly.

A moment later, there was a strange creaking sound--a bit like a door swinging open on rusty hinges. This was exactly what the companions heard, for a moment later, they saw a large rectangular section of the trunk begin to swing inward. Out of this new doorway fluttered the most pathetic sight that Sora had ever seen.

It was obviously of the Fair Folk, that much was certain. Like Doli, it was two inches in height, its body adorned with graceful transparent wings and tiny antennae. But that was where the similarity ended. The fairy's skin was deathly pale, emitting a pallid silver aura that contrasted sharply with Doli's yellow one. Sad-looking eyes blinked anxiously beneath scraggly silver hair that resembled cobwebs hanging in the fairy's face, and the fairy's mouth was drawn in a most mournful expression. Draped around the fairy's shoulders was a shabby little purple cloak.

Upon seeing this pitiful fairy, Doli snorted once more. "Humph! So it's you, Gwystyl! I might have known!"

"So it's you, Doli." the fairy called Gwystyl replied with a despondent tone. "I wish you'd given me a little warning."

"_Warning_!" Doli repeated with a huff. "Eiddileg will hear of this! What good's a Fair Folk way post if you can't get into it when you have to? You know the rules: if any of the Fair Folk are in danger... well, guess what we're in right now! And on top of everything else, I could have shouted myself hoarse!"

Gwystyl only groaned sadly and allowed Doli to enter. When Gwystyl spotted the other eight companions, however, he shook his head violently. "Oh no!" the haggard fairy wailed. "Not humans! Another day, perhaps, but not today. Not the humans. I'm not well, you see--not well at all, really. Besides, there's no room. No room at all."

"They're with me!" Doli barked. "They claim Fair Folk protection, and I'll see they get it! Find room or make room!"

"Very well." Gwystyl sighed. "Bring them _all_ in. And feel free to invite anyone else you'd like. I had only suggested--an appeal to your generous heart, Doli. But it makes no difference now."

It was only then that Sora got a good look at the way post. Gwystyl and Doli were hovering above a deep hole in the ground, surrounded by the wood of the hollow oak tree. As Gwystyl and Doli descended into the hole, Sora decided to be the first to leap in after them. He fell for about ten feet, then found himself standing in a narrow tunnel, Doli and Gwystyl waiting patiently just ahead. The ceiling of the tunnel was low and the air was damp, laden with the smell of loam and dead leaves. An alcove had been hollowed out of one of the stone walls of the passage, filled with mushrooms, roots, and things of that sort. Sora guessed that it was Gwystyl's food stock.

Sora noticed all this in an instant, then stepped forward just in time to avoid Riku landing on top of him, followed by Donald, then Goofy, and so on. When all nine of the companions had dropped into the tunnel, Gwystyl reluctantly led them down the narrow passage. After about twenty paces, the narrow tunnel opened up into a large round chamber, which was furnished for people far larger than any of the Fair Folk. Two human-sized chairs sat at a broken human-sized table, and a meager fire burned in a human-sized hearth. A dozen human-sized candles hanging from the ceiling provided the only other source of light in the room, and the chamber was even stuffier than the narrow passage that led to it.

Fflewddur Fflam placed a hand to his mouth and began to cough violently. "Very cozy." he managed to get out between gasps. Gurgi, on the other hand, flung himself down beside the tiny fireplace and seemed content. Sora cast a wary glance upward, watching as the spikes of his hair scraped the low ceiling of the chamber and feeling the dirt and dust settle onto his scalp. He was almost glad that Kairi wasn't with him at the moment--he was sure that he looked very silly.

Taran, for lack of anything else to say, could only turn to Gwystyl. "Thank you for your hospitality." he told the dismal fairy. "We have been hard pressed."

"_Hospitality_!" Doli scoffed. "_What_ hospitality? I haven't seen any! Go fetch us something to eat and drink, Gwystyl!"

"Oh, to be sure," Gwystyl muttered, "if you really want to take the time. When did you say you were leaving?"

"Stop whining," Doli snapped, "and think of some way to be useful! If you're in charge of a way post, you're supposed to be ready in emergencies! Humph! I don't know what Eiddileg was thinking when he put you here!"

"I've often wondered that." Gwystyl agreed with a sigh. "It's much too close to Annuvin for any decent kind of person to knock at your door--present company excluded, of course. But it _is_ bleak. No, Doli, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you, except set you on your way as quickly as possible."

Sora clenched his fists, unable to hold his impatience any longer. Now that the Horned King had the Cauldron in his clutches, every second was precious. After all, he did not know how much longer Kairi--or the other Princesses of Heart, for that matter--would survive after the Horned King had gained the power of Kingdom Hearts. "Don't you get it?" the Keyblade Master snapped at Gwystyl. "The Horned King has the Black Cauldron again! He's gonna use it to open Kingdom Hearts!"

Gwystyl's face suddenly grew more solemn, and his sniveling ceased for a moment. "Yes," he stated gravely, "yes, I know."

Sora was taken aback. When he regained his composure a moment later, he was more angry than ever. "_What_?" he barked, now shouting so loudly that he gave Doli a run for his money. "You _knew_ and you didn't _say_ anything?"

Gwystyl clutched his hands to his head. "Please, please, don't shout." he whined. "Not after I let you _humans_ down here! I'm not well; I have so many tasks to finish, I shall never be caught up!"

Now it was Riku's turn to be upset. He was able to deal with the fact that the Princesses were captured, and he had even been relatively calm when the Gwythaints had regained the Black Cauldron. But knowing that Gwystyl had almost _deliberately_ slowed their progress was more than even Riku's patience could bear. "Well?" he shouted at the whimpering fairy. "If you don't help us, then the worlds are doomed. So I suggest you start talking!"

"Just leave it alone!" Gwystyl choked. "Forget about it. Go back to wherever you came from. That's the best thing you can do."

Now Sora was _truly_ enraged. "_Forget about it_?" he repeated with a snarl. "Listen, you!" Sora snapped, pointing at the dismal fairy. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to just go home and forget about it. I _can't_ forget about it, because right now, while you're complaining like a two-year-old, _my wife_ is in the Horned King's dungeon! Now you either help us out, or so help me, I'll squash you like the tiny bug you are!"

"No, no!" Gwystyl protested. "No squashing--not today. I really don't feel up to it." When Sora only glared at him with heated rage, Gwystyl hastily added, "Listen to me: if I promise to help, do you promise to go away as soon as you've done your business?"

Sora did not answer until Riku placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Sora." the elder Keybearer told his friend. "Getting angry won't help Kairi, and it won't help you. You know that--you've heard it a thousand times."

Sora took a few deep breaths, and soon he was as calm as he had been before entering Gwystyl's way post. "You're right, Riku." he said at length. To Gwystyl, he added, "Yes, we promise. Now _please_ tell us how we can get to the Horned King."

Gwystyl nodded hesitantly. "The Horned King's fortress is vast, filled with Heartless and Huntsmen. And he's already resurrected a whole slew of Cauldron-Born, I shouldn't wonder. Are you quite sure you wouldn't want to just drop the whole thing? No? Very well... then I would suggest a two-pronged attack. The main invading force could distract the Horned King's forces at the gates, while a few others sneak through the Iron Portals of Annuvin unhindered. Assuming you _have_ an invasion force, that is."

"We do." Sora nodded. "And we'll use _your_ way post as a meeting place."

"A meeting place... for an _invasion force_?" Gwystyl repeated. "Oh no, not today. I'm not well, you know." When Gwystyl saw the look in Sora's eye, however, he knew there was no assuaging the Keyblade Master. "Very well. I suppose it doesn't matter. Pay no attention to _my_ needs."

"Glad _that_ little problem's out of the way." Sora said with a slight grin before turning to face Riku. "I'm calling Leon and the others at Hollow Bastion. I want them on the _Arbitrator_ and on their way here as soon as possible."

"What about King Mickey?" Taran questioned from his position a little behind Riku. "Shouldn't we check with him?"

"No time." Sora answered. "Riku says his line's busy, and we can't afford to wait. The king's the most powerful warrior in the worlds, and I would want him here if I could help it, but I think we'll have to do this without him."

"_Sora_," Donald said reproachfully, having kept silent for most of the conversation with Gwystyl, "are you doing this just to get Kairi back?"

"Gawrsh, it sounded pretty good to _me_." Goofy murmured.

"I'm doing it because it's pretty much the only option we have." Sora answered. With a sheepish smile, he added, "_And_ I really want Kairi back."

"Yes, that's all very well," Gwystyl told the companions, "but is there any way you could wait for your friends _outside_? I'm really not well, you know, and you _did_ promise to leave."

Sora nodded. "Fine. But we'll be right outside, so don't get too comfortable."

Without another word, the nine companions made their way out of Gwystyl's way post. The door in the hollow oak shut tightly behind them as soon as the last person exited the cave. Sora rolled his eyes as he punched in Tron's number on his cell phone. The sun was just beginning to descend into the west, indicating that it was just past midday. The _Arbitrator_ would probably arrive at sunset, and then the battle at Dark Gate would begin.

It was going to be a rough night.

* * *

Deep in the dungeons of Annuvin, six broken and depressed Princesses of Heart were gathered into a single cell, feeling as hopeless as hopeless could be. The prison cells were cramped, with row upon row of long spikes lining the ceilings. Corpses of the Horned King's most recently executed victims were impaled upon these spikes, dripping blood down upon the Princesses and making their stomachs turn inside out with disgust and fright. The heat was intense in these dark cells, and the smell of smoke was strong enough to make the Princesses' heads spin.

But the six Princesses in that cell were still lucky when compared to the gruesome fate of the seventh.

Queen Kairi had received what the loathsome Creeper had called "special treatment," which, she deduced, was a result of being married to the Keyblade Master. The Horned King wanted to demonstrate to the worlds that _no one_, not even those who seem the most secure, was safe from the Dark Lord

Kairi was chained to a great iron wheel fixed to the floor of her cell, her arms and legs outspread, the wheel spinning around just fast enough to make her dizzy. The corpses hanging from the ceiling had dripped blood onto her arms, legs, and chest, and rats larger than any that Kairi had ever seen scurried across the floor. The giant rodents gnawed at her fingers, and had succeeded in tearing her shoes to shreds in order to attack her now bare and bloody feet. She could do nothing to protect her face from the smoke billowing from the cells beyond, and she had developed a dreadful cough because of it. The iron wheel to which she was bound was very hot, and she felt terribly nauseous from lack of food as well as the constant spinning of the wheel. Had the Horned King not made special efforts to keep her alive, Kairi was sure that she would have died on the same night that she had been captured.

Kairi was in terrible pain, and so weak from hunger and fatigue that she couldn't even think anymore. She had endured this torment for nearly three days now, and she had finally submitted to the Horned King's tortures. Her mind, in a terrible haze from the pain and fatigue, no longer truly functioned. It could only repeat the same word over and over again, the only word that maintained any meaning to her in this desperate time:

_Sora... Sora... Sora..._

Kairi's wits suddenly returned to her as she heard the door to her cell creak open. The Creeper bounced inside, laughing madly as he undid Kairi's bonds. "Come, Your Highness." the Creeper cackled. "His Majesty has finally recovered the Cauldron. How fortunate for you... once he uses your power to open the Door to Darkness, he may finally be merciful enough to kill you. _Smile_! Your suffering has come to an end."

Kairi heard the words and tried desperately to resist, but she could not. She could not even stand--the Creeper had to instruct a Large Body to carry her out of the dungeon. She could see the other Princesses of Heart, still bound by the wrists, being escorted out of the room by a set of four Large Bodies. The Creeper bounced ahead of the grim procession, overjoyed by how pleased his master would be.

Kairi's nausea made her head spin as the Large Body carried her through the winding corridors of the Dark Lord's stronghold. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a large iron door. The Creeper opened it, and had Kairi any strength at all, she would have let out a cry of shock and terror. They had come to the Cauldron room of the castle. The Black Cauldron sat in the center of the chamber, illuminated by tainted sunlight spilling from a great window on the far wall, not obscured by any sort of pane. But this did not frighten Kairi as much as the next thing she noticed.

The Horned King stood directly in front of her.

The Large Body that had carried Kairi now held her upright, and Kairi finally found the strength to lift her head to look at the Horned King. The Horned King looked down at her with such malice that Kairi felt even more nauseous just by staring into his eyes. "Good afternoon, Your Highnesses." he said with mock cordiality. "As you may have discovered, the time to unleash the power of Kingdom Hearts has arrived." To the Large Bodies in the room, he ordered, "Restrain them."

It was only then that Kairi looked around the room. She noticed seven sets of heavy iron manacles attached to the right and left walls, by which the Princesses of Heart were quickly restrained. Half-starved and in terrible pain, not one of the Princesses could offer much resistance. The more spirited ones, like Belle and Jasmine, did manage to struggle and even give a shout, but they were quickly silenced once they were chained to the walls. Kairi was too weak at the moment to fight, but her voice finally returned to her when the Horned King approached the Cauldron. "You..." she said weakly, "you won't win."

The Horned King turned to face her and his voice burned like acid as he spat, "Unless one of you happens to be carrying Mickey Mouse in your pocket, I would say I already have. Now perhaps you would like to see what fate has in store for you."

At that moment, a Large Body brought forth the skeletal remains of a prisoner that had died years ago in the Horned King's dungeon. The Horned King took the corpse and placed it into the Black Cauldron. "Awaken, my Kingdom Hearts!" he called, standing over the Black Cauldron and looking out the great window in the room. "Our time has arrived!"

The Black Cauldron accepted the sacrifice it had been offered, and now moved like a thing alive. Blood spilled from its gaping mouth, and it trembled with a great tumult. The Horned King outspread his hands, gesturing toward the Princesses of Heart restrained on either side of him. Golden bolts of lightning issued forth from his hands, striking every Princess directly in the heart. The Princesses all let out cries of agony, but the barrage of lightning did not cease. The Horned King looked out the window on the far wall and opened his mouth, a bolt of red lightning issuing forth from it. This red bolt flew out the window and into the sky above before ending in a deafening explosion about thirty yards from the castle. When the smoke of the explosion cleared, a shape began to appear in the sky.

It was the Door to Darkness.

With a quick flexing of his hands, the Horned King increased the power of the golden lightning spewing from his fingertips. The Princesses' cries of agony grew louder, but the Horned King took no notice. He shot another bolt of red lightning from his mouth, this time aimed directly at the Door to Darkness. After a moment, the Door began to open. The Horned King lowered his arms and closed his mouth, ending his torrent of lightning. The seven Princesses of Heart slumped as low as their manacles would allow, all rendered unconscious from the Horned King's barrage of magic.

As the Door to Darkness opened wider, the Horned King watched as light began to spill out and toward him. The Horned King flung up his arms, and instantly the Black Cauldron produced a powerful shield of utter darkness. The light could not penetrate this shield, and the Horned King waited for a few moments. When the Black Cauldron dropped its shield, the Horned King looked up at the Door to Darkness with great satisfaction.

Now only darkness remained behind the Door.

The Horned King now approached the great window on the far wall, gazing into the abyss behind the Door to Darkness. "Now, my Kingdom Hearts," the Dark Lord said as he outstretched his arms, "give me _all_ your powers of darkness."

Golden lightning forked from the Horned King's fingertips, this time shooting directly inside the door. The lightning began to turn black as the energy of Kingdom Hearts traveled through it and into the Horned King's body. The Horned King continued to absorb the power of Kingdom Hearts in this manner, until at last the Door to Darkness began to close before disappearing entirely.

The Horned King ceased his lightning barrage and clenched his fist. "_Yes_," he murmured, "I can feel the power of Kingdom Hearts coursing through my veins. I have accomplished my goal."

The Horned King soon found that all his mystical powers of perception had increased tenfold. As his senses reached out across the entire world of Prydain, he could now sense with perfect clarity what the nine companions in the Forest of Idris were doing. "Sora and the others are planning a final assault upon my fortress at sunset." he mused. "Let them come. With the power of Kingdom hearts now at my command, I shall crush them with ease.

"And then _all_ worlds will be mine."

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! THE SUSPENSE! THE HORROR! THE _AWESOMENESS_! Can things get any worse (or better, depending on how you look at it)? I didn't think so! You, my dear readers, have witnessed but a small taste of the Horned King's true power thusfar, especially now that he's absorbed the power of the Door to Darkness. And I'm sorry, MindReader13, but your theory was completely blown out of the water in this chapter.**

**Gwystyl of the Fair Folk made his debut in _The Chronicles of Prydain: The Black Cauldron_, and therefore does not belong to me, but I_ did_ turn him into a fairy in order to be consistent with the Disney film. I rather like the way he turned out (in _my_ mind's eye, at least).**

**A GENTLE REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW! _Seriously_, people! The review count for my last chapter was _pitiful_, to say the least. I know you can do better than that.**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	29. Assault on Annuvin

**A/N: Well, this is awkward. I'm posting too late for Valentine's Day, but too early for President's Day (or Family Day for all my Canadian readers). So how about I just count this as a special holiday treat for _both_? Crazy, I know, but we like to walk on the wild side here in the stories of Lord Moldybutt.**

**Speaking of walking on the wild side, how about reading this chapter? You will? Good.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Assault on Annuvin**

The late afternoon was lonely and ominous in the world of Prydain. Though the hours dragged on more slowly than Sora had ever thought possible, and though Riku had called King Mickey's cell phone at each half hour, there was still no word from the king of Disney Castle. They would indeed have to face the Horned King without him. Sora sighed wearily. Things were _not_ going as planned. The Horned King had probably opened the Door to Darkness by now, and Sora still had no idea whether Kairi was still alive or not. If she was not, then Sora would gladly leap into the Black Cauldron himself in order to join her.

That was the only problem with love as deep and vast as that shared by Sora and Kairi. He had given her his heart and she had given him hers, so that the loss of one would leave the other incurably _empty_ inside. Sora knew that he loved Kairi with every fiber of his being, but the overwhelming fear of losing her was nearly enough to make him wish he didn't--now more so than ever. But love her he did, and he would do anything in his power to save her... or if he was too late, than he intended to exact his _full_ revenge before following her to the grave.

Sora was so lost in his own thoughts of fear and doubt that he at first did not hear the excited shouts of his companions. When his mind finally returned to reality, he saw his companions pointing into the sky and shouting at the top of their lungs. Their exclamations were still nearly drowned out, however, by the rumbling of an airship's massive engines. Sora breathed a small sigh of relief.

The _Arbitrator_ had finally arrived.

There was a small clearing in the Forest of Idris, about fifty yards to the northeast of Gwystyl's way post, that became the _Arbitrator_'s landing zone. Dark Gate, as Doli told the companions as they approached the massive ship, was now only half a mile due north from their location. Sora frowned when he heard this. He was so close to Kairi, and yet so very far...

The _Arbitrator_'s exit ramp finally lowered and Leon emerged from it, followed by the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. The seven Committee members bowed and curtsied (according to their genders) before the king of Radiant Garden. "Sora," Leon told his monarch, "we have some planning to do."

Sora nodded and quickly stepped aboard the ship. He knew that he had to make this as brief as possible, for time was still something he had precious little of. _Let's get this over with_, he thought with a shrug.

* * *

Dusk had now arrived in the world of Prydain, as dark and dreary as any the world had ever seen. The Horned King sat in his throne room now, thrumming his fingers impatiently upon the arm of his throne. In front of him, cart after cart loaded with dead bodies was being hauled through the castle and into the barracks, where the Horned King would call these new Cauldron-Born to life when the time was right.

The Creeper, as usual, was at the Dark Lord's feet. This time, though, showing an amount of foolish tactlessness that surprised even the Horned King, the Creeper began to question his master's tactics. "S-Sire?" he stammered. "I don't understand! Why did you leave the Princesses of Heart alive? Knowledge of their survival will only inspire Sora and his friends to increase their efforts!"

The Horned King was tempted to throttle his little green minion right then, but he decided against it. It mattered little to him now--regaining the Black Cauldron and ascending to near godhood over the course of that afternoon had put the Dark Lord in a relatively good mood. "On the contrary," he told the Creeper calmly, "keeping the Princesses alive only decreases their chances of defeating me. If I destroy them--particularly Kairi--then their respective husbands shall fight as though they have nothing more to lose. To leave them alive means to distract those that would save them from their ultimate goals. The Keyblade Master himself will be too concerned about his queen to face me on the field of battle. Annuvin will survive this siege with minimal loss, and then my reign of darkness may _truly_ begin."

The Creeper clapped his grubby hands in excitement, leaping up and down several times as he croaked, "Brilliant, Sire! An excellent plan! Forgive my impertinence, Your Majesty!"

"We shall see." the Horned King stated coldly. He was about to say more, but suddenly, the Headless Horseman emerged from one of the castle's many corridors and approached the Horned King's throne. The Horseman needed not speak--a simple gesture in the direction of the Iron Portals of Annuvin was enough.

Sora and his friends had arrived.

The Horned King did not so much as rise from his throne, but instead only sat there, focusing his greatly enhanced mystical might to feel about the realm of Annuvin. He sensed a large war band gathered outside the Iron Portals of Annuvin, but he knew that Sora was not with them. The Horned King did not need magic to understand why.

"Sora's friends have planned a diversion at the Iron Portals." the Horned King surmised. "Sora plans to catch me off guard. Very well. We will play their little game. Dispatch all available warriors to the Iron Portals at once. I shall deal with Sora _myself_."

The Headless Horseman was about to leave, but the Horned King stopped him. "There is one more matter to discuss: that of your mount. Your horse is a fierce animal, but one fiercer still is needed if it is to last the battle. Perhaps _this_ will be more to your liking."

At the Horned King's command, a great beast emerged from one of the passageways of the castle. It was a monstrous creature, as large as a horse and looking as though it had been rotting for days. It vaguely resembled a large cat, with portions of flesh dangling from its bones in places and its muscles exposed in others. What was left of its dirty, clotted fur was orange and covered in black stripes. It moved into the throne room in complete silence, its paws making no noise on the stone floor despite their rotted, putrid state. The Headless Horseman was incapable of experiencing shock or surprise, but if it could feel such emotions, it most certainly would have drawn back in fear at the sight of such a peculiarly familiar animal,

"The being you see before you," the Horned King explained, "was once known as Shere Khan. After his failure in Madhya Pradesh, I cast him into the Black Cauldron and made him into a Cauldron-Born. He has no memory of his past life, and shall obey you without question. He is a suitable mount, for he cannot be slain by any mere weapon. Go now, my war-leader, and see that the Iron Portals are never breached."

The Headless Horseman bestrode his new mount and rode from the Horned King's fortress. No one would breach the Iron Portals.

The Horned King would be victorious.

* * *

The Iron Portals of Annuvin were vast, terrible monoliths, massive gates of solid iron hand-wrought by the Dark Lord himself. Neither might nor mysticism could open the Iron Portals unless the Horned King wished it, and not even the magic of the keyblade could undo the cursed lock that sealed the impregnable gates.

Such a truth was irrelevant at the moment, however, because no Keybearers were present to even make the attempt.

A war band of one thousand warriors (mostly Disney Castle Musketeers) was gathered at the massive gate, with Squall Leonhart at the head. This invasion force would hold the line at the Iron Portals and distract the Horned King long enough for Sora to lead a small rescue team into the Horned King's dungeons and rescue the Princesses of Heart. Once the Princesses were safe, then perhaps their power could be harnessed to remove the Horned King's godlike power and return it to Kingdom Hearts. If they were already too late, and the Princesses of Heart were indeed slain, then Sora had pledged to throw himself into the Black Cauldron in an effort to decrease the Horned King's power.

Sora had been the one to present this plan in its entirety, and though nearly everyone had heavily objected at first, they could present no alternative. Sora's strategy was a wise one, though the chances of its success were slim. And so it was settled. The rescue party was sneaking into Annuvin even now, and Leon had been placed in command of the war band gathered in front of the Iron Portals.

Besides King Mickey's Musketeers, nearly everyone was gathered at those bleak, dreary gates: Leon, Kuro, Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, and even Stitch from Radiant Garden; José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Donald, Goofy, and Max form Disney Castle; and, finally, Aladdin, Genie, Prince Adam, and Prince Philip from their own respective worlds (these princes had initially wanted to come with Sora to rescue the Princesses of Heart, but Sora had told them that that they would be needed at the Iron Portals). Chip, Dale, Monty, Gadget, and Aerith were not present for this final struggle--Aerith's white magic was too greatly affected by the land of Annuvin, and the other four were much too small to combat the Horned King's warriors. Sora, Riku, Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, Eilonwy, and Gurgi made up the rescue team that had been sent to rescue the Princesses, and Doli had returned to his own realm (Doli, like Aerith, was too greatly affected by Annuvin to be of much help). King Mickey was still missing in action.

And, unfortunately for those gathered at the gates, the Iron Portals were securely sealed.

Leon stood at the head of the war band, gunblade in hand and a stony look upon his face. Kuro stood beside him, his sunglasses hiding whatever face he was making. "Well?" the ebony-skinned ex-guard asked. "Is this it?"

"It could be a lot worse." Leon answered.

Leon immediately regretted his words, for as soon as they left his mouth, a great groaning sound was heard as the Iron Portals began to slowly swing open. Leon's jaw dropped. He had never seen such a thing in all his life.

Beyond the Iron Portals was about a hundred yards of flat, rocky land where no living things grew. Beyond this land was the Horned King's stronghold itself, a towering fortress that looked on the verge of crumbling apart, surrounded by a moat. A great stone bridge led from the castle's mighty front gate to the open field beyond the moat. Upon the bridge were legions of Heartless, ranging from innumerable Shadows to six towering Guard Armors and about fifty large Bolt Towers. In the skies above, Gwythaints began to swoop in toward the Iron Portals, joined by yellow humanoid robots. These were Emperor Zurg's Hornets.

And that was only the first wave.

Leon took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his gunblade. With a final look around, he charged through the Iron Portals of Annuvin. There was a great shout as all one thousand warriors gathered at the Portals drew their weapons and followed Leon through, more determined than ever to defeat the Horned King at any cost.

And so began the final assault on Annuvin.

* * *

In one of the lonely, abandoned halls of the Horned King's stronghold, a corridor of darkness suddenly opened up. From it stepped Sora, Riku, Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi. Sora and Riku stood side by side at the front of the procession, their keyblades glinting in the dim torchlight that illuminated the halls. Taran and Eilonwy stood just behind them. Taran, no longer able to wield his keyblade, had taken an iron longsword from the armory aboard the _Arbitrator_; Eilonwy, despite Taran's steadfast objections, had also opted to bring a sword along. Fflewddur and Gurgi brought up the rear, Fflewddur carrying his own longsword and Gurgi wielding a dagger to accommodate his small stature, also taken from the _Arbitrator_'s armory. "Yes, yes!" Gurgi had cried upon receiving the blade. "Now bold, valiant Gurgi is a mighty warrior too! He has a grinding gasher and a pointed piercer! He is ready for great fightings and smitings!"

Sora was the first to look around the halls of Annuvin where the companions now stood. "Okay, Riku, I give up." he said. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Horned King's castle." Riku answered. "I can sense the Princesses of Heart just down the hall. And I think I can smell the Black Cauldron in the Horned King's throne room. Funny--last time I was here, he kept it in a different room."

While most of the companions had stayed to hear Riku's commentary, Sora had already dashed ahead. Though a hero by nature, and as such usually concerned about _everyone_, at that moment, there was only one person on Sora's mind. Though the official purpose of this quest was to save _all _the Princesses of Heart, Sora had decided to lead the rescue because of one Princess in particular.

_Kairi_.

Sora burst through the door of what had once been the Horned King's Cauldron room with keyblade in hand, and what he saw chilled him to the core. The Princesses were still chained to the walls of the chamber, still unconscious from their ordeal with the Horned King. Kairi in particular looked to be in a terrible condition. Without giving the other six Princesses so much as a second glance, Sora rushed to Kairi's side. He pointed his keyblade at her shackles and they sprang apart, allowing Kairi's limp form to fall neatly into Sora's waiting arms. Sora paid no heed to the other companions entering the room behind him as he clutched his wife close to his chest and pleaded, "Kairi, _please_ wake up."

Sora waited for two agonizing seconds before Kairi finally stirred. She still didn't open her eyes, but she was able to moan weakly, "S-Sora?"

Sora smiled brightly upon hearing Kairi's voice for the first time in days. "I'm here now, Kairi." he said softly. "Open your eyes and look for yourself!"

Kairi's eyes fluttered open, and instantly all the pain and fatigue seemed to drop from her. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy far too vast and powerful to be contained. And Sora was just as happy--possibly more. So lost was he in his bliss that he no longer noticed that he was standing in the dark and dreary halls of Annuvin. He no longer took note of the blood, the filth, the torn clothes, the bare feet, or the knotted hair that evidenced how much his wife had suffered.

One look into Kairi's shimmering indigo eyes and he was home.

After an eternity of staring into each other's eyes (to them, at least--in reality, it was only a moment or two), Kairi threw her arms around Sora and pressed her lips firmly against his. She was still very weak, and Sora still had to hold onto her to prevent her from collapsing, but that did not affect the passion with which she caressed him, communicating in a way no words could how much she needed him. And Sora returned this kiss, expressing in an equal manner that he needed her just as much.

While Sora and Kairi continued to celebrate their reunion in this manner, Riku had set about freeing the other six Princesses of Heart. The Princesses and the companions now stood at the entrance to the former Cauldron room. Fflewddur Fflam waited just a moment more before loudly clearing his throat. "_Ahem._ It's all very well that you've found each other again, but need I remind you that we're still in Annuvin?"

Sora and Kairi instantly broke apart. Kairi had a look of utter horror on her face. "Oh no." she whispered. "The Horned King used us. He has Kingdom Hearts--he's almost a _god_ now."

"We know." Riku told her from his position at the door. "Is there any way you can reverse what happened?"

Princess Aurora, standing among the other freed Princesses, shook her head. "No. We can only open and close the Door to Darkness--we can't take away the power the Horned King already absorbed from it."

"Which I'm guessing would be all of it." Sora said, still holding Kairi tightly. "So we all know what happens know."

Taran gasped at this statement. "You... you don't mean to _face_ the Horned King, do you?"

"What else is there to do?" Sora answered. "I'm going down there to stop the Horned King once and for all. You guys do what you want."

"Well then," Riku answered, approaching the center of the room until he found himself on the exact spot where the Black Cauldron once sat, "I suggest you stand back."

Though no one was sure of what Riku was up to, they all backed away and gave him room. Riku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still smell the ultimate darkness of the Black Cauldron, and in the distance, he could faintly make out the scent of where the great Door to Darkness had once been. In his mind's eye, he pictured Sora and Kairi. He recalled with perfect clarity every time he had witnessed the two of them kiss, every time he had heard them whisper words of love to each other. He remembered that moment aboard the _Arbitrator_ for days ago, when ROY had told him that Sora and Kairi were "_having a bit of fun_." And he recollected the day of Sora and Kairi's wedding, when he had been the one to give Kairi in marriage to his best friend.

As Riku remembered all these things, he felt the darkness in his heart begin to swell, festering with all the envy he felt toward Sora, burning with all his unrequited love for Kairi. Enhanced by the lingering auras of the Black Cauldron and the Door to Darkness, the darkness in Riku's heart continued to grow. It made Riku want to explode with rage, and he was afraid for a moment that he might become a Heartless if this continued, but he suddenly felt something. It was a tiny _click_ somewhere in his heart that told him he had unlocked something powerful... something _terrible_. Riku at last allowed his rage to escape him, releasing all that jealousy and hate through a mighty shout:

"_**Come, Guardian!**_"

There was a mighty flash of light (or was it darkness?) that filled the chamber for a brief moment. Riku was struck to his knees by some unseen force. After a moment, he rose up again, his envy and rage replaced by a sense of calmness and control he had never known before.

But he was no longer alone in the center of the room.

Riku was on his feet now, staring out the massive window of the chamber with his arms folded across his chest, an expression of almost complete apathy upon his face. A great shadow loomed over him, its own massive arms crossed and its yellow eyes gazing out the window. The dark being that loomed over Riku greatly resembled a Neoshadow, though it possessed rippling muscles and portions of its body seemed to be wrapped in bandages. The dark thing had no legs, but rather floated in the air just behind Riku, a ghostly trail of black smoke making up the lower half of its body.

It was called the Guardian.

Everyone in the room gaped at the Guardian in shock, terror, or both. Taran was the first to act; he drew his iron longsword from its scabbard and charged at the Guardian with a shout. Before he could strike, however, the Guardian whipped about and seized Taran's sword, yanking it right from the assistant pig-keeper's grip. The Guardian continued to hold the sword by the blade, staring at Taran menacingly with its cold yellow eyes, daring him to make another move against it.

"Don't be afraid." Riku told everyone, never moving a muscle. "_I'm_ the one in control this time."

"What _is_ that?" Kairi questioned.

"It's the Guardian." Sora answered, his eyes dark with memory. "I fought it once--Xehanort's Heartless used it on me when he finally worked up the nerve to fight me without using Riku. It's the most powerful Heartless in the worlds, but it's a symbiote: it has to bond with a host. The host lets the Guardian feed off all the darkness in the host's heart, and the Guardian does everything it can to _protect_ the host. It can't be destroyed until you kill the host."

"You mean..." Taran gasped, still backed against one of the walls, "_Riku_..."

Riku nodded, turning around. The Guardian turned along with him, so that it was still above and behind him. "_I'm_ its host now." Riku said.

"_Great Belin_!" Fflewddur exclaimed. "If that monster is on _our_ side, I think the Horned King may as well surrender now!"

Suddenly, Princess Eilonwy came to an awful realization. "But don't you remember, what Orwen said, Riku? The Horned King is the Dark Lord! He can control darkness in _all_ its forms! What's to stop him from just taking your Guardian for himself--or even controlling _you_ through it?"

"He won't get the chance." Riku assured her. "We're hitting the Horned King with everything we've got. Now let's go."

"Yes!" Gurgi agreed at once. "Noble, clever Gurgi is not afraid of Dark Lord's castings and blastings!"

And so it was that, with heavy hearts, everyone moved out to try to face the powerful sorcery of the Horned King. Their path was unobstructed, for all the Horned King's guards had been sent to battle the warriors at the Iron Portals.

They had not gotten far before Sora pulled Riku to the side. "Riku," he whispered in such a low voice that even Riku himself had difficulty hearing him, "I need you to promise me something."

"Promises are usually _your_ department, Sora." Riku replied in an equally low voice. "But sure. What is it?"

"If something happens to me," Sora said with a determination that Riku had never seen in him before, "get Kairi out of there. And promise me you'll take care of her."

Riku's eyes widened. "Don't talk like that! You'll make it out of this, no problem!"

"_Please_, Riku." Sora begged, a look of such sadness in his eyes that even Riku was caught off guard. "I have a _really_ bad feeling about all this. I've felt this way ever since I came to Prydain--I was just too worried about Kairi to think about it before. I can feel it in my heart... I don't think I'm gonna make it out. So _please_. I just want Kairi to be safe."

_Don't tempt me, Sora_. Riku thought. Though he was loath to admit it, even to himself, he knew that he could not be trusted with Kairi in the unlikely event of Sora's demise. He was about to tell Sora this, but the look in his best friend's eyes left no room for doubt. Sora was dead serious about this.

A little _too_ dead.

After a long pause, Riku slowly inclined his head. "Okay, Sora." he sighed. "I promise."

And just like that, Sora's frown was replaced with a wide grin. "Thanks, Riku."

Sora took his place at the front of the procession once again. Kairi was quick to approach him, looking up at him with an expression of deep concern. She was not ignorant of Sora's sudden change in attitude. "What were you whispering about, Sora?" she asked.

"Nothing, Kai." Sora answered, wrapping his arm around her and drawing her close to him, knowing that this could be the last time he ever did so. His heart sank, for at that moment, Kairi's skin had never felt softer. Her eyes had never sparkled in such a beautiful manner, and as he gave her a quick, fleeting kiss, he noticed that her lips had never tasted sweeter.

"Nothing at all." he sighed.

* * *

The battle at the Iron Portals of Annuvin raged on at full ferocity. The one thousand warriors in Leon's war band had been scattered among the countless hordes of Heartless, Gwythaints, and Hornets, lucky to keep even one comrade close at hand.

Squall Leonhart was right in the thick of it.

Leon had been the first to fight his way to the massive stone bridge that led into the Horned King's fortress. He hadn't seen a friendly warrior since the battle had begun, and he wondered how far along they had managed to come. This did not impede his progress, however, as he continued to slash his way through the Horned King's armies.

Leon was still at the near end of the bridge, and he had a long way to go before he reached the Horned King's palace. Still he trudged on, easily engaging the swarms of Armored Knights and Lance Soldiers that barred his way. A Bolt Tower tried to intercept him, but Leon quickly fired a shot from his gunblade right at its head. It disappeared a second later. As the massive Heartless faded, however, Leon saw something terrible emerging from the Horned King's stronghold. It was a group of warriors clad in animal skins, some wielding axes, some sporting long knives. Two or three carried bows and quivers of crudely made arrows. Each had a red brand upon his forehead, a symbol of the Horned King's mastery over them. They communicated with each other through wordless, feral snarls. The Heartless made way for them as they marched forth.

"Huntsmen!" Leon shouted upon recognizing the Horned King's lethal warriors. He did not know who would hear his warning, but if even one heard, Leon would rest a little easier.

The Huntsmen of Annuvin went afoot, but they could charge faster than even the swiftest of stallions. Thus they barreled across the great bridge, weapons raised high above their heads. Leon drew his sword back, prepared to drive it into the chest of the first Huntsman to come upon him.

_**BOOM!**_

Leon watched in amazement as the lead Huntsman fell, a bullet lodged in its brain. Leon turned about to discover the source of the gunshot, and when he did, he found the most unlikely pair of warriors standing before him.

José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles.

Smoke issued from the barrel of one of Panchito's pistols. Panchito calmly blew the smoke into the wind, while José took a satisfied puff on his cigar. "_Hola_, Leon!" Panchito greeted his comrade. "You seem to be in need of assistance, no?"

"Nice of you to drop by." Leon told the pair with a smile. Leon's smile was cut short, however, when he saw what the Huntsmen were doing.

There was a sudden hush over the entire bridge, neither Heartless nor Huntsmen making a sound. The silence was broken a second later by a heavy sigh as each Huntsman of Annuvin suddenly took a deep breath. The Huntsmen grinned to one another like wolves preparing for the kill, and then charged at the threesome with renewed strength. The Huntsman now at the lead brought his axe down upon Leon, and it took nearly all Leon's strength just to hold the blade at bay. "This is _not_ good." he grunted.

José Carioca was quick to react. While Leon struggled with the Huntsman, the parrot leaped onto the grizzly warrior's back and impaled him with the point of his umbrella. The Huntsman fell limp and Leon shoved it aside. The rest of the Huntsmen drew breath once again and redoubled their efforts. Panchito shot another Huntsman, and the process repeated itself. "Leon!" José called. "When one is killed, the others grow stronger!"

"But they grow no faster!" Panchito added. "We can still outmaneuver them!"

Leon smirked. Perhaps these Huntsmen were not so frightening after all.

* * *

Elsewhere in the battle, things were not looking so well. Kuro's brow was saturated with sweat and blood. His sunglasses had sunk to the end of his nose, and he no longer tried to push them up. His grip on his gunblade was so tight that he could hear the plastic of the handgrip begin to creak in his hands.

He was alone against a great number of Gwythaints.

Indeed, Kuro was surrounded by at least twenty of the massive dragons, all of them screeching and flapping about. They swooped down only to slash and claw at his flesh. Kuro had already slain five of the beasts, but he was beginning to wear out.

Another Gwythaint dove at Kuro. Kuro swiped at its face with his gunblade, and he managed to draw a shriek of pain from the creature before it flew up into the sky once more. Then, a second Gwythaint dove from behind Kuro and snatched him in its talons! When Kuro looked down in surprise, his sunglasses slid right off his nose and clattered onto the barren ground below.

Kuro quickly regained his bearings and thrust his gunblade into the Gwythaint's neck. The Gwythaint screeched in agony as black blood issued from its wound. As soon as it released its hold on Kuro, he fell onto the back of a third Gwythaint flying just below the second. He drove his gunblade into the Gwythaint's brain and held it there, using it to keep his balance as the black dragon crashed to the ground. Once he was safely back on terra firma, he plucked his gunblade from the Gwythaint's head and approached the spot where his sunglasses had fallen. He picked them up and placed them back on his head with a satisfied smile. "Thank you." he chuckled.

His celebration was short-lived. Kuro barely had time to place the glasses back on his head before more screeching sounds pervaded the air. This time, though, the shrieks were accompanied by the sounds of whirring engines.

Hornets.

Kuro quickly took aim with his gunblade and squeezed the trigger, blasting away one of the yellow humanoid robots in Emperor Zurg's thrall. At least fifty Hornets still lingered, joining the eighteen remaining Gwythaints that circled Kuro like vultures circling a carcass. The Hornets all opened fire upon Kuro, who instinctively rolled to the left. he emerged unscathed. The Hornets were lousy shots, but they could easily overwhelm their enemies with sheer weight of numbers. Kuro was learning this the hard way.

Kuro knew that he could not hope to face the combined might of the Hornets and Gwythaints, and made perhaps one of the wisest decisions of his life: he ran. He sought shelter behind one of the rocky outcroppings that dotted the land of Annuvin, listening to the Hornets peppering the rock with blaster fire. He tried to fire his gunblade blindly from the side of the rock, but he could not tell whether any of his shots were actually making contact. Judging from the steady sound of blaster fire that filled his ears, he rather doubted it.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake beneath Kuro's feet and a massive explosion rang in his ears, swiftly followed by the terrified shrieks of several Gwythaints. Kuro's curiosity finally took hold of him, and he cautiously came out from behind his rocky shelter. When he did, his jaw dropped and could only hang there, uselessly flapping.

An enormous spaceship now loomed over the Iron Portals.

The ship was white, and resembled nothing so much as a massive submarine, at least three hundred yards in length. A green stripe ran horizontally along the nose and sides of the ship, and the three vertical stabilizers at the back were decorated with a purple stripe. The ship's hull bore no name--only a strange insignia that Kuro had never seen before. It depicted a blue sphere adorned with large, birdlike wings and encircled by a ring running diagonally across it. Directly in front of the ringed, winged sphere was a blue spaceship that looked very much like the one that bore this strange insignia.

Kuro would not learn until much later that the insignia was the official stamp of Star Command.

As the massive spaceship drew nearer to Annuvin, Kuro saw its landing ramp open and several people emerge from within. From this distance, all Kuro could see was that many of them wore green and white spacesuits, and they flew about using winged jetpacks. But there was one being to leave the ship not dressed in a spacesuit. It was a small creature, about three and a half feet tall. in its grip was a flashing gold object that Kuro knew all too well.

King Mickey had brought reinforcements.

With a grin on his face, Kuro charged back into the battle with renewed vigor. The warriors in space suits peppered the area with wrist-mounted lasers built into their gauntlets, and in the distance, King Mickey Mouse was a blur of black and gold. The Heartless, Hornets, and Gwythaints were being pushed back.

The tide appeared to be turning.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that neat? King Mickey brought reinforcements from Star Command! How did this happen, you ask? Patience--all wil be revealed in time.**

**I'm going to try with all my might to make this story an even thirty chapters (plus an epilogue), but it may wind up with thirty-one. Either way, the end draws nigh on this second volume of my Kingdom _Hearts_ saga, so be sure to stay tuned!**

**A GENTLE REMINDER: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	30. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**A/N: Here we are, the final official chapter. There shall be an epilogue after this chapter, so take note that there is no COMPLETE sign up yet. I'm not done.**

**Now, before you read this chapter, it is advisable to remember some of the events in Chapter 14. If you do not wish to look that chapter up now, then at least remember Hen Wen's unfinished prophecy that she made in the Horned King's throne room: **

**The Black Cauldron is the key to Sora's demise...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

The Horned King sat upon his throne as he often did, thrumming his fingers on the armrest. He was growing impatient. He could sense that a massive spaceship filled with interstellar warriors had entered his domain. He could sense the presence of that accursed King Mickey Mouse, and he also knew that Leon was getting dangerously close to the castle's main gates. But these trivial matters meant nothing to him--he was more concerned about Sora and his companions now making their way to the throne room. The Horned King wanted no distractions when he faced the Keyblade Master, and dealing with the others was _not_ in his plans.

Though he most certainly knew he could.

Emperor Zurg was also in the throne room (much to the Horned King's distaste), and was in a considerable panic. The Horned King stared at him coldly and asked, "Why are you not outside with the others?"

"Are you joking?" Zurg scoffed. "No one mentioned that _Star Command_ would be sending reinforcements!"

"You deal with Star Command on a regular basis, do you not?" the Horned King retorted. "Your concern is unnecessary."

"If it was just a few Space Rangers out there, it might be different!" Zurg argued. "But this is a Star Command Andromeda-class star cruiser we're talking about! That thing could blast this whole castle to oblivion!"

The Horned King shook his head. "You've nothing to fear from that ship. But very well. If you refuse to fight because of it, then the ship will be destroyed."

"_How_?" Zurg asked.

"Go to the nearest window," the Horned King replied, "and observe."

Zurg did not understand what was going on, but he obeyed nonetheless. The Dark Lord did not so much as rise from his throne. He merely held out his right hand, raising it to his eye level, and slowly began to clench it into a fist. His movements were slow and deliberate, almost as though he were trying to crush some unseen object in his grasp. He focused all the power of Kingdom Hearts into his hand, and finally, after a moment, he felt something shift.

Had it been possible for the Horned King's skeletal features to contort into a grin, they most certainly would have.

* * *

Aboard the Star Command spaceship, appropriately named the _S.C.S. Salvation_, aside from the pilots and gunnery officers aboard the vessel, there was but one Space Ranger on board.

His name was Captain Buzz Lightyear.

Of all the Space Rangers of Star Command, Buzz Lightyear was reputed to be the best. He had written half of Star Command's regulations, and was second in rank only to the commander of Star Command himself. He had been chosen to lead the assault on Annuvin, both because his skill was needed and, more importantly, because Emperor Zurg was his mortal nemesis.

Why, then, would Captain Lightyear still be on the ship?

This question was also in the mind of one of the pilots of the _S.C.S. Salvation_. "Captain Lightyear," he queried, "aren't you going to join the battle down below?"

"Not until Zurg shows himself." Buzz told the pilot. "I can't go down there until I know I'm needed--besides, I think they're handling themselves pretty well down there."

"Well, you know best, Captain Lightyear." the pilot chuckled. "I guess I--hold on! What's this?"

Instantly, an alarm began blaring all throughout the command bridge of the _S.C.S. Salvation_. "What's going on here?" Buzz demanded, looking around.

"I'm not sure!" the pilot answered. "The hull's collapsing, but I can't explain why! It's gonna crumple like a paper sack!"

And indeed, it was true. As Buzz looked around, he saw that the hull was beginning to dent. In a matter of moments, the ship would be compacted entirely, and everyone aboard would be crushed. "How many escape pods are open?" Buzz questioned.

"Are you kidding?" the pilot responded, beginning to panic. "Escape pods are no good at this altitude! We'd all crash and burn!"

"Then lower the landing ramp!" Buzz ordered. "Get everyone you can to safety! This ship won't last much longer!"

Buzz Lightyear pressed a red button located on his chest, and instantly a set of purple wings with white and red trim sprang from the automated jetpack of his spacesuit. The pilot entered a code on the _Salvation_'s computer console, and the landing ramp began to lower. At that moment, however, the walls around the landing ramp began to crumple with the same unseen force that threatened the rest of the ship. The landing ramp was only halfway open, and could move no more in either direction. "Blast!" Buzz exclaimed. "How can we get everyone off _now_?"

"_You_ have to go, Captain!" the pilot ordered him.

"What?" Buzz gasped. Even with the ship's hull compressing by the second, Buzz refused to save only himself. "_No_!"

"Get out of here!" the pilot repeated, leaping out of his chair to urge Buzz Lightyear on. "Either _you_ make it out, or none of us do! We're all just pilots up here! We need _you_ to defeat Zurg! Everyone else on this ship would say the same thing if they knew what was going on!"

Buzz lowered his head, but adamantly refused to move. The pilot finally rushed over to Buzz and, with a great cry, hit the red button on Buzz's chest again. The engines of Buzz's jetpack flared to life, and Buzz was sent careening out of the _S.C.S._ _Salvation_. Once Buzz finally regained control of his jetpack, he could only watch with remorse as the _Salvation_ continued to compress until it became nothing more than a crumpled sphere of dented metal. It didn't even get the chance to hit the ground before it completely imploded, killing every Space Ranger still aboard the vessel.

Buzz Lightyear's booted feet touched down only a few feet away from the crash site, well away from where the worst of the battle was taking place. The Star Command captain could only heave a heavy sigh of regret, remembering with sorrow and gratitude the bold pilot who had just saved his life--at the expense of his own. He pressed a button on his left gauntlet, which sprang open to reveal a miniature computerized database hidden inside. Buzz was about to speak, to undergo the standard procedure of updating his sacred mission log--a record of all his countless missions. After a moment, he only shook his head and snapped the gauntlet closed again. That could wait until later.

For now, his fallen comrades had to be avenged.

* * *

The Horned King unclenched his fist and rested it on the armrest of his throne once more. The power he'd obtained from Kingdom Hearts was truly amazing--he'd just made an entire Star Command spaceship implode with minimal effort (before the change, it would have taken him a great deal more time and energy to completely destroy the ship). He was beginning to understand now--Kingdom Hearts granted him no _new_ power--he scarcely needed _that_--but instead amplified the power he already possessed to such a great extent that even the most strenuous of mystical feats were now as nothing to him.

He truly _was_ a god.

The Horned King was alone in his vast throne room now; Emperor Zurg had finally left upon realizing what the Horned King was capable of, and was now fighting alongside the Horned King's other minions. Even the Creeper, the Horned King's most steadfast follower, had been told to leave the throne room. The Horned King's only company in his lonely hall was the massive Black Cauldron that sat in the center of the room, still moaning in the most chilling manner imaginable. The Horned King found the horrifying whispers from the mouth of the Cauldron to be... _reassuring_.

The Horned King's silence and solitude were interrupted by the heaving of a massive doorway that led to one of the side corridors of the Horned King's fortress. "All right, Horned King!" a voice shouted. "This ends _now_!"

The Horned King had never heard the voice before, but he knew its owner immediately. "King Sora Hikari, monarch of Radiant Garden," the Dark Lord hissed as he rose from his throne and met the intruder with a mocking bow, "you honor me with your presence. And I see you've brought guests."

Sora continued walking until he was in the center of the throne room, the Oathkeeper keyblade in his hand and his friends by his side. "Cut the crap!" Sora snapped, glaring hard at the Horned King. "You're gonna pay for everything you've done."

"Your words are noble, Keyblade Master," the Horned King stated, his words laced with poison, "but do not forget in whose domain you now stand."

The Horned King paused, waiting for a response. Sora gripped the Oathkeeper tighter, and all the companions who carried weapons did the same. The Princesses of Heart (including Kairi) backed away and prepared themselves. They intended to be a part of this battle too, but could do little in the way of physical combat.

Though standing in the direct presence of the Black Cauldron, unlike the last time, Riku did not waver. This was an unexpected effect of releasing the Guardian from the depths of his heart, but a very welcome one. The Guardian, like Sora's Anti-form had been before it, was the physical manifestation of all the darkness in the heart of its host. And though it was difficult to say, Sora could have sworn it looked a bit bigger than when Xehanort had been its master. The Way to Dawn glistened in the torchlight of the Horned King's throne room, and the Guardian watched the Horned King intently.

"Very well." the Horned King stated at length. "I had hoped for a meaningful conversation from you before your deaths, but I can see that you are only interested in confrontation. But if that is your wish..."

The Horned King clenched his fist, and a bolt of lightning crackled within it. In another second, the lightning became a massive iron sword. The sword, which appeared to be too large for even two-handed combat, remained firmly in the Dark Lord's right hand. He swung it effortlessly at Sora, who bought up his keyblade to parry. The Horned King's blade, however, in addition to being exceptionally large, was also laced with magic (after all, it had been _forged_ by magic not two seconds prior). A great blast of dark energy burst forth from the sword on the instant it made contact with the Oathkeeper. Sora was send flying backward until he crashed into the wall a good twenty yards behind him. He crumpled to the floor and stayed there.

Everyone present gasped in shock, and Kairi longed to rush to her husband's side, but she dared not. The Princesses of Heart had to remain together to be of any help. Still, as Sora continued not to move, Kairi was beginning to consider going to him anyway.

"Now do you see how powerful I have become?" the Horned King hissed. "The Keyblade Master has already been defeated."

The Horned King raised his massive sword once more, preparing to swing again, but he was suddenly stopped by a grunt of pain. Sora had managed to rise to one knee, leaning on his keyblade for support. "Is..." he muttered, "is that all you got?"

The Horned King watched Sora with what seemed like interest. "Ah, I see I misjudged you. Rest assured, it will not happen again."

The Horned King opened his mouth and exhaled. His breath became a great conflagration of smoke and flame, which writhed about like a serpent as it made its way toward Sora with lightning speed. Sora tried to leap out of the way, but he was too late. The Horned King's flames caught him in the back and drove him to the ground. Then the fire truly did take the form of a blazing serpent, its fangs bared and tongue flickering as it prepared to drive itself into Sora's body.

Kairi watched in horror as the burning serpent prepared to strike. She opened her mouth with every intention to call out his name, but a different word entirely escaped her lips.

"_Light_!"

Before Kairi could question why she had said _that_, a wall of the purest, whitest light instantly manifested between Sora and the blazing snake. The snake, as it was made of fire and therefore had no true brain, could only continue to attempt to achieve its single goal. It dove at Sora, but only collided with the wall of light. The flames dispersed and the serpent was no more. Sora rose to his feet and smiled at Kairi with love and gratitude. Kairi was still confused, until she at last turned around. The other Princesses of Heart were also smiling, and then she knew: they had just used their combined power to save Sora's life.

The Horned King and his other foes had not been idle during this time. Taran of Caer Dallben had recklessly charged at the Dark Lord, who had blasted him backward with minimal effort. Eilonwy and Gurgi had wisely determined that they could not hope to face the Horned King, and decided instead to tend to Taran. Riku and Fflewddur Fflam had charged at the Horned King together, hoping to catch him off guard. The Horned King had swung his sword at Riku, who was protected when the Guardian caught the blade with its bare hands. Fflewddur had taken the opportunity to slash at the Dark Lord's back, which had proven to be a terrible mistake. The Horned King had used his free left hand to blast Fflewddur backward. The Horned King then used his left hand to create an isolated force field in front of his palm, using it to block Riku's keyblade attacks while the Guardian still held the Dark Lord's blade.

When the Horned King saw that his flaming serpent had been destroyed, he dismissed the force field in front of his left palm and used it instead to blast Riku with golden lightning. The Guardian was forced to release the Horned King's blade as Riku was flung into a wall. Sora rushed to his friend's aid and helped him to stand. The two Keyblade Masters then turned their attention back to the Horned King. The Princesses of Heart, still standing a good distance away from the physical combat, prepared themselves to use their powers of light once more.

The final confrontation had begun.

* * *

King Mickey had made it to the long, broad stone bridge that led to the front gates of the Horned King's fortress. He had met up with Leon, José, and Panchito only a moment ago, and was now a good distance ahead of them. He still had about half of the bridge to traverse before he could join the fight against the Horned King, and the way was barred almost entirely by the Huntsmen of Annuvin. Heartless on the bridge were few and far between, and most of the Gwythaints and Hornets circling the skies above had moved to other parts of the battle.

The Huntsmen of Annuvin were as numerous as they were powerful, and even as their number dwindled, their power grew. They were now far too strong for their blows to be blocked or parried, and agility alone had gotten Mickey this far. He wondered if his friends, whose acrobatic abilities were far less than his own, would be able to survive at all.

He did not have long to dwell upon it, for suddenly, one of the Huntsmen near the far end of the bridge unslung a great battle horn from his shoulders and blew a long, trumpeting blast. All the other Huntsmen paused. Even as Mickey struck another of their number down, the Huntsmen did not engage him. Then, all at once, the entire militia of Huntsmen charged like stampeding animals across the bridge. Mickey was promptly ignored as the Huntsmen barreled past him, trying with all their might to get off the bridge as soon as possible. Mickey knew that this could mean only one thing:

Something worse was coming.

Mickey stood alone on the deserted bridge--indeed, it even seemed that Leon, José, and Panchito had been forced to turn back in the face of the Huntsman stampede. The lord of Disney Castle gripped his golden keyblade tightly, prepared for the worst. But as the iron doors of the Horned King's stronghold creaked open a good distance ahead, Mickey realized that not even _he_ was ready to face the monsters emerging from within.

Pouring from the gates of the Horned King's fortress was an army of _walking skeletons_, clad in armor of all shapes and sizes and wielding weapons of an equally great variety. Many carried swords; some carried axes, maces, flails, or even spears. But the worst of all were those bearing whips--nine-corded scourges tipped with brass. Mickey would hate to be on the receiving end of one of _those_. The walking skeletons made no noise as they slowly traversed the bridge, neither the clinking of armor nor the crunching of boots upon the stone to break the deathly quiet. Mickey could hear explosions, roars, and screams from the battle behind him, but ahead of him was only the silence of the grave.

These were the Cauldron-Born.

From among the Horned King's massive army of fallen warriors, destined never to fall again, a being of equal malice emerged, and the Cauldron-Born parted ranks to allow its passing. It was a rider garbed in black, a flowing red cape streaming behind it. It bore a wickedly sharp blade and was mounted upon a massive feline Cauldron-Born. The rider's most unsettling feature, however, was the lack of a head upon its shoulders.

This was the Headless Horseman, war-leader of Annuvin.

The Horseman was as silent as the Cauldron-Born it commanded as it made its way to the front of the procession. It raised its sword above where its head should have been, and then rode toward Mickey. The Cauldron-Born, as slow as death and just as pleasant, were quickly outdistanced. Mickey had a feeling that his duel with the Headless Horseman would go uninterrupted, one way or the other, before the Cauldron-Born ever reached him.

Mickey jumped up and his blade met the Horseman's. Thus, the lord of Disney Castle and the war-leader of Annuvin began their bout. It promised to be interesting.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear's position was more advantageous than that of King Mickey. The Space Ranger could use his jetpack to fly about, providing aerial support with his wrist-mounted laser when necessary. However, though this tactic was very helpful to the war band opposing the Horned King, Buzz Lightyear had taken to the skies for one purpose alone.

He had to find Zurg.

Buzz scoured the whole of Annuvin, searching for his mortal enemy. Alas, though his search was long and thorough, there was no sign of the evil emperor.

During his search, Buzz had come across a fellow Space Ranger named Mira Nova. Mira was a formidable warrior in her own right, and was a member of Buzz's special Star Command unit called Team Lightyear. Mira was from the world of Tangea, and as such was born with blue skin, orange hair, and the ability to become completely intangible. This ability proved useful, especially during the siege of Annuvin, where melee weapons were favored by most of the Horned King's soldiers.

As Buzz and Mira flew on, blasting Heartless and Hornets as they went, Mira suddenly asked a very important question: "Buzz, where exactly are we going?"

"We have to find Zurg." Buzz answered. "He should be out here by now."

"Well _that's_ specific." Mira muttered. "Where do you think he--"

_**BOOM!**_

Mira's words were cut off as a powerful discharge of energy came hurtling toward her. She and Buzz managed to bank hard to the left and right, respectively, in order to avoid the blast, which flew harmlessly into the sky. Buzz touched down near the source of the blast with a frown. He had seen such blasts before. His suspicions were proven true when his feet touched the ground and he disengaged his jetpack, staring at the source of the blast with the greatest of contempt.

Emperor Zurg stood directly in front of him, a triple-barreled blaster cannon in his mechanical grip.

"Ah," Zurg mused as he gestured for all nearby Heartless to clear the immediate vicinity, "Lightyear. I had hoped you would be dropping by. Too bad your partner is... uh... _indisposed_."

Buzz's eyes widened in alarm and he whipped around. Mira was now being swarmed by Heartless, though she seemed to be holding her own against them. "I can handle this, Buzz!" she called. "Just focus on Zurg!"

Buzz's scowl returned to his face as he faced down the evil emperor. "Emperor Zurg, in the name of the Galactic Alliance, you are under arrest."

"Don't make me laugh, Lightyear." Zurg scoffed. "With the Horned King's help, I will _destroy_ your Galactic Alliance. But first, I will destroy _you_!"

Zurg aimed his blaster cannon at Buzz Lightyear and fired. Buzz deftly avoided the blast, which went sailing into a group of Heartless and destroyed them. "Oops!" Zurg exclaimed. "I missed. But what are the odds of me missing again?"

"Too bad we won't find out." Buzz retorted, firing a blast from his wrist-mounted laser straight at Zurg's chest. The laser found its mark, but made only a faint _ping_ as it ricocheted from Zurg's chest plate.

"Lightyear, I'm surprised at you!" Zurg told his nemesis. "Did you _really_ think I would fight you without bringing my reflective armor? _Honestly_!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to fight you without my laser!" Buzz shouted, and before Zurg could question the audacity of this statement, Buzz threw himself at Zurg. The evil emperor was knocked to the ground, and his ion cannon was sent skittering across the dirt and rocks.

Zurg quickly flung Buzz off of him and rose to his feet. "My cannon!" he exclaimed. "That was dirty!"

Zurg threw a punch at Buzz, which caught the Space Ranger full in the stomach. Buzz was sent flying backward with all the force of Zurg's mechanical strength. He righted himself in midair and landed on his feet, immediately springing at his adversary once more. He managed to land three punches on Zurg's helmeted head before Zurg caught Lightyear's left fist in his right hand. Zurg squeezed Lightyear's fist with the strength of a steel vise, and Buzz fell to his knees in pain. Zurg released Buzz's fist and delivered a vicious backhand slap to Buzz's face, sending the Space Ranger reeling backward.

Buzz was up in a flash, and quickly pressed the red button on his chest. Wings extended from his jetpack and he turned about, preparing to fly away to deliver an aerial attack. When Zurg saw this, however, a panel opened in the evil emperor's chest and a small missile shot toward Buzz, destroying the Space Ranger's jetpack. The isolated explosion was enough to knock Buzz face first to the ground. He rolled over to find Zurg standing over him, the chest panel still open. "Oh, did I forget to mention this, Lightyear?" he asked rhetorically. "The Horned King was nice enough to provide me with a few _upgrades_.

"It seems such a pity, though." the evil emperor went on. "To think, after _years_ of fruitlessly fighting with each other, I was able to defeat you in about... oh... let's say two minutes." Zurg pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Nana Zurg would be so proud!"

"I don't think so!"

Zurg turned about in alarm to find an ebony-skinned man wearing a black suit and dark glasses aiming a gunblade at him. Neither Buzz nor Zurg had ever met this man before, but Zurg soon learned that this stranger was no ally of the Horned King when the man plunged his gunblade into the evil emperor's open chest panel. The man released the gunblade and stepped back a few feet as Zurg jolted and sparked, massive amounts of electricity flowing both within and without his cybernetic armor. "_Curse you, Buzz Lightyear_!" Zurg managed to shout before the electricity stopped flowing. Zurg fell prostrate to the ground and his once glowing bionic eyes suddenly dimmed.

The dark-skinned man withdrew his gunblade from Zurg's chest plate, then looked to Buzz Lightyear. "You're welcome." he stated.

"Thanks." Buzz replied with a sheepish smile, a little embarrassed that he had not defeated Zurg himself. "Is he..."

Kuro shook his head. "Probably not. He's mostly a machine, and all I did was shut him down. He could probably be rebooted if you worked hard enough at it. Now... who _are _you?"

"My name is Captain Buzz Lightyear. I'm a Space Ranger." Buzz told the man. "I'm a member of a military group called Star Command, which is mostly in charge of taking care of world crises. We're not on the same level as Keyblade Masters--they handle the _really_ big problems--but Star Command tries to do what it can when it can. King Mickey Mouse came to our space station a few days ago and filled us in on what was going on with the Horned King, so we came here as fast as we could. Now what about you?"

"Name's Kuro." the man introduced himself. "Second in command of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee."

"I see." Buzz nodded. "Thanks for the help, Kuro. You go on and fight; I'll gather up a few more Space Rangers to get Zurg out of here."

Kuro nodded and turned to leave without another word. Buzz smiled. His arch nemesis was now a pile of scrap metal, and the Horned King's forces were slowly but surely being driven back.

The battle was nearly won.

* * *

The duel between King Mickey and the Headless Horseman raged on. Mickey had the advantage of speed over the Horseman himself, but the headless specter's mount proved to be much faster than any horse. Mickey was forced to constantly twirl and wheel about to avoid Shere Khan's terrible claws and even worse teeth. Indeed, while Mickey was already covered in scratches and bruises, the Headless Horseman seemed no worse for wear.

Mickey deflected yet another swipe at his neck from the Headless Horseman, then twirled about in midair and aimed an overhead chop at the Horseman. The Horseman blocked with ease and renewed the offensive, this time aiming a swing at Mickey's midsection. The Horseman would only deliver horizontal blows (to leave Mickey's head intact for when he would claim it), and this knowledge gave Mickey Mouse the most crucial point of his strategy.

The Horseman aimed another blow at Mickey's midsection. Mickey blocked, but the force of the blow sent the mouse king hurtling back to the ground. Shere Khan then slashed at Mickey with his forepaw, managing to tear Mickey's cloak but doing very little to the skin underneath. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief.

The lord of Disney Castle was up in a flash. He leaped into the air once more and parried a strike by the Headless Horseman. As Mickey began his descent, he aimed his keyblade downward and imbedded it in Shere Khan's skull. Shere Khan froze, and the Headless Horseman paused for a moment. Mickey withdrew his keyblade, knowing that the Horseman would be considerably less formidable without his mount.

Shere Khan's defeat did not come so easily, however. The feline Cauldron-Born only shook himself once, then renewed his attack. He lunged at Mickey Mouse, whose shock abated just in time to narrowly avoid the tiger. The Headless Horseman aimed another sweep at Mickey's neck, but the lord of Disney Castle would not be taken so easily. Still, Mickey was a little worried.

The Cauldron-Born were _invincible_!

Mickey hadn't the slightest idea of how to rectify this tactical flaw, and he was sure that the Headless Horseman was no more vulnerable than his mount. Thus, for the first time in his exceptionally long life, the lord of Disney Castle was forced to flee. He leaped toward the end of the bridge opposite the Horned King's fortress, hoping to be able to warn the others of the Horned King's undead legions and his unconquerable war-leader.

The Headless Horseman watched Mickey Mouse's retreat with pensive stillness. By this time, the Cauldron-Born had managed to catch up with their commander, and now gathered around it with skeletal mouths agape, awaiting instruction. At last, the Horseman raised its sword and drove its heels into Shere Khan's sides. Shere Khan pounced forth, and the Cauldron-Born obeyed this wordless command with equal silence.

King Mickey had reached the other side of the bridge, and looked back only once. When he saw the advancing hordes of Cauldron-Born making their way toward him, he frowned. Only one thought passed through King Mickey's consciousness, and all his hopes hung by a thin thread upon it.

_Sora and the others had better get out soon_.

* * *

The Horned King's throne room had become just as much of a war zone as the land outside, and some would say that the fighting was even more savage. Though there was a sizable group of warriors gathered inside the throne room to do battle with the Lord of Annuvin, everyone knew that the true battle was between only two combatants: Sora and the Dark Lord himself. Sora hated the Horned King because of all the horrors he had wrought on Radiant Garden and, more personally, on Kairi; the Horned King hated Sora because he was that generation's Keyblade Master, and had proven himself to be one of the most powerful to date.

Though this battle was their first meeting, the Dark Lord and the Keyblade Master had been mortal adversaries for quite some time.

Given the rivalry between Sora and the Horned King, it was only fitting that Sora was the only warrior in the throne room that the Horned King truly concerned himself with. Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, and Fflewddur Fflam were tossed about like rag dolls every time they tried to engage the Dark Lord, and had finally decided to slip away from the conflict; they now did their best to guard the Princesses of Heart. The Princesses themselves were only mildly bothersome, for while they did command great power over light, they had no little to no skill in the way of actual combat. Riku's Guardian Heartless made him a formidable opponent, but the atmosphere of Annuvin was beginning to have an effect upon his heart. The Horned King could see that it was beginning to affect Riku's ability in battle, and discounted Riku as nothing more than a mild distraction.

Sora, on the other hand, fought as though this battle was his last.

The Horned King was now engaging Sora, Riku, and Riku's Guardian very near his throne, his massive iron blade flashing and crackling with magical energy with every blow. His sword came down upon Sora, who was blasted backward. Riku took the opportunity to aim a stab at the Horned King's chest, but the Dark Lord parried only too easily. The Guardian lifted up its hands, and two columns of darkness erupted from the ground, charging at the Horned King. The Horned King gestured, and the columns of dark energy reversed their direction. Sora had made his way back into the fray, only to be met by the twin dark pillars. He was sent skidding across the floor.

Riku next tried a swipe at the Horned King's midriff, but the Horned King brought his own sword up to meet the Way to Dawn with time to spare. A sudden blast of energy erupted from where the two blades clashed, shooting Riku across the throne room. Riku gestured toward the Horned King, and the Guardian left Riku in order to melt into the floor. The Guardian tried to come up from below the Horned King for a surprise attack, but with the spreading of his arms, the Dark Lord wreathed himself in towering flames. The Guardian was forced to return to Riku's side. The Horned King then sent the flames outward in all directions, threatening to engulf the entire throne room.

"_Light_!"

A barrier of solid light energy surrounded the Horned King, preventing his inferno from spreading. The Horned King dismissed the flames, then threw out his arms. The wall of light shattered into a million pieces, and the Horned King prepared to strike again. However, he had failed to notice that Sora was now behind him. Sora jammed his keyblade into the Horned King's back, then leaped away, calling the Oathkeeper back to his hand as he did so.

The Horned King was not fazed by the gaping hole now in his chest. With a quick sweeping gesture, the wound was completely sealed, and even his cloak was mended. With a second gesture, innumerable bolts of lightning forked from the Horned King's hands, hurtling toward Sora and Riku. The Princesses of Heart erected another shield to protect the Keyblade Masters, but the Horned King's mystical lightning shattered the barriers like glass. The Guardian threw itself in front of Riku and absorbed much of the lightning aimed at him, but Sora had no such protection. The lightning pushed him up and away until he was pinned against a wall, electricity coursing through every part of him. He could only grunt in anguish, and far below him, Kairi put a hand to her mouth to prevent a scream from bursting out. Of all the times she had seen Sora in pain, this was definitely the worst.

Sora was in _mortal agony_.

While the Horned King occupied himself with electrocuting Sora, Riku was already on the task of saving him. He and his Guardian threw their hands out in front of him, channeling the whole of their dark powers into a single Dark Aura aimed directly at the Horned King. The Horned King whipped around and made a sweeping gesture, erecting a shield that absorbed the whole of the massive blast, but the process had caused him to cut off his lightning barrage. As Riku engaged the Horned King and diverted his attention, Sora fell from where the Horned King had pinned him high above, only to realize that he could very well die from the impact of the fall. He shut his eyes tight, preparing for the worst, but instead of hitting the hard stone floor, he landed on something infinitely softer.

It was _Kairi_!

Indeed, Kairi had managed to dive between Sora and the floor in the nick of time. As soon as Sora realized what he had landed on, he quickly rolled over and helped her to sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice little more than an anguished whisper.

Kairi groaned and, losing all sense of time and place, rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I'm fine." she assured him. "Sure, I'm in terrible pain and I'll probably develop back problems later, but I'm just glad you're not a smear on the Horned King's floor."

"Me too." Sora chuckled weakly. He planted a soft kiss on Kairi's forehead, just as he would always do whenever she had been sick or hurt. "Feel better?" he asked.

Kairi's smile was an exhausted one, but Sora knew that she meant it with all of her heart. "A little." she admitted. "But I won't feel completely better until we're as far away from this castle as we can get."

Sora looked in the direction of Riku and the Horned King. The Horned King was currently grappling with the Guardian, but Sora knew that it would not last long. The Horned King was far too powerful. There was only one chance to defeat him... but it would mean doing something terrible, including (but by no means limited to) breaking Kairi's heart.

"Kairi," Sora whispered to his wife, stroking her knotted auburn hair, "I know what I have to do. I'm gonna put a stop to this right now."

Kairi looked hopelessly puzzled. "What are you gonna do?"

Sora did not answer, but kissed her once, pouring all of his love for her into that single act. It was his parting gift to her... a final present for her to remember him by. "Stay strong for me, Kairi." he told her, and before she could ask what he meant, he made a mad dash to the center of the room.

The Horned King saw what Sora was doing, and remembered with utter horror the unfinished prophecy of Hen Wen the oracular pig: the Black Cauldron was the key to Sora's demise. The prophecy had been interrupted before Hen Wen could reveal _how_ this would be done, but in that instant of mortal terror, the Horned King knew.

Sora would sacrifice himself to the Cauldron in order to destroy him.

The Horned King knew that now was not a time for games. He flung his hand outward, and Riku was blasted right through the wall of the throne room. The wall could be mended later--right now, the Dark Lord's life was at stake. He glared at Sora and an inhuman snarl issued from his throat. He outspread his arms, and the throne room was suddenly filled with a raging gale, superheated by the Horned King's rage. The scalding wind swept all about Sora and his scattered companions, but still the Keyblade Master trudged on. The hot wind converted into tongues of flame, flashing about in all directions. The Princesses of Heart quickly erected a shield of light to protect themselves, Fflewddur, Taran, Eilonwy, and Gurgi, but they could do nothing for Sora. Still, Sora made his way toward the Black Cauldron with indomitable resolve.

The Horned King approached the Black Cauldron, intending to guard it with all his power. The flaming wind picked up, and storm clouds formed just beneath the high ceiling of the throne room. Burning hail rained from them, and lightning flashed in all directions. Had everything in the throne room not been made of stone, it would all have burst into flame. As it was, the flaming hail, scorching wind, and white-hot lightning bolts were able to hinder Sora greatly, but not to stop him.

The Horned King tried harder. He made several elaborate gestures toward Sora, and a barrage of crackling golden energy blasts were fired upon him. Rain accompanied the burning hail and lightning, and the scorching wind turned frigid. The Horned King would attempt to _freeze_ Sora in place.

Sora leaped and twisted this way and that, avoiding all of the Horned King's supernatural fury. With acrobatics that would have impressed King Mickey, Sora dodged several blasts of energy as well as a sudden lightning flash, tossing his keyblade at the Horned King. The Horned King cast it aside with a flourish of his hand, but that moment of distraction was all Sora needed.

Sora leaped into the Black Cauldron.

Everything grew still. The great storm conjured by the Horned King began to quell, and the Princesses of Heart dropped their shield of light. There was no noise inside the throne room anymore. Everyone stared at the Black Cauldron, petrified with anticipation.

"Oh no..." Kairi whispered, her voice cracking and tears welling in her eyes as she began to realize what Sora had done. "_Sora_..."

Suddenly, Riku ran into the throne room through the gaping hole he'd made during his forceful exit. The Guardian was still behind him, its arms crossed in satisfaction. The Horned King turned to look at them, but before he could make another move, the Black Cauldron began to react to its willing human sacrifice. Lightning issued forth from it and struck the Horned King in the back, freezing the Dark Lord in place. Wind stronger than any the Horned King had conjured now swept through the throne room, flowing into the great mouth of the Black Cauldron. The once low moan it had emitted now turned into a continuous shriek as the Cauldron continued to suck anything and everything into its great mouth. Stones were loosened from their mortars, walls began to crumble, and the companions found it difficult to keep their footing. For the Lord of Annuvin, however, it was sheer torture.

As lightning continued to hold the Horned King in place, the inexorable vortex that was the Black Cauldron began to claim him. The immeasurably powerful winds rent the Horned King's flesh from his bone, and the Dark Lord let out a final cry before the life left him. The Cauldron sucked his skeleton inside, and then lit up with a flash of supernatural fire. But the Cauldron did not stop there. It would not stop until everything around it was devoured.

Riku had managed to reach the other companions, and now made his way toward the nearest exit. "Time to go!" he shouted.

"But what about Sora?" Kairi demanded. "Maybe we can still save him!"

"Kairi, Sora's _gone_!" Riku shouted, sounding far more cruel than he'd intended. "And unless you want him to have died for nothing, we have to get out of here right _now_!"

"_No_!" Kairi cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I can't leave him!"

"Kairi, you leave me no choice." Riku said at last. The Guardian now came up from behind him, seizing Kairi's arms in its own mighty hands and lifting her into the air. While the Prydain companions and the Princesses of Heart all stared at him in shock, Riku bolted out the door. "_Move it_!" he shouted. "This whole castle's gonna come down!"

Everyone followed Riku out of the castle, avoiding falling rocks and flying debris as the Black Cauldron continued to devour everything near it. Kairi was still struggling in the Guardian's grasp, unwilling to leave the man she loved behind. "_Sora_!" she cried in desperation. But as the companions neared the castle exit, and Riku was finally able to concentrate long enough to open a corridor of darkness to get them safely away, Kairi's pleas had turned into only a brokenhearted whimper.

"_Sora_..."

* * *

King Mickey, Leon, José, Panchito, Kuro, and Buzz Lightyear were all gathered at the end of the bridge opposite the Horned King's castle, watching with fierce determination as the Cauldron-Born slowly made their way across the bridge. They did not know how to defeat the seemingly deathless warriors, and the Headless Horseman at their head was even worse, but they resolved to hold the monsters back for as long as they could.

Suddenly, a strange red glow began to surround the Cauldron-Born, including Shere Khan. They all came to a halt, and their mouths gaped in a noiseless scream. Steam began to rise from the Headless Horseman's body, and the decapitated wraith dismounted the undead tiger that was its mount. Kuro looked on at the spectacle with a raised brow. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They're dying." Mickey answered. "The Horned King's gone--without his power to command them, all the Cauldron-Born are dropping dead."

Indeed, all at once, the Cauldron-Born began to topple over, becoming lifeless corpses once more. The bridge upon which the bodies ere strewn about began to crumble, and the Headless Horseman tried desperately to escape. It ran toward the six soldiers gathered near the bridge, steam billowing from its spectral body. Before it could bring its sword down for a single chop, however, the Headless Horseman suddenly faded away. The stone bridge suddenly gave way, and the lifeless Cauldron-Born were swallowed by the moat surrounding the Horned King's palace.

King Mickey looked behind him. Everywhere, the Heartless had burst into flame and were now running about in a panic before disappearing entirely. The Huntsmen of Annuvin howled and writhed in pain, and the Gwythaints all let out shrieks of agony before dropping out of the sky. In the distance, the six warriors watched with great interest as the Horned King's fortress crumbled, completely sinking into the deep moat. King Mickey knew now that his suspicion had been correct: the Horned King was no more. As his power faded from the land of Annuvin, so too did the life of every creature that dwelt within.

The battle was over.

Without the imposing fortress of the Horned King looming over it, the once foreboding moat now looked to be nothing more than a lake in the middle of Annuvin. King Mickey stared out upon its clear waters, knowing everything that lake had swallowed in the past few minutes. He thought he could make out a black shape floating in the water, but before he could look further, he heard a corridor of darkness open up behind him. He lowered his head in sorrow when he saw what emerged from it.

Taran and Eilonwy stepped out first, solemn looks upon their faces. Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi came out next, looking no more cheerful and a bit worse for wear. The first six Princesses of Heart emerged from the corridor after them, some with tears in their eyes and all looking gravely disheartened. But Mickey did not truly know what had happened until Riku stepped out of the corridor, holding a distraught Kairi in his arms. The queen of Radiant Garden's voice was too weak for even a sob, and she could only weep silently into Riku's shoulder. The Guardian was now gone, but Mickey could sense the sheer rage that Riku still exuded from Riku's every pore. The corridor of darkness closed, and it was then that everyone else realized the truth as well.

Sora had not survived.

There was an awed silence in the land of Annuvin, and even as the survivors of the battle began to regroup around King Mickey and the others, they too began to realize that the king of Radiant Garden was not coming home. Many heads were bowed in respect for the Keyblade Master who had given his life to save the worlds.

King Mickey shed a solitary tear for Sora, then looked out upon the water once more. There was indeed a black thing floating in it, and as it drew nearer to shore, everyone could see that it was the Black Cauldron! Having devoured everything around it, the Black Cauldron was truly powerless, and was now only a grim reminder of the lone soul who did not survive the battle with the Dark Lord. Kairi backed away from Riku and approached the edge of the water, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she whispered, "_Sora_..."

Riku looked at her with determination and decided very hesitantly to approach her. he had given Sora his word to take care of her. He would honor Sora' dying wish, though in the darkest depths of his heart, he knew that his primary motive for doing so was less than honorable. He put his hand on Kairi's shoulder, but before he could open his mouth, he heard a familiar cackling sound, accompanied by an even more familiar voice.

"Why are the ducklings so sad? They've got what they wanted, and they're still not satisfied."

Riku looked up with a scowl upon his face. A great black cloud now loomed over Annuvin, and within were the large, translucent forms of Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch. Riku could sense that these were mere projections of the three witches, and that their true selves were probably still in Morva, but he could feel their power as tangibly as though they were truly in Annuvin. As usual, Orddu served as the spokeswoman for the trio. Riku glared at her with utmost hatred. "Orddu!" he shouted angrily. "What do _you_ want?"

"Oh," Orddu answered, gesturing toward Taran, "we have _business_ with your little hero."

"Hero?" Taran repeated, his voice beginning to crack. "_Sora_ was the hero."

"Nevertheless, it was _you_ who traded your keyblade for the Cauldron." Orddu told him. "But now it is of no use to you. So we'll just take it and be on our way." With this, the Witches of Morva began to move toward the powerless Cauldron.

"_Stay your hand_,_ ladies_!"

The three witches paused for a moment to see who had addressed them. Fflewddur Fflam asserted himself to the edge of the water, standing just beside Riku and Kairi. "We never _give_ anything away!" Fflewddur went on. "We bargain--we _trade_, remember?"

Orddu cackled loudly. "Did these old ears hear the word 'bargain'?"

"Yes, madam, those 'old ears' heard right!" Fflewddur retorted. "Now come on, out with it! What is your offer?"

"Very well, my gosling." Orddu sighed. She pointed directly at Taran, and lightning crackled from her fingertips. Just before it reached him, however, the lightning stopped. The Dyrnwyn keyblade manifested just in front of Taran, looking more beautiful and more _powerful_ than ever.

"A magnificent blade for a warrior." Orgoch told Taran, hoping that he would make the trade.

Taran's eyes gleamed as he held his former weapon. He had yearned for its power ever since he'd given it to Orddu in the first place, and his heart ached to hold it in his hand once more. But when he felt the eyes of everyone else upon him, Kairi's and especially _Eilonwy's_ most prevalent among them, he knew he had to refuse. "I'm not a warrior." he sighed. "I'm a pig boy. I cannot accept your offer, nor any other. The bargain is not mine to make."

Taran glanced at Kairi, whose tears had stopped falling, but still glistened upon her face. "Kairi," Taran went on, "is the one who deserves this privilege."

"Then _you_ must decide, my young pullet." Orddu addressed Kairi, eyeing her with anticipation as the Dyrnwyn keyblade was withdrawn into the storm cloud.

Kairi nodded and took a step forward. "There's only one thing I could ever trade for." she told the witches.

"_Yes_?" all three questioned in unison.

Kairi looked directly into Orddu's eyes, a look of such determination and heartbreak on her face that they could not deny her. "I want my Sora back." she told them firmly.

All three witches gasped at the magnitude of this request. "It's not possible!" Orddu exclaimed.

Kairi only glared at the witches harder, but Fflewddur Fflam spoke up for her. "Just as I thought, ladies! You've got no real power! Admit it! _Admit it_!"

The three witches all scowled indignantly. A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder resounded inside their storm cloud. Orddu gestured toward the Black Cauldron, and a great wind swept it up. The wind twisted around until it became a cyclone, touching down at the very edge of the water. "_We have made a bargain_!" Orddu cackled, and then the storm cloud, with both the witches and the Cauldron inside, vanished. The cyclone began to dwindle toward the ground, and as it finally cleared, a shape emerged.

Sora's body now lay upon the shore.

Kairi immediately tried to run toward him, but Riku stopped her. "Let me check him out first." he told her. Kairi nodded and forced herself to remain calm as Riku approached the unmoving body of her husband.

Riku lifted one of Sora's wrists and placed his finger to it, feeling for a pulse. After a moment, he did the same to a spot just under Sora's jaw. Finally, he placed his ear to Sora's chest. He then sat up and looked hopelessly at Kairi. "I've got nothing over here."

Kairi's eyes widened in shock, but then King Mickey made his way toward Sora's body. The lord of Disney Castle waved his hand, and the white flower of a Curaja spell blossomed above Sora's chest. Mickey waited a moment, then nodded to Riku. Riku felt for a pulse and heartbeat again, and nodded slowly. "I've got something, but it's weak."

"Let's get him to the _Arbitrator_." Mickey told him.

"Do you have a plan, Your Majesty?" Riku questioned. King Mickey nodded solemnly.

"I do."

* * *

**A/N: Look at that! Even in the final official chapter, I can't help but leave you with a cliffhanger. Not to worry; all loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue. **

**A gentle reminder: PLEASE REVIEW! The past two chapters have broken my previous record for the most reviews, and I'm hoping that you'll keep it up. Thank you!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


	31. Epilogue: Caer Dallben

**A/N: Here we are, the end of the second volume of my _Kingdom Hearts_ saga. If you are planning on getting your eyes checked, don't bother. The COMPLETE sign is not a lie, nor is it an illusion. After seven long months of slaving over a hot keyboard, I have finally finished _Kingdom Hearts: One More Adventure_. Please, no tears. Remember that i shall be back again someday, with an incredible Volume III to look forward to.**

**Now, dear readers, go forth and experience the conclusion of this epic tale...**

* * *

**Epilogue: Caer Dallben**

"_I think he's finally waking up._"

"_Took him long enough._"

"_Patience, Riku. Come. Let us give these two their moment._"

"_Sora? Sora, my love, _please_ tell me you're awake._"

Sora groaned, his head spinning and his body aching. What had happened? He had leaped into the Black Cauldron... and then he had found himself in some beautiful paradise world. He had glimpsed streets of gold and gates of pearl, but after only a moment... _oblivion_. What had happened?

_Oh well, _he thought,_ I guess I can get the details later._

He took just a moment to identify the four voices he had heard a moment ago. The first had belonged to Mickey, of that there could be no doubt. The second voice had been Riku's, affirmed by both the sound and by the statement of the third voice. Sora could not place this third voice with a face or a name, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt the owner of the fourth voice.

_Kairi_.

Sora's eyes flew open, and for the first moment, the only things he saw were Kairi's beautiful indigo eyes and her dazzling white smile. She threw her arms about his neck and nestled her head against his sturdy chest, too overwhelmed by emotion to speak. Sora was just as glad, but as he returned Kairi's embrace, he noticed a few things about where he was... and about _her_.

Sora was currently lying in a warm, soft bed, so light and fluffy that it seemed to be stuffed with clouds. He was dressed in the same clothes that he had worn when he'd leaped into the Black Cauldron, though his jacket and shoes were now neatly resting on a nearby wooden chair. He seemed to be inside a farmhouse of some sort, judging from the entirely wooden walls and floors, the thatch roof, and the humble furnishings. Kairi was the only person in the room with him at present, which was just as well. This was a very private moment.

As Sora continued to hold Kairi close to him, he began to notice her very different state of dress. Though her hair was still the soft, shoulder-length sea of red that Sora always loved to run his fingers through, she was now attired with an elegant scarlet dress with white trim, reminiscent in design of the one always worn by Princess Eilonwy. Her feet were shod by sandals made of the finest brown leather. Sora thought that, although she had obviously been given this apparel by the owner of the quaint little farmhouse, she now looked more like a queen than ever before.

Kairi finally sat up and placed her hand upon her husband's cheek, stroking it gently. "Uhh... Kairi," Sora asked with a good deal of confusion, "are we in heaven? Then how did _you_ die? Did you--"

Kairi smiled at him and shook her head. "_No_, Sora, we're not in heaven. You're alive--you have Fflewddur to thank for that. He convinced the Witches of Morva to trade your life for the Black Cauldron."

"The _Black Cauldron_?" Sora exclaimed, hastily sitting up, though as soon as he did so, he felt a stabbing pain in his side. Yes, he was definitely still alive--that fight with the Horned King had certainly left its mark on him.

Kairi put a finger to Sora's lips and forced him to lie down once more. "It's all right, Sora; the Cauldron's powerless now, thanks to you. After you jumped in, it killed the Horned King and tore down his castle. The Cauldron-Born died again, and the rest of the Horned King's armies burned up as soon as he was destroyed. It's all over now."

Sora nodded, taking in all this information. He managed to smile weakly, though his side still ached him terribly. Dying had been more painful than he'd thought it would be. "So..." he questioned, raising a brow, "where are we?"

"Caer Dallben." Kairi answered. "Where Taran grew up. Dallben's one of the most powerful sorcerers in the worlds, and he's been taking care of us all this time. We're actually pretty lucky--if a fairy named Gwystyl hadn't shown up and led us here, you might not be alive right now."

Sora nearly shot up at this statement, but the pain in his side reminded him not to. "_Gwystyl_? You've gotta be _kidding_ me! Gwystyl wouldn't do anything to help us until me and Riku threatened to squash him!"

"That's what Riku said when Gwystyl first showed up." Kairi acknowledged. "But according to Dallben, Gwystyl's one of the bravest and shrewdest of all the Fair Folk with way posts. Otherwise, King Eiddileg wouldn't put him so close to Annuvin. Apparently, he just doesn't want everybody to know what he's really like."

Sora raised a brow. "Hang on a minute. How is it _you_ know all this stuff about Prydain? You were in the Horned King's dungeon the whole time!"

"Oh, I know pretty much the whole story by now." Kairi answered with a smile. "You've been out for three days--plenty of time for me to get all my facts straight."

Sora's eyes widened. _Three days_? Well, he supposed, that was still better than never coming back. Heaven had looked beautiful in the sixty seconds that he'd seen it, but he would _never_ want to go there without Kairi. The last thought to go through his mind before he had leaped into the Cauldron had been how Kairi would fare after his death.

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Fortunately, he didn't have to. Kairi lay down on the soft bed beside him (actually, as Sora noticed, almost _on top of_ him). "Oh Sora, I thought I would never see you again!" she cooed, pressing her warm, soft lips to his own, which were still cracked in places from his battle with the Horned King. Kairi didn't seem to mind, though; she only continued to kiss and caress him as she told him, "Don't you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again! For all this time, I've been telling you that I love you... but that's _wrong_. I don't just _love_ you, I _need_ you. You mean the _worlds_ to me, Sora. I'd _die_ if anything ever happened to you."

Sora flashed Kairi a grin. "Are you _sure_ we're not in heaven? You haven't been this mushy since our honeymoon."

Kairi returned the smile, for a moment before her eyes fluttered closed and she purred into his ear, "Just shut up and kiss me, Sora."

Sora could only sigh with submission and pleasure as Kairi's lips clamped down hard over his own. He was still curious about Dallben, and about what had happened to everyone after his supposed death, but for the life of him he could not resist Kairi's charms! Even as every other part of his brain slowly melted into pudding at Kairi's touch, Sora silently swore that he would get her for this later. He'd _really_ let her have it; he'd let her know on no uncertain terms how he felt about her doing... about her... about... ab...

_Mmmmmm..._

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground floor of the farmhouse just below the bedroom where Sora and Kairi lay, Riku and Taran were speaking with someone. It was an elderly, beardless man of somewhat impressive girth, his eyes reflecting a deep wisdom and adorned by bushy grey eyebrows. The man's crown was bald, though shoulder-length hair of white still grew from all around the sides of his head. The man wore the traditional tunic and apron of a farmer, and leaned upon an ash-wood staff that served as a crutch as well as a medium through which to channel magic.

The old man's name was Dallben.

Dallben had always been known as the greatest enchanter in all Prydain, second only to the Horned King and the Witches of Morva in mystical might. Dallben's skills in the powers of light were second only to Master Yen Sid of Disney Castle, and it had been he who had almost single-handedly restored Sora to health (in fact, he was the owner of the third voice that Sora heard upon waking up). He had also been the one to provide Kairi with her new clothes, since her old ones were torn and bloody beyond all recognition. Still, Dallben remembered lightheartedly, it had been difficult to get Kairi to leave her husband's side for even the short amount of time that it had taken for her to get dressed.

"You wished to speak with me, Riku?" Dallben asked pensively as the silver-haired Keyblade Master approached him. "And you as well, Taran?"

Riku nodded solemnly. "We need to decide whether Taran will be coming with me back to Disney Castle, or staying here with you in Prydain. I know you're his original master, but _I_ was made his master after he found his keyblade. But since he lost it again, I don't--"

"_Lost_ it?" Dallben repeated, chuckling slightly. "No, Riku, Taran did not lose his blade. He sacrificed it for the greater good, not once, but _twice_. Such strength of heart has proven him worthy of wielding the keyblade, and Dyrnwyn has since returned to him."

Taran's face lit up. "Do you mean it?"

Dallben smiled warmly. "See for yourself."

Taran nodded and closed his eyes, imagining for the first time in many days the feel of Dyrnwyn in his grasp. Sure enough, only a moment later, he felt the cool metal of his keyblade in his hand, and the spark that had gone out inside his heart upon losing it now became a great roaring flame. He could feel the power of the keyblade once more coursing through his veins. When Taran opened his eyes and saw the bark-colored shaft of Dyrnwyn gleaming in the sunlight that spilled forth through the many windows of the farmhouse, he knew that all was well.

"But Dallben..." Taran said after a moment, "I don't understand. Why would the keyblade return to my hand after I gave it to the Witches of Morva?"

"I believe," Dallben told his former apprentice, "that Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch never intended to _keep_ the keyblade at all. I believe that they intended to test your worth, to see whether or not Dyrnwyn had chosen its master aright. This information was well worth trading for the Black Cauldron. Dyrnwyn is yours, my boy, and so it shall stay."

Taran grinned from ear to ear at this statement. He was a _warrior_ again! He couldn't _wait_ to tell Eilonwy! But then...

"I sense that all is still not well, Taran." Dallben said, placing a hand on the assistant pig-keeper's shoulder. "What's troubling you?"

"Well, sir..." Taran admitted, staring at Dyrnwyn with a disheartened expression, "When I first met King Mickey Mouse, he told me that he knew Dyrnwyn's original master. And when we were bargaining for the Black Cauldron the first time, Orddu said that its original master was a king named Rhitta, and that his tale was a tragic one. Tell me--who _was_ King Rhitta?"

Dallben sighed and shook his head. "I had wondered when this question would arise, though it is beyond even my long memory to answer. Though old I may be, King Mickey Mouse is older still, and his experience with King Rhitta came before my time. Come. Let us consult _The Book of Three_."

Dallben led Taran and Riku to a wooden desk that sat against the back wall of the farmhouse, upon which sat a large mound of books. A large, leather-bound tome lay open atop this mound, looking just as ancient as Dallben himself. This was _The Book of Three_. Taran remembered it well: the last time he had tried to touch it, it had blistered his fingers, and he had since been wary of even approaching Dallben's prized magical book.

Dallben sat at his desk and rested his staff against the nearest wall. He took _The Book of Three_ from its place atop the mound of books and turned pages backward until he was very near the front of the book. At last, he stumbled upon the passages he sought. "Ah, here we are: King Rhitta.

"King Rhitta," Dallben narrated, "was the last High King of Prydain before the Horned King came into power. Rhitta was given the keyblade Dyrnwyn as token of his kingship, for his father and his father's father had also been powerful Keybearers in their time. Rhitta ruled wisely and well for many years, wielding Dyrnwyn as a symbol of power and protection.

"One day," Dallben narrated, "when King Mickey first arrived in Rhitta's court on a friendly visit, Rhitta insisted that Mickey join his hunting party in the pursuit of an elusive stag. King Mickey consented. So eager was Rhitta to impress Mickey that he drove his hunting party right across the field of a sheperd named Amrys, and by mishap broke the gate of his sheepfold. Amrys pleaded that Rhitta mend the gate, and Rhitta gave his word that he would. However, for all his good intentions, Rhitta did not do as he had promised.

"The next day, as Rhitta and Mickey rode out hawking, they passed the farm of Amrys again." Dallben continued. "All his sheep had strayed, save for one little lamb. King Mickey suggested that they mend the gate and compensate for the lost sheep, but Rhitta would not hear of it. He promised to make amends in due course, and went on riding. However, that night, as Rhitta and his host feasted in his grand dining hall, the High King of Prydain forgot all about his promise to Amrys.

"The next day, as Rhitta, King Mickey, and all of Rhitta's councilors held court to discuss a Heartless uprising in the northern realms, Amrys suddenly entered into the throne room. He held the dead body of his last lamb in his arms, begging once more for Rhitta to mend his gate. Amrys continued to beg, until at last, Rhitta drew the keyblade Dyrnwyn and struck the shepherd down. When he saw what he had done, he was filled with remorse, and King Mickey mourned alongside him, but Rhitta's councilors convinced him that he had chosen aright by killing Amrys. As Rhitta grew prouder of the blood on his hands, King Mickey left Prydain, no longer wishing to be the guest of a murderer. Rhitta discovered that it grew more difficult to call Dyrnwyn to his hand.

"When it was discovered that Amrys had no heir upon whom to bestow his land, King Rhitta's war-leader requested that the land be given him, as other heirless lands had been given to other lords. But Rhitta desired the land for himself, and the war-leader was banished from court and castle, his position given to another. Rhitta found it harder still to summon his keyblade to his hand.

"Upon seeing what had happened to the war-leader, many of Rhitta's nobles turned against their king. Their field of battle was none other than the abandoned field of Amrys the shepherd. As the battle lines were drawn, Rhitta saw the spirit of Amrys himself appear before him, and cried out in terror. His warriors mistook this call for a war cry, and charged at Rhitta's enemies. The treacherous nobles and their liege men were all slain. That night, as Rhitta returned to his chamber, the spirit of Amrys appeared before him again. Rhitta tried to call Dyrnwyn to his hand in order to strike the shepherd down, but it would not come to his hand, even as he concentrated until he gave himself a bitter headache.

"Rhitta took this as a sign that his enemies were not all slain, and he ordered the kindred of all his rebellious noblemen to be put to the sword. This was done, and still Dyrnwyn would not answer Rhitta's call. Thus, while Rhitta cowered in his chamber, fearing for his life, his war band roamed unchecked throughout all Prydain, putting many unjustly to death. Rather than striking fear into the hearts of his subjects, however, all Rhitta gave them was the courage of despair. Rhitta grew more fearful that they would rise against him.

"To protect himself, Rhitta ordered many hidden passages and chambers to be built into his castle. He slept in a different chamber each night, always with a host of bodyguards circling his bed. When his fear still did not abate, he commanded that another chamber be dug from the naked rock beneath his castle. He stocked provisions and riches there, and locked himself inside with his host of guards.

"He slept easily that night, but he was awakened as the spirit of Amrys again appeared before him. His guards had already fallen asleep themselves, and Rhitta nearly cried out in terror, but his voice caught in his throat as Amrys drew nearer. With a last burst of effort, Rhitta tried to call Dyrnwyn to his hand. He at last succeeded, but he was no longer worthy of wielding the keyblade. Tongues of flame erupted from Dyrnwyn and consumed Rhitta, as well as all the bodyguards that were in the room with him. Because no one knew where to find him, Rhitta's bedchamber became his tomb, and there he lay undiscovered for hundreds of years.

"When the Horned King conquered Prydain," Dallben concluded, "he made Rhitta's former castle his own stronghold. Rhitta's once fair court was corrupted by the Horned King's power until it became known as Annuvin, the Land of Death. The Horned King did not bother himself with finding Rhitta's tomb, and so it remained untouched until _you_, Taran, found Dyrnwyn's keychain. And thus was the end of King Rhitta's tale, and the beginning of yours."

When Dallben finished his tale and closed _The Book of Three_, Taran heaved a heavy sigh as he took in all this information. "So... it was not a burial chamber that we had found," he surmised, "it was a _bedchamber_."

"Indeed." Dallben nodded as he rose from his seat and tucked his ash-wood staff under his arm. "But it does not matter. It could just as easily have been a scullery or a storehouse. The fact is, my boy, that you are now Dyrnwyn's chosen wielder. Under Riku's tutelage, perhaps you shall learn to use it more wisely than Rhitta did."

Taran's face lit up. "Do you mean... _I_ get to go with _Riku_?"

Dallben smiled warmly. "But of _course_, Taran. There is little you could learn from _me_ about such matters--I am an enchanter, not a Keybearer. Yes, you shall travel to Disney Castle with Riku, and there you shall become his apprentice. I am your master no more."

So overjoyed was Taran at this news that a laugh burst forth from his breast. He was going to be a _warrior_! The finest Keybearer that the worlds had ever seen! He would show them _all_ what an assistant pig-keeper was capable of!

When Taran's laughter died down, he finally realized the careworn smile on his old teacher's face. Taran caught Dallben up in a warm embrace, and Dallben returned the gesture, almost like father and son hugging one another before parting ways. "I ... I shall miss you, my old friend."

"And I you, my boy." Dallben returned. When he and Taran released each other, Dallben's smile became more fatherly than Taran had ever seen it before. "Now go on. I know of a certain princess that shall be eager to hear of this news."

Taran's eyes went wide. "_Eilonwy_!" he gasped, and without another word, he raced out the door of the cottage for all he was worth.

He had something _wonderful_ to tell her.

* * *

It was only an hour later that Sora's ship _My Dinghy_ touched down directly in front of Caer Dallben, ready at last to bring Sora and company home, the sun slowly sinking below the horizon just beyond its shimmering hull. The massive airship _Arbitrator_ had gone just after the Horned King's defeat three days ago, and had returned everyone aboard her back to his or her home. Thus, the Restoration Committee was back in Radiant Garden, Mickey's Royal Musketeers had resumed their duties at Disney Castle, and the Princesses of Heart had all been returned to their own worlds.

Indeed, there were only seven people intended to board _My Dinghy_ for the final trip home: Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Taran. The farewell committee was even smaller--only Eilonwy, Dallben, and Gurgi had come to bid their friends farewell. Fflewddur Fflam had returned to his own country in the northern realms, and Doli and Gwystyl had returned to the subterranean kingdom of the Fair Folk.

The farewells were long and filled with bittersweet thoughts and feelings, but no goodbye was marked with more joy--and more _sorrow_--than that between Taran of Caer Dallben and the Princess Eilonwy.

Even while the other goodbyes were still taking place between those boarding _My Dinghy_ and those not, Taran managed to take Eilonwy aside. There was a tree at the edge of the forest surrounding Caer Dallben that had been Taran's favorite place to watch the sunset; he would speak to her there. There was much on the assistant pig-keeper's heart.

When Taran and Eilonwy reached the tree, Taran helped Eilonwy to sit upon its lowest, sturdiest branch before hoisting himself up to sit beside her. She looked at him inquisitively as she said, "You wished to speak with me, Taran?"

Taran sighed deeply and heavily. _Yes_, he wanted to speak with her. He wanted all his befuddling emotions to just come bubbling forth from his mouth with a torrent mightier than any river. He wanted the clutch of Gwythaints that fluttered about in his stomach to finally take their leave of him, to take to the heavens and soar higher than even the loftiest of clouds, proclaiming to all the earth beneath them everything that Taran kept bottled up inside his heart.

More than anything, he wanted to tell Eilonwy that he _loved_ her.

Taran had examined his heart carefully these past three days, and had finally plucked up the courage to speak with Riku about his feelings. Riku had advised him to let her knowhow he felt, and that keeping something as complex as love bottled up inside was a curse more terrible than any the Horned King could have inflicted. But how could Taran keep to Riku's advice and _tell_ Eilonwy how he felt? Yes, Riku knew the heartbreak of unrequited love, but he had never seen the other side of love. He had never felt the strong heat of passion scorching at his heart and cheeks; he had never looked into a woman's eyes, on the verge of uttering three words that would make or break the rest of his entire existence. What did _Riku_ know of love, other than heartbreak and dejection?

Alas, if Taran did not release this heavy burden upon his heart, then he knew that Riku's fate would become his own. Eilonwy would not wait forever for an assistant pig-keeper to speak his mind. Taran knew that his time was short. He knew that those three words were on the very tip of his tongue, but for the life of him he could not push them past his lips. He was flustered and frightened, and he was sure that Eilonwy knew it. Still, he had to try. He _had_ to speak the three sacred words, the words that only reached their full potential when spoken in a soft whisper, an exchange between a man and a woman in the most private and sacred of moments.

_I love you_.

"E-Eilonwy..." Taran choked out after a moment of silent pondering. It was pointless to try to _plan_ what he was going to say--his every rational thought was melted in the face of Eilonwy's dazzling blue eyes, staring widely at him in anticipation. "I-I've regained my keyblade."

"Yes, you said that." Eilonwy acknowledged him with a nod, her eyes prompting him to go on.

Taran swallowed hard. "And I must go to Disney Castle to learn to be a warrior." he went on slowly, hesitantly, those three powerful words always in the back of his mind, tensed and ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Eilonwy nodded once more. "Yes, you've already told me that, too. Do assistant pig-keepers always repeat themselves like this? It must get tiresome, saying the same things all the time. Why, assistant pig-keepers must be some of the most dull people in all the worlds!"

Taran cursed his inability to even _speak_ coherently at this crucial juncture, and especially for giving Eilonwy the chance to chatter like that. She did so often, and it sometimes got on other people's nerves, but Taran was _captivated_ by it. He was fascinated by her every peculiar facial expression, the elaborate gestures that she made as she prattled on, and the way her lovely blue eyes glittered with girlish innocence each time she opened her mouth. It almost made Taran want to utter _another_ unintelligent statement, just so he could watch Eilonwy talk about it for another moment...

No. He had something important to say this time.

"Since I'm going with Riku to Disney Castle..." Taran tried to continue, "I shan't be returning to Caer Dallben for some time."

The brightness in Eilonwy's eyes faded and her lips drew into a most mournful frown. "Yes..." she sighed, "I was wondering when you'd be getting around to that."

"You will take care of Dallben for me, won't you?" Taran asked her gently, placing a comforting hand upon her delicate shoulder. "And Hen Wen? And Gurgi? Especially Gurgi. He was terribly disheartened when I told him where I was going. He needs someone to look after him."

Eilonwy nodded once, and Taran could see a tear glistening in her eye. "Yes... I will do as you ask."

"I shall miss them." Taran sighed, looking out in the direction of Caer Dallben one last time. Then he turned to Eilonwy and very slowly, very hesitantly placed his hand on her cheek. He could think of nothing but how _soft_ Eilonwy's skin was as he slowly brought her face up to look at him. "But though my heart breaks for leaving them, it breaks twice over for leaving _you_. I shall miss you most of all, Princess Eilonwy."

So lost had Taran been in his own emotions that he had not detected Eilonwy's face subtly moving closer to his own. He had not seen the tears welling in her eyes, nor did he see the bittersweet smile tugging at her lips as he told her how much he would miss her.

When she threw her arms around him and her lips crashed into his, it came as a complete shock to him.

Taran's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he realized what was happening. But as Eilonwy deepened the kiss, her delicate arms hugging Taran closer to her own soft body, Taran could only close his eyes and submit. He did not have to grope for words anymore. Eilonwy knew his heart, and her own feelings were the same.

That was enough for now.

Of how long they stayed that way, Taran could not be certain; all he knew was that when his conscious thought returned to him, Eilonwy's lips were longer upon him and Riku was calling his name. "Taran! Let's get a move on over here--we need to make it back to Disney Castle by nightfall!"

Taran cast one final look at Eilonwy, who still held one of his hands in her gentle grip. "You had best be off now, Taran." she murmured sadly.

Taran did not release Eilonwy's hand right away. He held it for just a moment longer as he assured her, "I _will_ return to you, Eilonwy. You have my word. Will you wait for a lowly assistant pig-keeper?"

"Of course." Eilonwy replied, trying her best to be cheerful, though her eyes were now glistening with unshed tears.

Thus, Taran slid down from his perch upon the branch of his favorite tree, and he helped Eilonwy to do the same. As he made his way toward the awaiting Gummi ship _My Dinghy_, Taran turned to glance behind him only once. Eilonwy still stood by the tree, looking more proud of him than he had ever seen her before. Taran took heart as he boarded _My Dinghy_ and it blasted off into the sky. He _would_ return to Eilonwy, and once his training was completed, then they could possibly start a life together. This parting did not signify the end--it signified the _beginning_. It represented Taran's first bold step on his latest grand adventure.

At last, when the world of Prydain was nothing more than a speck on the star charts aboard the Gummi ship, Taran felt at peace. His path was set before him and his friends were all beside him, if not in person than at least in spirit.

He was ready for _any_ challenge.

* * *

The land of Annuvin was a barren wasteland, now more so than ever. The Horned King's palace was at the bottom of a moat, and all his armies had been destroyed. Annuvin was no longer filled with the screeching of Gwythaints or the howling of Huntsmen.

All was deathly quiet.

One solitary creature stood among the desolation and the silence of the once proud realm of the Horned King. The Creeper, steadfast in the fear of his master, even after his apparent destruction, squatted beside the moat in the middle of Annuvin and pondered.

The Creeper had managed to escape the tumbling walls of the Horned King's palace due to his small size and nimble reflexes, and had been able to use his fat, grubby arms to paddle to the other side of the moat. There he had stayed for three days, unsure of what to do. The Horned King was dead, there was no mistaking it, and the Black Cauldron was now powerless. Sora and all his meddlesome allies had finally left the world, but what did that matter now? The Dark Lord had been vanquished, and the Creeper found himself without a home.

"Oh Sire," the little green creature whined as he looked into the deep, black waters of the moat, "why did it have to end this way? We were so _close_--why, even Kingdom Hearts was in your grasp! But now... everything is _gone_!"

"_Such a pity_."

The Creeper leaped into the air and spun about as quickly as he was able. And though he may have been startled when he heard the voice behind him, he was _terrified_ when he saw the owner of the voice looming over him.

It was a dark, imposing figure, dressed in flowing robes of purple and black. Its skin was a pale, almost sickly green, and its right hand held a long staff of gold. A round emerald adorned the top of this staff, and upon the emerald, a black bird was perched. The figure had cold, menacing yellow eyes, and its headdress was adorned with two elegantly curved black horns, perfectly pointed and nothing at all like the Horned King's gnarled antlers.

The Creeper gasped as he recognized the figure before him. The Horned King had always dismissed this person as a nuisance, a conjurer of cheap tricks when compared to the awesome power of the Dark Lord. But now that the Horned King was gone and his power had passed from the worlds, the Creeper had to acknowledge that this figure was not to be trifled with.

"_Maleficent_!"

Indeed, the sorceress Maleficent, the most feared enchantress in all the worlds, the most steadfast adversary of the Keyblade Master and his allies, stood before the Creeper. Her lips were parted in a sinister smile as she looked around the barren land of Annuvin. "At last," she said, ignoring the Creeper's at first as she surveyed the landscape, "the Horned King has been vanquished. Long have I desired to rule this land, but the Dark Lord's power has always kept me at bay. Now that he is gone, this realm is mine for the taking. A pity that his castle crumbled along with him, but it is of no consequence."

Maleficent's piercing yellow eyes finally drifted down toward the Creeper. "Former lapdog of the Horned King," she addressed him with a cackle, "you now serve _me_. Now _I_ am the mistress of Annuvin. Now come along.

"There is much work to be done."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm _sorry_! I couldn't _help_ it! I just _had_ to leave you with a cliffhanger for the final chapter, and one that probably won't be directly addressed for quite some time. Trust me--this will all be worth it someday.**

**Well, that's the end of the story (this volume, at least). Just in case you overlooked them, I'll recap the major themes that you should keep in mind:**

**1) Yay, Sora's back and everybody's happy. Yippy skippy. NEXT!**

**2) You have just been told, in brief, the history of High King Rhitta. I have modified it somewhat in order to fit the needs of this story, but it is largely taken right out of _The Foundling and Other Tales of Prydain_ by Lloyd Alexander. If you've read the books, this is old news to you with a new Kingdom Hearts/Disney twist. If you haven't read the books, then this is just a little background information for you in case you were curious.**

**3) Hooray, Taran and Eilonwy have finally expressed their feelings for each other, somewhat similar to (though a bit more intimately than) how it happened at the end of the film. Yeah... _moving on now_.**

**4) OH NO! MALEFICENT HAS TAKEN OVER THE HORNED KING'S REALM! WHAT CHAOS SHALL ENSUE? WHAT MYSTERY AWAITS OUR HEROES? _DON'T ASK ME_! IT WOULD SPOIL THE STORY!**

**Yup. That's the end. If you have questions or comments, as always, you can leave them in a review. So go ahead, drop me a line, add me to your Author Alerts (if you haven't already), and await _Kingdom Hearts: Shadow of an Empire_, coming this march to a fanfiction website near you!**

**Until next time, Lord Moldybutt signing off.**


End file.
